A Kitsune in the dungeon
by The Fallen One 2012
Summary: Gods and Goddess descend to the world below to bestow great powers upon mortals so they may become hero's. However a certain blonde wants nothing more than to have a good time and show the world that he's number one. Naruto X Harem though not a big one.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Danmachi or Naruto of anything related to it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Spellcasting"_

" **Monster or Demon Speaking"**

' **Monster or Demon thinking'**

" _ **Monster or Demon Spellcasting"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Orario, a bustling city filled to the brim of all manner of sentient beings. However, that is not what draws people to the city, what draws them in is the great tower of babel and its dungeon. A dungeon filled with the opposites of those that live above. Gods and goddess descend to the world below to grant children their falna and create adventures to brave the depths of the dungeons. There is no noble purpose to their actions, they merely seek entertainment. However, one child does not view being an adventurer as a fun pass time or a way to gain fame. He views it as a way to protect those he loves and those that can't protect themselves. This is the story of the a boy and his friends who brave the Dungeon to find the power they need to defend their comrades.

 **XxxxGuildxxxX**

"Eina. Care to help me out here?" a pink haired petite woman cried as she lifted her head from her paper work looking over towards a brunette half elf with emerald eyes.

"No, Misha" the half elf replied as she took her stack of completed paper work for submission. The pink haired girl began leaking water fall tears as she took up her quill again and set back to her grueling task. Her attention wasn't kept for long as the guild doors were opened. This usually wouldn't be cause for curiosity but it was late and most adventures had already turned in for the day. As she looked up her eyes came across three figures one wore a fur hooded long coat that fell to his knees and was black with orange flames around the sleeve cuffs and the bottom trim of the coat as well the rim of the hood. Under that he wore a black shirt with a metal chest plate that had a spiral carved into it with a nine tails fox circling the spiral. He wore simple black pants with metal shine guards and orange boots. She could also make out a utility pouch strapped to both of his thighs and book strapped to his waist.

The second figure wore a black cloak that covered up pretty much his entire body but he had it opened in the front so she could see the white part chain mail shirt he had underneath the cloak along with dark purple pants with armored hip plates, knee plates and shin guards. His arms were covered with slim black fingerless gauntlets. On his waist were twin tantos one silver and the other black. His face was uncovered so she could see his raven black hair and black eyes and pale complexion. He did wear a bandana with a silver flame trim around his head leaving a few strands of his bangs to hang from the side as the bandana covered his forehead.

The third and final member of the party had striking pink hair like her own and a diamond tattoo on her forehead and emerald eyes. She wore a red robe like dress top that folded over her chest like a kimono, but it was cut at the hips leaving two flaps in the front and back that fell to her knees. She also had a chest plate and shoulder guard duo strapped together with a black leather X strap. Her armed were bare save for a pair of black gloves that came just a little past her wrist. On her legs she wore knee length armored boots and black skin-tight shorts with a pouch found on the small of her back.

The trio walked forward to the magic stone turn in desk as they each placed equally large sacks into the turn in bin then the hooded one took out on more and opened it to reveal a large Magic stone that was most likely from a mini boss from the dungeon. It took a minute but the bin returned with six bags filled with Vallis.

"699,840 vallis all together 116,640 per bag. Excellent work as always." The clerk behind the counter said as the three nodded. These three were some of the top ranked adventures in Orario from one of the top three Familia's in the city, The Kurama Familia. The one in the hooded Coat was Naruto Uzumaki, The Golden Kitsune. Now that Misha could see the back of the adventurer she could see his coat was split up the back stopping just above his lower back allowing a bushing golden fox tail freedom.

The one clad in a black cloak was Sasuke Uchiha, The Midnight Raven. Then the last one was Sakura Haruno, also know as Crash. It was know that Misha took notice of the two scuffed up adventurers behind the trio as they turned and handed one to the pair.

"Here ya go, this should help you guys out." Naruto spoke as the two gratefully took the bag of vallis.

"A-are you sure? I mean we didn't earn this." The female of the duo asked as Sakura nodded her head.

"Just think of it as a jump start for you guys, Plus I know Miach will be appreciative of the extra cash." Sakura said as she led the two to the door and sent them on their way. Misha took this opportunity to wave to Naruto.

"Oi Foxy!" Naruto turned at his nickname being called as he rolled his eyes and walked over to Misha.

"hey Pinky what you need?"

"Oh? Can't I call my favorite adventurer for a friendly word?"

"Sure, if you weren't using him as a way to slack off on your work." Sasuke answered as he walked over the two followed by Sakura. Misha pouted as she groaned.

"oh whatever how was the dungeon crawl?"

"fine until Gorilla Knocked down the floor sending us down two levels." Naruto said as Sakura threw her hands up in the air.

"it was an accident."

"Sakura an accident would be the first time the seventh time is carelessness." Sasuke scolded as Sakura pouted.

"Yeah but if she didn't we wouldn't have found those two. They were hit by something that put them to sleep. Thought it was monster then threw that out the window seeing as A, they were alive and B, all their stuff was taken so I'm putting money that it was a Soma Familia member." Naruto said with obvious distaste.

"so they were new members to the Miach Familia? Good for him he could use the extra hand… oh I didn't mean it like that!" Misha suddenly exclaimed as she remembered the handicapped member of the Miach familia.

"And on that note I think we leave you to your work." Sakura said as she walked away followed by Sasuke and Naruto.

"Wait, c'mon there's got to be more to your story! Please I'm bored!" she called but the three were already gone as she went back to work in tears.  
the trio were walking down the road and saw a few people out but most were either home or in their Familia's base.

"Wanna swing by the Hostess of Fertility to get a bite?" Naruto asked his team as Sasuke shrugged and Sakura nodded.

"Sure, but something tells me that it isn't the food you're going for. Am I Right Nyaa?" she said making a cat noise at the end causing Naruto to blush. "No!" he huffed and began Running as Sakura chassed him making meow noises with Sasuke sighing as he took off after the two. It didn't take long until they were all in front of the popular Inn and Restaurant. Naruto entered as a Black Haired Cat girl waitress turned to greet them then lit up like a star when she saw who entered.

"Naruto! Welcome" she said as she walked up to the fox boy as he took off his hood revealing his golden blonde hair and sapphire eyes along with his six whisker like birth marks three on each side.

"Hey Chloe" he said with a smile. Since first coming to Orario him and Chloe had been close friends since they crossed paths in the dungeon and even after she semi-retired and became a waitress. Sakura had always loved to tease him about it.

"Table for three? Of course." She said as she saw the others walk in behind him. "The Usuall?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"You know me so well!" he cheered but missed the blush on her cheeks as she left for the kitchen.

"C'mon." Sasuke said as they sat in a booth with a single table and a small lamp illuminating the booth.

"Nyaa! The Customers with Reservations have arrived!" a brown haired Cat girl called as a party of Adventurers came in and the trio immediately recognized as members of the Loki Familia, the top members to boot.

"Oh great." Sasuke groaned as Naruto grinned.

"Oh, c'mon Sasuke, they're not that bad." Naruto said although that did nothing to cheer up the raven-haired teen.

"there reckless and have ranks filled with arrogant assholes. They let a stampeded of Minotaur's make it to the upper floors endangering the lives of dozens of low-level adventurers. So tell me how are they not that bad?" Naruto was silent for a moment before he lightly tapped his fist into his open palm in a _I got it_ motion.

"their fun to hang out with and if you can avoid the assholes there actually decent people, except for Bete, mangy mutt" Naruto growled seeing the silver haired Werewolf down a mug of beer.

"Riveria is nice though." Sakura pitched in "and the twins aren't half bad either except for Tione when she get into her, well you know." She said as her partners nodded remembering the one time they saw her go absolutely sadistic when her captain wasn't around. It was another minute before there food was delivered by Chloe. Beef Ramen extreme with shrimp for Naruto, 8oz Steak with a side of mash potatoes and Two fresh tomatoes for Sasuke. Then Sakura with a grilled fish and vegetable kabobs.

For the most part they eat in peace that is until Bete got one to many mugs of beer and he lets out a laugh.

"Hey Ais! Aren't you going to talk about that one time?" the silver haired werewolf asked in his drunken state.

"Oh? What's that?" the blonde sword princess asked genuinely curious seeing as she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know when those minotaur's got loose? And the tomato loser." He explained and Naruto saw a customer with white hair tense up. "Yeah so she chases them all the way up to the fifth floor and all we hear is this screechy crying! Seriously I thought it was some chick in trouble but it turned out to be some wimp getting chased. When ais caught up to them she cut the thing in half and doused the kid in blood looking like some kind of tomato as he runs away again! I swear I've never seen anybody look dumber, freakin tomato! Plus the kid totally has the hots for Ais like he's even worthy of her to begin with! Little looser needs to remember his place in the picking order." he then proceeded to howl with laughter. "Bete, it was our mistake that put that boy in that situation in the first place, it wasn't his fault." It was here that the White haired customer suddenly bolted out the door with Ais taking notice as well as Naruto as both stood. Ais went for the door along with a grey-haired waitress named syr. Naruto marched up to Bete as the Patrons got deathly quite noticing him.

"Sasuke shouldn't we…"

"feel free to try." Was the teen simple reply to Sakura's question.

Naruto marched up to Bete as the drunken werewolf took notice of the blonde teen.

"Well, well if it isn't the little fox whatchaPWAA" he wasn't able to finish as Naruto's fist connected to his face sending him careening into the floor.

"You need to learn to watch what you say mutt." Naruto growled as he turned to Loki and bowed but she just waved him off.

"Bete's tough he'll sleep it off." She said before taking another gulp of her ale. Naruto then proceeded to leave the pub leaving Bete to Riveria as she proceeded to use rope to tie him up and teach him a lesson much to the drunken Amazonian twins delight.

"Chloe if we could get a container that'd be great." Sakura said as she waved the cat girl down as she nodded though looked at Naruto's retreating form before heading to the back.

Naruto was fuming down the street, he had full intentions to follow the white haired teen but he ran away too quickly and he couldn't find him so instead he decided to make his way home. Bete's little story brought up some bad memories for him of his younger days. Days he wished he could forget.

 **XxxxFlashbackxxxX**

Naruto ran down a dirt road before ducking down in an ally before pressing his small child frame into the wall as a couple of older teenagers passed by.

"where'd that little freak go?"

"Why are we wasting time on this looser let's go hang with the girls." Another said then the third in the group spotted Naruto as he tried to slip away.

"Hey little demon where ya going!" he yelled as Naruto bolted away.

' _Someone, Anyone help!'_ The boy mentally prayed as he ran through the ally but was stopped as he was pulled back by someone yanking on his shirt.

 **XxxxFlashbackendxxxX**

Naruto scowled as he found himself in a patch of green shrubbery and trees in a circle surrounded by cobble stone streets and buildings. Walking into the small patch of vegetation he walked into the center tree which towered over the rest. It was a tall winging Sakura Tree with glorious Pink cherry blossoms covering the length of the branches. Walking up to the tree Naruto pressed on the bark and a panel was pressed inwards as the tree separated at the base showing a slide.

Hoping onto it he slid down the pitch black tunnel before he was blinded by light and then he rolled as he fell onto a soft cushion at the end of the slide. Laying there for a moment he took in a deep breath smelling the scent of pine waft into his nose as he sat up and took in his surroundings. It was a simple circular entry way decorated to look as if the walls had large roots twirling down and connecting to the floor and in the gaps of the roots were crystals that gave off a warm golden light. This pattern continued all the way to the ceiling where a simple chandelier hung with red wax candles. Half the floor was cushioned for the slide while the other half was simple hard wood panels that lead to a hallway which he proceeded to follow. The hallway was decorated in a similar sense but along the walls were pictures of people three to each portrait with the name of there team on the bottom. The Kurama Familia made it so that all its members had Three-man cells with a senior member to guide that team until they reach a point they can go on missions themselves. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were all part of a three man cell though they hadn't thought of a name for there group yet. He passed by one portrait and stopped seeing the three featured in the photo. One was a man with Wild Blonde hair with two bangs that framed his face and sapphire eyes. Next to him was a woman with crimson red hair a pair of fox ears and violet eyes and behind them was a Woman with Black hair and Black eyes. The blonde and red head were Naruto's parents, Minato the Yellow Flash and Kushina the Red Death. The woman with black hair was Sasuke's Mother Mikoto, The Shadow.

Naruto and Sasuke were Legacies though for reasons Unknown Naruto was Kidnapped by a Unknown assailant. He was Brought up in a rural village many miles away from the Orario city however what most people didn't know that his Kidnapper Implanted something inside of him. The Spirit of a Monster a Demon Fox sealed and merged with his soul. The spirit Granted him abnormal power growth and strength along with a unique ability.

 **[Yokai Kitsune]** an ability that increases his Growth rate and overall status but also subjects him into a blood rage whenever he loses control of his anger. The skill also changes his form while in a blood rage into a dark spectral Fox creature with a red and black aura. The village he was dumped in saw this as a taboo and ostracized him with many of the bolder younger generation even attacked him leaving nasty scars littering his body.

It was pure Chance that a member of the Kurama Familia was passing through the Village and recognized Naruto and his resemblance to his parents. Since then Naruto was saved and Grew in the arms of his new Family.

Finding himself smiling Naruto walked away from the portrait as he continued on his way as the hallway opened up to a extremely large room that could easily fit thirty people. The room was decorated like the hall but the floor was covered in red carpet that had golden floral patterns on it as well as an assembly of couches around the room with tables stationed infront of the couches. In the center was a circular Couch that indented into the floor with a large Fire pit in the center that produced no smoke. Towards the back of the rooms were two flights of stairs one leading right and one leading left with left going towards the male rooms while the right lead to the female rooms. In-between the stairs was an alcove that held a counter and a kitchen where he could see some Chefs clean their stations for the day and getting ready to close up.

"Oh Naruto!" a girl yelled as Naruto wasn't even given a chance to respond as he was then sent to the floor curtesy of an excited platinum blonde girl that tackle hugged him.

"Naruto how's it going?" a large heavy weight boy asked as he had a wild brown hair that fell to his lower back with spiral marks on his cheeks. Naruto groaned in response as he sat up the blonde in his lap not moving as she just giggled.

"Ino can I get up?"

"Depends will you join me in the baths?" the blonde questioned getting a sigh from her teammate and a blush from Naruto.

"Not likely."

"Oh, boo. We used to do it when we were younger!" she complained as Naruto got up and Ino was forced to move to avoid falling over.

"yeah before you became… well you know." He blushed as Ino also blushed and she giggled.

These Two were part of the Ino-Shika-Cho team a three-man Legacy cell like Naruto and Sasuke.

"Say where Shikamaru?" Naruto asked not seeing there Pineapple haired teammate.

"He turned in early said he was tired" Choji explained.

"Lazy bum." Ino mumbled as Naruto chuckled.

"Ah so you've returned Brat?" a new voice asked as he turned and saw a tall woman with fiery orange hair with two fox ears and nine swishing tails that waved lazily behind her. She was dressed in a white and red Japanese style Kimono that left her milky shoulders exposed. She looked at Naruto with a smile as he returned the smile.

"Goddess." He greeted, standing before him was the leader of the Familia Kurama, a fox Deity from heaven.

"Anything interesting happened in the dungeon?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing really out of the ordinary except we found a pair of level ones knocked out and robbed. I'm pretty sure it was someone from the Soma Familia."

"What makes you say that?"

"first thing is they were robbed of everything of value and the first people that come to mind is a desperate Soma member. You know how they can get." Naruto answered not hiding his displeasure. It was common knowledge that Naruto hated those who pick on the weak and target them.

"well unfortunately there is no proof otherwise I would do something about it." Kurama spoke simply as Naruto sighed and Ino went to console him.

"Hey its alright everyone knows that most of the Soma Familia is desperate for cash so its more than likely that they'll try to pull a stunt like this again and when they do we'll be ready." She said gaining a smile from Naruto and he nodded.

"Yeah your right. Whelp I'm going to turn in for the night. Hey Ino, Choji want to Join my team for a little dungeon crawl tomorrow?" he asked as Ino lit up like a star.

"Hell yes!" she cheered a little to loudly as her fellow Familia members gave her odd looks.

"I-I mean we would love too."

"what she said." Choji agreed as Naruto nodded.

"Right see ya tomorrow then."

"or tonight if ya want." Ino said with a sultry grin.

"Ino, down girl. Besides you know."

"Aw! But goddess!" Ino complained before Kurama gained a perverted smirk as she crept behind Naruto.

"This ass is mine!" she said squeezing Naruto's Cheeks as he nearly shot to the ceiling in surprise but instead of confronting Kuruma he ran straight up the stairs to his room leaving a laughing Familia behind. As Naruto Slammed the door to his room and he went over to his bathroom to see himself in the mirror after he shed his coat. He looked at himself as he shook his head. He couldn't understand the girls infatuation with him, he was all that great to look at and yeah sure he was strong, but so was Sasuke.

Deciding not to dwell on it he shed the rest of his clothes leaving him in his bare scarred skin as he turns on his tub, so he could wash himself.

 **XxxxSomeUnknownlocationxxxX**

 **"** So how's the little Experiment doing?" a Hooded figure asked as a chienthrope shiftily looked in all directions.

"He's strong, they don't publicize it but he's already Level 7 and from what I can gather he's on his way to becoming Level 8. From the looks of it The Kitsune Spirit has also given him quite the gift in magic."

"I See this is good Continue your observations, its almost time." The hooded figure spoke as the Chienthrope nodded and scurried off. The Hooded figure began to chuckle as he turned seeing the Tower of Babel in the distance. "Adventurers, so foolish. Mortals can never truly defeat monsters. To slay a monster you must become a monster." He stated with a chuckle.

" _Body Shift, flow, drip, flow and drip. Shed this mortal husk so I may travel unchained. Mamba."_ The hooded man chanted the spell and his body became that of a Black Smokey snake with red glowing eyes that hissed and disappeared into the forest surrounding Orario.

_SCENE_

 **Hey Guys, So I found my self Playing some Memoria Freeze and it just got me itching to right a story about it. I find the Danmachi Series and Concepts to be quite interesting. Now I am going to make this a harem story and no it's not going to be a crazy unrealistic sixty girl harem. Ino is definitely in, I just love that Pairing no idea why. As for the others I'll do a maximum of Four girls for Naruto so let me know in the reviews of PM me which girls you would like to see, I will be opening a poll soon. Also heads up Naruto is going to be a bit of a mage for this story but not a stand in the back type of mage but an up close brawler mage which will be explained in the coming story.**

 **Here are the Stats incase you were Curious.**

 **Naruto**

 **LVL: 7**

 **Alias: Golden Kitsune**

 **Skill:**

 **[Yokai Kitsune] Exponentially Increases Strength and Growth rate of an adventurer but subjugates them to a Blood Rage should they reach extreme amounts of anger or hate.**

 **[Guardian] Increases power when defending those precious to the Adventurer**

 **[Mana Ocean] User has a great amount of Energy so as to avoid hitting Mind Zero almost completely.**

 **[Quick Cast] Allows user to use spells to their full potential without the need of a magic chant just the name of the spell.**

 **Development Abilities:**

 **[Mage] E - Improves power, widens effect range, and makes mind usage efficient. Creates magic circles under the user that support the magic.**

 **[Abnormal Resistance] H - Negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison.**

 **[Fist Strike] G - Increases the physical power of unarmed fist strikes to the point where they are lethal.**

 **Base Abilities:**

 **Power: D – 587**

 **Endurance: S – 970**

 **Dexterity: B – 799**

 **Agility: S – 956**

 **Magic: SS – 1100**

 **Welp that all I got for now, until next time this is your average, ordinary, everyday Fallenangel!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Danmachi or Naruto of anything related to it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Spellcasting"_

" **Monster or Demon Speaking"**

' **Monster or Demon thinking'**

" _ **Monster or Demon Spellcasting"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Xxxx11YearsAgoxxxX**

Kurama looked out at her Familia, they were an odd bunch granted but she wouldn't trade them for the world. As her eyes scanned the room her eyes fell on a group of the younger generation of her Familia. Legacies, those that would carry the torch when their parents fire had flickered out. It was a sad thought but Kurama knew that it was a necessary cycle for if life held no end then it had no meaning. Mortals would grow stale and still never progressing. While she understood that it didn't make it any easier to lose those she called children. As her crimson eyes moved from the group of young ones she looked over to a vacant love seat with red cushions and silver ornate metal trim. For a moment a shock of pain shot through her heart as she could just make out a pregnant red headed woman with her blonde-haired love resting his head on the woman's swollen stomach both with gentle soft smiles.

The mental apparition only lasted a moment before it faded, and she was left staring at an empty love seat. Sighing her ears suddenly flicked as she heard the sound of a body hitting the cushions at the entrance way. Looking over she saw the ever grinning Jiraiya in his usual red vest and chainmail shirt and green pants. His feet clad in those impractical wooden sandals and wrapped around his head was a unique forehead protector with a symbol of Oil carved into the center and two oni horn like protrusion helping spread his bangs to either side of his face.

"Jiraiya, what did you do this time?" Kurama asked as she rose from her cushioned throne and proceeded to walk over to the white haired adventurer.

"You wound me, Goddess! Why the assumption that something foul is afoot when I just walked in." he said with fake heartache pouring out of his voice.

"I left you unsupervised." She answered simply.

"Yes! However, it is not trouble I bring to our home but a very delightful surprise!" he shouted getting the others attention.

"Jiraiya-sama, welcome home." A wild brown-haired Chienthrope woman said as she walked forward, this was Tsume Inuzuka the White Fang.

"Yes, but there is someone else that requires welcoming." This got Kurama to lift an eyebrow seeing as she didn't just accept anybody into her Familia.

"and who is that?" Tsume asked as Jiraiya grinned and moved from his position revealing the small blonde child standing behind him. Those that had been watching the exchange froze seeing the blonde-haired whiskered boy shifting uncomfortably under the intense stares he was receiving.

"Lord Jiraiya? Who are you?" a raven-haired boy asked as he walked in front of the boy as the boys fox ears twitched along with his tail.

"My names Naruto."

 **Xxxx11yearsLaterxxxX**

Naruto opened his eyes as the lights in his room suddenly brightened signaling the morning had come. Slowly raising himself from the bed he rubbed his eyes as he yawned.

"Morning." He said to himself as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and walked towards his washroom. Turning on the faucet he splashed water in his face as he proceeded to brush his teeth. After finishing his morning routine, he walked over to his wardrobe and the mannequin that held his coat and armor. He opened the double door of his wardrobe seeing an assortment of clothing. Picking up a simple black shirt and pants he strapped his armor then put on his coat keeping the hood down.

He then walked over to his door and before he could open it there was already a pounding on the door.

"Naruto! Hurry up!" Kiba?

Sure, enough when he opened the door he saw the wild brown haired Chienthrope Legacy of the White fang Tsume, Kiba Inuzuka. He wore a brown fur hooded jacket with a spiked shoulders and furred cuffs. Under the jacket he had a simple white shirt with a leather chest guard. His bottoms were composed of black pants with leather guarded boots. His hands were covered by silver metal claw gloves and similar claws could be seen on the toes of his boots.

"Okay I know I invited Ino and her team but I'm pretty sure I didn't pick up a stray."

"Ah screw you, asshole! We decided to all head into the dungeon together after that we'll go our separate ways got it Fox." He seethed as Naruto laughed and walked passed him.

"Yeah, yeah sure. C'mon." he said as the pair walked down to the common room. Naruto saw Kyuubi situated on her cushioned Throne like chair reading a book and the legacies situated in the center circle couch.

"Naruto there you are! What were you doing?" Sakura asked as she and the rest took notice of the blonde Renard as he shrugged before smirking.

"You know it takes time to look this sexy right?" he said with a wink and Ino nodded while the rest rolled their eyes.

"G-good morning, Naruto" a soft-spoken lavender dark blue haired lavender eyed Cat girl greeted. This was Hinata Hyuuga, aka Byakko. Next to her stood a hooded man with strange dark googles covering his eyes and the coat he wore covered his entire body seemingly hiding his body. The was Shino, aka the Hive. Hinata wore a lavender closed battle kimono top with twin gauntlets shaped into roaring lionheads. Her bottoms were baggy black pants with armored boots and like Naruto a pouch strapped to her thigh.

Turning his gaze towards the rest he saw Shikamaru nearly asleep on the couch wearing a leather chest armor with matching shoulder pads. Under the armor he wore a white shirt tucked into brown pants and had a bandolier holder strapped to his waist with different vials guarded by simple brass plating. There was also a strip of cloth dangling from his left side of his waste that had the Kurama Familia symbol stitched into. His hands were covered by black gloves and on each tip was claw like protrusions with the tiniest holes like tube were underneath the claw.

Shikamaru was known as The Tactician.

His sighted then shifted to Ino see she was wearing a black tube top with a metal breast plate that was strapped on with a X leather strap with a circle ring on the back. Her arms were bare save for simple skin-tight purple elbow length fingerless gloves that had metal knuckle plates. Her bottoms were covered by a skin-tight short that went to just above the middle of her thighs and she had a utility belt like Naruto that was also holding a purple waist cape and her feet were clad in mid-calf length leather strapped sandals with a strip of armored leather going up from her heel to the top of her sandal. Strapped to her waist was a simple yet elegant silver bladed knife with a black leather handle. On the other waist side was a collapsible mini crossbow gun.

Next to her Choji was wearing a red long sleeve top and baggy pants with samurai shoulder plates and chest armor. The armor was black in color with golden linings along the edges of the metal strips that made up the armor. His bottoms weren't as heavily armored seeing as he had hip guards and simple armored boots. On his back was a large wide double-edged great sword with a sharpened rectangular hilt. It also had a series of runes running down the hilt and the middle of the blade up to about the middle before the rune ringed around the sword.

"right, Morning Hinata! Well grab a bite at the Hostess then head on to the dungeons." Naruto said, and the group nodded walking towards the entry way. Before he left he turned to Kurama who took a glance at him. "Any Plans Goddess?"

"Not at the Moment, I was invited to a party by Ganesha, so I might swing by, though he's less then desirable company for me." She said turning a page in her book as she gained a blush reading its contents and giggled perversely. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Right, see ya later!" he called as he jogged after his team. Kurama took a moment to look from her book as she saw his retreating form and smiled softly.

'Kushina, Minato. You would be so proud of the man your son has grown to be.'

 **XxxxHostessOfFertilityxxxX**

"Mamma Mia! Got any packed lunches for sale yet?" Naruto called as his group walked in seeing the owner of the pub standing behind a white-haired teen with her hands on his shoulders. Naruto stopped recognizing the white-haired teen as the same one Bete insulted.

"Hey, you're that kid from yesterday right?" He asked as the white-haired teen cocked his head to the side.

"I'm sorry?" he asked as Sakura stepped forward.

"He's talking about when you bolted away from the pub last night." She explained as bell blushed.

"y-you saw that?"

"every moment." Sasuke said as bell slouched embarrassed. "though you will be happy to know that Naruto gave him a nasty right hook." Bell looked towards the blonde as he smirked.

"You did? Why?"

"He was making fun of you for being weak right? Just know that no matter how strong someone is they started out from zero just like everyone else." Naruto said as Mamma Mia then cleared her throat.

"Naruto were not open quite just yet so sorry, but no packed lunches." She said firmly as his whole group face faulted before Choji ran forward and bowed in front of Mia.

"Please! I didn't have any breakfast this morning in anticipation of your divine food. I beg of you!" he reared his tear stained face up "don't send me away without something!" he pleaded as Mia sighed as she turned to her waitress and nodded as they got quickly to work making food containers that would last them until the end of the day with Choji receiving a rather large container.

"Thankyou for the food!" the group chorused as they forked over the necessary Valis to pay for the food.

"Hey, I don't think we caught your name." Kiba said as the group walked with the white-haired towards the dungeon while Choji began to each a large loaf of buttered bread as they walked.

"oh! I'm Bell Cranel."

"Nice to meet ya bell, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, this is Ino, the lazy one is Shikamaru, the one chowing down is Choji, the quiet one in the hood is Shino, the other quiet one is Hinata. Then the pink one is Sakura, the Dark one is Sasuke, and the stupid one is Naruto."

"Stupid!?" Naruto screamed out as Kiba smirked before Naruto caught him in a headlock.

"Don't listen to this dog, he took one to many hits to the head when we were younger." Naruto said giving Kiba a good noogie before letting him go as the chienthrope growled. "any way, how long you've been at this bell?"

"This?" bell asked looking at the blonde before Sasuke answered.

"He's talking about Adventuring."

"oh, just a little over a month now." He answered

"little rookie huh?" Ino said with a giggle as bell blushed with embarrassment.

"Hey wanna dungeon crawl with us for the day?" Naruto asked as Ino pouted.

"Aw, c'mon its bad enough that we can't be alone but now your inviting even more people to keep us apart!? Have you no Heart!" she complained as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Give it up Pig he's obviously not interested." She said as Ino turned and butted foreheads with the pink haired adventurer.

"The Fuck you say?"

"You heard me you Pig faced Bimbo"

"Your so lucky were in a public place right now, you washboard Pink haired HOWLER MONKEY!"

"Tiny ass Dumb SKANK"

"I am five foot and three inches of Beauty and Power I will tear your world a'fuckin'sunder!"

Bell was staring in shock as the rest of the group shook their heads as Naruto took hold of Ino and Sasuke grabbed Sakura separating them.

"are they okay?" Bell asked as Naruto just chuckled nervously.

"actually, I'm surprised that it took this long, those two share a unique relationship." He explained as the two girls stood on opposite sides of the group.

"Don't worry they don't actually hate each other."

"The Fuck we Don't!"

"they have a friendly rivalry is all."

"The Fuck we Do!"

Naruto sighed as they finally reached the dungeon and entered as Kiba's group left on their own.

"Alright were going to head to floor sixteen and back sound good?" Shikamaru asked finally waking up fully.

"F-floor Sixteen!? I don't think I can go that deep just yet." Bell said as Choji waved him off.

"Maybe on you own but you're with us and a big party is always good. Makes it easier for Level ones to learn. Trust me you're in good hands." Choji explained as they walked on through the wide cave system.

"S-so what Familia are you with?" Naruto asked Bell.

"Oh, I'm a child of Hestia's Familia, t-though its only me right now." Bell said as Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it rook, like I said we all start from somewhere." Bell smiled up and Naruto thanking him for his words. There little moment was interrupted when Sasuke stopped.

"Monsters, about five, Kobold's" he said as the group parted to look at Naruto.

"Let Bell have this one."

"What!? Alone?" he asked as worry seeped into his voice.

"We'll be hear ready to assist when you need it but as it stands you need the Exilia not us." Naruto explained, and Bell walked forward and drew his Knife weapon from his waist. It was well polished, but it did have a few nicks around edges. The group rounded the corner and true to his word five Kobolds were there waiting.

Upon seeing the adventurers, they roared and charged as bell matched them with surprising quickness. One Kobold raised it claw and slashed at bell but he ducked under the strike and spun his knife and drove it into the chest of the kobold and it burst into smoke and ash. Two Kobolds rushed bell from both sides and bell held his ground knife at the ready.

"Jump Back and roll!" Naruto yelled and bell hesitated for a moment but listened to his senior and as he did the two Kobolds crashed into each other with one of them accidently dragging its claws across the through of the other killing it. Acting quickly bell stabbed the other Kobald in its stunned state turning it to ash.

The two Kobolds left paced back and forth in front of bell, seeing how their brethren ended up they weren't in a hurry to follow their footsteps. Bell saw this and charged forward before Naruto could tell him not to and the kobold took advantage of this as one of them dodged a swing from bells knife and was clawed by the other. Bell was able to bring up his knife to block at the last moment but was sent tumbling to the ground. The kobolds took this chance to charge forward but bell stood up and rolled out of the way.

Acting quickly Bell took his knife and jammed it into the back of one kobold as the other growled and went to slash at bell but her ducked and then he kicked the kobold making it tumble as he jumped on it and stabbed it. After the last kobold was turned to ash bell stood up to see Naruto's group holding up numbers with their fingers. Naruto's eyes swept from one side to the other.

"Solid Five across the board not bad, could use a little work." Naruto said as he saw bell reach down to pick up the magic stone he got. "for instance, if you have two monsters and they're not charging you don't charge them unless you know you can handle them. These were low level fodder, but you won't be so lucky the farther we go down." He said as Naruto patted his back and bell smile up at him.

"Yes! Thank you." he said as the group walked forward. Apart from the monster or two the trip down was mostly quiet.

"Nervous?" Sasuke asked as they entered the 11th floor and the dense caves opened out into a grey dead forest. Bell looked at the raven-haired teen and nodded.

"just a bit." He admitted as they walked forward and the sound of the earth rumbling and shifting was heard as the clawed hands of imp's ripped through the ground pulling the rest of their bodies out of the ground.

"got this bell?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the white-haired teen.

"w-well"

"Naruto why don't we fight? I'm kinda bored." Ino said as he looked back at his group then shrugged.

"alright, watch bell." He said as the group walked forward leaving bell to stare at the adventures back. The imps seemingly annoyed with waiting charged forward "Choji!" Naruto yelled as the large man rushed forward at shocking speeds shocking bell and in an instance the large sword was drawn and swung and Choji came to a skidding halt as the Imps burst to ash behind him as Bells eyes widened so much that he missed the trio of orcs behind him.

He didn't take notice until Ino appeared in a swirl of purple flower petals behind him as she twirled her dagger and a trail of petals followed her strikes and in a second the petals suddenly began to rapidly fly around the orcs creating hundreds of cuts and killing the orcs. She then heard fleshy squish and looked down seeing monster lures fall from the orcs. Smirking she kicked the Lures into the air before jumping up and twirling just to kick them again but this time they smashed into the stone tree like structures that littered the floor causing them to explode.

"about to be a party in here!" she called as he comrade nodded and true to her word a horde of Imps suddenly began to pour in from the ground and the surrounding mist along with a few orcs who roared as they rumbled forward. A group of about a dozen imps and four orcs charge Shikamaru who just yawns and bell went to assist before the three Imps closest to the lazy adventurer were suddenly sliced to pieces and he smiled at bell. After closer inspection bell could see the barest of shines coming from ultra-thin wires originating from the claws of his gloves. The imps suddenly parted trying to flank Shikamaru as he simply brought his left hand up and swiped his hand and wiggled his fingers a bit and four of the imps were caught in wires. The wires suddenly tightened cutting into the imps and with his other hand he grabbed a vial from his bandolier and flipped the cork off before tossing the vial forward and the yellow liquid came into contact with the imp's blood.

Then with a twist of his fingers the wires created a spark and the monsters blood ignited with that spark before Shikamaru used his wires to toss the burning monsters into the group coming at him. Whatever was in the vial made the flames spread quickly as the group went up in flames and the pained cries of monster filled the area. Bell then turned seeing Sasuke flashing across the battle field with his two tantos drawn and two orcs exploded to ash as Sasuke found himself surrounded and began to dodge the monsters attacks with ease.

 _"my form is not bound by earth"_ Bells eyes widened when Sasuke began chanting. _"as the soaring bird of thunder flies, I shall fly on stolen wings."_ Sasuke dodged and Orcs wild strike before kicking the orc sending him tumbling backward into a group of Imps. _"Yet these wings shall shine with the brilliance of the sky and all its rage. I call upon the force that showers destruction upon the earth itself. THUNDER BRILLIANCE!"_ Bell saw Sasuke form become covered in bluish white electricity and his speed suddenly tripled as bell could see the monsters the surrounded him were herded into a semi line formation from all his dodging. Then in a stream of lightning Sasuke shot through the horde and a trail of dust and magic stones were left in his wake after he reached the end of his line he twirled his tantos and with a two swings he sent two crescents slashes of lightning killing a group of orcs.

Bells mind was blown at this point as he turned to see Naruto and Sakura as Sakura shot towards a group of orc punching the biggest one and its entire torso concaved as its back exploded outwards and it turned to ash. Grabbing an orcs club as it descended on her as she crushed it in her hand and she jumped up. She flipped so that her head was towards the ground and as she descended she brought her fist down on the orcs body and the floor around her cracked and stones were turned up wards flinging several orcs into the air.

Naruto took the moment to hold his hand out as a ball of blue fiery energy formed over his hand and he spun kicking the imp trying to sneak behind him and held his hand out as the orcs in the air began to descend. Holding out his hand the blue flaming orb glowed brighter for a moment.

 _"FOXFIRE!"_ he shouted out as a beam of blue energy shot from the orb and split into six missiles each one homing into the chest of the orcs and resulting in blue explosions and as they fell to the ground the impact caused the fox flames to spread out to the surrounding imps. Bell stood their in shock as he watched the older adventurers easily dispatch monsters he couldn't dream of going against just yet. As the group of adventurers walked towards Bell he ran up to them.

"T-that was incredible! I've never seen anything like that!" he shouted excitedly as the group found it a bit amusing how he was gushing like some fanboy.

"yeah but these guys were easy to handle, you should see us when we face bosses even mini bosses." Bell gained a confused face at the mention of mini bosses.

"What is a Mini boss?" bell asked as the group looked at him.

"It's a term for powerful monsters that don't exactly fit the criteria of the floor there on. For example, these floors the tenth and eleventh floor are much wider and allow for the off chance of larger monsters to be spawned like a dragon hatchling. Relatively weak for the more powerful adventures like us but for level two's and bellow they would be quite the challenge. However, they might be a challenge but no where near the level of a floor boss. That's why we refer to them as Mini bosses." Shikamaru explained as he flexed his fingers and Bell could here the sound of a metallic ring as the wires were sucked back into the claws he had on his gloves.

"oh, I get it now." He said as Naruto looked around not seeing any more monsters or lures.

"right lets keep going, cool?" when he received a nod and bell found himself looking at the hooded team leader as felt admiration fill him. It was different from what he felt with Ais, it was the same feeling whenever he read a hero story. He suddenly found himself smiling.

'I wonder what I will be like when I'm that strong.' He thought as they traveled easily across the floor.

 **XxxxendofthedayxxxX**

"That was intense." Bell said as his head was bandaged and Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry about that should've been able to catch that." He said as Naruto apologized. When they reached the 13th floor a hellhound had popped out of the wall and smashed into Bell smacking his head into the wall and knocking him out. After that the group bound his head and started to head back up. He then woke up on the sixth floor and they decided to call it a day heading up from there.

"its okay Naruto, though I do wish I could've seen the middle floors." He said as he felt and arm go over him and blushed when he realized it was Sakura.

"you'll get there in time don't sweat it. Besides you didn't do half bad today even took down an orc all by your lonesome." She said as he just blushed harder at her close proximity and Sasuke came and puller her off him.

"give him some air." He said simply as Naruto patted bells shoulder. Gaining his attention he then lead bell a little away from the rest of the group as they talked amongst themselves.

"Hey, Sakura was right. You did do pretty well in there for a rookie." Naruto praised as bell smiled his face still flushed red. "but you made a view mistakes that need to be rectified. Mistakes in the dungeon are costly, now when you're with a party like you were with us they're less of a problem. But when you're on your own a mistake could kill you." bell looked down but nodded understanding what he was saying. "You know I like to go into the dungeon by myself sometimes, if you want I could head in with you."

"huh? With me?" bell asked his eyes wide as he looked at his senior adventurer.

"Yeah, I could teach you a thing or two." He said causing bell's eyes to sparkle in anticipation.

"c-could you teach me magic?" he said excitedly asked as Naruto chuckled.

"wanna sling around some fireballs do ya?" bell chuckled nervously but nodded anyway. "tell you what, meet me tomorrow at the dungeon and we'll get right on that." He said increasing bells excited state. It was then Ino decided to jump and wrap her arms and legs around Naruto in a forced piggy back.

"whatcha two talking about?" she asked as Naruto rolled his eyes and just carried her.

"Nothing much just guy stuff." He said with a wink to bell.

"hmm… fine. Alright onwards! To Mamma Mia's!" she commanded as Naruto laughed and Choji pumped his fist into the air.

"ONWARDS!" he yelled with a charge as the rest of the group just laughed and Bell looked at the group. Most adventurers of their level he felt uncomfortable with but they all just had this aura about them. Especially Naruto, he had something that made you trust him as a leader and a friend. Bell was usually excited to head into the dungeon but now he was doubly so. He sure had a story to tell Hestia when she returned from her trip.

SCENE_

 **Whelp here it is the second installment of the story. First fight scene of the story so let me know what you think. As I said before Ino is going to be in Naruto's Harem and it will only be a maximum of four girls and they can be either from the Shippuden series or the Danmachi series a poll will be open for voting or you can review or PM me you suggestions. Until chapter 10 it will be up in the air save for Ino. I also noticed I forgot to give you Naruto's spells with his status sheet, as well as his notable equipment so I'll give you them now. For this chapters status sheet we have Sasuke's.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **LVL: 6**

 **Alias: Midnight Raven**

 **Skill:**

 **[Storm charge] allows user to channel electric energy and release it and can even use it to revitalize himself.**

 **[Sharingan] allows user to perceive there surroundings in slow motion and copy spells and movement the user see's however when they copy spells they can only use it once after copying if they wish to use it again they will need to copy it again.**

 **[Charge] increases the effectiveness of all lightning type magic and attacks.**

 **Development abilities:**

 **[abnormal resistance] G - Negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison.**

 **[Hunter] E - Improves abilities against monsters that the user has fought before and gained exilia from. It can only be obtained at Level 2 and requires the user to have killed many monsters in a short period of time, making it difficult to obtain**

 **[Bladesmen] increases proficiency with blade weapons such as swords and daggers.**

 **Magic:**

 **[Thunder Brilliance] a spell the generates a lightning aura around the caster which is used to increase the speed and electrocutes anything it touches.**

 **[Chidori] draws Lightning into the casters hand creating a dagger like blade over the casters hand and increases the casters speed.**

 **Base abilities;**

 **Power: S – 925**

 **Endurance: B – 730**

 **Dexterity: A – 880**

 **Agility: S – 980**

 **Magic: B – 768**

 **Equipment:**

 **[Raven Cloak] Increases the wearers speed and has the effect to confuse those that see it with a flurry of raven feathers.**

 **[Shadow] A black tanto charged with dark elemental magic power that can be charged and shot out though can only be used once every minute and a half.**

 **[Moon] A silver tanto charged with light elemental magic power that can be charged and shot out though can only be used once every minute and a half**

 **Now onto Naruto's spells and equipment, again sorry I forgot!**

 **Naruto's magic:**

 **[Foxfire] fires a beam of condensed fox fire energy that can split apart and home in on multiple targets and that splitting effect increases depending on the magic stat of the caster.**

 **[Rasengan] Summons a ball of pure spiraling energy that increases size the more power you charge it with.**

 **[Wrath of Inari] Summons a aura of a Fox around the user created out of Fox fire energy which increases his attack power and speed.**

 **[Azure tower] summons an explosive tower of destructive Fox fire.**

 **[Element of Kitsune] summons an explosive orb of charge energy that may change element depending on what the caster chooses, once its launched it takes on the form of a fox made of the chosen element and explodes upon impact with its target.**

 **Equipment:**

 **[Coat of Inari] Increases the wearers magical abilities with that effect being doubled if the bearer is a Renard.**

 **[Book of Summoning] a magical tome that can trap creatures into its contents creating a picture of the monster along with its statistical information. That monster can then be summoned out after three days. However, the creature can only be summoned for six minutes after which they with fade back into the book. Each monster takes up ten pages and the book hold 150 pages. If a monster is slain it will die permanently unless the wielder can retrieve the creature in time otherwise its gone forever.**

 **Right well that's all for now, once again leave a review and let me know what you thnink, until then this is your average, ordinary, everyday Fallen angel!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Danmachi or Naruto of anything related to it.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Spellcasting"_

" **Monster or Demon Speaking"**

' _ **Monster or Demon thinking'**_

" _ **Monster or Demon Spellcasting"**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **XxxxSeveralYearsAgoxxxX**

It was raining. The clouds blocked the sun and bathed the world below in a haze of grey mist. Around the world was silent save for the sounds of water pelting ground and berating the nearby streams. The birds and woodland animals took refuge in any shelter they could find from the rainstorm. However, there was one who did not shy from the rain. A man standing in a clearing of a forest with nothing but wet grass and mud around him and closed by a ring of trees. He looked up and felt the rain hit and slide off his face. He then turned hearing the brush move and out from the woods came another man.

He was the same height as the first, but the notable difference was his skin and lack of a cloak allowing for more details to be seen. He wore a grey tunic with metal plating around the chest and back. Under that he wore a purple shirt that covered his arms though the cuffs were abnormally large and covered his hands. His legs were covered in black pants with sandal boots. His face was the most striking feature, with skin as pale and white as snow and eyes that held venomous gold irises. His pupils were slit like a snakes and his hair fell down to his lower back and was held at the bottom by a dark purple ribbon.

The man smiled though there was no joy, or even comfort to be found in that smile. The first man scowled in return as he stared the man down.

"What is this Jiraiya? Plan to burn me with that stare? Or perhaps make me deaf with how hard your breathing I wouldn't be surprised if the heavens were able to hear you. Don't tell me your upset." The man spoke his tongue silver but his voice toxic. "come now if you can't tell your friends what's wrong, who can you." he said with no hint of actual concern.

"You know damn well why. I'm just going to ask, was it worth it? Turning your back on your Familia, on Sarutobi's teachings."

"That old fool? Please. He was nothing but a short sighted, narrowminded Half-wit. He couldn't see the bigger picture. Though I do find my self at a crossroads with your initial question. The Familia, my goddess who took me in when I had no one. My team who raised me up when I fell. Though in the end they are like the old man, too stuck in their ways to see, to understand."

Jiraiya gritted his teeth as his fist clenched underneath his cloak.

"Sarutobi was no fool. He taught us all we know, he was our mentor, our guardian and our friend. I want to kill you, by Kurama I want too. But I'm letting you go, in the name of our Teacher, our team. This is your one and only pass. The next time we meet, I won't hesitate, and I won't rest until I put you in the ground and mount your head on a pike." Jiraiya's eyes burned with hatred as the other man laughed at his threat.

"Won't hesitate? You are the same as that fool, you will always hesitate." He said as he walked passed the white-haired man and smirked. "I however, won't" he continued until he reached the other side of the clearing and his body transformed into a black Smokey snake and he disappeared into the forest. Jiraiya stood there for a moment as his fist remained as firm as when he first clenched them. He looked up and one could make out the streams of tears running down his face until it was camouflaged by the falling rain.

"Goodbye, Orochimaru."

 **XxxxPresentdayxxxX**

' _I wonder what Naruto's going to show me.'_ Bell thought as he stood in front of the dungeon first thing waiting at the fountain for his new mentor to arrive. He could hardly sit still seeing as how he was giddy with excitement. He just couldn't wait.

"BOO!"

"KYAA!" Bell screamed as he jumped into the air in fright spinning around spotting a grinning Naruto standing in the fountain.

"H-how?" he was standing in water even if the fountain was running there's no way he could've been that quiet, right?

"Rule one bell. Always be Aware of your surroundings." He stated as he jumped out of the fountain and shook off his boots. "in the dungeon, it's important to know where you are and what is around you."

"R-right!" bell said still a bit shaken from his scare. Naruto simple grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Kay lets head on in. today we'll be staying on floor five and above." Naruto said as bell nodded and followed his senior.

"What about, you know. The magic?" Bell asked, and Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry your little head about that, I'll make sure you get to reach your spell slinging dreams." With that they entered the dungeon and allowed the other adventures to pass them up, so they had some privacy as Naruto watched bell take on a few goblins on the second floor. Once bell had finished off the goblins he walked with Naruto as the wandered the maze of caves.

"so magic. It's interesting and much more complex than what most people think." Naruto explained as they slowed their walk. "its been debated by scholars for years, some think that it's just the grace of the gods and the luck of the race your born to. However, I know its more than that. Magic is the power of ones will. It's difficult to conjure and even more difficult for one to manifest. When it comes to adventurers they usually have three or two slots for magic. For most they can also only learn one spell per slot. When they learn more magic their god or goddess will have to exchange the spell to take up a spell slot. Thought this is very rare in this day and age."

"This day and age?" bell asked as Naruto was explaining

"Yes, you see magic has existed long before the gods and goddess descended, back then magic came from training and hard work and for a while it stayed that way. However, through the years more and more adventurers came about, and the hard practice of magic was replaced with what we have today."

"h-how do you know so much?" Bell asked slightly amazed as they stopped to focus more on chatting.

"easy, I was around during those times." This turned bells eyes into wide dinner plates.

"EEHHHHHHH!" he screamed out to Naruto's laughing as Bell looked at him in shock.

"Oh! You're to good! Of course, I'm kidding! My family goes all they back to that time." he said while laughing and bell calmed down.

"your family?" he asked as bell blushed from his own outburst.

"Yeah, Uzumaki. I come from a long line of battle mages. My mother kept detailed records and journals, so I know quite a bit."

"Your mother? Is she an adventurer?" Naruto smiled sadly as he looked down.

"yeah, she was." Bell then caught on and went to apologize but Naruto waved him off. "its fine little rookie, I made my peace with it. Now back to the lesson." He said as bell nodded and the resumed their walk and Bell was slightly wondering why they haven't run into any monsters yet.

"so, if you want to gain magic the proper way you'll have to meditate."

"meditate?"

"Yeah, boring as all hell when you start but you get into it after a while. Meditation, especially in an area filled with nature or natural magic, will help you coax whatever magical ability you have hiding under the surface. When you meditate you'll be focusing on clearing your mind and reaching deep inside your Psyche. It's difficult but not impossible."

"How long did it take you? You know to manifest your magic?"

"Couple of days, though it is easier for some races. Elves and Renard's being the most prominent in that regard. I myself am a Renard, the entire Uzumaki family tree is so it was easier for me to access. Humans have the hardest time manifesting magic however." This caused bell to deflate slightly as Naruto laughed. "like I said difficult but not impossible."

"is that all?" Bell asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"nope, but right now you just need a foundation to start. Once we get out of here I'll start off your meditation sessions." Bell nodded and they walked in silence for a little while longer until they came to a cross in the dungeon.

"hey how come we haven't run into any monsters yet." Bell voiced his mental question.

"I said it before bell, know your surroundings. Look at the floor." Bell did so and saw the normal rock and dirt floor of the dungeon then looked up at Naruto who smirked.

"look at the corridor we just came from." Bell did so. "now look at the one next to it." Bell did

"what do you see?" bell looked between the two but didn't notice much difference, then he looked at the floor but only saw some foot prints.

"I don't know."

"no you know exactly what you saw you just didn't put any stock into it." He then pointed at the corridor they came from. "The foot prints bell, look the corridor we came from has a ton more footprints than its neighbor does. Using this and depending on how fresh the tracks are, you can effectively tell if a group of adventures used a corridor and how often. So, judging by the freshness and the number of footprints coming from the corridor we came from I knew that more adventures came this way. Meaning they already took out the monsters that were waiting there giving us time to chat." Naruto explained as Bells eyes widened in realization.

"Oh wow! That's amazing." He said as Naruto shrugged.

"just a trick of the trade." He said turning.

"So, bell, now that you know this. Which way do you want to go?" Naruto asked as Bell turned and saw three passages two looked well worn with foot prints though he couldn't tell how recent they were. The third was less crowded and so bell chose that one.

"This way." He answered taking the corridor with the least number of tracks.

"you're the boss." It was then that after a few paces they ran into a group of Kobolds and bell drew his knife, but Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Here use this it's a bit shorter but it's in better condition." He said as he reached into his pouch and drew a long black steel Kunai with a handle wrapped in leather and a ring around the end. Bell took the weapon and held it in a reverse grip his Knife in the other hand. He charged the Kobolds. It was group of three and they reacted much the same with all of them leaping at bell at the same time, trying to overwhelm him.

Acting quickly, he dropped to his knees and slid as the Kobolds flew over him. ' _Be aware of your surroundings'_ Naruto's words echoed in his head. Taking a quick glance bell spun to a crouch as the Kobolds turned to face him. Using his Knife he stabbed the ground before standing up and kicking up the dirt he created into the faces of the monsters causing them the growl in discomfort as they batted at their eyes. Using this chance Bell spun the Kunai and threw it into the chest of one Kobold killing it quickly. Bell rushed forward as the Kobold took the kunai just as the monster turned to ash. Taking his knife and slash the throat of the second Kobold and dug the kunai into its skull killing it.

The third Kobold finally clearing its eyes Roared and slashed at Bell. The White-Haired adventurer ducked and spun stretching out his leg and kicked the Kobold away sending it to the ground. He then jumped and stabbed it in the chest killing it.

"Nice, good improvement. Nice use of your surroundings to." Naruto praised as he helped Bell pick up the magic stones that dropped from the Kobolds. Then bell picked up a tooth "Hey drop item." Naruto said picking up a similar tooth.

"keep it you can sell it later make some side cash." He said as bell nodded and they continued.

 **XxxxKuramaFamiliahomexxxX**

Kurama walked through the halls of her Familia's base until she reached the common room. With most of her Familia's children gone for the day she found herself feeling quite bored as she took a turn towards the left end of the common room opposite of where her Throne chair was located. Coming to a hallway entrance she walked down the hallway passing the trophies hung about the wall. Once she reached the end the hallway opened out into an impressive library with four long tables to sit and read and each table had a line of lamps running down the middle. Walking next to the books shelves she raised her hands and aloud her fingers to graze the spines of the books.

It was there that she felt something brush pass her leg and her sights were drawn down. There at her feet was a lean white cat with blue eyes as it looked up at her expectantly. She smiled.

"My you are spoiled aren't you." she said as she scooped up the small feline as it purred in response.

"though I suppose that is partly my fault isn't it?" the cat continued to purr as Kurama took it to a large armchair set in the corner as she sat and stroked the felines fur. She smiled remembering how she came by this little thing.

 **XxxxFlashbackxxxX**

"so how was the dungeon today?" Kurama asked a young Naruto as he smiled up at his goddess.

"I kicked its butt and then some." He proclaimed then had the hood of his coat pulled over his eyes by a silver haired man as he rolled his eyes.

"He nearly fell down a hole cause he wasn't looking where he was going." The man said as Naruto got out of his grip and pouted.

"it wasn't that bad."

"sure, sure keep telling yourself that." The man spoked with a chuckle as a young Sasuke and Sakura came from behind him.

"you nearly got yourself killed dobe." Sasuke said with sakura nodding as Naruto scowled at the raven-haired boy on his team.

"I'm still better than you bastard." That earned him a slap to the back of his head by Sakura.

"Watch your language in front of our goddess." She scolded as Naruto childishly stuck out his tongue.

"Kinda of impossible to watch your language seeing as you can't see it!" claimed causing sakura to puff out her cheeks as the two kids began to grapple with each other until Kurama grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his coat and the boy looked concerned as he tried to hold it in place.

"Now, now. We shouldn't fight each other we're family after all. Come along Naruto time for your update." She said as she set the boy down and they walked towards the male's bedroom hall. Once Naruto was in he took off his coat but instead of throwing it down like he usually did he kept it in his arms and placed it on the bed. After that he took off his shirt and laid on the bed his coat in front of him. Kurama kneeled on top of the boy as she drew some blood with her elongated fangs to activate his Falna. As she was updating his stats she noticed just how large of a jump they've had as she looked towards his unique skill.

He knew about it, but she knew that if it got out that he had this sort of skill Familia's would try to steal him away. She would die before she allowed that to happen again. Then her eyes caught the slight movement from his coat as he placed his hands over a bulge in the coat. As she deactivated his Falna and copied his stated onto a sheet of paper he rose and sat next to her but kept his coat close.

"Alright Naruto, what is it?" she asked as Naruto looked at her and tried to feign ignorance.

"What's what?" he asked with a smile as his ears twitched and one drooped down.

"Your ear is droopy." Naruto tsked at his stupid tick. "C'mon out with it." Relenting he unbundled his coat revealing a tiny white kitten with its eye half shut as it looked around. Kurama's eyes widened seeing the small thing as she sighed.

"Now where did you find this?" she asked as Naruto held the creature to his chest as it seemed to try to dig into his skin for warmth.

"I found it on our way back. I didn't want to leave it." He said and the fox goddess smiled as her tails unconsciously began to sway slightly sway.

"Naruto, it's going to be hard for you to take care of it, especially since your going to be gone most days." she said as she began to rub the small kittens' ears.

"it's a girl and its not for me." This got Kurama's attention.

"if you don't plan to keep it why did you keep it hidden?"

"because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"for?" Naruto began to blush slightly as his tail began to sway much like Kurama's.

"for you." he said softly as Kurama's eyes widened slightly.

"Me?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it but when we leave for the dungeon that has to be lonely, right? So I thought you could use a friend, for the days were not here." Kurama's mouth was slightly agape as he explained himself before it morphed into a gentle smile and she brought Naruto close. He gave her the kitten as she cradled it in her hands and she looked down at it as it looked at her its blue eyes locked with her crimson ones.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"I didn't give her one. I thought you should do it?" she looked down at Naruto then smiled as she turned back to the kitten in her palms.

"I think Mito is a good name."

 **XxxxFlashbackendxxxX**

Kurama smiled as the cat contentedly purred in her arms. She then heard a familiar thunk as she rose and carried Mito with her to the common room. In the corner across from her Throne chair was a golden brace tube with an oval cut out. She approached it and opened the glass cover retrieving a large brown envelope from the tube. As she closed the glass the metal container containing the envelope shot back up with a swoosh as Kurama opened her package.

"Now what are you?" she asked herself as Mito moved to her shoulders and wrapped herself around Kurama's neck. The fox goddess opened the envelop finding a fine gold lined parchment folded in half. Kurama proceeded to unfold it and read its contents.

 _Dear Kurama,_

 _The guild has received an exclusive quest specifically asking for you and your children. It would seem that previously unknown ruins were discovered along the coast and scholars would like your children to clear out any surface monsters that may have taken up residence at this ruin. Enclosed within this envelope is a map of the location of the ruins. The Quest giver was also quite clear that he wanted a specific member of your Familia to take on this mission. The Golden Fox, Naruto Uzumaki. He said that only his presence is truly necessary however if a group is formed there is no problem with that. If you decide to accept this request, please confirm your acceptance through the guild's Staff members._

 _Thank you, Eina Tulle._

Kurama nodded, though it wasn't all that odd to ask for an adventurer by name she couldn't help but feel that this was going to be a heavy burden for Naruto in some way. Mito meowed and rubbed her head against the goddess cheek as Kurama smiled.

"It is alright little one, I'm sure Naruto can handle whatever they throw at him." She said this largely for herself as she couldn't shake that feeling.

 **XxxxLaterwithNaruto &BellxxxX**

"Well I've got to say that was some serious improvement." Naruto praised as he and Bell walked down the streets of Orario towards a nice large Park filled with trees and shrubbery.

"Thank you, Naruto." Bell said as they walked "Um where exactly are we going?" he asked as Naruto smirked.

"If you really want to sling around spells we got to start now. This park is fairly popular but there is a fenced off area in the middle that's great for meditation." Bell lit up at his explanation as his walk became a tad faster prompting Naruto to chuckle.

It didn't take long for them to reach the fenced area as Naruto lead Bell to the center with surprisingly had a small pond in the center. Naruto went forward and sat with his legs crossed and motioned for bell to do the same. Copying his posture bell took his seat.

"now bell, one thing to remember is that magic is everywhere. In the trees, the air and even the earth and all of its creatures. My teacher, Jiraiya taught me to tap into the energy flowing around me and my mother's journals were very detailed on this power. My teacher called it Natural Mana, pure." He said as he brought his fist together pressing his knuckles against each other.

"I am going to teach you how to sense and tap into this energy. Once you do that it will unlock the power sleeping within you. Once you reconnect your soul to Natural mana it will ignite that power. Some races do this naturally like elves and the like. But for humans it much harder."

Bell nodded understanding that and pressed his knuckles together like Naruto.

"Just breathe." Bell did so "feel the world around you, the slight breeze blowing through the trees. The rustle of the leaves. Feel the earth beneath you and all the things connected to it."

Bell closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind and follow Naruto's instructions. He listened as the sounds around him began to increase in volume. The slightest sound of insect wings now became the sound of thunder. The animals, the squeaks and yips were clearer too.

"That's it Bell let you mind fade and let nature and its power fill that emptiness."

 **Thump.**

Like a heart beat bell felt something. Naruto cracked his eyes open as his tail twitched behind him.

 **Thump.**

Again the beat seemed to reverberate around bell as Naruto eyes widened slightly. He caught onto this trick pretty quick himself but it took him an hour to start feeling the Magic around him. Bell seemed to have a natural talent for this.

Naruto chuckled to himself quietly, ' _Little rookie indeed.'_ He thought as Bells eyes were scrunched in concentration. Then slowly, he began to open his eyes and for a moment the word was glimmering with color. He could see little veins pulsing through the trees and the descending into the earth. He saw a vein attached to him but it was small almost unnoticeable. He then looked toward Naruto and his eyes widened seeing Naruto had a literal bonfire of blueish energy swirling around him.

He was shocked enough that he missed the even bigger black aura surrounding the blue energy. Blinking the energy and the veins vanished from his sight as he looked at the world back to its seemingly ordinary appearance and bell couldn't help but feel that it seemed dull after what he experienced.

"I am honestly surprised, You caught on to that really quickly." Naruto knew for a fact that something else was at work here. Bell might have potential, but this was something else. Could it be a skill? It probably was, for anyone else especially a human, this should've taken at least a day maybe even two, and even then it was going to be faint.

"T-thank you!" bell said as he suddenly felt very feint and began to fall back but Naruto caught him just in time.

"Pushed yourself just a little too much their buddy. Your body and mind are not going to be used to that sort of strain." Bell nodded as he began to get his bearings back and Naruto smiled.

"right, well I didn't think you'd get it this fast but its taken a bit out of you, so we'll call it a day here." Bell looked up surprised.

"Really? That's all?" he said almost worried

"Yeah don't get your panties in a bunch. You just excelled at a rate I didn't expect. I though we were going to be her for at least an hour maybe more if you got it at all today. Never push yourself with magic, its dangerous." He said as he helped bell to his feet.

"Keep coming here, meditate for at least an hour, but don't push it. After that we'll start practicing casting a spell I know, simple fire breath spell." Bells eyes began to sparkle at thought of breathing fire as his previous fatigue was forgotten.

"Oh, I can't wait!" he cheered as Naruto shook his head and he suddenly remembered how he was when Jiraiya was teaching him how to use magic. He remembered how he learned the Rasengan spell and how he learned all his foxfire spells from his mothers journal. He was just as excited.

"C'mon bell." He said as the pair left the Park. However, they failed to notice as a distortion in the air came out from the behind the tree. It stood there for a moment then disappeared.

Naruto and Bell parted ways as Naruto went to his Familia's base and entered. Upon entering he saw that most of his fellow members had already came back from their time in the Dungeon except for Sasuke and Sakura, and his fellow legacies. They were seen in comfortable clothes and scattered around the common room either enjoying a meal or reading or just talking amongst themselves.

"Naruto, your back good." Kurama said as she rose from her seat and approached the blonde followed by Ino who took notice of Naruto's presence.

"Hey Foxy! What were you up to today?" Ino asked as she came up to Naruto just a bit faster than Kurama.

"Remember Bell?"

"Duh."

"Well I decided to tutor him a little give him a helping hand." He explained as Ino smiled.

"So, that's what you two were talking about yesterday." She realized and Kurama approached.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised. Though there is something that requires your attention." Kurama said as she reached into her ample cleavage causing Ino to look down at her chest then glare at hers. This just caused Kurama to smirk as she produced the letter she received earlier that day.

"The guild has made a request of you. By name. they want you to investigate and clear out some ruins on the coast. You can go alone or with a team." She said handing Naruto the letter as he read it over.

"Oh, why don't we go? _Alone"_ she said emphasizing the alone part. Naruto smirked as he took on a thoughtful expression.

"I don't know Shikamaru would probably be good for this incase we run into any traps."

Twitch.

"or Hinata! Her Byakugan could be really helpful."

Twitch.

"Oh Sakura…"

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" She suddenly exclaimed not giving him a chance to answer as he laughed while Ino fumed.

"Alright, fine just me and you." doing a total one eighty Ino suddenly gained a pink sparkling aura as she giggled and twirled around.

"Finally, some alone time with my Naru!" she cheered as Kurama just shook her head.

"I'll check in with the guild in the morning. Can you do me a favor and contact Hestia, she's the goddess of the Familia that Bell's in." The fox deity nodded.

"Sure." She said as Naruto walked passed her with a glowing Ino Behind him.

"All alone with Naruto." Ino began to giggle perversely as she reached around Naruto and her hands were a little too low.

"Hand's above the waist!"

"Oh, boo!" she complained as Kurama laughed at their antics. Then that feeling came back, she wasn't worried about his physical state or him getting wounded. He was far to powerful for that. If she had to describe it, it was like that feeling or urge to console a crying child who just discovered something amazing yet terrible.

Shaking the feeling away she set about writing a letter to Hestia. She wasn't particularly close to the Hearth goddess but she promised Naruto.

 **XxxxthenextmorningxxxX**

"What!? Naruto's Gone!?" bell cried out as he received the letter for Hestia seeing as she wasn't there he read the contents himself. He was making real progress too. While he was disappointed that he wasn't going to see his new mentor today or for the foreseeable future he was excited to continue his magic training, by the time Naruto came back he would make sure he was ready for his first spell. With that in his head he quickly donned his armor and ran out the door to the dungeons.

Meanwhile Naruto and Ino were on the outskirts of the city climbing into a Covered wagon leaving for their trip.

"so what do you think these ruins are going to be like?" Ino asked as she leaned on Naruto's shoulder causing him to blush but he didn't move.

"old." He answered causing Ino to laugh.

"Obviously. Though it is weird." She said thinking back to the details of the quest.

"how so?" Naruto asked not seeing all that much wrong with the mission.

"On the surface its not that weird I guess but they asked for you. This is pretty normal for a first class adventurer but it's the way they asked for you. Almost like they wanted you to go alone."

"Are you worried?" he asked as she shifted to lean into his frame even more.

"I always worry about you, even when I shouldn't. I always will." She said and slowly the pull of sleep grabbed her and she fell to sleep on Naruto. He looked down at her and smiled. She was special to him. Sasuke and Sakura were like his siblings and the others were like his best friends. But Ino was different. Sure she flirted with him but it wasn't like normal flirting. It was genuine, whenever she called him cute or handsome she meant it.

He remembered all the good times they had growing up with each other and that fate full event that drew them even closer. Gently he took her hand in his own and began to fall asleep next to her. It was still early and they had a long way to go.

_SCENE_

 **Hey Guys this is the third installment of my story and I hope you like it. There isn't much action in this chapter and it's a bit of a exposition chapter. I also made the magic system a bit original but kept elements of the Danmachi system in place and tried to incorporate my new system with the old one. Also let it be known that the poll is open for the Possible pairings and will remain open until chapter ten so get in your votes. Until then I'll focus mainly on Ino and her relationship with Naruto until the other girls are decided one.**

 **The Poll Looks like this right now.**

 **1\. Tiona - 3**

 **2\. Ryuu - 2**

 **3\. Freya - 2**

 **4\. Chloe - 2**

 **5\. Ryuzetsu - 1**

 **6\. Sakura 0**

 **7\. Hinata - 0**

 **8\. Tenten – 0**

 **9\. Kurama- 0**

 **Now for the status sheet for this chapter we have Sakura!**

 **Sakura**

 **LVL: 5**

 **Alias: Crash**

 **Skills:**

 **[Titan] Increases Physical Strength Exponentially allowing for explosive physical attacks.**

 **[Tough skin] Increases Physical durability and overall defense.**

 **Development abilities:**

 **[Mixing] F - improves quality when creating medicine such as potions**

 **[Fist Strike] E - Increases the physical power of unarmed fist strikes to the point where they are lethal.**

 **[Treatment] G – Improves all recovery based skills and spells.**

 **Magic:**

 **[Crash] Short chant type enhancement magic that increases the casters physical strength to titanic proportions.**

 **[Mystic palm] Healing spell that can heal any wound given enough time. Smaller wounds heal much faster than larger ones.**

 **Base Abilities:**

 **Power – S 968**

 **Endurance – S 977**

 **Dexterity – C 656**

 **Agility – B 720**

 **Magic – A 850**

 **Equipment:**

 **[Mark of the Healer] a Diamond shaped tattoo on the center of the forehead that increases all healing abilities tenfold.**

 **[Iron skin gloves] Extremely durable black gloves that is woven with tiny threads of mithril giving them incredible durability and power.**

 **Well that's all I got for now, let me know what you think with reviews or PM's especially with spelling or grammar errors since I usually write pretty late and might not catch it. Until next time this has been your Average, Ordinary, Everyday Fallen angel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Danmachi or Naruto of anything related to it.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Spellcasting"_

" **Monster or Demon Speaking"**

' _ **Monster or Demon thinking'**_

" _ **Monster or Demon Spellcasting"**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **XxxxNaruto'sYouthxxxX**

' _where am I?'_ a young Naruto thought at he drifted across an ocean of blackness. Every breath he released left streams of silver bubbles from his mouth. ' _is anyone there?_ ' he asked but no sound came from his mouth.

 **"I am here."** A deep guttural voice echoed across the black void as Naruto twisted his body to look at, what he perceived to be down. He spotted a pulsating red light like a flaming star. **"it has been a long time, flesh bag."**

 _'who are you?'_ Naruto asked as the red light began to shift and take form. Soon the blackness around him was bleeding with red liquid and flames as a monstrous snarling fox like face grinned up at him. Its fur was a flaming crimson and black ever changing and angry. Its teeth held a slight yellow hue and its eyes were black save for the Crimson irises it possessed.

 **"I am you, you are me. We are one, yet we are not. You live so that I live. You die, then I too shall enter oblivion by your side. Two souls, one body. WE ARE DEATH."** The fox then released a mountain shattering roar as Naruto raised his hands to brace himself. The roar shattered the black void he was in and Naruto felt a pulling sensation on his body as he was lifted into the white cracks of the void and was blinded by the light.

Naruto then felt cold hard stone and dirt as his eyes fluttered open and he was met with the dark corridors of the dungeons he had been going through. He tried to get up, but pain rocketed through his body and his head as he groaned.

 **Crash** "GAAAAAHHHH! Naruto's eyes went wide as a flash of purple passed his view and he painfully turned his head and saw Ino pinned to the wall by a ridged barb stuck to her abdomen pinning her to the wall.

"I-Ino?" Naruto called out, but his voice was hoarse. Ino heard him and she turned, tears streaming down her face mixing with blood from a large gash on her forehead. Her arms were littered with cuts and her entire body was covered in bruises and blood. Then he heard it, a roar. Nothing like the beast of his dreams but threatening all the same. Turning once more he saw a large four-legged lion like monster with large tusks protruding out of its mouth. Its back was littered with bone spines and its mane seemed to be hiding several smaller spines as it stalked towards Ino.

As it approached the girl Naruto was able to make out a segmented scorpion like tail with a lean club like tip with three barbs at the end.

A Manticore, a very rare spawn in the dungeon and one that shouldn't have shown up on the upper floors. Putting that aside Naruto went to move but that familiar pain came back to him as he strained his head to look at his body and saw the cause of the pain.

Three barbs were lodged into his body, two in his torso and one piercing his left thigh. He growled through the pain as he dragged his body with his arms to face the beast. With each jerk an pull shocks of pain would bombard his form as he painfully began to crawl towards the beast.

"I-Ino…" he wheezed out as the crying girl tried desperately to dislodge herself from the wall despite the pain she was in with every attempt. The manticore drooled as it dragged its claws across the floor creating a scraping sound as saliva practically flowed from its maw as it approached the girl. With a final roar it began to charge at Ino as she screamed.

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

 **THUMP**

With a flurry of wind and spray of dirt and dust the Manticore went flying into the dungeon wall cratering it as it yowled in pain. Opening her eyes after not feeling the beasts claws or fangs she saw Naruto in front of her with three large wounds in his body and she saw that the barbs that were stuck in him were now on the floor behind him.

 **THUMP**

A pulse came from Naruto as he kept his back towards Ino who was shocked to see his wounds steaming and stitching themselves together.

'H-he's regenerating?'

 **THUMP THUMP**

The pulses were quicker now, and a black and red aura began to leak out of Naruto like an evil Miasma and Ino found herself short of breath.

"Mine." He said in a low emotionless voice as the Manticore regained its bearings and Growled at him. "Y **o** u, do **n't** to **u** ch her. **EVER!"** Naruto screamed out his voice becoming disembodied and layered as if two beings were speaking at once. His voice was now filled with malice and pure hate as the aura seeping from his body reacted to his rage and became like a raging fire around him. His form was hard to see pass the aura he was emitting.

But Ino could see how his once Blonde hair faded away and bled into a bloody crimson along with his tail and ears. His skin became a slight hue darker than normal as he jumped away avoiding the Manticores desperate charge. With his face now towards Ino she could see his eyes, once blue and filled with mischief and love were now filled with bloodlust. His Sclera became pitch black and his Irises became bloody red with his slit Pupils now thinner than paper. His whisker marks were now wild and dark as he gritted his newly formed fangs.

"N-Naruto?"

 **"GYYRAAAAAAAAAA!"** was the boys only response as he charged forward his aura streaming behind him like a bloody comet. **"DIE!"**

 **XxxxPresentDayxxxX**

Naruto shot up from his sleeping position as he reached out. His eyes flew open revealing Crimson Irises that slowly bled back into blue. He felt his heart racing as he placed a hand on his chest to calm it. His breath came out harsh and short as he took notice of the sheen of sweat on his body. He jumped when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around he calmed down seeing Ino with a worried expression.

"Naruto?"

"Nothing, just a nightmare." He said taking a rag from the many pouches on the cart and wiping down his face.

"Just a nightmare? Or _That_ nightmare?" she asked as Naruto sighed and Ino got her answer from that.

"I don't care about what you are. You're still the Naruto I care for, the Naruto who would help me when I was in trouble. The Naruto I would sneak into the baths with when we were young. Nothing will change that." She said leaning into his back as he smiled.

"Right, I know." He said as he leaned into her for a while they shared this moment until the the cart came to a stop. Then the driver poked his head through the front flap.

"S-sorry but it appears we've run into a slight problem." He told them as the two looked at him confused. Exiting the back of the covered cart they walked towards the front seeing the problem. A group of large Bear like monsters had taken up residence on the road. It seems they were attracted by another Caravan carrying produce. The monsters were Bugbears and they went about smashing the contents of the caravan and feasting on both it and the bodies of the caravanners that were attacked.

Since the Monsters on the surface weren't near the dungeon they needed to find other ways to sustain themselves and this was one of them.

"we'll clear them out, stay here." Ino said as she and Naruto walked forward as the Driver nodded and had the horses move back a touch to be safe.

"Shall we My lady?" Naruto asked as Ino giggled.

"We shall." She answered drawing her dagger and charging forward followed closely by Naruto who held a screeching ball of rotating energy.

 **XxxxOrarioxxxX**

"Hey, Nyaa. I've been waiting for you!" Arnya called out to bell as he approached the Hostess of Fertility. As he got closer she suddenly shoved a purple colored purse into his hands. "So, can you like take this to that Airhead Syr Nyaa?" she asked as bell got the concept but was still confused.

"Um, I'm sorry but I don't quite get it. isn't she here?" he asked as he heard a sigh and a blonde elf came from around the corner.

"Arnya, you need to be clearer." She said as the Arnya just frowned then smirked.

"Silly Ryuu, Nyaa, I'm obviously just telling him to take this wallet to Syr, Nyaa. Since she was in a total rush to get to Monsterphilia and forgot it, Nyaa."

The elf just shook her head "did you get all that?" she asked as bell tilted his head in a so-so motion.

"Mostly, but what is this Monsterphilia thing again?" he asked getting slightly surprised looks from the two waitresses.

"It's a big monster tournament held by the Ganesha Familia every year." Ryuu explained as Arnya interjected.

"That right, Nyaa. Those Ganesha guys tame monsters for the crowds Nyaa. It's a big performance with lots of people Nyaa. We're counting on you Nyaa!" she explained as Bell just nodded.

"Alright, I can do that." He said turning towards the stadium and running towards it with Arnya waving him off. Bell weaved through the crowds heading towards the arena. As he got closer the crowds began to thicken and his run became a jog then slowed to a walk. Making his way to the edge of the crowd he sighed.

' _This is going to be tougher than I thought.'_ He sighed as he merged himself back with crowd and continued on his way. He then passed a well-known café and on the balcony were three women. One covered in a black robe and hood hiding most of her form. The other was a flat chested red head goddess known as Loki. Next to the goddess was another woman with straight blonde hair wearing a whit neck strapped dress with a purple skirt, Ais Wallenstein.

"So, who's captured your fancy this time?" Loki asked as she swirled her drink in its glass with her eyes only slightly open as she stared down the other woman across from her.

"Its not the child himself, his aura is clear something I've never seen before, and he is undeniably pretty. But no, it's the one who trains him. I've seen many auras each different, some dull others brilliant, but none are like that mans. He possesses two Auras."

Loki's eyes widened while the blonde remained the same.

"Two? That's impossible." Loki said straightening up.

"I thought the same but it would appear that this man does possess two. One shines with a brilliance of a blue flame; the other is dark like a crimson shadow. It is so enticing I could hardly contain myself." She moaned making the Ais slightly uncomfortable.

"this man has grown attached to the boy. It makes me curious just what will happen next." She giggled and rose from her seat.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Loki asked.

"No where of concern my dear." She stated simply and left.

"Jeez that woman's strange. Huh!? She left me with the check!" Loki screamed out as Ais simply stared at the door and narrowed her eyes.

 **XxxxwithbellxxxX**

After running around aimlessly Bell finally ran into his Goddess Hestia. Who then proceeded to drag bell around on a 'date'. He now finds himself sitting in a grass patch eating crepes with Hestia.

"So, Bell how was your time since I left?" Hestia asked taking a bite of her crepes and looked towards Bell.

"It's been so amazing, I met this group of adventurers who took me down to the middle floors with them I got all the way to the eleventh floor!" Hestia's eyes widened. She would be lying to say she wasn't worried. There were some Familia members who would do anything to make a quick Valis, even sacrifice new adventurers and use them as distractions.

She sighed, Bell was just too trusting to people.

"so how where they?" she asked as Bell's smile, if possible, got even wider.

"They were incredible Goddess. They did all these amazing things and each one was so unique in their own way. I just wish we could've gone to the middle floors."

"I thought you said that you did?"

"That was the plan, b-but I may have been taken by surprise by a hellhound and knocked out so we left early." Hestia huffed.

"Bell, you got to be more careful, know what's around you." she lectured as Bell nodded.

"Yeah, Naruto says the same thing." This caused Hestia to raise and eyebrow.

"Naruto?" the name sounded familiar, where did she hear it from?

"Yeah, Naruto he took me into the dungeon for a training session and taught me how to avoid monsters and read the dungeon trails. He's even teaching me Magic!" bell exclaimed taking a bite of his Crepe. At this Hestia's eyes went wide like dinner plates.

"Magic!?" she exclaimed. Bell has always been fascinated by magic often asking if his magic stat has changed at all. Many time's she passed by a shop that held the rare Grimoire she felt bad for not being able to help Bell with this little dream of his.

"Yeah, he's taught me so much already! You see…" he was inturpted by screams and a roar and whipped around to see a large white haired gorilla monster coming out of one of the arena halls.

"u-um bell…" Hestia asked as the Silverback locked it's eyes on the two specifically Hestia.

"Yeah?"

"is that monkey thing looking at me?" a roar was her response as the large ape charged the duo.

"RUN!" bell yelled both to the crowd and Hestia as he grabbed her hand and lead her into the alley ways and streets of the city trying to lose their large pursuer.

"What did ya do to make it so angry? Do you know it?" bell asked mostly out of panic rather than curiosity.

"I've never seen it before in my life!" Hestia all but wailed as they turned a corner and the Silverback came crashing down in front of them sending the two into separate directions. Bell was on his feet quickly as he looked seeing the Silverback lumber over to Hestia.

 _'oh no._ ' he thought as he rushed forward pushing his fear away as he grabbed his goddess just before the apes fist came down. Once she was safe he pivoted on his heel and shot forward dagger in hand as he thrust it towards the ape.

In response the ape raised one of its cuffed hands causing the dagger to shatter upon impact and Bell's eyes to widen. His shock slowed him so he couldn't dodge the swipe the Silverback sent his way sending bell flying into a wall with a sickening thud. Feeling the wind be forcibly pushed out of his lungs he laid there gasping for air as the Silverback turned back towards Hestia who was calling out to bell.

 _'NO, what can I do? What can I do?'_ he panicked as the air began to return to his lungs and he looked around. Then he saw the lamp that was knocked loose when he hit the wall and the sparking center piece it contained. It wasn't a flash bomb, but it would do. Grabbing the lamp he rushed forward sliding under the ape and smashing the lamp in the monsters face. The resulting bright flash was enough to disorientate the beast and allow bell to dash between alley ways with Hestia in tow.

 _'dammit, I'm too weak. I can't protect her!'_

He raged in his mind as he clenched his eyes shut. Then an image of his teacher, of Naruto flashed through his mind. ' _What would you do?'_ he asked as the image of another blonde entered his mind as well.

"You would fight to the end huh?" he whispered to himself and spotted a gated tunnel.

"Bell what are you doing!?" Hestia demanded when Bell took her hand and placed her behind the iron gate and effectively locking it.

"Protecting you." he said simply as the silver back came crashing around the corner. With a final glance and smile bell turned and took off the silverback completely ignoring the Goddess as it was to angry to care at this point.

"BELL! You get back here right now! Bell! BELL!" Hestia cried out as both her child and the Monster disappeared around another corner. Gritting her teeth, she kicked the gate and ran down the tunnel. She could hear the Silverback thrashing around and taking the back ways around the houses she followed that noise.

Things weren't looking good for Bell as every time he tried to out maneuver the large ape it just jumped onto a rooftop so as to not lose the white-haired teen. Bell did his best running behind crates and barrels dodging every attack the ape through at him with its chained hands. Taking a last turn he jumped just as a giant chain sailed under him but it clipped his foot causing him to tumble into the large square surrounding by buildings.

Rolling up just in time to put his arms up as the Silverback swatted at him sending him flying into a group of crates as bell felt splinters scratch up his back and arms. He went to get up but the Ape was already in front of him and with a huff sent him back to the ground.

' _this is the end, at least Hestia is safe. I'm sorry Naruto I failed.'_ He thought glumly as the ape raised its fist to smash bell once and for all. In his head images of the minotaur that nearly killed him flashed through his head and Ais saving him. ' _I don't want her to see me like this again. But I did want to meet her at least once.'_ He thought closing his eyes.

"BELL!" ' _NO!'_ Both Bell and the Ape turned to see Hestia standing there a bit dirty and huffing. With the ape's interest in the goddess returning as it growled.

"Why are you here!? You weren't supposed to follow me!" he screamed as the Silverback began marching over to the petite goddess. Acting quickly bell dashed forward despite the pain his body was in and tackled her down a flight of stairs into another alley.

Groaning he sat up. "are you okay?" he asked and the goddess nodded.

"I think so."

"Then answer me! Why are you here!? I asked you to save yourself!" he all but cried as the goddess on his lap giggled.

"You still haven't realized?" she asked as they locked eyes. "Nothing will ever make me leave you, ever." Bells eye widened as he clenched his fists. "Besides, you made me a promise remember?"

He did remember. He promised to never leave her alone.

"yeah but, I can't protect you, now both of us will be…"

"Its to early to give up! You can still do this." She claimed as the silver back came crashing through the alley's entrance squeezing its massive body between the buildings. Acting quickly bell scooped up Hestia and ran as the Ape growled in frustration seeing its quarry dash off again.

"Bell this might be a bad time, but your making me really happy right now!" Hestia squealed in his arms her face flushed red.

"What are you even talking about!" bell cried at his Goddess's antics given the situation. Then he spotted it a slight groove in a wall they were passing as he came to a screeching halt. It was door, a hidden one.

"Thank you, Naruto, always know your surroundings." He claimed kicking the door open and hid on the other side as it closed. Just in time as well as the pair heard the Silverback angrily rush past them.

"we'll be safe here for a while. Though he'll find us soon."

"Well then you'll just have to take it down yourself." Hestia claimed as Bell just slouched.

"Even if I get a huge boost in my stats I just don't have enough to beat it. I'm sorry."

"Oh Please, since when do you give up so easily!?" she claimed standing up.

"the bell I know is too busy drooling over that blonde homewrecker to even be scared about something like that." She said reaching around and untethering the purple sash around her and revealing a black box.

"I Believe in you, and I always have. So, take this." Taking the lid off bell saw a jet-black knife engraved with strange runes. His eyes widened as he took it into his hand along with its scabbard.

"This is your, no, _our_ Weapon. The Hestia Knife." She proclaimed. "I'm giving you the key to winning this fight. So, go and win it. We all start somewhere, this is your beginning." Bell's eyes widened as similar words echoed through his head as tears began to fill his eyes.

"No let's go update your Stats, so you can take that smelly monkey down."

 **XxxxWithAisxxxX**

Ais had just finished cutting down her last monster as the crowd around her cheered and applauded her efforts though she looked rather disinterested. "Well that aught to wrap this up right?" Loki claimed picking up the stone from the monster for Ais. But really she was just trying to peek up Ais skirt.

"Excuse me." A male Ganesha Familia member called as Ais turned her attention to him. "There is still one Silverback unaccounted for. From the reports of some witnesses it chased a young White-haired adventurer down to Daedalus Street." Ais eyes widened by a fraction hearing the description as Loki stood back up.

"Daedalus Street? Pretty sketchy neighborhood that one." She claimed off handedly as Ais's eyes only narrowed as she turned and took off. "Wait! We're still going? Can't we take a break!" Loki complained but followed the sword princess anyway.

 **XxxxWithBellxxxX**

Bell and Hestia took refuge behind a wall of faucets as Hestia activated Bell's Falna and saw his massive increase in stats. ' _He's grown this much? His skill level is above six hundred! This might just work!'_ she claimed as the Silverback sniffed them out and came crashing over the wall.

"It's coming!" Bell claimed as Hestia quickly finished her updates and shut his Falna. As she pulled his shirt down she could feel the slight trembling. Placing her hands upon his back and leaning into his form she calmed him.

"Don't worry bell, Like I said, you have the key to victory. Do you believe me?" Bells shakes ceased as he smiled.

"I do."

"Then go out there and win this!" she claimed patting his back as he shot forward like and arrow. The Silverback roared as it swiped at bell but was taken off guard when bell easily dodged by summersaulting over its closed fist. When Bell landed he turned just in time to block the oncoming chain swung by the Silverback. His eyes widened as the Chain all but shattered like glass against his blade and he felt something flow through him and the blade.

"Bell, that Weapon! Its alive! It's the manifestation of your power when you grow it will too!"

Bell looked down at the knife in his hand "my power?" he asked as the knife's runes seemed to glow in response to his question. The Silverback went to smash bell again, but the young adventurer jumped up landing on the beast's fist and rocketed towards his face. Then with a single swipe he jumped off the ape's shoulder having cut right through the strap that kept that kept his helmet on.

"Believe in that knife! Believe in me!" she cheered as bell once again dodged the Silverbacks wild punch and as it wrenched its arm back bell used it as a springboard to shoot into the air.

"And Believe in yourself!" Bells eyes narrowed as he grabbed one of the many clothing lines as it stretched back like bow string.

' _I'll believe!'_ he though as he shot down with a audible boom and cut right through the armor plating on the Silverback's chest.

 _'I'll Believe!'_

 **Thump**

Hestia's Eyes widened as she felt a pulse roll off of bell and she could make out the barest of aura's around him as it seemed to pulse with his heart beat.

 **Thump**

Bell gritted his teeth as he easily dodged the Apes wild swings as it thrashed around hoping to hit the small Human. Bells eyes suddenly widened as his sight began to flicker. Not in a way to where he couldn't see but it was like when he was meditating with Naruto. He saw the pulsating veins of the world again. He could see the one connected to him as it passed through his body and became a virtual maze of tendrils into his body that stretched out into his blade.

The Silverback went to smack bell, but he dodged it even without looking.

' _I saw it but how? I didn't look, so how?'_

Not dwelling on it too long bell dodged another swing from the Ape and charged forward. Hestia saw it, the Aura around bell suddenly began to transfer into his blade like a transparent cyclone. As she saw this, two things suddenly flashed into her mind causing her eyes to widen.

 **[LimitBreaker] [TrueSight]**

Bell shot forward and the collected power in his body blasting out into his knife as he dug it into the Silverbacks chest and an audible boom was heard as the transparent energy blasted out the back of the Ape. It groaned and twitched for a moment before falling and exploding into ash.

All was quiet for a moment until Hestia jumped up with pure jubilation.

"You did it!" she cheered as People came out of there homes having been watching the fight and began to cheer and applaud Bell and in an Alley way Ais smiled softly.

"That got really crazy at the end didn't it." Bell claimed as his goddess all but draped herself on him though something was wrong. Hestia was finding it harder and harder to keep her eyes open.

"y-yeah… you could… say that… a…gain." Her eyes finally closed as she fell to the ground causing bell to panic.

Up on the roof was the same hooded woman from before as she looked down as Bell and smirked. "I may have put Hestia in a rather dangerous situation. But it was well worth it." she said looking towards the sky.

"You have chosen quite the student haven't you, Naruto." She said simply and vanished.

 **XxxxWithNarutoxxxX**

Naruto's ears flicked, and his Tail twitched behind him as he turned back to look in the direction of Orario, despite the distance he could still barely make out the tower of Babel. For some reason he found himself feeling extremely proud.

"What's up Naru?" Ino asked as she looked through the wreckage caused to the caravan caused by the monsters.

Naruto smirked as he turned back to the Platinum blonde. "It's nothing." He said and began to inspect the wreckage as well. Something wasn't sitting right with him about this.

SCENE_

 **Number Four is here! Well not as much Naruto in this one but don't worry next chapter will have plenty of him. I also worked in Naruto's blood rage ability so let me know what you think about that. Also, since Kurama is a goddess in this story I'm going to need another name for the monster soul in Naruto, I would just leave it as Kyuubi but I feel that we can do better, let me know in the reviews some name idea's. Anyway, I Hope this chapter is up to standards and I decided to give bell some extra abilities based on his training with Naruto.**

 **Poll Update:**

 **Freya 13**

 **Kurama 11**

 **Ryuu 10**

 **Tiona 9**

 **Tayuya 6**

 **Hinata 5**

 **Chloe 5**

 **Ryuzetsu 2**

 **Yes, I added Tayuya onto this list an though she doesn't have any official votes I did get a few PM's and a few reviews requesting her, so I added those onto the votes. And yes, I did take off a few of the girls but they weren't getting request's or votes so yeah.**

 **For the status sheet this time around, we have Ino Yamanaka.**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **LVL: 5**

 **Alias: Garden Princess**

 **Skills:**

 **[Nature's blessing] magically enchants all of her attacks to be followed by sharp purple flower petals that can then be willed into a cyclone causing a lot of damage.**

 **[Mind Invasion] allows user to invade the minds of others though they lose control of their body in the process leaving them exposed and undefended.**

 **Development abillites:**

 **[Mixing] H - improves quality when creating medicine such as potions**

 **[Acrobat] D – Improves aerial maneuvers and body movements.**

 **[Abnormal resistance] G - Negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison.**

 **Magic:**

 **[Violet Garden] summons a flurry of black rose vines covered in poisonous thorns and purple flowers that entangle foes and can even be used as a whip of sorts.**

 **[Garden storm] summons a cyclone of sharp purple petals around the caster slicing all who come into contact with it.**

 **Base abilities:**

 **Power – B 768**

 **Endurance – C 630**

 **Dexterity – S 988**

 **Agility – S 989**

 **Magic – A 878**

 **Equipment:**

 **[Rose] Purple dagger with a silver blade edge with a matching purple strap. The blade excretes a paralyzing poison that can instantly kill most low-level monsters.**

 **[Thorn] A black crossbow that fires off different bolts tipped with enchanted bolt heads that explode upon impact.**

 **That's all I got this time. Once again hope you all enjoyes and leave some reviews. Also cash in your votes for the Harem. Oh. Also when I said max four girls I meant besides Ino so its actually four girls plus Ino. Just wanted to clear that up.**

 **Until next time this has been your average, ordinary, everyday Fallen angel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Danmachi or Naruto of anything related to it.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Spellcasting"_

" **Monster or Demon Speaking"**

' _ **Monster or Demon thinking'**_

" _ **Monster or Demon Spellcasting"**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **XxxxSeveralyearsAgoxxxX**

A red headed Renard woman walked briskly through the streets of Orario with a golden-haired human trailing behind her.

"U-um, Kushina? I'm sure that we'll find more somewhere else if we try." The blonde suggested as the red head started to emit and angry aura and both her tail and her hair, somehow, began to flail threating.

"are you suggesting I lower my standards? Dear?" she fumed as she turned revealing the barest of a baby bump starting to form on her stomach. Minato immediately shrunk under her gaze. You see Minato had just come back from the dungeon with a rather large haul. However, due to her pregnancy Kushina was forbidden to enter the dungeon until after the birth. She of course was none to happy about this and thus demanded ramen everyday as compensation.

Unfortunately, her favorite ramen shop was closed for renovation and in her current state she was quick to anger. Minato just sighed as she stormed towards their Familia's base as he looked around then as they passed an alley way he saw it. The vendor of Kushina's store had set up a temporary stand. Smiling he went to tell Kushina, but his voice failed him as he saw the giant fox aura practically glaring at him as Kushina walked the opposite direction. Shivering in slight fear he came up with a different plan.

" _Illusion, two but one. Split thine power. Split thin soul. Twin of spirit I call. Shadow Clone."_ He mumbled as a from his shadow appeared a second copy of him in a small flush of smoke. Minato then flashed away as Kushina caught it and turned but only saw Minato's clone which smiled nervously. Shaking her head not dwelling on it she continued to march.

Minato on the other hand was hiding up on the roof top as the oppressive aura that Kushina was emitting faded away and he peeked over the edge not spotting her and sighed as he continued to his target. Flashing down on the ground he went towards the stand.

As Kushina marched Minato clone in tow, the crowds gave her a wide berth and parted around her. However, one robed woman came up to her with no fear or even a hint of worry. Kushina glared but the woman simply adjusted her hood with a smirk revealing a beautiful flawless face, amethyst eyes and silver hair that seemed to curl around and frame her face. Kushina's glare melted into a smile.

"Oh, Freya so nice to see you!" the red head called out as most of the civilians around them froze in shock at the revelation as just who was under that hood. Freya herself looked annoyed but was powerless as Kushina all but scooped her up and twirled her around. Freya for the most part just sighed and let it happen seeing as she understood why the woman was acting the way she was.

"Yes Kushina, a pleasure to see you as well. Now put me down." She greeted then ordered as the red headed chuckled and set the beauty goddess down. After brushing herself off Freya joined the Renard as they walked together the Minato clone all but forgotten.

"So, what has you so upset?" Freya asked.

"what make you think that?" the grumpy tone coming back as the red aura returned ever so slightly.

"call it an educated guess." Was the goddesses simple reply as Kushina simple pouted. The goddess then turned her attention down as she tilted her head to better view the baby bump forming on her. She smiled gently, though nobody would know she had always wanted a child of her own. Sure she had children in her Familia that would give life and limb for her, it wasn't the same. She wanted a being she could truly call hers, something she could hold, and caress and watch grow.

But it was impossible. A goddess could not bear children nor could a god. To her it had always been one of the greatest curses of immortality.

"you wanna touch it?" Freya was brought out of her thoughts when Kushina caught her staring. The goddess of beauty blushed though quickly hid it.

"certainly not, it would be unbecoming." She muttered and Kushina just grinned and grabbed the goddess's hands and forced them on her stomach and everything went white for Freya.

She suddenly found herself in a black space and in front of her a bright white light that began to slowly expand out. As the light expanded she could make out the faintest of shadows walked towards her. As it approached it began to separate until she could see seven people in front of her. Two of the shadow people walked forward and the shadows seemed to melt off their forms.

She saw a man with wild blonde hair and bright blue sapphire eyes and the most adorable whisker marks on his face. He had golden fox ears and a tail, and a wide grin set on his face. Then there was the person on his right who he held close to him. Freya nearly shed tears at what she saw.

It was her.

She was dressed in a long toga like robe with he hair let loose over her shoulders as it was kept together at the bottom with simple black band. But that wasn't what nearly brought her to tears. It was the very large bulge in her stomach. The obvious sign of pregnancy and the man had his left arm on top of her stomach with her own hand over his.

This was impossible, it couldn't be real and yet somewhere in her soul something was screaming at her that it was. That this was what awaited her, and as quickly as the image appeared she found herself back in the street Kushina grinning at her and for a moment Freya saw the man from her vision and she looked down at Kushina's baby bump and her eyes widened.

Taking her hands back she backed away from Kushina.

"I-I'm sorry but I must be off." She said and hastily left passing Minato who had already switched came back and dispelled his clone.

"Is she alright?" he asked walking up to his wife hands behind his back.

"I think so, more importantly, where did you go?" she asked as Minato chuckled nervously, he should've known he could sneak away from his wife that easily. He then pulled the take out box from behind his back and Kushina's eyes widened. "I knew I kept you around for a reason!" Kushina all but cheered as she took the ramen with kiss.

"yes, lucky me." And Minato meant that

 **XxxxpresentdayxxxX**

The wagon driver had the horses draw the wagon across the rocky terrain carefully as Naruto sat beside him looking down on his map.

"Sir, I don't mean to pry. But we are veering quite off course." He said as Naruto nodded.

"I know, it's that caravan we ran into it wasn't right, you saw the victims, right?" the driver nodded as Ino poked her head into the front to listen to Naruto, even though she had already heard his theory.

"very tragic." The driver stated.

"of course, but something was off. They were dressed in rather poor clothing it was worn and faded from constant usage. While that itself isn't strange it was the wagon which was odd. It was difficult to tell due the damage the monsters dished out but the wagon was of very high quality. And practically brand new." The driver nodded.

"okay but I still don't understand your suspicion."

"its because of the fact that the wagon was undoubtedly very expensive with gold and silver joints and carvings. Based on how the victims were dressed in and what they had on their person we can safely guess that it wasn't there wagon."

"So, you think it was stolen?" the driver asked, and Naruto shook his head.  
"No, I think it was taken for an escape. The supplies on the wagon were of food and water only. No spices or fabrics nothing of real value and the food wasn't the best quality and quite a bit of it was damaged from what I could tell before the monster attack. The wagon held some scuff marks and burns along rear and the wheels themselves. With all that, while it is just a hunch, I think those guys took the wagon to escape something."

"But what?" and Naruto folded the Map and placed it in his satchel bag.

"we're going to find out." He said as the wagon continued forward.

After about two hours they found a well-worn path and Naruto could make out the barest indents from were the caravan wagon had gone off road. Directing the driver to the left they followed the path for about thirty more minutes. It wasn't long before they began to see smoke rising into the sky and Naruto stood as he saw a village in ruins with smoldering houses and a fine layer of ash peppering the surrounding area and trees with grey flecks.

"what in the name of the gods happened here." The driver asked in slight horror as he slowed the horses to a stop.

"I don't know." Naruto answered as he hopped off the wagon Ino following him.

"Naruto?" Ino asked as he looked over the village.

"you stay here." He said pointing to the driver who was more than happy to oblige. "Ino me and you are going to go down there and look for survivors and try to figure out what happened." Ino nodded as the two ran towards the village. Once there they split up to cover more ground and Naruto went about examine the houses and the surrounding ground. Wiping away some of the ash from the ground he unveiled the dried mud caked earth below. He saw footprints dozens of them showing signs of panic with how clustered they are and the spaced between the strides so it was a good guess that they were running.

However, the fact that the mud kept the prints forms and even dried showed that this fire was happening during some form of storm meaning that it must been one hell of a blaze if it was able to dry mud in rain. He then went to inspect the houses though they were mostly damaged from fire there was one house that caught his attention. It was burnt like the rest, but it did posses some strange damage to it.

For one thing, one side of the house looked as if something extremely large had rammed right into it creating a trench in the ground and debris. However, he could also tell from the indentions in the wreckage that whatever plowed into the house jumped from it as well.

"Naruto!" Ino called out bringing the blonde out of his musing and he ran over to where he heard the blonde call him. Thanks to his nose it didn't take long to find her as she was currently clearing wreckage from a fallen house. Acting quickly, he began to help her lift wooden beams and other debris from the house.

"what is it?" he asked while lifting a large piece of stone.

"There's a girl in there I just heard her." She claimed moving another piece of wood and it revealed a tanned feminine arm under the wood. However, the rest of the debris was to heavy for either of them to lift even together, something was pinning it down.

"okay stand back, I got this." Naruto said as Ino did as he said. Taking a deep breath Naruto closed his eyes and blue flames began to flicker to life around his form.

" _Wrath of Inari"_ he spoke and in a swirl of fox fire his form disappeared and in a flash of azure light standing in front of Ino was an enormous two-story tall fox made of pure Fox-fire and held crimson red eyes. Behind the fox nine tails swished back and for as the fox let out a low growl and walked forwards. Taking its flame like jaws it gripped the debris and with a single pull ripped the wood and stone from the ground and flung it away. The wreckage landed a few paces away with a loud crash as wood chips and stones went flying from the impact.

The dust created from the action cleared and Naruto returned to his Human form as he went forward to inspect the girl they just saved. She had deep tanned skin and snow-white hair. He forms was covered in scraped and bruises but remarkably was left unburnt and the damage she had sustained was also surprisingly minor with all things considered.

With Ino's help they rolled her over as gently as they could, and her hair fell away revealing pointed ears. She was a Dark elf; a little thing Naruto would ask about later. Her face was covered in soot and ash but even then, Naruto could tell she was extremely beautiful. Ino caught him staring a little too long at her face and cleared her throat. Naruto chuckled nervously as he placed his fox ear onto her chest, much to Ino's displeasure and jealousy. He let out a sight of relief once he caught the rhythmic thumping of her heart, though it was weaker than he would've liked. Brining his satchel around he flipped it open and brought out two vials of healing potions out.

Giving one to Ino they began to apply it to the girls cuts and scraps and they began to mend themselves. "It's amazing that she survived that." Ino said and Naruto nodded.

"More like a bonafide miracle. The house must of fell in such a way that it cocooned around her." Despite the situation Ino laughed.

"And here I thought you had all the luck in the world." This earned a snort and chuckle from Naruto as the girl they were tending groaned.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Naruto asked as the she turned her eyes slowly and painfully fluttering open.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice hoarse as Naruto helped her sit up and she began hissing in slight pain.

"we're hear to help." He assured her as Ino placed a hand on the base of her neck.

"Okay now tell me if you feel any pain." She said and began to run her fingers down the girls back applying slight pressure to every segment receiving no signs of pain.

"looks like your spine is okay, that's good." Ino said and began to examine her neck bending it and massaging it. "Necks good." She continues this process for the girl's whole body and came up with nothing.

"Alright, your going to be sore but alive." Ino said handing her water canteen to the girl as she greedily chugged it down.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I-It's Ryuzetsu." She told them as she struggled to walk, and Naruto began to support her.

"right, Ryuzetsu we have a wagon just a little bit from the village you can rest there, but first can you tell me what happened here?" Naruto asked as they walked slowly through the ruins.

"Muku, He went missing a few weeks ago just after his father started talking to this really strange doctor." She said taking another swig from Ino's Canteen and handing it back, she then leaned back to Naruto as they continued to walk. Ino for her part knew that she needed help to walk but was still irritated anyway.

"He's been sick a really long time you see, but the doctor said he could help him. Once they left they never came back. We assumed the worst and Muku's father fell into despair. Then he came back, but it wasn't him. He seemed normal at first, but I could tell something was wrong. He was twitching and convulsing in an odd way. I tried to warn Mui but he was so happy his son was back that he ran for him." Ryuzetsu then shivered. "it happened so fast, once second Mui went to embrace his son the next he was cut in half and Muku seemed to explode. There was fire everywhere, pouring out of his skin like water and the nearby houses were quickly set ablaze. It was a massacre, and the more Muku killed the more grotesque he got. His arms began to change and became covered in fur and he sprouted broken wings. His hands were replaced with blades. He tore through here like a Fire storm." She recalled as Naruto took another look around and could make out what appeared to be sword marks on some of the wood.

"Ryuzetsu, where are the bodies" Ino asked, if this Muku did change and go on a rampage then there should be more bodies. At this moment the dark elf nearly vomited at the memory.

"He… He ate them. Those he couldn't finish he dragged to the woods."

"The woods?" Naruto asked and at that moment the ground began to vibrate ever so slightly. Naruto's eyes widened as he took the Ryuzetsu into his arms and bolted into one of the houses that sustained the least amount of damage. Ino followed quickly and they ducked under a window.

Soon the vibration became so violent that even the girls could feel it and with a stampede of thunder dozens of deer like monsters began to charge through the village out of the surrounding forests. It was a heard of Swordstags that trampled through the ruined city. Setting Ryuzetsu down he peered over the window sill as the Swordstags continued their stampede. He could feel his hand being clutched tightly by Ryuzetsu as a loud scream like roar pierced the air. Then a bulky form shot out and talked one of the Swordstags to the ground causing it to cry out in pain.

The creature wasted no time raising a bladed hand and quickly slicing the monsters head off. It exploded into smoke and the bulky creature growled in frustration as it seemed to stomp on the ground frustrated that the corpse disappeared. Looking closed the Beast was covered in dark brown fur some of it lathered in dry blood. Some patches of grey skin was visible mainly on the arms and chest area but even that seemed scaled in a way. The creature had long folded arms almost like a how a gorilla would walk on its knuckles but instead the creature was keeping its bladed hands off the ground to retain sharpness. Its torso was oddly shaped with a notable hunch on its back and two broken looking wings with tattered membranes. Its legs appeared to be human except it had taken on canine characteristics with its heel being stretched back from the balls of the feet and the big toe riding up the space like a toe claw. The creature had a tail, but it was small and hairless and seemed half formed.

Overall it was how Ryuzetsu described it, Grotesque.

The beast then lifted up its head revealing an alarmingly human shaped head from the back and began sniffing the air. Ducking down before it could spot him Naruto looked at the girls as Ino already had her Knife drawn.

"What's the plan" She asked as Naruto looked around seeing no exit besides the one they came from.

"I'll distract it, you get Ryuzetsu to the wagon and hightail it out of here I'll catch up later." Ino had a look of concern but nodded.

"Wait, you can't it'll kill you!" Ryuzetsu quietly exclaimed as Naruto smirked.

"Trust me, I can do it. I'm the golden fox after all. Ino will keep you safe. I'll take care of the dirty part." Naruto said squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Now go!" he said as he jumped through the window and raised his hands. The beast took notice of the Blonde and roared revealing its face that seemed stuck between monster and human.

" _Fox Fire!"_ He yelled shooting six streams of fox fire that all converged onto the beast eliciting a roar of pain from it. Ino took this chance and place Ryuzetsu on her back and charged out of the House and towards the Forest they came from.

"Wait! We can't leave him!" Ryuzetsu yelled as she tried to lean off of Ino but the Blonde just picked up her pace forcing the dark elf to hold tighter. It was here that Ryuzetsu saw Ino with clenched teeth furrowed brows and the slight rim of tears as she ran. This was extremely difficult for her. Everything she had was screaming at her to go back and stand with the man she loved even if she believed in him. Ryuzetsu recognized this and shut her mouth.

Naruto saw them leave but so did the Beast as it went to chase them, but Naruto cut that thought with a swift Kick to the side sending the beast into a fallen house. The creature growled as its chest began to glow a bright orange and It opened its mouth wider than what was normal for a human revealing a tube-like protrusion from its throat. That protrusion then shot a torrent of Orange flames towards Naruto who quickly held up his hands which glowed with blue energy.

" _Element of Kitsune! Aqua"_ He commanded as the energy took on the form of a fox made of water as it shot forward meeting the flames and holding them back resulting in an explosion of steam. Using the steam as cover Naruto dashed towards the top of the building he was hiding in grabbing four Kunai's from his pouch. He was forced to Jump as a torrent of flames incinerated the house he was standing on.

"Right well let's take care of that mouth shall we." He said tossing a kunai into the steam were the fire originated and hearing a fleshy squelch and a roar of pain as the Beast came tumbling out of the steam as it tried to bite the Kunai lodged into its shoulder. Taking his next Kunai he tossed it and it hit the beasts opposite shoulder eliciting another scream of pain from the beast. Taking this chance he tossed the third Kunai into the creatures open mouth and it impaled the fleshy protrusion with a sickening squelch.

The Beast went to grab its throat but it had no hands so it could only nudge its throat with the nubs of its wrists. Naruto in this span of time finally came to a skidding halt on the ground and readied his last Kunai.

" _Element of Kitsune, Bolt"_ He said as a fox made of golden lightning appeared in front of him before it was absorbed into his Kunai. Throwing the last Kunai, he willed the lightning energy to expel from the blade and as it approached the creature it let of three bolts hitting the three Kunai's lodged into the Beast electrocuting it as it gurgled in pain.

 _"Fox fire!"_ He called out shooting six bolts of fox fire that collided with the creature resulting in a large domed explosion of azure fire and golden sparks of electricity. He waited as the last of the flames flickered out and the smoke cleared revealing the charred creature laying face down on the ground.

' _well that was… easy.'_ Naruto thought. It did make a little sense since this town probably didn't have any adventurers or soldiers there probably wasn't anyone that could really fight it. Turning he made to leave until the sound of Metal clanging against the ground was heard.

He whipped around just in time to duck limbo style as a sickle blade went sailing over him. Falling to his back he curled his legs in, hands on the ground and whipped his body up kicking the beast in the chest and sending it flying into some debris away from him.

He resumed his battle-ready stance as the beast roared and exploded out of the wreckage pile. Naruto then saw the streams of steam rising from the wounds as they began to heal alarmingly quickly.

"well shit." He deadpanned as he charged the monster who met his charge with its own lumber. Ducking under a swing from its blade hand Naruto spun and swept the leg of the beast causing it to fall before palm striking its spine resulting in an audible crack as it went flying into another wreckage pile.

The creature roared in pain, but Naruto could see the spine repairing itself under the creature's skin. He then held up his hand gripping his right wrist with his left hand as blue spiraling energy began to form into a ball over his palm. The energy ball was able to grow to about the size of Naruto's Head as the beast charged him again.

He then proceeded to jump over the beast and gripped onto one of its odd wings and drove the ball in between the shoulder blades and held it there for a moment.

" _Rasengan!"_ He yelled as the ball suddenly brightened and intensified in its spirals as Naruto let go of both his spell and the beast's wing sending both spiraling into the ground creating an impressive sized trench. Naruto landed on his feet as the beast's painfully crawled out of the trench its back torn and shredded with bits of spine and ribs visible from the wound, but just like the others it began to heal. Not giving it a chance Naruto held his hand forward as blue flames hovered over his palm.

" _Fox Fire!"_ He casted a single shot of fire as it impacted the beast's back wound with an explosion of blue flames. When the fire and smoke cleared the beast's entire back was blown off showing a charred and bleeding open wound with all of its internal bones and organs out for the world to see.

Then Naruto saw it, the creature's heart, while still slightly human in appearance and red, it had jagged black crystals jutting out of the organ. The Crystals seemed to pulse much like a Dungeon monsters but this one seemed to grow as steam began to rise from the beast's wounds again.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking me!" He yelled as he charged forward determined to end this beast's life. As he charged the crystals in the beast's heart glowed as the wings on the back healed quicker then the rest and morphed into black tendrils. They shot out as Naruto went to roll but one of the tendrils sliced his side sending a jolt of pain through his body and something immediately felt off as the cut went numb.

' _Poison.'_ His Abnormal Resistance ability should've blocked it, this poison must've been extremely strong if it punched through that.

" _Element of Kitsune, Tempest!"_ He casted as a fox made of green colored wind appeared in front of him before bursting in a mini cyclone pushing the tendrils away and sending Naruto skidding back. Once he was a safe distance away he moved his coat and lifted his shirt. The cut had already began to foam and blacken but his own regenerating ability kicked in and fought the infection.

Back peddling from the tendrils as they whipped around the beast as it continued to heal albeit at a much slower pace. Reaching into his pouch he pulled out a vial of purple colored liquid and poured it on his cut as the darkness on his skin began to recede.

"Miach, you are the best." He praised as the wound began to close fully with the help of the antidote.

Looking back up he saw the tendril were still thrashing wildly around the creature as its back wound was almost fifty percent healed though Naruto could still barley see the heart. The beast began to twitch as it regained feeling in its body.

"right I have had just about enough of this." He said slapping his hands together resulting in a pulse of energy and the flicker of fox fire to appear around his hands and form. Then a large complex magic circle appeared underneath him. In each layer of the circle flickered with blue fire as he closed his eyes. He waited until the Beast let loose a roar as it began to rise even though its wound was not fully healed.

"Shut up. _AZURE TOWER!"_ He yelled out as he slammed his hands down onto the ground seeming to make his magic circle pulse and veins of blue power stretched towards the beast collecting under him.

They eventually reached a point as a stream of blue flaming energy shot from under the creature piercing its chest and it continued to expand. As it did it tore up the ground and made the surrounding area shake as the blue tower of flames pierced the very sky itself forcing the clouds to part in a circle from the pressure and the heat as it continued to grow. It reached a point where the entire village was consumed in Azure Fox Fire and Ino who had already reached the wagon and retreated away from the battle could feel the heat from her position.

He held the spell for a few moments longer before he stopped the flow of energy canceling the spell as the flames roared for a few seconds longer and then sputtered with a few coughs and puffs of blue fire. Rising from his crouched position he looked at the large crater he had created and saw no sign of the Monster he was battling. That was until he caught sight of the crystal shining in the sun. approaching it he saw that it was black in color with a dim red energy at its center. It was clustered and easily fit into his palm. But as he held it he suddenly felt very angry as his eyes flashed crimson and a growl echoed in his head.

Whatever this thing was, his inner demon definitely didn't like it. Placing the crystal into his pouch he took off towards the direction he saw Ino flee. It didn't take him very long to reach her as he saw she was tending to Ryuzetsu and the Wagon driver Nervously looked around as if he expected a monster to pop out at any moment.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Ino said rushing up to him, he nodded.

"yeah, a bit surprising but I took care of it." he said reaching into his pouch to retrieve the crystal the monster had dropped.

"Muku?" He heard Ryuzetsu ask as he held the crystal suppressing the anger it brought him.

"He's gone." He told her as she looked down.

"You put him to rest and avenged my village. I'll take my anger out the bastard that did this." She growled out at the end as Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked towards Ino as she smirked.

"She got her second wind it seems." She answered his silent question "what is that." She said voicing her own question as Naruto held the crystal up.

"It was growing in his heart, I'm guessing that this was what caused him to change." He said handing it to Ino but as soon as the Crystal touched her skin it sparked with red electric energy and shocked her. In surprise she dropped the crystal.

"Ino! Are you okay?" Naruto said taking her hand causing her to blush.

"Yeah the damn thing shocked me." She said as he released her hand and she sucked on the finger that was shocked the worst. Looking down at the pulsating crystal he bent down and tenderly poked at it, but nothing happened. He then scooped it up and rolled it around his hand not feeling anything besides its slightly warm surface.

"Weird." He said as Ino Huffed and went to the wagon.

"So, what's the plan now?" she asked as he followed her onto the wagon and climbed in sitting down with Ryuzetsu on his left Ino on his left as he examined the crystal.

"What do you mean?" Ryuzetsu asked as she looked at her two saviors.

"Well we were on a mission, this was detour." Ino explained as Naruto nodded.

"We'll finish the mission, it'd be dumb to turn back now since were already over half way there. we'll continue until nightfall set up camp and then make the last stretch and find these ruins. Sound good?" he asked as Ino smiled and mock saluted.

"Yes Sir!" this caused him to laugh and even Ryuzetsu cracked a smile.

 **XxxxBackattheCraterxxxX**

A hooded figure walked in the depths of the large crater just recently made in the ground as a shifty Chienthrope looked around nervously.

"It seems you were correct, Yuttar." The hooded figure addressed the now named Chienthrope as he allowed the barest of smiles to cross his face at the rare praise.

"He is growing far stronger than what I ever could've imagined!" He said in an almost blissful tone though it sounded wrong to hear.

"But master, your experiment." He said as the hooded figure waved the concern off.

"No consequence, I knew from the moment the crystal began to form in the subject's heart that he was lost to the monster within. He however did serve as a nice testing ground for dear Naruto. How did you know they were heading this way?" the hooded figure had not planned this confrontation but upon the news that the blonde Renard was heading this way he made sure that he would make his way towards this village. It was fairly easy to lead those Bugbear's into those fleeing villagers.

"I was able to learn that Lady Freya issued a quest anonymously requesting him to inspect some ruins."

"are the Ruins of any significance?" the hooded figure asked and Yuttar shook his head.

"I checked my sources, the ruins are bare, with nothing of note. Perhaps she just wanted to get him out of the city?" he offered but the hooded figure sighed.

"it matters not, go return to Orario. It would pose to great a risk of discovery if you were to pursue him further in the open like this." He ordered and the chienthrope disappeared into the forest.

The hooded figure took one last look at the crater and began to chuckle. The chuckle evolved into a cackle then into a full blow laugh of madness.

"Marvelous! Just Marvelous!" he screamed out his laugh echoing across the empty space that was once a village.

_SCENE_

 **Here It is number 5, lot of Naruto action here and the introduction of Ryuzetsu. let me know what you think of the fight and the monster. I played around with the idea of making Yuttar Kabuto but I didn't want to crowd the story with to many Naruto Characters. Also I would like to address that I can tell when the same person votes for the same girl more than two times with PM's and Review due to my Gmail getting messages from the same source seeing as the sight bunches up messages of similar subjects when they are sent from the same source. At least for me it does. So for that reason I am rescinding the votes added for Tayuya Last time except for the two she has and the extra two legitimate votes she had received for the reviews. With that said here is the poll.**

 **Freya 32**

 **Kurama 20**

 **Ryuu 17**

 **Ryuzetsu 14**

 **Tiona 12**

 **Hinata 9**

 **Chloe 7**

 **Tayuya 4**

 **Shion 1**

 **Yes, Shion has been added to the choices, this is because she was request and is receiving only one vote because of that no more.**

 **Now for the Status sheet I decided to shake it up and let you guys let me know the next character you would like to see for the status sheet, seeing as I already got the core characters in already.**

 **Until next time this has been you Average, ordinary, everyday Fallenangel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Danmachi or Naruto of anything related to it.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Spellcasting"_

" **Monster or Demon Speaking"**

' _ **Monster or Demon thinking'**_

" _ **Monster or Demon Spellcasting"**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Xxxx5yearAgoxxxX**

Naruto walked along streets of Orario, a grumpy frown firmly set upon his face. He trudged the hood of his cloak pulled up as he held a blanket. Over paper bags filled with fresh produce. Next to him was Syr with a wide smile on her face being able to easily hold up her rain coat. Naruto however had to constantly wipe his face from the constant barrage of rain pelting his face.

"You know I'm winning next round right?" he stated as Syr just smiled.

"I'm sure you will. Though it is twenty to eighteen. Currently in my favor." She said happily as they turned the corner. Syr had just recently won their latest round of poker that they occasionally played at times. Naruto had some form of beyond god like luck that people were sure that he had some rare skill for it. When it was revealed that he didn't have any such skill people began a rumor that his luck was so great that it couldn't be contained within a skill.

Syr was pure skill, reading her opponents like an open book. Besides Naruto she has never lost a single match of poker.

Shaking his head, they continued on their way to Mia's pub. That was until they ran into a fallen elf. She was dressed in a red scarf pulled to make a mask around her face. Along with a plain white shirt covered in scuffs and dirt and soggy from the rain and simple brown pants. Though she did have a katana sword caked in dried blood lying next to her. Syr acted instantly and rushed forward to the fallen elf's side raising her up. The elf cracked open her eyes seeing the worried faces peering down at her.

"are you okay?" Syr asked with a gentle smile. The went to speak but all that came out was a hoarse gasp as she fell into a coughing fit and Naruto saw why. What was left of an arrow was sticking out of her rib cage. It wasn't too deep but it most likely grazed her lung. Dropping the items, he held he scooped her up.

"Naruto!?" Syr asked alarmed by his sudden actions.

"She's hurt, we need to get her somewhere safe." He said quickly dashing off Syr barley trailing behind her. Naruto moved swiftly but as gently as he could as to not aggravate the wound and any others she might have had. He ran straight for the Hostess of Fertility seeing as it was the closest and based on the fact that she was wounded with an adventurer's arrow he could guess she probably didn't want to be in the spot light right now.

Reaching the entrance, he blasted through the door sending them flying off their hinges and slightly splintering in two directions.

"Oi! What in the hell do you think your doing!?" Mama Mia asked as she angrily crushed the tankard she was holding. Her anger waned slightly. Seeing the wounded elf girl in his arms. The dwarf woman recognized the golden hair having caught sight of this particular elf before. Pushing that aside she came out from behind her bar.

"bring her upstairs!" she ordered and the blonde Renard obeyed rushing upstairs Syr entering the pub having caught up with Naruto.

"Come on Syr, He's going to need all the help he can get." She said and Syr followed with a nod. Just then Arnya came up from the basement with a box of bottled wine and paled once she saw the state of the pubs entrance.

"Nyaa! What happened here!" she wailed.

Meanwhile Naruto kicked open the nearest door to a bed room and laid the elf down.

"Your going to pay for this you know!" Mia yelled seeing her cracked door as she entered with Syr.

"What do you need?" the silver haired waitress asked.

"Water, clean cloth, any potions or medicines, fuck it get some herbs too while you're at it!" he ordered taking the scarf from the elf and ripping her shirt off. Her chest was thankfully bound by cloth bandages, so Naruto was able to push the blood from his face to his head where it was useful.

Examining the arrow, he cursed under his breath seeing as bringing her here pushed it deeper. It definitely pierced her lung now. Scanning her body, he saw another arrow shaft on her leg broken like the first and a stab wound on her lower torso just above where her pelvis would be so there is a good chance it didn't hit anything vital.

"Right the other wounds aren't too bad this arrow is going to be the toughest." He said refereeing to the chest arrow. He hated sitting through Tsunade's medical training and really only Sakura took a shine to it. He could really use her help right about now.

Syr came back a pale of fresh clean water in one hand and a basket of clean clothes and some kitchen utensils that she thought would be helpful incase an impromptu surgery had to take place.

"Potions?" he aske and she shook her head.

"none, but we do have these." She said setting both items down and reaching into her apron pocket bringing out green herbs with bright blue stems and veins. He took them and examined them. They weren't the best, but it was all he had.

"right Syr take a cloth and place it on the wound near her hip keep pressure on it. Mia." The dwarf nodded.

"I know!" she said taking the herbs downstairs in a rush to finder her mortar and pestle. After less than a minute she returned the herbs already being chewed in her mouth as she scooped up some water to moisten her pestle. Spitting out the now mushy herbs she began to smash them further into a paste. Naruto headed for the basket and retrieved a knife and what he assumed was some sort of needle thermometer. Taking both he held a hand over them.

" _Fox fire"_ He chanted, and a burst of blue flames erupted over the utensils before vanishing in a flush. He returned to the elf and examined arrow wound.

"Right, Mia put that paste on the stab wound for now then once that's done Syr place a new rag over it and hold it there." he instructed. God, he wished Sakura or even Ino were here. The two women followed his instructions Mia already having some medical knowledge from her adventuring days. Applying the paste both in and on the wound, she saw how the flesh began to slowly mend. Though not nearly as fast nor as well as a potion it would work for now.

Naruto took his knife and very carefully cut the arrow wound open more this caused the unconscious elf to groan in pain.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he continued and made the wound just big enough for the needle to be inserted. Being as steady as he could he felt around until he caught the arrow tip. Adjusting it he could feel his heart beating in his chest as his eyes momentarily flashed crimson and his pace calmed and his hands steadied. Guiding the arrow with the needle so that pulling it out caused the least amount of damage possible he nodded to Mia who got the paste ready.

Once the arrow was out she immediately applied the paste to the wound and just like before the angry agitated red skin around it began to softer as the herb did its thing. They repeated this process for the leg but the something was wrong and Mia placed her ear onto the elf.

"What are you doing?" Syr asked her hands slightly stained with blood as she placed a new rage over the leg wound.

"Old trick I learned during my adventuring days." She said slightly tapping on the elf's body.

"she's bleeding, on the inside." Mia told them as Naruto growled.

"Dammit!"

"Syr, come with me! If we move fast we can get to Miach's shop, it's not far from here." The dwarf ordered as Syr followed her but looked back at the blonde duo one last time. Naruto sat there angry, he couldn't do anything but wait. The one thing he hated above all else, is being useless.

"Dammit!" He growled again punching the floor boards cracking them.

 **THUMP**

 **"We can save her."** Naruto's eyes opened wide as he found himself in the black void he knew all to well with the writhing mass of crimson energy shaped like a fox stood in front of him.

"what do you mean we can save her."

 **"Just that, Fleshbag, our blood can save her. Here and now."** The demon fox growled out as Naruto stood.

"How? How is our blood going to save her?"

 **"Our blood is not normal. It contains my power, my essence enhanced through our bond. Give her our blood and she will heal."**

"at what cost?" Naruto asked. He had come to terms with his inner demon a long time ago, but he knew that this beast inside of him was dangerous. He trusted him with his life, but not the life of others.

 **"She will be changed, no longer a mortal, yet not immortal. Not elf but something else. Though know this, by giving her our blood she will become stronger, faster and gain the healing abilities you already possess. But she will not be the same and it will be painful. So, if you give it to her, do not give too much. Or else it will burn her from the inside out."**

Naruto was at a crossroads. He could save her right here a now with full confidence. But was he willing to do that. To alter someone against their will, to change them into a monster like him. He was strong and he used that strength for great things, but there were times where his power became uncontrollable.

Looking towards the elf whose face had contorted and she unconsciously gripped her chest in pain Naruto made his choice.

Taking the blade he sliced wrist his natural healing not activating as the blood dripped slowly down his fingers.

 **"She will be better."** The demon spoke almost as if he was hovering over Naruto's shoulder. With a hesitant thrust he held his hand over the elf's mouth as his dark crimson liquid dripped into her mouth. After three drops he withdrew his hand and he could already see the changes. Red pulsing veins of energy began to glow under her skin as if tracing her blood vessels. It was beautiful for a moment until the glow reached her brain and heart.

Her eyes snapped open and a scream that seemed to claw and tear at the very air erupted from her throat as the elf girl kicked and thrashed on the bed. Not knowing what to do Naruto rushed forward and cradled the girl in his arms.

In response the elf clawed, gripped, and even bit him anything to make the pain go away. Her eyes were wide as the sclera slowly bled into red and her once clear blue irises became black with red pupils. Then before the color could take over fully, they receded from one eye and seemed to flow into the opposite one. Leaving one eye normal but filled with pain.

The girl continued to scream until her voice broke and the all that came out was strangled gasps, the girls mouth opened but no sound escaped.

For three agonizing minutes Naruto held the girl and took her physical abuse as eventually the crimson energy began to fade, and her left eye returned to its normal color. The elf girl breathed heavily her lungs trying to reclaim the expelled oxygen during her episode. He reached up and gripped onto one of Naruto's arms with a vice like grip as tears began to stream down her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered out and held the girl as the phantom pains began to leave her and her breathing became slow.

 **"We saved her, but she will be changed. Just be there."** The demon instructed as his presence faded to the back of Naruto's mind and the fatigue of the whole ordeal came rushing up his psyche. His eyes falling heavy he drifted off into sleep the girl still cradled in his arms.

 **XxxxpresentdayxxxX**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as his vision adjusted. Based on the crisp air he could tell that it was early morning. Seeing the surrounding tent and the slight orange glow the walls held he knew the sun was on the rise. Going to rise he felt a weight on his chest and rolled his eyes in reaction. Looking down he fully expected to see Ino, but his eyes nearly bulged out of his head at who he saw. Ino was there next to him he back pressed to him. She must have tolled over in her sleep. The same with Ryuzetsu, who was now sleeping on his chest.

He could feel his pulse begin to quicken and blood rush to his cheeks.

' _I'm screwed.'_ He concluded as he looked for anyway to get out of this position. Unfortunately, his moving stirred Ryuzetsu from her sleep. Blinking she looked down seeming confused until she trailed her eyes up and her gaze met Naruto's. In her groggy state she hadn't fully realized just where she was located as she reached up and began to caress Naruto's face.

"Youb not my piwwow." She stated in an almost drunken manner.

' _oh god I'm so dead.'_ This was when Naruto felt Ino begin to stir.

' _Very dead.'_

"Naruto?" Ino asked sitting up and turning. After she rubbed her eyes she turned, and her eyes widened much like Naruto's at the sight of Ryuzetsu with her hands feeling Naruto's face.

"What they hell are you doing!?" she yelled out snapping Ryuzetsu out of her half-asleep state as she saw just who she was caressing. Eye's widening, she gripped his face and used it to push herself off him.

"What's going on?" She demanded as Naruto looked towards Ino as she raised her hand.

' _Goodbye world.'_ He thought as a resounding slap ripped through the morning silence of the forest.

After about an hour the team had begun their long trek towards the coast. Forcing to leave behind the wagon due to the rocky terrain the trio set out on foot.

Naruto walked a few feet behind the two girls seeing as Ino was still in a foul mood and Ryuzetsu was just trying to get her mind off of the event.

"So, what are you expecting to find?" Ryuzetsu asked as Ino shrugged.

"Beats me, the details were scribbled on the back of the map we were given. Apparently the ruins are unreachable by the scholars. There are also reports that the area is invested by strange monsters." This caught Ryuzetsu's attention.

"Strange how?" she asked as Ino looked at her but understood what she was worried about.

"It's not like with your village, the monsters in the area are acting like guards. They attack but only to drive people off. Though if push comes to shove they have been known to kill if necessary." The Blonde informed the newest addition to out team.

"You know you don't have to come with us, no offence but you're not…"

"An adventurer? I know but I'm not completely helpless you know. My village prided itself on having strong warriors. That's why it was really shocking to see Muku demolish us so easily." She spoke shivering as she remembered the flames and screams. "That's why I need to do this, I need to become stronger, if only a little. I need to be strong enough to kill the bastard that mutated Muku and set him loose against my village."

"Good goal just doesn't lose yourself to that anger. It can be a powerful tool but also a great hindsight." Naruto spoke up for the first time since they began their trek. At the sound of his voice Ino huffed and continued on. Naruto shrunk down with a depressed cloud hanging over him. Ryuzetsu looked between the two and couldn't help feeling slightly guilty. More about the fact that she had actually enjoyed using Naruto as a pillow. Picking up her walk she caught up to Ino who had a grumpy frown firmly in place.

"You know it was just an accident. We must have shifted in the middle of the night or something." Ryuzetsu said trying to placate the angry platinum blonde. Ino sighed in response.

"Yeah, I know, it's just so frustrating. He knows how I feel, he's far from stupid but for some reason he's being stubborn. At first, he was just another person at the guild, but slowly we became closer. When we were younger, I was much more interested in flowers rather than training. A few of the members in my Familia would call me weak for it. Out of all the legacies I was the weakest. But Naruto, he never thought that he would always stick up for me when I was being picked on and held me up when I felt down. Needless to say I gained a bit of a crush on him, I would even sneak into the baths with him just to spend time with him, plus his face was just so funny." She said laughing at the memory and Naruto was blushing up a storm seeing as his fox ears were able to easily pick up on the girl's conversation.

However, he couldn't answer her feelings as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He had fallen in love with both her and another woman he couldn't answer her feelings without hurting the other. Also, he was afraid.

Ino knew about his unique skill though she had no idea where it actually came from. She knew about his blood rage but had no idea what truly caused it. He remembered how he was beaten in his old village, hunted like an animal through the streets. If it wasn't for Jiraiya he would've been undoubtedly dead by now. He wouldn't be able to handle that, if Ino discovered his secret and suddenly turned on him. If her face became filled with hate and loathing for him, he would rather die than be forced to experience that. Looking at Ino's back he smiled sadly as she suddenly perked up and caught him staring and smiled back.

"He is that water?" Ryuzetsu asked as her pace quickened. The two blondes matched her place as the they came upon the cliff side of the coast were the oceans blue radiance shined with the light of the sun that made it seem to dance and sparkle in a way. Ryuzetsu's eyes widened as she took in the seemingly endless blue horizon and the dancing lights of the sea. Ino came next to her and took notice of her awe-struck expression.

"First time?" she asked as the dark elf nodded

"I always wanted to see the ocean, but I was always to busy training. To think it would take the destruction of my village to get me here." She said as Naruto sighed.

"It was nice for a moment there." he mumbled as Ino leveled a slight glare at him.

Ryuzetsu just chuckled.

"Sorry, to be honest I'm quite glad to be gone." This got Naruto's attention. "My village was always so focused on creating strong warriors. You see before adventurers came along my village produced warriors of legends. When the gods descended and began to grant their Falna to adventurers the demand for our warriors became less and less. Until the time came we had all been forgotten." She explained as the group made there way across the cliff's edge.

"But I wanted to get out. I wanted to become an adventurer, a dream that wasn't very well received as you can imagine. I was outcasted and I ended up hating that place, except for the one who never laughed at me and actually wanted me to follow my dream. Muku, he always supported me. I may have held no strong love for my home I didn't want to see it burn and its people slaughtered." She said as they continued on and Naruto nodded at her story.

"I understand." He said and Ryuzetsu looked towards him and he smiled.

"You do?" she asked not convinced.

"before I joined my Familia I lived in a Rural village to the far north. I don't know why but everyone hated me there, I was an outcast as well." Ryuzetsu felt a little surprised seeing as she had assumed, he had lived in the big city with his Familia his whole life.

"Hey, I think this it!" Ino suddenly called out in front of them as Naruto looked around but saw the same jagged rocks that made up the cliff side and the surrounding border of the forest trees.

"Um, well I know their ruins, but I did expect to see something, maybe a door possibly a building."

"Ugh, not right here, smartass. I mean in this area." Ino said pulling out the map from her satchel bag.

"Yeah it says that the entrance would be next to the dragon skull rock." She said as she read the instructions scribbled on the back.

"Um I don't see a rock like that." Ryuzetsu said and Ino just waved the two forward. Coming up next to her they then saw what she was talking about. A formation of rocks was shaped into the skull of a dragon but shaped in such a way that you wouldn't see it unless you stood just in front of it.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Naruto said as Ino grinned.

"Well, if you promise to bathe with me when we get home, I might forgive you." she said a slight blush spreading across Naruto's face.

"Forgiveness is overrated." He claimed and Ino pouted.

"Okay, that's all the help we're getting. All this map tells us is that the entrance to the ruins are near this location. Other than that, we got nothing." Ino said putting the map back in her bag.

"Lovely." Naruto mumbled "right well Ino, you and Ryuzetsu look left and I'll look right we'll go around in a circle and meet up. If you find anything shout." He said as the girls nodded and they turned to take their path. Naruto went to go to his but taking a last look at the dragon skull he froze. He felt something coming from the skull. Something like a whisper, hushed voices bombarded his mind.

' _Seek us when the dragon blazes bright and blue.'_ Naruto looked around in alarm seeing as the voices suddenly became louder. ' _when stars shine, and the moon rises, the fox must gift the dragon the mystic flames. Let not its smoldering maw grow cold lest the fox loose its way home.'_ Were these instructions? Naruto thought turning back to the skull as its mouth seemed to be held open when it was closed before.

' _Stars and the moon?'_ he thought looking up seeing the noon sun still blazing bright in the sky.

"do we have to wait for dark?" he knelt down in front of the dragons mouth looking inside of it. "Blazes bright and blue… looks wet and dark." He mumbled to himself placing a hand on the tip of the skulls snout and his vision was flooded with that familiar blackness he had gotten used to.

 **"Your foxfire, that is the demand here as for the darkness of night I can cover that."** Naruto didn't have to turn to know who was talking.

"but it requires the Stars and the moon, doesn't it?"

 **"Not necessarily, the voices said when the stars shine, and the moon rises. They did not say with the stars and the moon. I think the darkness of night is what is necessary here not the moon and stars."**

"Right so what's the plan?" Naruto had an idea, but he just wanted to make sure he was right.

 **"I will flood the Sky with our power and block out the sun and drench this area in darkness. You use our foxfire and ignite the skull of the dragon."**

"Yeah I thought so." Naruto said but the demon behind him caught on to his worried tone.

 **"is there a flaw in our plan?"** the demon asked as Naruto shook his head and an image of Ino appeared in his mind. The demon saw this as well and sighed.

 **"I do not understand why you do not bed her and the other vixens in your life. They are obviously lusting after you. If I was in your position, I would've had them all and then some."** The demon proclaimed laughing boisterously.

"and that's why I'm glad I have control over the body. I'm just scared, she says she doesn't care and will be by my side. But what if that changes, she's never seen me go full rampage before." Naruto didn't have anyone to talk about these worries with right now and the Demon knew him better than anyone.

 **"I remember a time a long ago, a man much like you was in the same predicament. He held a power feared by those around him and was outcasted just like you. He fell in love with two women but like you he was indecisive."** Naruto flinched but knew it was true. **"He revealed his powers to the women and they were afraid of him."** Naruto finally turned to see the Fox demon sitting on its hind legs looking down at the blonde Renard.

"That's supposed to encourage me?" He asked incredulously. Instead of answering the beast continued his story.

 **"the man ran in sadness and despair. He fled to the tallest canyon he could find and flung himself from the top. However, before he could even fall a foot he was caught. The two loves of his life had come to his side and rescued him. They then proceeded to reprimand him for running away and beat him for trying to kill himself, quite amusing."** The demon chuckled at the memory. **"so, you see if the man had simply had faith in his mates, he would've avoided much unwarranted heartache."**

"But they were afraid of him."

 **"yes, at first, it is a natural reaction to something frightening. Though they loved him all the same. Now are you going to continue to mope?"** The demon asked as Naruto smiled.

"Guess not, besides moping for too long is bothersome."

 **"That's the way! Now, when we get back, I expect you to spread both those vixen's legs and plow them until…"**

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!" he suddenly yelled finding himself back in front of the skull Ino and Ryuzetsu looking at him oddly.

"Enough of what?" Ino asked bending down and Naruto blushed at the thought.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed and slapped his cheeks. Calming his beating heart and once his tail stopped wagging stupidly behind him, he turned. "I have an idea but I'm going to need some space." He said his eyes becoming crimson along with his hair, ears and tail. Ino's eyes widened as she rushed toward Ryuzetsu and easily picked up the girl as she rushed away.

"K **ay, l** ets **do t** his." Naruto said his voice becoming layered and he slapped his hands together and angry crimson power began to form and pulse around him. Feeling the familiar anger rising up in his chest he pushed it down. He wouldn't lose control.

Opening his eyes his sclera became black and with a roar the crimson power gathered around him shot into the sky. Unlike the azure tower spell this energy did not pierce the sky but enveloped it. Like an angry red miasma, the red energy spread across the sky blanketing the earth below in shadows. The sudden expelling of this energy caused every manner of beast and bird to flee the area. However, the monsters surrounding the area all turned towards the power. They were different though calm and eyes instead of being red were deep blue. Unlike the normal beasts the monsters ran towards the source of the power.

When the last of Naruto's power was expelled, he summoned his blue flames to his hands.

" _Fox Fire!"_ He called out shooting a blast of azure fire into the maw of the Dragons skull and its maw shot tongues of fire leaking out between the teeth as the eyes and nostrils flared with blue light. For a moment nothing happened, then the cracks between the rocks began glow and glow towards the cliffs edge. Following the lines, he was led to the edge of the cliff and motioned for the girls to follow him.

They did so and stopped just at the cliffs edge and saw the lines of blue energy trace down the cliff side. The lines then disappeared underneath the crashing waved and a large pulse of blue light was seen pulsing under the water and seemed to rise with every pulse. Within a few moments a large circular platform with the Uzumaki clan symbol at the center.

With a mighty shake of the earth a stone pillar shot out from the platform and the trio jumped back as it impacted the cliff side and with another shudder pieces of the pillar fell off to form a sort of stair case. Looking back down Naruto saw that the circle in the center began to fall to form stairs themselves. In all this time the sky began to slowly clear and the light began to return. As it returned Naruto's ears flicked as he hearts a twig snap in the forest behind them. Turning he saw a pack of Hellhounds emerge from the surrounding forest.

Naruto could tell something was off with this pack as they were definitely stronger than what they should've been on the surface. There eyes were off too. They were blue and the way they moved showed heightened intelligence. As more of the sky began to clear he then heard a cracking sound and looked back at the stairs and could see that a section being touched by light began to crumble.

"Okay we got to move! Get down to the platform quick!" he said as he unhooked the book from his waist and held it open as the pages were flipped by an invisible force. It then stopped on a picture of a hellhound though it was larger and had white fur with silver spikes coming from its shoulders and silver horns. It was a white Dire Hellhound enhanced by the power of the summoning book.

" _Come forth!"_ he called the picture and book glowing as a large magic circle mixed with blue and golden symbols and lines appeared in front of him. It then formed a swirl and from that swirl the large creature leapt out. Its form towered over the hellhounds as it raised its head and easily stood as large or even larger than a house. Its white fur shined in the few rays of light that began to pierce through his Miasma. Its horns and spikes dazzling dangerously in the suns light.

"go! Hold them back!" He ordered, and the Dire hound roared and charged. Taking his chance, he turned and began to follow the girls down the stairs. As more and more light began to filter through the miasma the stairs began to crumble more and more. Nearly falling three times he finally just jumped straight into the air and over the last stretch onto the platform. Looking back up he saw the Dire hound easily fight off the hellhounds around it but their numbers were increasing. Holding his summoning book up the same circle appeared in front of it.

" _Forced closure!"_ he yelled as the Dire hound took one last bite out of a hell hound before transforming into a silver bolt of energy and returning to the book the blank pages now being refilled with the picture and information of the monster. Taking one last look up he saw the light had completely returned and with it the blue glow in the cliff began to fade as the sun shined down on it.

"Well, now that needing darkness part makes sense."

 **"told, you Fleshbag."** Naruto ignored the demon and turned to the girls, Ryuzetsu was huffing and puffing while Ino only seemed lightly winded. Looking back up he finally realized just how long that stair case must have been.

"heck of a run." He said walking toward the girls.

"Do you guys do this all the time?" Ryuzetsu asked greedily gasping in air. Ino laughed as she shrugged.

"No, mainly on the weekends, and Wednesdays." She answered as she slapped Ryuzetsu on the back sending the shaky girl the ground.

"Right, lets head in." Naruto said walking toward the spiral stairs.

"How are we getting back?" Ryuzetsu asked wobbly following the two adventurers.

"I'm sure there some instructions inside or something." Naruto said descending down into the darkness.

"are you serious!?" she exclaimed as Ino waved her off.

"Just roll with it and watch your step." The dark elf stood their staring at the fading forms of the two adventurers incredulously. She just sighed and followed the two.

The trio walked down a decent flight of stairs and the farther they went down the darker it got. But Naruto saw something, the rock began to almost fade as it became a transparent smooth gem like surface that you could see through. That's when a huge animal passed by the wall in the water outside. Ino and Ryuzetsu pressed themselves on the opposite wall but Naruto go closer to the creature as it passed lazily through the water. He pressed his forehead against the smooth surface and his fox ears could pick up on the soft ringing calls the animal sent out.

"It's a whale. My mom talked about them in her Journals."

"is it a type of water monster?" Ino asked and he shook his head with a smile.

"No just a really big, beautiful animal." He said as the whale twisted in the water before disappearing into the blue haze of the water. The trio continued down and as they did they began to come up on the sea floor covered by gorgeous colorful plant like protrusions and the schools of equally color fish that swam around.

"What is this?" Ryuzetsu asked.

"wait I know this one. A reef, right?" Ino said as Naruto nodded.

"a coral reef though its hard to find one this brilliant anywhere near the surface." He said as the stair case ended at a tunnel made out of the same clear surface as the stairs. As they walked down all manner of fish and other aquatic species.

"Hey what's that?" Ryuzetsu asked as a kite shaped creature swam above them.

"That is a sting ray, I think my mom called that one a spotted eagle ray." He said as two more of the same species of rays swam over them almost flying through the water.

"How does your mom know about this stuff?" Ryuzetsu asked.

"She was taught by her Grandmother, its just the basic Uzumaki knowledge. Apparently my clan used to live in a village on an island so they spent a lot of time learning about the marine life living with them."

"You belong to a clan?"

"Yup, the proud clan of the Uzumaki, world class battle mages!" he proclaimed.

"So, what's your mom like?" Ryuzetsu and Naruto faltered ever so slightly. Ino saw this and places a hand on his shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't know. She left me Journals to pass on the Uzumaki knowledge. Pretty much the only books I liked to read were her journals." He said with a sad smile.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I made my peace with it. Besides it's not like I don't have anything of hers." He told her as the tunnel ended and opened up into a large cavern held up by large crystal pillars. Looking up Naruto was slightly disappointed at not seeing more of the ocean. Turning his attention down he walked towards the large pair of twin doors at the end.

The trio walked down the cavern and as they passed the pillars they suddenly lit up each time they passed one.

"Okay that's pretty cool." Ino said as another pillar lit up as they passed it. Now that they were right in front of the doors Naruto could make out more details. The door itself was made of some dark practically black glass like crystal. Along the door were silver engravings like streams fire mixed with leaves and vines. On the door were also carved symbols that formed lines and circles on the door. In the middle were two silver Foxes circling each other and seemed like they were keeping the doors shut.

"Alright how do we get in?" Ino asked as they stopped in front of the door and Naruto inspected the markings on the door.

"I don't know." Naruto said. The symbols looked familiar.

 _ **'Let those who wield the Mystic fire pass through these doors and know that they are home, present your flame. Honestly fleshbag, your making us look bad.'**_

 _'Wait you can read this?'_ Naruto thought as he heard the demon in his head.

 _ **'of course, I can, I was around when this language was being developed! Now present your fire the guardians should recognize the flames and allow you passage.'**_

"kay, I think I have an idea." Naruto said approaching the doors. Holding out his hand he summoned some flickers of blue fire appeared on his palm.

" _Fox fire."_ He chanted, and an orb of flames appeared over his palm. As the blue glow reached the door the symbols began to glow, and the foxes began to move shocking the two girls. With a metallic creak the foxes seemed to melt from the door and stared at Naruto eyes flashing red for a moment as they focused on his flame. Then the eyes flashed blue and the two foxes moved from their position and onto opposite doors the silver flames and vines moving to accommodate them.

"Welcome home Brother Uzumaki." A voice called out echoing across the cavern as the doors began to open and the trio was blinded by the light.

 **"you know when you tell your mate's about me I better get credit for all times I've helped you!"** Naruto put his request to the back of his mind as he walked forward into whatever waited beyond that door.

SCENE_

 **And here is number six. Not much action in this one but I got the back story for Ryuu in and I'm also starting to develop the Kyuubi into the story as well. I think I'm just going to call him Kyuubi but I am open to other suggestions if you guys got em. Any way let me know what you think in the reviews and get your votes in for the harem poll.**

 **Speaking of which**

 **Freya 35**

 **Kurama 23**

 **Ryuu 17**

 **Ryuzetsu 16**

 **Tiona 13**

 **Hinata 10**

 **Chloe 7**

 **Tayuya 2**

 **Shion 2**

 **So it seems we have pretty big lead for our top four girls though there is still four more chapters until I close the poll. Also, I know I said you can vote in the review but please don't be snobby about it. So, don't keep on posting the same votes but just keep putting different numbers at the end. You're not going to fool me, fanfiction gives us a reply line of sorts. It allows us writers to respond to reviewers and if the review is coming from the same source it's the same reply line so just stop please. Other than that, feel free to leave legitime votes or suggestions on the review board or the poll, preferably the poll.**

 **For the Character sheet we got Shikamaru as requested by Treant Balewood, thanks for reading!**

 **Name: Shikamaru**

 **LVL: 6**

 **Alias: The Tactician**

 **Skills:**

 **[Minds Eye] allows user to perfectly keep track of all individuals and enemies on the battle field and be able to perfectly assess there fighting potential at that moment.**

 **[Shadow stalk] allows user to melt into any shadow near him and appear out of another one within thirty feet of the shadow he entered.**

 **[Rapid fire Planning] allows the user to be able to formulate a plan for any given situation in seconds however it is only effective if the user is already a quick thinker.**

 **[Total Recall] allows the user to recall any memory they posses with perfect clarity and detail.**

 **[ ]**

 **Development abilities:**

 **[Hunter] – E Improves abilities against monsters that the user has fought before and gained exilia from. It can only be obtained at Level 2 and requires the user to have killed many monsters in a short period of time, making it difficult to obtain**

 **[abnormal resistance] G - Negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison. At Rank G, it can negate almost everything. It is easily obtainable early on by being exposed to the Purple Moth's**

 **[Mixing] F - improves quality when creating medicine such as potions**

 **[Wire Master] E – Increases the ability to use, manipulate, and control any wire-based weapons.**

 **[Spearmen] H – improves the ability to wield spear weapons and use spear techniques.**

 **[Initiative] G – improves the ability to act quickly in any situation and formulate a plan.**

 **[Mystery] F – Allows the user to activate a miracle and create magic items.**

 **[Swordsman] H – Improves the ability to wield swords and use sword techniques.**

 **Magic: None**

 **Base abilities:**

 **Power: S – 920**

 **Endurance: E – 468**

 **Dexterity: S – 994**

 **Agility: A – 878**

 **Magic: I – 0**

 **Equipment:**

 **[Shinigami] a pair of magic gauntlet gloves that can produce and retract ultra-thin metal wires sharp enough to cut through stone if necessary. The gloves can produce up to forty feet of wire but it becomes near impossible to control at that length.**

 **Alright that's it for this time, let me know what you think. I know that Shikamaru seems OP with all the Development abilities but he is a genius so its not that hard to believe he learned and developed his abilities. Hope you enjoyed and until next time this has been you Average, ordinary, everyday fallen angel!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Danmachi or Naruto of anything related to it.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Spellcasting"_

" **Monster or Demon Speaking"**

' _ **Monster or Demon thinking'**_

" _ **Monster or Demon Spellcasting"**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **XxxxtwomonthsagoxxxX**

Ryuzetsu found herself walking through the forests that surrounded her village. Usually no one was allowed out here due to the recent increase in monster activity in the Area. However, Ryuzetsu rarely listened to the adults of her village who were to stuck in the past to actually improve their life style. She had seen how merchants would come to their village and offer gems and items she only dreamed off. Lanterns that glowed without the use of flames. Swords that could call down thunder and lightning to their blades.

Things that the people of her village scoffed at and scorned writing these items off as proof of adventurer's cowardice. How they needed all these special tools to fight battles that they could fight with nothing but iron forged swords and axes.

She wanted to get out of this place, it was this kind of backwards thinking that kept Muku practically strapped to his bed in sickness. After all of the amazing tools and equipment she had seen from the places outside her village she was sure that somewhere there must've been someone with abilities that could cure him. She felt a special bond with Muku born out of years of being his attendant in service of his father the village chief. She tended to him when she wasn't training to become one of the villages warriors. In truth he was the only one that supported her dream to leave the village, with or without him.

She found herself smiling, he was like the supportive older brother she never had. Sure there were times when she thought he was handsome but that was just obvious. Looking back on their relationship he had helped her much more than she did him. She had no family so learning to read or write fell on her shoulders. Muku helped shoulder some of that burden when he could and he even gave her advice whenever she needed it.

She found herself sighing. Muku was undoubtedly the most important person to her right now and he was getting worse. There used to be a time where he could at least walk around with a cane, but now he couldn't even leave his bed. His skin had become pale and his eyes had become hazy. He doesn't talk anymore even to his father. He just sits there, fading each moment coming closer to death.

However, every time she brought up taking him out of the village to find a healer she was denied. Mui was open to the idea now but Muku was too frail to move anywhere without serious damage to his person. The healers of their village had no true way to help him seeing as they only had skills in tending minor illnesses and physical wounds. They didn't have the skills or knowledge to help him.

After a few more minutes of mindless walking she found herself at the edge of her villages forest. Looking over the plain houses she just shook her head in disappointment. Making her way into the village she received many looks of amusement. This was not the amusement or joy at seeing a loved one. This was more along the lines of seeing a clown, something that shouldn't be taken very seriously. Ignoring the looks Ryuzetsu continued her walk towards the biggest structure in the village. It was a simple log house, but its large size showed its importance.

Not needing to really admire the bare house she entered finding Mui's large meeting hall though it was vacant except for two figures. The first was Mui the leader of this village. Then there was a hooded man whose features were hidden. The only thing she could make out were the pale hands since they were the only things uncovered on his person. Both figures looked at her and Mui simply nodded.

"Ryuzetsu, Muku is in his room." He spoke with finality and bluntness that Ryuzetsu had come to expect from the man. "Though I would ask that you pack some clothes for him." This got the young dark elf's attention.

"Where is he going?" she asked, while technically a servant the one tradition that her village had that she respected was that all people were to be treated as equal regardless of their status in the village. This actually allowed her to speak up and ask questions.

"This man is a renowned doctor, I have received letters from him as he has explained in much details the different procedures he has conducted. He can cure Muku." Those final words filled Ryuzetsu with joy, or at least they would've. However, Ryuzetsu, as a servant to the chief and his son she usually received the letters addressed to him so she could organize it. As of late Ryuzetsu had seen no letters outside the normal trading contracts that are received monthly for their village. It was highly unlikely that Mui actually received any letters without her knowing.

"I… See. My Lord are you sure?" she asked and Mui's face suddenly hardened.

"I am, this is for the health and well fare of my son. I trust this man so by extension you should too. Now go and prepare Muku for travel." He said and Ryuzetsu looked between the two men between the two men.

"Of course, sir." She walked passed the two as the hooded man finally spoke.

"Do not worry, I swear when Muku returns he will be stronger and better than anything you've seen." That voice felt wrong to hear. Instead of showing her distrust Ryuzetsu just followed her leaders orders and prepared Muku for his trip.

 **XxxxPresentdayxxxX**

Bell found himself on a golden made elevator. You see earlier today he had requested permission to go to the seventh floor by himself. With Naruto gone he didn't feel that comfortable asking any one else from his Familia to go with him. He felt the training he's received would be enough to at least reach the seventh floor. Since Naruto has been gone he continued his meditation training and practicing his knife skills as well as his ability to read his surroundings.

The knife Hestia had given him had been nothing short of amazing and his new skills took some getting used to, but they were just as amazing.

His first skill [ **Truesight]** he discovered allowed him to sense everything around him due to his meditation training. He didn't even need his eyes to be open to use his skill as he just need to get his mind into his meditation state as he has been calling it. His second new skill **[LimitBreaker]** this skill he hasn't been able to use it yet seeing as it requires a dire situation to use. The only time that it activated was during the Silverback rampage.

Shaking his head, he looked as the elevator door opened revealing a glittering hall of different stores and Eina began to speak.

"So, you probably think that a big name Familia like Hephaestus is a bit out of your reach money wise right?" as they walked down the shining halls that held windows displaying well crafted armor with intricate designs and some even had jewels.

"yeah, that about right." He admitted as a short sword caught his eye and he went to admire it and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the price hanging from the handle.

"T-thirty million!?" he exclaimed as Eina laughed amused at his shock.

"Hello! How can I help you today?" a woman asked walking out of the shop in front of him. Bell turned and froze seeing the familiar raven-haired tiny Hestia in a rather cute employees' outfit. Hestia froze noticing him before they both faced each other in surprise.

"Bell!?/Goddess?" each exclaimed as Eina quickly made the connection.

"Oh, so your Bell's goddess?" she asked as Hestia turned to her.

"Yeah, and who is this Half-elf?" Hestia asked which should've been perceived as rude but the way that her cheeks puffed out made her look so cute.

"My name is Eina, I am Bell's dungeon advisor."

"is that so, well then…" she said making a come her motion as Eina leaned down so Hestia could whisper in her ear. "now miss advisor you wouldn't happen to be using your position to seduce my bell? Now would you?" she asked as Eina stood there for a moment before reeling backward with her hands up.

"I-I try to keep my private life and work separated. Anyway, we have some shopping to do." Eina said hurriedly scampering off as Hestia began to release a jealous aura and Bell said his goodbyes and followed the half-elf. After taking a second back elevator the pair were now in a rather dimly lit hallway like the first one, they were just in. However, this one didn't shine or sparkle nearly as much as the one outside.

"So, like I said before, you think that this stuff might be a bit pricy. Though I think you'll find that it really isn't." Bell listened to his advisor but found himself being a little skeptical as he approached one of the display windows. Seeing his price his eyes widened slightly.

"Hey, this price isn't that bad!" he said looking through the different windows. Eina looked at bell as she led him through the shops. Opening the door for him bell entered a shop with armors and weapons littering the shelves. The whole place looked a bit cluttered but it was still easy to navigate.

"right, I'm going to see what they got in the back!" he told Eina and practically skipped away.

"Wait, bell!" Eina called but the white-haired teen had already disappeared behind the shelf. With a sigh she went about looking for different armors and protective gear. Bell walked around examining different pieces of armor. Most of them were rather plain and simplistic that was until the shine from a box caught his eye. Squatting down he reached inside and pulled out a white breast plate. It wasn't much bigger than the one he currently owned but it was obviously of higher quality. For a moment he wondered why this wasn't in one of the more exposed and high-quality shops. Not the one to look a gift horse in the mouth bell turned the armor over further appreciating it. That was when he found the signature etched into the back of the chest plate.

"Welf Crozzo?" he read aloud and saw the rabbit symbol carved above the name. Looking at the other pieces he saw that they all were styled with that white color and the red lining running through the metal. Shifting through it he found a black shirt and black pants to go with the set of white armor. Looking at the price tag he groaned seeing the price of 9,900 very clearly displayed.

"That's just about all I have on me right now." He mumbled seeing as how he gave most of his earnings to Hestia to help pay off their Familia's debt.  
"Bell? There you are. I found some nice things up front that you might like." Eina said coming around the corner before she noticed bell holding a pretty nice-looking chest plate. Standing up he turned to face her with a smile on his face.

"Eina I'm going to buy this one!" he said and Eina just smiled.

"You sure do like light armor don't you. Oh alright lets get it." She said moving to allow bell to walk past her. She went to follow but something caught her eye it was a green ridged vambrace. Picking it up she examined it and saw that despite its simplicity it was actually well made. Though she did find it odd that there was no signature or mark on the armor.

' _who would display their craft and not claim it as their own?'_ She wondered but the vambrace was of really good quality, so she decided to buy it for bell. Making sure he didn't notice when she did pay for the armor, she quickly had it wrapped and hid it behind her back.

"so, your heading into the dungeon tomorrow right?" She asked Bell as they entered the elevator.

"Yes." She brought a hand to her chin and began tapping her chin almost like she was thinking. Bell saw this and he wasn't sure if it was the light of the elevator or her current pose but her found himself staring at her face and blushing. Quickly realizing what he was doing he shook his head and turned away before Eina noticed.

' _What am I doing!'_ he mentally berated himself as Eina finished her thought.

"I really wish you would join a party. How about that group you told me about last time? You know the one with Naruto?" She asked. When bell had told her that he went to the middle floors she nearly had a heart attack. She had calmed down when he told her he was with a large group of high-level adventurers. At first, she was worried seeing how, unfortunately some adventurers will use low level ones as a means to draw out monsters and to be used as bait. When she learned that it was actually Naruto who had taken bell under his wing, she couldn't have felt more relief.

Naruto's Familia had been known to be exceedingly kind and helpful to the Adventuring community. Just recently Miach was able to pay off a large amount of his debt due to Naruto helping out two of his new members. With a Familia like that she was curious as to why Bell didn't seek their help.

"W-well that's… you see…" he tried to explain but ended up mumbling towards the end.

"What was that?" Eina asked as bell blushed.

"They're just really intimidating without Naruto!" he said as Eina's eyes widened at his reasoning. She then began to lightly laugh at how shy Bell was with other people. Hearing her laugh bell pouted and they exited the Elevator and began to walk through town back towards the statue they met at.

"Fine, I won't force you but at least hire a supporter. If you want I could even draw up a list of some supporters that you could look into." She offered as they reached the statue and bell turned to her.

"I'll think about it." he said and Eina smiled with a nod.

"Here, take this." She said producing the wrapped vambrace from behind her back and unwrapped it for bell.

"What's this?" he asked picking it up and admiring it.

"It's a present from me." She said with a light blush and Bell's eyes widened seeing as she spent money for him.

"I-I can't accept this!" He exclaimed as Eina just continued to smile.

"I wish you would. For you own sake." This caused Bell to look into her eyes seeing as they looked away from him. "I've known lots of adventurers who went into the dungeon and never came back. I don't want you to disappear Bell. I want you to always come back." She suddenly giggled. "I guess you could say its really for my sake." Bell looked down at the Vambrace and Eina took this chance to bop him on the nose. "Plus when I saw how hard you've been working, I wanted to do everything I could to help. So take it please." At this moment she tilted her head slightly and the light seemed to shine in her eyes in such a way that it made them sparkle like perfect emeralds causing Bell to blush.

"For me?" she asked as Bell was taken back and he could practically feel the blood rushing to his face and away from his brain as his head went fuzzy. Remembering that he needed to respond he said the first thing he could think of.

"Pretty." He mumbled it but Eina caught it and for a few moments it was silent before both of the pairs faces became slowly red as Bell realized what he just said. Quickly grabbing the Vambrace he bowed. "Thank you so much!" he all but yelled as he turned and high tailed it away. Eina reached forward as if to grab him but he was already to far away as she placed her hands on her cheeks feeling the warmth emanating from them.

She then smiled as she stared at Bell's retreating form "You dork." She said as she turned seeing a few of the females around her give her a thump up and nods of approval as she blushed even harder and ran off herself.

After running for a bit more Bell finally came to a slow stop as he began taking the alley ways that would lead him home.

' _Why did I say that? She probably thinks I'm weird now.'_ He mentally mused as he took a flight of stairs down to a lower alley way. Then he was suddenly hit in the side but he managed to stay on his feet with a half spin.

"Kyaa!" a female yelp of pain caused bell to look down and see a small girl with some bruises. He saw that she was probably a prum. Not having a second to waste as he heard what he assumed to be a battle cry as he turned and saw a man with a sword charging towards him, or more accurately the girl on the floor.

Quickly drawing his knife, the blade flashed as it felt its owners hands the runes flaring to life for a moment and catching the girl's eyes as she saw it effortlessly block the man's blade even digging into it a bit. Plus, from what she could tell it didn't even scratch the knife. After a moment of struggle the man finally withdrew annoyed that he wasn't able to kill the little Prum on the ground.

"Who the hell are you!? Are you with this girl?" the man demanded hand still on his sword.

"Wha! No, not really." He said with his hands up hoping to calm the angered man.

"Then are you protecting her?" He demanded as bell thought it was obvious, who wouldn't protect a person in trouble?

"Um, because she's a girl?"

"What kind of dumbass answer is that!" The man screamed yet again putting his sword in front of himself prepared to fight.

"Stop!" a new voice called out catching both males attention as they looked up the flight of stairs seeing a blonde elf at the top. Bell observed her for a moment and saw how she wore the same dress that Syr wore at Mama Mia's Hostess of Fertility Pub. Then he membered he met her before during Monster Philia.

"You shouldn't be sword fighting in the city, someone could get hurt."

"who the hell are you? This is none of your business so why don't…"

"Silence." She said and the man instantly shut up when her left eye flashed red and seemed to glow.

"I don't want to get violent." Her eye had started to glow intensely as the man shivered in his spot as he could have sworn that he saw a dark looming shadow hover over the girl as she all but burned holes through his spirit with her glare. "I always end up going to far." She finished her threat being lost on bell as he saw nothing out of place with the elf girl but could sense the tense atmosphere.

With a shake the man quickly sheathed his blade "Whatever, bitch." He mumbled and all but ran away as Ryuu sighed and came down the stairs to Bell.

"Are you alright, Mister Cranel?" Ryuu asked as Bell let out a sigh of relief and sheathed his knife.

"Thanks, Ryuu you really saved me." He said as he remembered the girl he was protecting. "Oh, the girl…" he said turning but finding nothing but an empty alley. Ryuu however caught the slight movement from behind one of the walls but decided not to voice her observation.

"I guess she got scared?" he thought out loud.

"Mister Cranel." Bell turned to face Ryuu. "Try to be more careful, if you got hurt Syr would be sad." She stated matter of fact like as Bell was caught a little by surprise at this declaration.

"R-right."

"Well, I better get going." She said adjusting her bags and walking away.

"Okay, Thank you again!" he called out as Ryuu just nodded and Bell hurried back home before he could get into any more trouble.

 **XxxxThenextmorningxxxX**

After putting on his new armor and Vambrace he headed straight for the Dungeon. It was a bit foggy but not enough to obscure his vison and as he walked, he noticed an adventurer walking with a supporter next to her and it brought him back to what Eina said.

"Supporter huh." He said to himself as he thought about turning to ask Eina for that list she mentioned.

"Mister! Mister! You with the white hair!" a female voice called as Bell Realized the voice was calling for him. Turning he saw a short girl that stood just above his waist. She had a almost comically large bag over her shoulders and was dressed in a ankle length cloak that was form fitting around her frame but he could see that it was meant to separate so she could still move easy. Her hood was drawn up but he could see the frayed edges of a red hood underneath he cloaks hood. Hidden under that he could see Curls of brown hair framing the girls face, fair skin and bright brown eyes with a hint of hazel in them.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for a supporter would you?" she asked as Bell recognized her.

"Wait, aren't you the girl…"

"Are you confused? Its actually quite simple! A supporter hoping to pick up some of the left overs from an adventurer is advertising herself." Bell raised an eyebrow at the odd pick up line as he shook his head.

"No um, aren't you the Prum from the other day?" He asked leaning down to her level as the girl looked confused.

"Prum? No I'm an animal person." She said pulling her hood back revealing her triangle dog ears the flicked slightly. "A Chienthrope to be precise." She said as Bell looked at her ears and reach up to pet one of them.

"A Chienthrope? Guess your right?" he said idlily rubbing her ear causing the girl to blush and let out a moan.

"Mister…" she pleaded as Bell realized what he was doing and hastily took his hand back.

"I-I'm sorry, guess I was mistaken." He said missing the smile on the girl's face. Taking a seat at the fountain the pair sat down.

"My name is Liliruca!" the girl introduced herself as Bell smiled.

"I'm Bell, so why did you talk to me of all people?" he asked the crowd he was in was rather large.

"Well I noticed you were alone, plus you were carrying a backpack which is very unusual for an adventurer, so I was able to put two and two together." She explained as Bell took a peek at his own bag understanding how he probably looked.

"So, how about it? Want to hire me as your supporter?" she asked as Bell smiled.

"Well, I have been thinking about it."

"Really!? Then you can take me on then. I'm so poor right now, I don't know if I have enough to get by." She mumbled the last bit, but Bell still caught it. "You also touched my ears earlier too, having a boy touch something so important to me… you've got to take responsibility, right?" Bell froze at the reminder and slumped over.

"Yeah, okay. I hire you for the day then." He told her as the girl lit up with a smile.

"Yay!" she cheered as the two set on towards the dungeon.

 **XxxxFewHourslaterxxxX**

Going through the dungeons with Lili had turned out to be really easy. With her around Bell had a much easier time fighting the monsters without having to keep track of their magic stones. She was also really good at alerting him to any threats he might have missed while fighting. Taking his earnings and splitting it with Lili he decided to check in with Eina as Lili went home.

"A Supporter from the Soma Familia huh…" Eina said After listening to Bells story.

"Is that bad?" He asked worried.

"The Soma Familia are an Expedition type Familia though they do sell wine on the side. That much is normal, but all their members seem to be really desperate for cash." She said as bell simply cocked his head to the side curiously and Eina shook her head with a smile.

"Any way how was this Liliruca supporter?" Eina asked and Bell smiled.

"She was amazing, its thanks to her I was able to make all of this!" he said holding up a decent size bag of Valis. Eina nodded.

"Well okay, if your happy than I see no reason to disagree. You should probably head home and get some rest." Bell agreed and turned around to leave and Eina noticed that something very important was missing from Bells person.

"Bell! You knife, where is it?" Eina asked as Bells eyes widened and he reached back the familiar handle he had grown accustomed to missing. Feeling dread wash over his person as his heart began to beat rapidly, he sucked in a quick gasp of air.

"I DROPPED IT!?" He screamed charging out of the guild to retrace his steps hoping to find the lost blade before it was too late.

Meanwhile in the Gnome's trade in shop, Liliruca stood in front of the Gnomes counter as the Spirit examined the Black Blade she had brought in. After a few seconds of examination, the Gnome sighed.

"Thirty Valis." He said simply as Liliruca was genuinely surprised.

"What?"

"The edge is dull and can't cut anything plus the blade itself is dead. Its junk." He said as Lili frustratedly reached up and took the blade back and stormed out.

' _I don't believe this, this knife cut through dozens of monsters without so much as a scratch and its only worth thirty damn Valis!'_ she internally raged as she saw a pair of waitresses heading her way. Recognizing the blonde elf from yesterday she hastily hid the knife in her sleeve. Walking passed the two she let out a sigh of relief thinking she was in the clear.

"Hold it, little Prum." The blonde said as Lili froze.

"That knife your hiding in your sleeve, show it too me."

"Ryu?" Syr asked confused as the elf didn't turn but just continued.

"It's similar to a friend of ours and I want to check it."

"You must be mistaken, this is my blade." Lili lied her entire form beginning to shake. She wasn't sure what the Ryuu did to unnerve that guy but she really didn't want to find out. "You must be mistaken." She said her voice becoming slightly shaky.

"Nonsense, I know only one person who has a weapon covered in runes like that." Ryuu said holding up a single Valis. "and it's definitely not you!" she claimed flicking the coin at Lili's hand sending a sting of pain through her arm as she dropped the knife and ran away. Ryuu followed quickly scooping up the knife and chased Lilli through the back alleys Syr following the two. Darting through the buildings Lili made a B-line straight for the crowded streets hoping to loose the elf girl with all the people. Before she could take a step her view was blocked by black and white as she ran into someone and they went tumbling towards the ground.

"Lili?" Bell? Lilli looked up and saw her white haired partner.

"Master Bell?" her observation went unanswered as Ryuu came to skidding halt behind her as the elf saw Lili's Dog ears.

"A Chienthrope?" ' _No this is something else'_ she thought as her left Eye Flashed red for a moment and she could see the bluish white aura around Lili's tail and ears. ' _and illusion.'_ She thought as Syr came up next to her and Bell shot up.

"Wait! Have you guys seen a blade that black top to bottom with symbols on it. I los…"

"You mean this?" Ryuu said holding up bell's knife and Bell lit up like a star.

"My Knife… Yes!" He cheered going forward meaning to caress his knife but caressed Ryuu's hand instead causing Syr's mouth to fall open at his actions. Ryuu looked away but wasn't truly flustered seeing as only one man could gain that type of reaction out of her.

"Please, Mister Cranel. You should be doing that with Syr not me."

"W-what are you saying Ryuu!" Syr said as Ryuu handed Bell's knife back to him.

"Thank you so much. Goddess I promise never to drop it again." He said holding his hand up in a prayer motion.

"Drop it?" Ryuu asked as Bell nodded.

"Yeah where did you find it?"

"I didn't a Prum had it."

"Prum?" it was here that Syr noticed the slight flinch from Lili and how her ears went droopy. The silver haired waitress smiled as she leaned down to whisper in the girls ear.

"Don't be to much of a brat okay." She said as Her and Ryuu both walked away after saying their goodbyes.

"what a relief, good timing though." Bell said as he turned to look at Lili. "I was actually coming to look for you." Lili eyes widened when she heard this expecting him to assume she had stolen his knife.

"Would you like to go to the dungeon with me tomorrow?" this was not what Lili was expecting as she turned to see Bell just smiling at her. With a smile she nodded.

 **XxxxthenextdayxxxX**

"26,000 Valis!" Both Bell and Lilli yelled as they looked down at the twin bags filled with glittering gold coins.

"This isn't a dream right?" Bell asked as Lili looked up to him just as ecstatic.

"Master bell your amazing! You made more than what a party of level one adventurers could make together all on your own!"

"Well its like they say, If your praise a rabbit enough it will climb a tree, this must be it!" he said confusing Lili but she was to excited to care.

"I have no Idea what your talking about but sure! Now we'll just keep getting better!" she cheered then looked to the side in an expectant manner. "now we just have to split the loot why don…"

"Right here you go!" bell said taking one bag and handing her the other making Lili's eyes widen. "Hah maybe I can buy Hestia a nice meal with this."

"W-wait, Master Bell? Isn't this half?" she asked as bell looked towards her and nodded "aren't you going to try and take most of it for yourself?" she asked again making Bell confused.

"What? Why would I do that? There's no way I could've made this much without your help. Its all thanks to you!" he said reaching a hand forward.

"Let's keep working together!" he declared as Lili looked at his hand then his face before looking down and taking his hand. Bell just stood their eyes closed with a smile as Lili frowned.

"Your weird."

 **XxxxTowerofBabelxxxX**

Looking down from her rooms window Freya was able to easily spot the white-haired student of Naruto's. Noticing that he found himself a supporter she views Bell's Aura. It had grown in intensity but nearly as much as she would've hoped.

"Oh, this just won't due." She mumbled to herself walking away from the window towards her large book shelf. "Forgive me, Darling. I know you have a way but I just can't sit by and watch." She said pulling a grey book from the shelf. "Surely you won't mind me giving your student just a little kick start right?" she spoke to the air as she read the title of the book in her hands.

 _ **Modern Magic even a Goblin could understand**_

_Scene_

 **And here is Number Seven! Just a Filler chapter if I'm being honest, not really much action as I worked in Liliruca into the chapter with Bell. No big fight for bell just yet but we will see his new skills in action later. No Naruto in this chapter but he will return I promise ;P. Any way Let me know what you think in the reviews of PM's and don't forget to vote, here's the poll.**

 **POLL**

 **Freya 38**

 **Ryuu 37**

 **Tiona 36**

 **Chloe 30**

 **Kurama 29**

 **Ryuzetsu 21**

 **Hinata 11**

 **Tayuya 3**

 **Shion 2**

 **Good Lord, That's a shift in the Race folks. Freya still holding strong in the lead followed By Ryuu as Kurama has fallen behind with Tiona and Chloe coming up from the rear and nabbing the third and fourth spots but their still three more chapters to go. Who will come out in the top four. Vote now!**

 **For the character sheets I'm going to do what I did last time, let me know through Reviews or PM's which character sheet your would like to see its open to suggestions.**

 **Until next time this has been your Average ordinary everyday Fallen angel.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Danmachi or Naruto of anything related to it.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Spellcasting"_

" _Monster or Demon Speaking"_

' _ **Monster or Demon thinking'**_

" _ **Monster or Demon Spellcasting"**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Xxxx18yearsagoxxxX**

It was dark, the rocky walls and stalagmites of the cave were glistening with moisture as the silence of the cave was so vast one could hear the slight plop of a water drops falling from the ceiling. The only other sound to penetrate that silence would be the scuff of boots along the floor and the flicker of flames as they burned orange and bright in the hand of a cloaked figure. With a grunt the figure slowly made its way up a boulder side torch clenched in his teeth far enough away to not catch his cloak. He reached up but the moister of the boulder got the better of his boots and he slipped tumbling down with an audible thud to the bottom.

"Gah!" the figure released a masculine gasp of pain as the hood fell from his face revealing extremely pale skin and ebony black hair. With a pained groan the figure sat upright wincing slightly at the new bruises beginning to form on his body from his fall.

"Dammit." He cursed and quickly retrieved his torch before the moisture could conquer the flames. The man stood and looked at the bolder and growled. Looking back he couldn't even see the light from the cave entrance. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and began to chant.

 _"Body Shift, flow, drip, flow and drip. Shed this mortal husk so I may travel unchained. Mamba."_ The spell began to coat his body with a black mist but just like when he tried before he felt pain as the cave suddenly illuminated with veins of angry red light that seemed to spark with power. The sparks then arced over to his body and seemed to attack his spell dissolving it right before his eyes. With a growl of frustration, he watched as the red veins began to fade away once again drenching the cave in darkness.

Taking the torch in his mouth again he resumed his climb annoyed that his spells and skills seemed to have been locked by the power in this cave. Reaching the top of the large boulder he slides down the opposite side torch in hand and continues on his way. Looking around he starts to notice that images had been carved into the wall. Images of great battles against giant creatures even bigger than dungeon bosses from what the depiction was showing. He wanted to stop and examine these carving, but he had to press on. After a few minutes of walking he found himself in a large cavern opening. In front of him was a crystal orb embedded into the wall. The rock around the orb seemed to be growing around the sphere as if trying to swallow it.

Around the Orb was a complex seal the man knew that this was most likely the cause of his ability locks he's been experiencing since entering this cave. Taking a closer look at the Orb he could see a churning mass of some type of crimson liquid almost like blood. Every now and again a slight dim glow would emanate from the liquid in flakes.

"So the story rings true after all." He said approaching the orb with a chuckle. "Dear Kushina, who knew that your family had such a dark secret." The mans voice dripped with arrogance and venom as he laid a hand upon the orb and his eyes widened. Images flashed through his mind, creatures who's bodies towered over mountains roaming the lands leaving nothing but shattered earth in their wakes. Fires running rampant, tsunami's battering the shore's and twisters wreaking havoc upon the lands. He could see bright glowing humanoid figures flying around the creatures as if they were fighting but they were almost always batted away like insects. Then he saw an army of Renards in the distance charging towards the chaos and then his vison went faded and he returned to the cave.

For a moment he was quiet until a sick grin split his face and he began to chuckle which then evolved into a mad laugh.

"This is magnificent, oh but who to test it first on? Hmm… well I suppose the younger the better." He stated the sick grin still plastered on his face as he caressed the orb's surface as even the mass inside seemed repulsed by him as it flushed to the opposite side.

"How about we go check on how Kushina's pregnancy is coming along shall we?"

 **XxxxPresentdayxxxX**

Imagine the most amazing and greatest thing you have ever seen. Now remember how that thing made you feel. Hope? Pride? Amazement possibly. As Naruto walked through the large double doors all theses emotions and more bombarded him. It was undoubtedly the largest construct he had ever seen. Spires of crystals rose from the floor connecting to the ceiling and supporting it. The crystals let off a bright light that illuminated the room with golden while light. The floor was made of lightwood panels that contrasted greatly with the dark stone walls. In the center of the room was a long oval dip into the ground with a circle stair case that lead to three rows of long tables with bench chairs.

Around them were tall shelves set in rows filled with books and glass cases. In the cases he could see a collection of different stones, crystals and herbs. Some contained bones and skulls of creatures he couldn't identify. Beautiful ornate carved lamps floated around the room giving further light around him and his group.

As the group descended down Naruto could see that certain sections of the floor were made of clear glass and bellow them was a seemingly bottomless pit. Along the walls of that pit were different glowing crystals and he could see what appeared to be elevators of some kind lining the wall.

"What is this place?" Ino asked as Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know, its Uzumaki for sure but its not Uzushiogakarue either."

"Uzu what now?" Ryuzetsu asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Uzushiogakarue, Just call it Uzu. It's the homeland of the Uzumaki clan the land hidden by whirlpools." He explained as they continued to look around and as Naruto followed a pillar up with his eyes he examined the ceiling. For the most part it was stone like the walls around it but in the center above the oval dip in the floor there was a long stretch of window. It was long and oval just like the floor exept in the center it widened and formed a dome. Looking through it Naruto could see the water of the ocean and the streams of light pouring in in streams from the surface but the movement of the water made it appear like the light was dancing.

"So, if this isn't Uzu, then what is it?" Ino asked as she plucked a book off the shelve and flipped through its pages examining its contents.

"An off-shore base? Maybe my clan tried to expand their borders, and this was the beginning of a colony?" Naruto guessed and Ino snapped her book shut and shook her free hand in a so-so motion.

"Good theory but if it was a colony wouldn't it be easier to access?" She said as Ryuzetsu and herself went about examine the glass case's contents.

"right good point." He admitted as he heard a very low pop that caused his ears to twitch and he looked around trying to find the source.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." A voice said as the trio whipped around to face a creature at the end of the room near the back wall were a podium stood with a very large book. Bringing up his hands Naruto summoned a bit of Fox fire to them as Ino drew her dagger preparing for a fight.

"did the cat just talk?" Ino asked. The creature was feline in build and face though it was much large, and its tail and ears were fare to large and bushy to be as such. The ears were long and pointed like a rabbit and its tail seemed to be multiple steams of fur the curled and twisted together like some form of hairy bush. It had a blue coloring on its back and face with turquoise colored stripe like pattern decorating its form with a white underbelly. Around its neck and head was a puffy main of wild fur that haloed the head and went down a bit of the back and chest of the creature. The most striking feature however was a eye catching red ruby like horn directly in the center of the head contrasting with the creatures blue fur and green eyes glaringly.

"I assure you I am not cat." The voice continued Naruto realizing it was coming from the creature as he seemed to suck into himself with a swirl and pop reappearing on the center table pawing over to them and hopping to the left table to get closer to them.

"I am also no threat to you so you may disarm." The voice continued as Naruto kept his gaze locked with the creature until he recalled something from his mothers journals.

"You're a carbuncle aren't you." he asked lowering his hands and Ino followed his lead. The voice chuckled as the now identified carbuncle nodded.

"what's a carbuncle?" Ryuzetsu asked.

"A species of magical creatures like spirits yet not spirits. They have been guides and aids to the Uzumaki clan for generations. Some of them even became Familiars to Uzumaki members."

"Yes, forgive me for my sudden appearance. I am Fürhen, when we sensed your approach, we were quite excited for your arrival." Fürhen said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"We?" he asked as he once again heard a series of popping sounds as more carbuncles appeared in swirls and pops. Mostly they were golden brown, green and blue in color. Though there were a few reds and blacks thrown into the mix as well. Their crystals also corresponded with their colors with the brown ones having green crystals and green ones having yellow crystals. The red ones had blue crystals and the black ones had bright purple crystals.

"Yes we. We are the Keepers of Archive." Fürhen said as the other carbuncles gathered on the tables in the center. "For years we have been the care takers of this place keeping it in top shape and making sure that future Uzumaki's could use it."

"So, this place is the Archive?" Naruto asked and Fürhen nodded.

"Yes, it is called Archive city, this is sort of the main hub where all of our tomes and supplies are stored and displayed. My kind scatter through out the lands of the surface and scout for any materials of substances we need. We also find lost knowledge and store it in tomes. Bellow us are ten levels of living quarters as well as training rooms as well as entertainment areas." During his explanation Ryuzetsu looked around. Sure, it was a big room, bigger than anything she had anything she had ever seen. However, if it was as old as it was and they have been scouring the surface for knowledge. She would've expected it to be much, much bigger.

"You are confused." Fürhen stated as Ryuzetsu flinched.

"Did you just read my mind?"

"No need your eyes face tell me all I need to know. What is the cause of your confusion?" The carbuncle asked as Ryuzetsu sighed.

"It's just from what you've told us. How you've been hunting and storing knowledge. Plus this place is old otherwise they wouldn't be lost ruins. Don't get me wrong its all big and really amazing."

"But your think it should be bigger." Fürhen finished off her sentence as Ryuzetsu just rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "this is just main hub, follow me." He said as the other carbuncle's popped out while Fürhen just hopped to the floor and lead the group of three to the back. Walking around the large black stone behind the podium. Naruto noticed that the symbol carved into the stone, but in the very center was a line of symbols that glowed. He thought it was odd since none of the others were glowing but followed Fürhen taking a mental note to ask him later.

After walking down a short hallway they came upon a large cavern with dozens of crystal pillars. Lanterns flew out of slots in the walls and ceiling further illuminating the room. There hundreds of shelves and cases containing all manor of books and plants. The cavern was so large that the group had a difficult time seeing the opposite side. In all honesty it was like looking over a vast maze.

"How do you find anything?" Ino asked a bit breathless seeing all the knowledge the carbuncles had compiled. She could even see a few running over the tops of the shelves and seemed to be keeping them clean.

"That is what the Podium in the front is for." He said leading them back toward the main hub. Jumping onto a stand in front of the podium. "this is a grand grimoire, its been enchanted so it can summon anything from anywhere in the Archive. Originally this entire city was supposed to be a sort of college for future generations. This was going to make it easier to get the research material they needed for their studies and experiments. Here watch, _Naxela's application of elemental energy._ " He said his voice becoming a bit echoey as he said the title. Then in a swirl of blue light and shower of sparks a tome appeared on the counter next to the podium. Picking it up Naruto saw that the title matched what he said.

"That's really cool. Um, quick question. What is that stone slab?" he asked walking to the black stone. Ino took notice on how the carbuncles ears drooped slightly.

"It's the Uzumaki name stone."

"Name stone?" Naruto asked as the carbuncle turned to face the stone.

"Every time an Uzumaki is born and receives their name, it is magically etched into this stone. In the native Uzumaki language." Fürhen explained. Naruto once again took notice of the single glowing name on the slab.

"Why is that one glowing?" Ino asked his unvoiced question and Fürhen's ears dipped further.

"Because its your name, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Okay… that still doesn't explain why its glowing."

"The glow represents the light of life, once that light goes out it represents the loss of an Uzumaki life." Naruto was quite for a moment before the other none glowing names began to shift and move as if scrolling however his name remained in the center. It was the only one glowing every other one was dark and empty. Then the reality began to seek into his as the room seemed to darken and fade out as all that occupied his vision was the slab and his single solitary glowing name.

' _I'm alone.'_ He had always known that the Uzumaki were scarce in these times, but he just assumed that because they were just too spread out. He had always hoped that he could find the rest of his kin. His family, but this, this was like the biggest slap to the face. He really was the last Uzumaki in the world.

"How?" he asked falling to his knees Ino quickly coming to his side. "How can I be the last one?" he asked as Fürhen sighed.

"The great war." He explained and with a flick of his tail a tapestry flew from a wall and floated in the air. It depicted a great battle, thousands of Renard's fighting a giant creature cloaked in shadow. Glowing humans were depicted flying around it. several more giants were seen in the background.

"In ancient times the Uzumaki, were the greatest military power ever known. There mastery and knowledge on the arcane arts were legendary before the time of the gods descension to earth. The had only one great threat, the gods and goddesses' immortal enemies. The titans." He said as another tapestry flew forward depicting more of the shadow giants in formation like an army.

"The titans are ancient primordial beings. No one truly knows where they came from, but they were here during the birth of this world. Some say that they fought amongst themselves and the gods during the first days of our world tearing apart the lands and creating untold destruction. We don't know what put them to sleep but they did slumber." Another tapestry flew from the wall depicting the shadow beings sleeping in the seas and earth itself.

"during this time of hibernation, life flourished and the mortal races were born. During this time the Uzumaki rose to power. However, the Hibernation of the Titans were not eternal, and they rose again. Your ancestors rose up to fight however now matter how strong they were, even with the help of the gods and goddesses, they were still mortals and the losses they sustained were heavy. In a last ditch effort, the few remaining Uzumaki preformed a ritual that claimed most of their lives depleting their numbers further. The ritual, emblazoned by the gods, sealed several of the titans away while banishing the rest off the world itself. However, the battle was won but not without great cost. The war had left your family scared and divided they scattered eventually the once mighty clan had dwindled down through the years to a single family. Your family." The tapestry that flew down depicted people Naruto recognized, His ancestors and his great grandmother Mito Uzumaki and his Mother below her was himself his image staring back at him.

"Your ancestors and their gathered knowledge and all the land they claim. Every relic, weapon, tome and grimoire. They all fall to you, you are the heir to the Uzumaki throne. You shall carry the will of fire, the will of all Uzumaki." Fürhen said bowing to Naruto along with the other Carbuncles following his lead as Naruto looked around him then back at the tapestry depicting his own family.

"I need to think." Naruto claimed and Fürhen nodded.

"Of course, Tachiel!" Fürhen called out and a red carbuncle appeared beside Fürhen. "take Naruto to the garden." Tachiel nodded and hopped down nudged Naruto with his nose as he lead Naruto away from the slab.

"Naru…" Ino went to follow but Fürhen appeared in front of her.

"I understand how you feel, but he needs some time to think." The carbuncle said as Naruto followed the red one to a wall elevator and went down.

"What's the garden?" Ryuzetsu asked

"It's a place meant for meditation it's going to help him out. Trust me. For now feel free to roam our archive's you can use this to search and call for any tome or scroll you desire." Fürhen said referring to the grimoire on the podium. Walking over to it Ino began flipping through the pages though her eyes kept darting to the elevator. Ryuzetsu not seeing any thing to really do she grabbed the book that Fürhen had summoned and took it to the table to read.

Down below Naruto and his Carbuncle guide rode the elevator straight down the glowing crystals in the walls whizzing past. He couldn't care less.

He remembered reading about his family's history and he always remembered how proud it made him feel to be a part of such a strong bloodline. Reading about his ancestors' homeland always made him excited to someday revive it. to go out and find the remnants of his clan and bring them together. His mother had the same dream, now that's all it would be a dream.

The elevator came to a stop and opened up and Naruto walked out. His carbuncle guide disappeared in a pop as he entered the garden.

It was a large open domed shaped room. The ceiling was covered with dozens of crystals that formed in a sort of chandelier. The crystals lit up the room and Naruto could see a mound of emerald grass with a few flowers sprouting around the space. On the edges were four winding trees holding white petals stations on the north, south, east and west ends of the center mound. The center mound could easily hold twenty people and was surrounded by a mote of water. Walking along a wooden bridge leading to the mound he continued to walk straight to the center.

What was he supposed to do? Looking around sighed and sat. This was so stupid. He wasn't alone not by a long shot, he had Ino, Sasuke and Sakura. Chloe, Ryuu and the rest of his Familia. Those were people he loved, people he trusted. So why did he even feel like this? He was the exact opposite of alone, yet he felt alone. It was just the way of thinking the way it was said, he was the last. It was like leaving home for the world and when you return you see nothing but a hole in the ground. Even though you have the people you've met and forged bonds with, it wasn't the same.

Growling he punch the ground in frustration. Then he felt water streaming down his face realizing he was crying. Then he noticed something, as the tears hit the ground a pulse of light would be released through the surrounding grass and flowers.

"The garden is not just a place to think or keep flora. It is a way to connect with those who have left this world behind." Naruto turned and saw Fürhen at the entrance of the garden looking at him. "In the days of old Uzumaki would come here to connect with those of the past, there are many gardens this was created for your family line."

"S-so I can talk to them?"

"Yes, in a way." The carbuncle said as Naruto took a deep breath.

"How?"

"Calm yourself, reach out with your heart and soul. Let them hear you, something that connects you to them."

Naruto closed his eyes in thought. What connected him to his past? His mother's journals? No those were the best he had but it wasn't enough. There was one thing, a lullaby his mother wrote for him. It seemed simplistic but, he felt a connection whenever he read it or sung it. Like there was someone with him. Taking a deep breath, he raised his head and began.

"May the night, fill with stars~. May the night, fill with stars~. Gather all~, by the water. Come and see~ the flowers bloom~." Fürhen's tail swayed as he heard the tune leave Naruto's mouth. Hearing the quiet click of the elevator he peeked over his shoulder seeing Ino walk out.

 _'Well she didn't stay put very long.'_ He thought and returned to listening to Naruto's song as he saw the grass and flowers pulse with light.

"May the night, fill with stars~. May the night, _fill with stars~. Softly come all together~. Come and see~, the flowers bloom~."_ Mid way through his song a gentle ethereal blue energy began to flicker around him as the soft pulses of light reached the trees. It also sounded like he was singing in a chorus with himself.

" _In our hearts, flames burn bright~, In our hands, fire shines~. Sing for all, coming together~. Joining hands with shining hearts~."_ On this verse the petals on the trees gained soft flickering of blue flames. One by one they began to fall but never touching the ground. Instead they swirled around the mound in streams of gentle blue light. In found herself breathless as she saw Naruto raise his head and the energy around him seemed to suck into himself before bursting outward. Bathing the room with soft blue energy.

" _Hear me now~. Hear my song~! Hear my song~, Softly ring! Come as Friends~ bound by Starlight~!"_ The flaming petals now took one fox like forms and did indeed began to bounce around almost as if they were indeed dancing. One fox in particular danced its way in front of Naruto and in a swirl of blue fire it took on a female humanoid shape. Though the flames around the head and tail became crimson as the figure strode forward.

Naruto took notice and rose as the figure reached out to him and he could feel it. Her hand was warm and gentle against his skin spreading the warmth over his body like a blanket. With a slight bit of shock, he realized who this figure was and tears streamed down his face.

" _and, evermore… in our love, by the water~. Come and see your flower, bloom~."_ He finished his song as the figure caressed his face once more and both she and the rest of the fire foxes that appeared began to flicker out of existence. The soft glow seemed to dim as the trees stood the slight remnants of blue flames flickering on the petals. The petals that had already fallen floated in the still moat and everything returned to the blissful silence once more.

Ino, with tears in her own eyes, walked forward and grasped Naruto's hand as he turned and embraced her. Wrapping her arms around his frame she could feel the slight shutter he had in his body as he gently squeezed her.

"I don't know what your going through. I'm not going to say I understand because I don't" she told him as they separated. "But I'm going to be with you every step of the way. Nothing is going to make me leave." She told him keeping his hands grasped in her own.

Fürhen sat there his ears flicked as an slight animalistic smile graced his features. His mystical eyes could see six string like lines coming from Naruto that were red in color. One-line lead to Ino and went right into her chest. The others went into separate directions over the mote and he could make our five other female figures though they were shadowed.

 _'The Uzumaki are gone, but that doesn't mean they can't come back. Looks like you know that too, young master.'_ He thought as he disappeared in a swirl. Naruto looked down at Ino who smiled up at him and he found himself returning that smile.

"Ino, there is something about me your should know."

 **XxxxunknownlocationxxxX**

A large hooded figure strode through a dark bricked tunnel with a torch in hand. The entire complex was some form of underground maze, however the figure seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go as he came upon a room that appeared to be some form of laboratory. It was obvious that the sight had been abandoned for at least a few months. Giant glass containers held by brass frames with dozens of tubes ran from both the top and bottom of the containers.

Walking over to the solitary desk and pass the steel table in the center with straps, the figure began to rummage through the left behind papers. It was mostly charts and measurements he couldn't make heads or tails of. For the most part it seem sophisticated but even if he couldn't understand it all, he could still discern intelligent mumble jumbo with just plain crazy talk. Everything seemed to be a mix between the two. The writing, when talking about Data and test results were very factual and understandable to a point. Then the opiniated writings devolved into almost a sort of preachy hail of the greatest power and the monsters of monsters.

Then a certain page caught his eye since the top seemed to be written in big bold letters with blood. In fact the entire page was covered with the words and it read " **Project: Titan Revival."** The figure dropped his hood to better examine the paper revealing is spikey white hair and red tattoo lines.

"Titan revival? What the hell is a Titan? What have you been working on, Orochimaru?"

_SCENE_

 **I am so sorry for the late update! Its been a bit of a mad house with finals and all. Any way here is numero 8, I was really on the fence about Naruto singing since a lot of times, for me anyway, I find the ideas of stories that have him sing a bit cringy in a way. But I think it came out rather nice so I'm happy. Again not much action in this one but we got some family history. I was also worried about how I portrayed Naruto's emotions so let me know what you guys think.**

 **Onto the Poll:**

 **Freya 43**

 **Ryuu 41**

 **Tiona 41**

 **Chloe 37**

 **Kurama 36**

 **Ryuzetsu 24**

 **Hinata 14**

 **Tayuya 3**

 **Shion 2**

 **Right, not much change in the poll line up though I do notice that Kurama and Chloe are neck and neck. Only one more chapter after this one and it closes right up so be sure to check in your votes. I'm still waiting for anyone to suggest a character sheet for the story so just let me know.**

 **Until next time this has been your Average, Ordinary, Everyday Fallen Angel!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Danmachi or Naruto of anything related to it.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Spellcasting"_

" **Monster or Demon Speaking"**

' _ **Monster or Demon thinking'**_

" _ **Monster or Demon Spellcasting"**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Xxxx3yearsagoxxxX**

Out in the forests surrounding Orario we find two blonde individuals. One was a Renard with brilliant sapphire eyes, this was Naruto Uzumaki. The other was a blonde elf woman with dark blue eyes, this was Ryuu. Currently the two found themselves out in the open space in the forest deep enough in the forest where the two wouldn't be disturbed. Currently Naruto was dressed in a simple pair of black pants with no shoes and left his entire upper torso exposed. On his arms he had wraps of white bandage cloth around his fists going up to his mid forearm. Ryuu for her part was dressed in a pair of green tights that fell down to her midthigh and unlike her fellow blonde had a pair of boots on her feet wrapped in white bandage cloth. Her torso however was completely exposed with her breast being bound by white bandage cloth and the same cloth wound its way up from her first to her forearms like Naruto's.

Currently the two faced off against each other silently. Naruto took up a rather relaxed stance his arms hanging at his sided with his body angled so his left side faced Ryuu with his left foot forward. Unlike Naruto, Ryuu had taken up a much more rigid stance with her arms held up with her fists guarding her face. He torso was slightly angled but that was to allow her left fist being in front of her left. Her left foot was planted firmly in front of her with right behind her as she kept her knees bents and her whole body slightly leaned forward. In total her stance made her like a tightened spring ready to explode out at a moments notice. The two blondes stood there for a while before on an unspoken signal Ryuu sprung forward in a burst of speed creating and audible boom from where she kicked off the ground. Shooting forward she reared her right fist back and shot it forward but Naruto whipped his left arm up his hand connecting with her wrist. This caused her fist to fly off to Naruto's right as he allowed his body to flow with his parry swinging around his right arm and smashing his elbow into Ryuu's side with a clap like thunder and she went flying away from him.

Grunting Ryuu quickly found her bearings and planted her feet on the ground and skidded for a few feet before shooting forward again. This time she went in low aiming a punch at Naruto's midsection, but the Blonde Renard was quick and he grabbed her wrist while simultaneously flipping over Ryuu. With her wrist still in hand Naruto used his momentum to flip Ryuu into the air and before she landed on the ground, he kicked her sending her flying again and this time she wasn't able to find her feet as she rolled across the ground.

With a growl she flipped herself back onto her feet and in a flash her eye became red with a black iris and red pupil. Naruto felt the boost in power as he abandoned his relaxed posed and placed his right foot in front of him and his left foot behind. His arms were still at his sides, but his fists were now balled tightly as he began to bounce on his right foot while keeping his left foot off the ground. Faster than the normal eye could follow the two shot forward and Ryuu threw a round house kick straight at Naruto's head which he blocked with his forearm. The resounding boom echoed through the forest and created a slight blast of air from the shock wave of their collision. Not wasting a second Ryuu quickly withdrew her leg and followed with a straight jab to Naruto's chin but he ducked under it. Following his dodge he sent three quick Jabs into Ryuu's gut finishing off with a double Palm strike and with each impact a boom was heard and shockwaves rode out through the trees ruffling the trees and grass. The result of his double palm strike sent Ryuu into a tree but she latched onto the trunk with claws now sprouting from her finger tips and used it as a sling going around the tree. Letting go she shot forward with both legs extended blasting Naruto who put his arms up in an X to defend himself. The quick sent him skidding back as Ryuu took this chance to land an uppercut through his Defense sending him to the air. Naruto with an impressive show of agility twisted his body so that he landed on all fours. Not wanting to give him any breathing room Ryuu set on him with a high kick branding her heel down which Naruto avoided by rolling. As Ryuu's heel hit the ground it cracked and cratered slightly and Naruto took this moment to get behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he hoisted her into the air before bending backwards and smashing her into the ground behind him. After a moment the two simply fell to the ground and laid there.

"Your… definitely getting the hang of it." Naruto said taking slightly deep breaths. Ryuu sighed as she quickly jumped up and landed on top of him pointer her clawed fingers at his throat.

"You let your guard down." She stated as he laughed. She was always taking it to the next level. Taking a deep breath her claws regressed back into normal fingernails and her eye faded back into its normal white and blue color as she fell forward laying on top of Naruto. Naruto for his part was able to keep his cool but his face got continually red as he could feel her breast pressing into his own chest.

' _Naruto, calm down she's just tired.'_ He thought to himself as he began to hear faint whisper in his ear.

 _ **'Take her, here and now.'**_

 __ _'Shut up.'_

 _ **'I'm just saying there's no one around and your little buddy seems to agree.'**_ Naruto's face lit up like a tomato at the demons' words.

' _SHUT UP!'_ He raged blocking out the Fox's chuckling. Returning to reality he felt Ryuu adjust herself holding herself up with her elbows looking down onto Naruto. For a moment the world seemed to fall still as the two simply gazed into each other's eyes. Ever since he had saved her life the two had trained together so that she could learn to control her new powers. At first it was simple training for both of them. Then that training blossomed into friendship and eventually Naruto and Ryuu began to feel an undeniable attraction. Naruto had always felt guilty since he felt the same way about a few girls but definitely Ino.

It was subtle at first, Ryuu wishing to spend more time with Naruto outside of training and whenever Chole would flirt with him she would be visibly angry at the display. How she would lean against him after their training sessions and confide in him with most of her problems. As guilty as it made him feel, she was actually the first person he told about the demon he held. It was sort of necessary seeing as how that power flowed through her now. He still felt guilty seeing as not even his best friends or Ino knew. The attraction the two held was growing and Naruto found himself in more and more intimate situations, like the one he currently was in now.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Ryuu said in a matter of fact kind of way as she began to slowly lean forward. Naruto felt somewhat surprised seeing as Ryuu never been this forward with any romantic actions as direct as this before.

"No… Wait." His protest was weak as every part of his body wanted this to happen, but he couldn't help but see an image of Ino flash in his mind. He wanted this, he wanted both of them. Hell there were other girls that he wanted and that made him feel all the more wrong yet right. Slowly Ryuu inched closer as Naruto closed his eyes.

 **XxxxPresentdayxxxX**

Currently Naruto found himself reading a book on antient magic rituals. Mostly they were just flashy party tricks, and some were a way to conjure mystical creatures separate than the monsters he was used to. However, he found himself not fully enjoying the book. Not really a surprised seeing as he could stop looking at Ino. Currently she was talking to one of the Carbuncles over some flora records she found.

"Perhaps you should try talking to her again." Naruto actually jumped from surprise as he saw Fürhen staring at him. Wincing at the phantom pain in his cheek he shrugged.

"Maybe later?" he said with the fakest smile anyone saw. "She's pissed." He sighed looking at her again and this time she caught him before she scowled.

"You do understand why she's angry yes?" Fürhen asked as he followed Naruto as the Renard went about exploring the row he was currently in.

"Because of what I hold." He said dejectedly as he placed the book he was reading on the shelf.

SLAP

Shaking his head, he turned he opened his eyes to see Fürhen somehow sticking to the side of the shelve units.

"Did you just slap me with your tail?" Naruto asked his own tail twitching in agitation. Fürhen jumped to the ground and faced the blonde mage.

"Yes, I did because you are wrong." He stated as Naruto walked past him searching for another book to skim. "Think about what she said."

"She told me, well yelled at me really. How I could've kept this from her. Then she slapped me and hasn't talked to me since." He bitterly recalled.

"There you are then. She was upset at you keeping this secret rather than the actually secret itself."

"I know." This confused Fürhen.

"But you just said."

"To be honest I was trying to cover up the real reason. The demon is not the only secret I have." He said picking out another book. "I'm in love." He said as once again Fürhen cocked his head to the side.

"With who?" he asked as Naruto sighed.

"Ino." Naruto answered. Fürhen knew this, the moment they shared in the Garden plus the vision of the threads he had as well.

"I'm still failing to see the problem."

"And a girl named Ryuu, and I'm starting to fall for some others." This made the Carbuncle sigh. He'd seen this a couple of times before. Uzumaki men and woman always have hearts too big for one person. If Naruto was anything like his ancestors, then he knew that he would sacrifice his own happiness as opposed to choosing one love over the other. Fürhen had already seen the threads connecting himself to the girls he mentioned.

"Naruto, I can't tell you what to do. That must come from you. Though I can tell you that it would probably be better to get it out now." Naruto sighed. He hated when he knew the right answer then others called him out on it. Angrily ruffling his own hair he grunted.

"Your right. Do you have a bath house here?"

"Shouldn't you talk to Ino first?"

"Trust me."

"Tachiel." Fürhen called and the same Carbuncle that led him to the garden appeared in a pop.

"Escort Naruto to bath house." The red Carbuncle nodded and began to trot down towards the elevators.

Once the pair were gone Ino finally walked to where she last saw Naruto and saw Fürhen.

"Where did they go?" she asked, and he pointed to the elevator with his nose.

"Naruto requested a guide to the Bath house. Ino's eye brow raised as she felt a familiar itch well up inside her.

"T-the bath house you say." Ino giggled perversely.

"Ino may I ask you a question?" Fürhen inquired.

"Technically, you just did. But go ahead."

"You love Naruto don't you." Ino blushed before she smiled widely.

"of course, I do."

"Good just remember that when you two talk." He said as he disappeared. Ino was a bit curious but went to the elevator and waited for it to come back up. Further down Naruto was currently in the bathhouse. It was underground, so the ceiling was the normal cave top. The stalagmites coming from the ceiling had soft orange glowing effect. The ground was mainly stone slabs with a large pool of water from the center that possessed wafts of steam coming off it.

Around the pool were holes in the wall which had water pouring out and into the pool. Placing his clothes into a side basket once he took them off. Placing himself in the water he could feel the warmth of the water flush through his body. Placing his back against the wall he felt that there seemed to be a gap in the wall that let his tail rest a bit more comfortably.

For a moment he just sat there. That was until he heard the elevator return, his ears flicked as he heard the doors open. He was silent as he could hear Ino in the changing room. Even though she was currently out of his view just hearing the ruffling of her clothes and the gentle flush as they hit the ground caused him to blush. Sometimes he was really thankful for his ears and a bit hateful.

Ino finally opened the door and placed her clothes in the basket next to Naruto's. The room was very steamy, and Naruto didn't make an active effort to look at Ino. Because he knew that if he did he would probably lose his mind. The steam managed to hide Ino's form rather well as she walked around the pool and got in the water. Naruto keeping his eyes practically glued to the water was only able to tell with the ripples going through the water.

Looking up he could see her figure outlined in the steam. Her hair was let loose as opposed to her normal pony tail style. With the further splashing water, she walked forward and Naruto's eyes darted back down.

"You know why I'm upset. So, tell me why you would hide something like that from me."

"I was scared of you." This caused Ino to falter slightly in her approach. "Well not really you, but how you would react." He admitted with a sigh. "I have this demon inside of me I can control it sure, but that doesn't change the fact that its there. You know about my child hood. If you were to reject me I wouldn't be able to stand it." He said as Ino sighed.

"Your really dumb you know that. After all we've been through and the years we spent together that I would give two shits about some evil demon fox spirit inside of you."

 _ **'Well she doesn't have to be so mean about it.'**_

 __"Also, I'm not dumb Naruto, I can tell when something else is bothering you. Now out with it." She demanded, and Naruto turned his head to the side. It was true, aside from maybe Jiraiya and Kurama she was the only one who knew practically everything about him. He couldn't really hide anything from her, made surprise parties pretty damn difficult.

When he didn't answer she got closer to him. With ever step and splash of water that signaled her approach Naruto could practically feel his heart burst out of his chest. His ears twitched uncontrollably with every little sound that she made in her advances. His tail would've been wagging like crazy if it wasn't currently nestled in the wall gap behind him.

"Look at me Naruto." He voice was like silk soft and enticing. It took all of his willpower not to follow her order.

"Naruto. Look. at. Me." This time she put a little more voice into her demand and, against his better judgement he found himself turning to gaze upon her naked form.

In that moment he froze and his mind went blank.

In front of him, for all intents and purposes, was a goddess. Platinum blonde hair fell down her naked frame like a curtain of blonde. Strands of hair were the only thing keeping her modesty from his eyes. Her form was absolutely perfect the glow and the steam of the room seemed to accentuate and emblazon every aspect of her figure.

Recognizing the effect, she was putting on him Ino decided to take it a step further. Tracing her sides with her hands she reached up to her hair and with a simple flick the strands hiding her more private areas fell behind her. Naruto went rigid at the sight his face might as well have been painted with how red it had become. Ino was no better, butterflies were practically storming in her stomach as her face heated up as well.

Both blondes just stayed there frozen in their positions. Naruto staring at the beauty in front of him. Ino frozen with anticipation of the fox boy seated before her. After a few moments Ino was the first to break eye contact looking down slightly.

"Naruto, do you like me?" Oh gods, Like? What was she thinking? She wasn't some little girl with a small crush. She wanted to slap herself in the moment but decided to just wait for his answer.

"No, I love you and that's the problem." He said confusing the Ino. "I'm sorry Ino but your not the only one I love." He admitted squeezing his eyes shut while Ino's eyes widened.

"I've tried so hard to suppress the feelings I have, and I failed. I love you, but I also love someone else." Now the Advice Fürhen had given her suddenly made sense. Naruto had a heart of gold anyone could see that. It actually wasn't all that surprising that he had developed feelings for another girl or even multiple girls. She also knew that his top priority was those he loved and how far he would go to make them happy.

She lost count on how many times he tried to cheer her up when she felt down or how many surprise parties, he had failed to spring on her.

"Naruto what do you love about me?" she asked sitting down allowing the warm water to come up to her chest barley covering her breast. Not expecting the question Naruto looked at Ino before answering.

"You're my light. Maybe I approached you when we were young, but you saved me when we were young. I had something with you I had never experienced with anyone before in my life. No matter how off track I got or how dark my path got, when everyone would fail to bring me back you would be there." He told her looking into her eyes a fierce determination and admiration setting in replacing the meek shyness that once held his frame. Ino felt her heart beat ever slightly faster when her gaze locked with his.

"Your smile, your face, your heart. Whenever you would hold me through a tough time or call my name when I needed you too. I love you Ino every part." He told her and the honesty was undeniable in his voice. With a smile on her face she glided over to his sided leaning against his body with her own.

"Then it's alright. You your heart is too big for your own good. Though if you save a place for me, then its alright." She said gently tracing circles on his chest with her fingers as she could feel his fox tail wrap around her waist.

"Let's stay like this for a while." She told him and Naruto was more than happy to oblige even if he did feel a bit embarrassed about a certain part of his body becoming aware of their close proximity.

 **XxxxWithRyuzetsuxxxX**

Ryuzetsu was currently sitting at one of the long tables in the main hall of the Archive reading the book that Fürhen had summoned earlier. _Naxela's application of elemental energies._ The book had been rather enjoyable to read as it gave detailed descriptions on different magical elements and how to apply them to enchantment type spells and ever the different monsters and creatures that use elements.

While reading she failed to see the that a carbuncle had managed to sneak up on her peaking at the book she was currently reading.

"Whatcha doing?" the carbuncle asked its voice sounding like a young boy just coming into maturity. Taken by surprise by the sudden question Ryuzetsu jumped causing herself to fall backward with a thud.

"Ow…"

"I'm sorry, I should've announced myself." Rubbing her head, the dark elf looked up to see a particularly mischievous looking golden Carbuncle looking down on her like a curious cat.

"You can talk to?" She asked getting up and placing the book back on the table.

"Of course, I can. All of us can talk I'm just the first one to talk to you." he said padding in front of her as she set herself back onto the bench. "So reading a bit of Naxela's work huh. Not to brag or anything but I actually am quite well versed in her theories myself." The carbuncle stated with one paw raise and puffing in chest out in a regal manner.

"right… who are you."

"Oh, pardon me. I'm Kandonine call me Kando." The now named Kando introduced himself with a flourish of his tail.

"Kay nice to meet you Kando." She said and reopened her book trying to find the page she was on.

"You know I can show you a thing or two about the application of magical energies. I do know a spell or two myself." Raising an eyebrow Ryuzetsu looked at Kando and stopped her flipping.

"How?" she asked. Then with a animalistic grin the carbuncle jumped onto her shoulder and his crystal horn began to glow. Ryuzetsu, Kando and the book were then surrounded in a sphere of golden light.

"Right off to the Training room!" the carbuncle cheered as the pair disappeared with a swirl and pop.

 **XxxxBackatOrarioxxxX**

Bell sat in the clearing that Naruto had shown him a little while ago. Currently he was sitting in the meditative pose that Naruto had shown him and was currently focusing. Taking a deep breath he felt that familiar pulse as his eyes fluttered open and his sight changed into the **[truesight]** skill he had acquired. The world once again lit up with thousands of veins of glowing power pulsating into the trees, animals and the people around him. Allowing himself to fall back he noticed that when he hit the ground ever changing flakes of color flew around him in a flurry. He watched the flakes flutter there way up into the sky as he saw that the sky had also changed. No longer was it the bright blue that he was accustomed to. Now it had taken on a wide array of changing colors. The colors moved and surged like waves in water changing shades with every surge.

He had to wonder if Naruto saw this as well when he meditated here. Sitting back up he then stopped when he noticed a vein moving around the small patch of green he was currently in. Over the days he's been able to differentiate between the veins that connected to flora and the veins that connected to living creatures. Looking up he saw the vein that was connected to the moving organism merged into many smaller veins forming a humanoid shape in front of him.

Cancelling his skill he rubbed his eyes and looked up and saw nothing.

"Huh, weird." He mumbled as he stood up and stretched and made his way out. It was calm until he suddenly felt a sting in his arm as he gasped and grasped it. looking at it he found no wound and when he looked around he still didn't see anything. Leaving the small green space he failed to notice a very thin senbon needle stuck into the tree he was standing next to.

After he was far enough away a chienthrope dropped his spell revealing Yuttar with a vial in his hand as he approached the needle he had thrown at Bell. Very carefully he dipped the needle down and about three drops of blood fell into the vial.

"Mission accomplished, Orochimaru." He said before taking to the streets himself.

Bell simply rubbed his arms as he walked feeling the phantom sting as he made his way home. It was his day off and Hestia was off working at one of her many jobs. After there date yesterday he felt a little lazy today. You see earlier during his usual dungeon crawl with Lilli they had taken a short break and she had requested some time off. Making sure that she understood it was no problem they decided to call it a day.

After returning to the Hostess of Fertility he dropped off his lunch box and asked Syr if she had any idea's on how to spend his free time.

She told him that she enjoyed reading and offered him a book that a customer had left there that day. He accepted and that's where we find ourselves now. Before reading he did his daily meditating as Naruto requested.

"Right lets see what's in here." He said to no one as he opened the book and began to read. The first few paragraphs outlined the information that Naruto had already taught him, so he read on. However, as he read he felt his eyes become increasingly heavy. Unable to shake it off he succumbed to the sudden drowsiness his vision swallowed by blackness.

After a moment the blackness faded and he found himself in a cobblestone room designed like a court house. Looking up he saw a version of himself with shadows over his eyes leaving only his mouth visible. This version of him was gray and devoid of color as it peered down at him.

"Lets begin." It spoke it was his voice but different, deeper. The gray version of him suddenly appeared behind him but Bell didn't turn.

"What is magic to me?" it asked as bell closed his eyes and though for a moment. The scene suddenly changed showing a vast farmland.

"A Beautiful great power. One that can overcome my inner weakness and make me stronger."

A larger version of bell appeared this time totally blue in color. "What sort of thing is magic to me?" it asked and bell found himself sitting back facing a fire place as his answer came to him.

"A flame, that burns bright and hot. A strong red flame that doesn't suit me like all. Flames like his." With that last though a flash of a certain blonde Renard flashed through his mind. Then a red version of him appeared and asked him the next question.

"what do I seek from magic?" now another blonde flashed through his mind with her hair being blown by the wind.

"The woman who is faster that any one, like a bolt of lightning. I want to catch up to her." He then was back at the courthouse a giant yellow version of himself looming over him.

"Is that all?" it asked and Bell couldn't help but smile as his answer came to him.

"If it is possible I would like to become a hero. Like in the stories I read as a kid, a Hero they can look up to." All the other versions of himself appeared around him grinning down at him.

"So childish." They told him in unison.

"Sorry that's just who I am!" he exclaimed as his different persona's became beams of light that merged inside of him filling his body with a tingling sensation of power. For a moment all became black than he heard it. something like a bell ringing as he jolted awake.

"Bell!" his eyes fluttered open finding himself hunched over back into their underground home. "What are you doing?" looking up he saw that it was Hestia who voiced the question.

"Oh goddess, your home." He said leaning up and stretching.

"C'mon lets update your status." She said as the two went to the bed and Hestia proceeded to activate his falna.

"So, what were you doing?"

"Oh, I was reading a book and I guess I just fell asleep." He said causing Hestia to laugh a little.

"Really? You finally read a book and it puts your straight to sleep!" she said with a small giggle.

"I-I guess so." With a shake of her head Hestia returned to her updates.

"Your so cute." She told him then something caught her eye as she presser her face on the sphere of energy in front of her.

"Magic…" this caused bells eyes to widen.

"Goddess?"

"You actually developed magic!" she exclaimed and bell practically jumped in surprise sending her to the floor. Once she got up she sat him down and copied his states onto a sheet. Once she gave it to bell he all but gushed over his knew magic.

"Magic! I actually developed magic!" he cheered as Hestia let him have his moment. She then took the sheet and examined it herself.

"okay bell as you know you need a chant a spell to use magic." He nodded. "so when an adventurer develops magic for the first time there is usually a spell to go along with it. Yours however just has a note Swift-Strike magic. So I don't think you need a spell to use your magic." This got bell all giddy again as he took the page back and saw the spell on it.

 **[Firebolt]**

"When you go into the dungeon tomorrow you can give it a try on something." Hestia said standing up.

"Tomorrow?" he asked visibly deflated at the news. Hestia giggled, it was like looking at a disappointed child.

"It's okay Bell, its not like your magic is going anywhere." Even at his words he still pouted and Hestia just climbed into bed after turning off the lanterns in the room. Bell laid there until he was sure Hestia was asleep. Being as quite as he could he snuck out of the church house and began to make his way towards the dungeon.

"I'm sorry Hestia, but I can't wait." He apologized as he ran. It didn't take him long to reach the dungeon as he quickly entered and ventured a few floors down. He ran down the many corridors and eventually he found himself in front of a goblin. The green humanoid monster growled as it reared its hands threateningly at the white-haired teen. Bell raised his hands and took in a deep breath. Then he felt it. Power course from the center of his being and into his hand as it began to flicker with red flames.

Holding out his palm he steadied his hand with his opposite one.

" _Firebolt!"_ he called out and with the sound of thunder an electrified bolt of flames flew from his hand. It shot forward much like a lighting bolt and pierced the goblins chest resulting in a small explosion. The force of the spell actually made Bell back pedal slightly as he brought up his hand and began to shake.

"Alright!" he cheered jumping into the air and charged forward. Every monster he encountered was met with a flash of flames as Bell ran around firing spell after spell. The sheer jubilant joy was indescribable as he saw the gorgeous flash each time the spell fired off. He had lost count how many times he had used his new spell and when he finally stopped to catch his breath he saw just how deep he went.

"Oh, I went deeper than I meant too. Guess I better hea…" a sudden wave of lightheadedness hit him as he fell to the ground his vision going black.

 **XxxxwithnarutoxxxX**

After their bath Naruto and Ino both made there way back to the main archive hall. Not really seeing any one they went to the pedestal they found Fürhen sitting before it magically making the paper's flip. It didn't take long for the carbuncle to take notice of the pair as he looked up.

"I take it your bath was… relaxing?" if he had a human face it would probably be broken in a grin. The pair of blondes blushed as Naruto rubbed the back of his head and Ino simple cleared her throat and did all she could not to make eye contact. Clearing his throat Naruto spoke.

"I guess you could say that. Any way we need to be heading back to the City." He told Fürhen.

"so soon?" he asked the grimoire in front of him closing.

"Yeah this mission wasn't supposed to take more than a few days and we need to start the journey home." Fürhen sighed.

"Very well, though I wish to make a request of you young Uzumaki." The carbuncle said and Naruto nodded. "Take Tachiel with you. She'll be indispensable for what I have planned." Naruto cocked his head to the side confused.

"What plans?" he asked.

"I plan on creating a portal, one that will connect your home with Archive city. That way you would no longer have to make a long trip back an forth between the locations." This caused both blonde's present to widen their eyes.

"Wait, wait. You can make a portal? Like actual story book get from one place to another in a flash type of portal?" Ino asked as it was Fürhen's turn to look confused.

"Yes? I don't understand the Uzumaki used portals all the time to traverse their empire surely some are still active." He said as both blondes responded with a shake of their heads.

"sorry but no. Portals are a thing of fantastical fiction up top." Naruto said as Fürhen looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well despite the many scouting missions we send out we don't necessarily scout the land but any place that holds knowledge. I suppose that time really is unforgiving." With a flick of his tail he sighed "right well yes Portals are very real and quite tricky to create. Carbuncles however have a natural affinity for traveling by teleportation and creating a portal is not all that different. Tachiel is especially skilled in the creation of portals so yes I would like her to go with you."

After his explanation Naruto shrugged "I don't see the problem." With a nod Fürhen called Tachiel who appeared in swirl and pop.

"Tachiel you already know what to do correct?" the red carbuncle nodded. She then proceeded to disappear and reappear on Naruto's shoulders getting comfortable. "She will be your Carbuncle Partner, she doesn't speak often but when she does its best to listen." Reaching up and lightly rubbing her cheek Naruto smiled.

"Pleasure to have you aboard." This is when Ino took a quick look around and saw that someone was missing from their group.

"Hey where is Ryuzetsu?" She asked as Fürhen closed his eyes and his crystal horn glowed. Then a moment after in a swirl and pop Ryuzetsu landed in a heap at their feet a giggling golden carbuncle sitting on top of her.

"Um Ryuzetsu, you okay?" Naruto asked as the Dark elf looked up with a dead panned stare.

"Naruto…" she said as he nodded hesitantly.

"Your ancestors were fucking sadists." This caused the golden carbuncle to erupt in laughter as Fürhen sighed with a shake of his head.

"I'm afraid that Kandonine might've been a bit overzealous when he took your friend to the training room."

"the training rooms?" Ino asked and Kandonine nodded.

"Only the single greatest area in all of Archive city! Ryuzetsu got in some light training and we unlocked a bit of her potential. Learned a new spell and everything." This caught the blonde's by surprise.

"A new spell?" Naruto asked as the dark elf just groaned in response.

"Well, I'm off!" Kando said as he went to teleport but got stuck in sphere of blue energy.

"No you don't, you began training, you finish training." Fürhen said as he placed him back on Ryuzetsu as the golden carbuncle pouted.

"C'mon that's not fair!" he shouted as Tachiel rolled her eyes. Helping Ryuzetsu to her feet the dark elf took Kando by the scruff of the neck as Fürhen teleported them to the top of the cliff outside. There was a slight wave of dizziness, but they were able to shake it off.

"Right, so mission failed." Naruto said as Ryuzetsu looked at him holding Kando over the cliff contemplating on dropping him.

"What do you mean? You found the ruins." She said actually dropping Kando as he screamed and teleported next her on the ground.

"Yes, we did, but there is no way in hell that I'm going to let a group of random weirdo's go poking around in one of my Families homes." Ryuzetsu, kicking Kando off the cliff again nodded.

"Okay that makes sense." And with a pop Kando appeared next to her again.

"That's not funny you know!" the carbuncle yelled as she ignored it and the group began to walk towards the forest.

"Wait, what about the monsters?" Ryuzetsu asked picking up Kando by his scruff and throwing him over the cliff again before they got too far away.

"I think we'll be fine. There like guardians, right? So, they probably won't bother us on the way out. Besides I have a feeling that my ancestors put them there, so they won't bother us as long as I'm here."

"Kay that makes sense." Ryuzetsu said as she ignored the fuming Carbuncle next to her as they were too far away from the cliff for her to toss him again.

 **XxxxUknownlocationxxxX**

Yuttar was currently making his way through an underground base as he carefully clutched the vial containing bell's blood. Once he entered the large laboratory room he saw his master writing away on parchment some calculations and other mumbo jumbo he couldn't understand.

"My lord, I have returned." The chienthrope announced his presence and kneeled before Orochimaru. The pale man turned his snake like eyes trained on his spy.

"And your mission?" He asked and Yuttar held out the Vial and Orochimaru took it with a twisted smile.

"good, now we can see just what makes this "Bell" so special." He said carefully placing the Vial into a Holder on his desk. "Any news?" the chienthrope shook his head.

"None, though there have been some reports of odd monsters appearing in the Dungeon and even around town. The Loki Familia are looking into it, or at least a few of them are. Other than that, nothing to report." Orochimaru nodded and dismissed his spy. Once he was alone all semblance of sanity left him as he began to laugh loudly.

"Strange monsters you say! Well it appears that someone is trying to steal my show!" he chortled as he ripped a curtain down from a wall revealing hidden rows upon rows of glass tubes holding distorted humanoid monsters that convulsed randomly as they mutated further.

Grabbing the vial of blood that he just received he briskly walked down the isle towards another lab table with many odd instruments and tubes filled with strange liquids. Placing the Vial down he grinned seeing the large book set on the table in front of his contraptions. It was old and bound in stitched human skin. The center of the book had a blood colored metal skull that possessed a halo of tentacles around it.

"Let's get to work to put these upstarts out of business shall we!" he all but cheered unlocking the book by cutting his thumb and drawing blood over the symbol in the center. His laughter echoed through out the base making any who heard it shiver with fright and slight disgust. His face became deadly serious suddenly as he looked at the vial of blood on his table. Grabbing it and holding it up.

"Little Bell. Let's see if you are worth the attention, shall we?" he said moving to one of his tubes and punching it releasing the grotesque creature slide to the floor. Holding the book up the pages flipped on their own as an ominous black and green miasma began to leak out and flow into the creature.

"Find him… and Hunt him."

_Scene_

 **And here is number nine. Finals are finally over! Now I was a bit abrasive in the beginning cause I didn't want the romance to seem too cringy or anything so let me know if I executed that well. Also I'm going to say this know. You people are giving me whiplash with the voting. I checked in and saw that somehow Freya had fallen into fifth place. I began cry laughing at the absurdity since I thought that I was going to have to rewrite the chapter that set up her relationship with Naruto. I was crying and I'm not ashamed to admit that.**

 **Now let's see how the poll stands now.**

 **Kurama 76**

 **Chloe 69**

 **Freya 68**

 **Ryuzetsu 67**

 **Ryuu 66**

 **Tiona 64**

 **Hinata 22**

 **Tayuya 8**

 **Shion 7**

 **Kurama now has the after an enormous jump from fifth place Freya fall behind into third with Chloe coming in second. In fourth place we have our dark elf Ryuzetsu and coming in the rear we have Ryuu. Now I am expanding this Harem to add one extra girl since I have already Set up Ryuu for the relationship. So please be gentle and help me out here guys.**

 **Now we have a character sheet request by Treant Balewood next one is going to be from EventNyan. But for now her is Choji.**

 **Choji Akimichi**

 **Lvl: 5**

 **Alias: Giant**

 **Skills:**

 **[Starvation] Makes it so whenever the user eats a great amount of food they will receive a temporary power boost this effect is doubled if the user goes a prolonged period of time without food.**

 **[Expand] Allows the used to expand a part of their body to enormous proportions with additional power it is possible to use the skill on the entire body.**

 **Development abilities:**

 **[Mixing] G – improves quality when creating medicine such as potions**

 **[Swordsman] F – increases one's proficiency with a sword.**

 **[Abnormal resistance] H – Negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison.**

 **[Strong Defense] E – Increases overall endurance and defensive capabilities.**

 **Magic:**

 **[Papilio Secta] This spell increases the casters overall abilities by consuming all the power within the caster and expelling it out forming bioluminescent wings resembling butterfly wings. After using this spell the caster will be completely drained of energy after five minutes and will result in Mind Zero.**

 **[Terra Armor] forms hardened armor around the caster made up of rocks and stones.**

 **Base abilities:**

 **Power – S 997**

 **Endurance – S 988**

 **Dexterity – E 456**

 **Agility – E 423**

 **Magic – D 524**

 **Equipment:**

 **[Gaia's Great sword] a sword that is made of a mixture of mithril and adamantium. The blade is about five feet long not including the handle and about a foot wide at the base. Its length is covered in runes and it possess the ability to extend and expand. The blade itself is unbreakable and requires magic power to utilize its ability.**

 **Right that's all I got for know let me know what you guys think in the reviews or PM's.**

 **Until next time this has been your Average, Ordinary, Everyday Fallen Angel!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Danmachi or Naruto of anything related to it.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Spellcasting"_

" **Monster or Demon Speaking"**

' _ **Monster or Demon thinking'**_

" _ **Monster or Demon Spellcasting"**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Xxxx4yearsagoxxxX**

Naruto was running along the corridors of the dungeon. Behind him was a group of bugbears frothing at the mouth during their chase. Naruto for his part was just grinning as he passed a thin nearly invisible wire that he slid under and simultaneously spun around skidding on the ground. Now the bugbears ran across the wire snapping it and from the shadows above dozens of crossbow bolts shot out piercing the bug bears around the necks and heads. Most died instantly while others fell to the ground in heaps still trying to claw their way towards Naruto as he shook his hand in a so-so motion.

"Good but I still think that fighting them head to head is more fun." He said as from a shadow in the wall Chloe emerged. She was currently dressed in a skin-tight black leotard that had long sleeves. Along her arms were gray bandaged wraps holding leather arm guards in place on her arms. Her legs were left uncovered except for knee length black leather boots with dark blue detailing. Her chest was covered in a half metal half leather breast plate. Around her head she wore a hood that doubled as a waist length midnight blue scarf.

"Oh, c'mon you have to admit that using traps and luring clueless victims to their demise is very thrilling!" she said overly excited about the fact. Naruto flared his arm dramatically gesturing towards the cat girl.

"Chloe, ladies and gentlemen. The assassin that enjoys her ways way too much!" Chloe giggled at his antics as she flared with on over dramatic bow.

"of course!" the pair actually began to laugh lightly as Naruto shook his head.

"You know we should do this more often, it must get boring at the Hostess, having to work all the time." Naruto said. He loved that pub, mainly because of how much he loved Mama Mia's secret recipe ramen. However, he knew how dull working and doing the same thing over and over could be. That's why he loved using and learning magic. He could find different spells and different ways to fight. He really couldn't imagine doing anything else other than adventuring with the people he loves.

"It can be a bit draining sure. Though it's a thousand times better than the deal I had before." She said with a shrug. She remembered how being an assassin had been nothing but hardship after hardship. Then her clients began to get a little too greedy and requested her to take down targets that were far to difficult. There was little to no doubt in her mind that hanging up her daggers was the best decision of her life. Though taking them down every now and again wasn't too bad either.

She remembered when she first met Naruto it was one of her last contracts before Ryuu's. Apparently, Naruto took down a bandit group that was robbing and attacking citizens and low-level adventurers. The boss of said group wanted a bit of revenge and so they hired her to take Naruto out.

 **XxxxflashbackxxxX**

Currently Chloe was traveling over roof tops her newest contract on her mind. ' _Blonde hair, Renard, wears a black and orange coat. Should be easy to spot. Name is Naruto something. Frequents the Hostess of fertility but I would probably have better chance waiting for him at the dungeon of the guild. Although it seems odd that he was just a level four. From what that slob told me he sounds much more dangerous.'_

It was the one thing that bugged her. The group that was taken out was rather large, so it was hard to believe that he single handedly took them all out. Though she was getting paid and not to think but to kill. Reaching the Guild, she quickly made her way to the roof avoiding being spotted. The sun was already dipping low in the sky so she knew that it wasn't going to be little while before her target emerged.

Bringing around her satchel she placed it in front of her before beginning to prep her various weapons and poisons. With her target being a level 4 she knew that he probably had a poison resistance skill. So, to counter act that she used a paralysis poison that acts almost instantly. It wouldn't be lasting but it would give her openings to exploit.

Carefully placing her twin daggers into their sheaths coated in light green transparent poison shinning in the orange light of the falling sun. Pocketing a couple of smaller knifes she waited and began to notice a slow trickle of adventurers began to come out of the dungeon which eventually became large groups leaving the entrance.

Keeping her head down she peered over the edge of the side and scanned the different adventurers. It took a little while and Chloe finally spotted her quarry. Blonde fox tail though his head was covered with his coats hood. The coat though matched the description she was given as well as the book that was hanging from his hip. He came out with two others one dressed in a black cloak and another with bright pink hair. Odd color.

Keeping her eyes on her target he appeared to share some words with his companions. Before they entered the guild and Chloe backed away tightening the satchel and straps for her sheaths. Peaking over the guild roof rim and saw that the two companions walking away from the guild into the streets. She became worried when she failed to spot her target with them. Looking around she froze and nearly jumped with fright when she saw him staring at her from the fountain the hood still shadowing his face.

They stayed like that for a moment before Naruto turned and began walking towards the city. Quickly doing a last second fastening of her equipment she set off sticking to the roof tops so as to not be spotted as easily. Quickly making her way towards the side of the square Naruto disappeared to she spotted him turning a corner into a sprint and she cursed under her breath and gave chase.

However, Chloe realized just how outmatched she was in terms of speed when compared to Naruto. Even sprinting and taking shortcuts along the roofs she would only catch glimpses of him as he made his way around corners. Cursing again she jumped down to the ground so as to better focus on speed rather than balance. Charging forward she pushed everything she had into her run trying to catch up with her target.

Eventually after what seemed like an endless chase of narrow alleys and sharp turns, Chloe found herself skidding to a halt as the alley she followed Naruto into. The alley was dark as the sun had all but disappeared below the sky, it was also a dead end and her target was no where in sight.

"where the hell did he go?" she asked herself as she suddenly felt an immense force connect with her back making her fly forward and smack into the wall of the dead end.

"You know I used to have to hide and avoid people in my child hood." Chloe heard the voice but the impact had rendered her unable to speak with a lack of air to allow for vocalization.

"I was good too but training my ability to hide and making it effective forced me to also train my ability to perceive. So, no matter how good you are I'm going to know your there." He said taking a seat in front of Chloe waiting for her to get her breath back.

"Why… why didn't… you kill me?" she asked trying to regain her breath.

"Why would I?" he asked and after a few seconds Chloe managed to give him an incredulous look.

"You do know why I'm here… don't you?" she asked. Naruto for his part closed his eyes and began to think.

"Well judging from how your dressed, the fact you were keeping out of the sight of general public, poisoned blades." At that last part her eyes widened. How could he have known about that. She poisoned the blades on the roof while he was in the dungeon.

"I can smell the poison, its strong." He said his nose scrunching in distaste. Chloe's eyes widened before she slumped.

"Of course, it does have quite the bitter smell." She agreed slumping against the wall. Whoever Naruto was it was clear that he out matched her. She knew this as soon as he struck her. For a moment before the impact an image flashed in her mind. It was a gargantuan fox like beast. Just seeing it was enough causing every instinct she had to scream at her to run. There was little doubt, Naruto was possibly the most dangerous person she had met.

"So, I don't remember meeting you before, so I am confused why you would want to kill me." He stated as Chloe nodded.

"your right to be confused, personally I have no vendetta against you. I was hired. I'm an assassin." She said and Naruto sighed.

"You wouldn't happen to have been hired by a rather fat asshole with a nasty scraggly neck beard and droopy eyes?" He sighed again when Chloe nodded.

"Yeah he was quite revolting." She admitted and Naruto laughed.

"Right well how much did he pay you, or promise you?"

"sixty thousand Valis." When she said that Naruto seemed to deflate.

"Sixty thousand?" he asked and she nodded and he growled.

"The hell is up with that! I am worth at least Sixty Million easy!" he raged though in Chloe's eyes it was like watching a childlike temper tantrum. "Stupid slob. Well, you can't kill me. That's not to say your not skilled you probably are but the fact is that I'm just stronger than you." Chloe nodded conceding that fact.

"Its actually surprising since were both level fours. You must be on the brink of leveling up." She said as Naruto rose but cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not level four." That caused Chloe to freeze as she looked up and pause in her ascent to her feet.

"What level are you?" she asked and even though his hood shadowed his face she could still see the grin on his face as he chuckled.

"That's a secret." Chloe was expecting something like that.

"But any way how about we take out these other wannabe killers of mine?" He asked as Chloe stood but was confused at his statement.

"Who?" just then six figures dropped from the roof tops around them surrounding them. Each one of them were dressed in dark brown armor with tattered black cloth covering their heads and faces. Each one of them were equipped with twin set of daggers. Chloe's eyes darted from person to person and she noticed a mark on their armor.

A spider impaled on a dagger on its web. The same symbol that the Slob that hired her had tattooed to his arm.

"Looks like the little kitty couldn't finish the job. Well sorry cat but we'll be taking over now and also your contract is terminated." On of the cloaked men claimed before dashing forward looking to slice Chloe's spine before she could react. That plan fell short when his head was grabbed by Naruto and thrust into the ground with enough force to crack and crater the cobble stone.

"Now now, don't you know its rude to attack someone before their ready." He said lifting the man and spinning around and tossing him into a building wall effectively collapsing it. Chloe shook off her surprise as she drew her dagger the poison gleaming in the star light. Quickly parrying on of the assassins and kicking them away she flipped back away from another as they slashed at her. Sweeping the legs out from another she quickly drew her blade across his throat deep enough to draw blood and for the poison to do its work as the assassin stilled like a statue.

Another assassin came at her from behind as she jumped up flipping so that her head was facing the ground as the assassin passed under her. Once she hit the ground she shot forward just as the assassin spun around and she stabbed him in the leg and he went still just like his companion. Before she could rest three more dropped down from the roof and went at her and she didn't have time to counter.

 _"FoxFire!"_ She heard Naruto call out as three streams of blue light shot pass her and impacted the assassins resulting in medium sized explosions of blue flames sending the three to the ground charred and smoking. Turning she saw Naruto one hand outstretched with flickers of blue flames on his fingers and an assassin clutched in his other. Around him were the four other assassins that jumped them initially. Quickly smashing the assassin he was holding through a wall he motioned for her to follow as he ran out of the alley.

"Who are these guys?" she asked as she caught up to him.

"The remnants of Widow's gang. I knew they were going to come after me sooner or later, so I guess they sent you hoping you were going to tire me out and make the job easier." He quickly explained as the two turned and entered a large square opening in the buildings. Open enough to make the fighting easier but remote enough so they weren't going to be seen.

"I hate being lied to." Chloe snarled twirling her daggers in her hands bracing for the fight. Her tail twitched with anticipation and she ripped off her hood and immediately her ears began to twitch as well trying to pick up the slightest sounds and pinpoint the assassins. Turning she saw that Naruto had done the same thing and she couldn't help but blush. He had bright golden hair and sun kissed tanned skin and rather adorable whisker marks on his face. His sapphire eyes immediately gained him a place in her fantasy boy harem.

"Thirty and from the sound of it their all lightly equipped just like the ones in the alley." Naruto said snapping Chloe out of her fascinations. She looked around but couldn't spot the assassins he was talking about.

"Where are they?" she asked and Naruto smirked as he raised his hands.

" _Element of Kitsune! Solaris!"_ He shouted and from his hand a small golden glyph appeared and from it a fox made of glowing golden energy formed leaving trails of golden energy as it bounded in the air illuminating all the shadows and revealing the assassins hiding in them.

"There they are." He said his hands igniting with the blue fire once again.

"You take the ones on the right I take the ones on the left?" Chloe asked a sense of excitement she hadn't felt in a while bubbling up inside of her.

"Sure, and after this why don't we pay widow a little visit?"

"Oh, you read my mind."

 **XxxxFlashbackEndxxxX**

Chloe found herself smiling at the memory it was one of the only contracts she liked to remember with fondness. Although annoyingly enough every time she tried to have… private time… she could only imagine copies of Naruto's in a harem and she often wondered if perhaps there was a spell that could clone him.

"Heh heh heh." She lowly giggled to herself at the thought with a slight trail of drool going down her chin.

' _Huh? What's up with her?'_ Naruto wondered as he looked back at Chloe's odd behavior.

' _ **Obviously she's in heat! You should take the little kitten to a nice secluded area of the dungeon and help her out a little!'**_ Naruto nearly tripped at his tenant's sudden interruption to his thoughts.

 _'Has anyone told you that your nothing but a filthy perv!'_ Naruto mentally shouted and all he heard was deep laughter.

 _ **'Many, many times. Though they never seemed to complain all that much about it after I got to work.'**_ Naruto shook his head, why did he even ask. His tenant obviously sensed his discomfort and forced images of Ino, Chloe, and Ryuu to his mind, all naked and steamy. Naruto's face exploded in a red blush as he almost tripped over his own feet and blocked the fox's laughter and his images.

"Naruto? You cool?" Chloe asked as she leaned forward to view Naruto's face under his hood. Though with the way she cocked her head and eye brow, her emerald eyes gleaming with curiosity almost made him go weak kneed. Plus the remnants of the Fox's mental images didn't help.

"N-no its nothing." He said hiding his face under his hood as Chloe shrugged.

"Right. Well I'm hungry. Wanna head back up and get something to eat?" Chloe suggested and Naruto nodded.

 _ **'You could always eat her.'**_

' _Shut up!'_

 **XxxxPresentdayxxxX**

It was currently about Mid-day when the trio reached Orario and disembarked from the wagon and payed the man who took them. Naruto, Ino and Ryuzetsu than began to make their way through the bustling streets. Ryuzetsu had all but assaulted the City vendors and many stores as they walked along. It was like unleashing a sugar junkie into a candy store as she examined every nook and cranny of the streets and everything that was being sold.

"Hello there young lady! Wish to try some freshly grilled sail back fish? Free samples!" A woman vendor called out as Ryuzetsu bolted to her and tried some of their fish. Her eyes lit up as she swooned over the flavors.

"Oh Gods! I've never tasted anything so good!" she cheered as she darted from Vendor to Vendor trying each one of the free samples.

"Wow, you sure this is the same Dark elf that kept kicking me off the Wagon?" Kando said who was resting on Ino's shoulder seemingly exhausted. Ryuzetsu still annoyed with the Carbuncle had taken to throwing him off the wagon during the trip as she was still very annoyed with the rodent.

"pretty sure she is." Ino said as she and Naruto continued on through the city slowly making their way towards the center where the guild was located. After a bit of walking and having to peel away Ryuzetsu from some vendors.

"Your really excited about all of this aren't you?" Naruto asked as Ryuzetsu held a Kabob in her hand filled with meat and veggies.

"Are you kidding? Back in my old village they were so backwards that they didn't put any thought into quality of the food we ate or even if it tasted all that good. Plus, this place makes my village look so tiny its absolutely insane!" she said eagerly eating away at the kabob she had.

"right, c'mon the guild is over here." Ino said leading the group to the building next to the tower of Babel. Ryuzetsu was amazed at the sheer size of the tower as she actually fell down while looking up.

"H-how did you guys even build something like this?" she asked as she got up following the two adventurers inside.

"Don't ask us, we don't have clue." Naruto said as they entered the guild. Once again Ryuzetsu found herself amazed just how intricate and beautiful the craftsmanship of the building was when compared to her own villages. The chiefs house could fit into the guild no problem and that was her villages biggest building.

The three went up to the desk and Ryuzetsu saw that they were approaching a brown haired half elf.

"Hey Eina! We're back." Ino announced as the Half elf looked up and smiled.

"Ino, Naruto! Welcome back. So how did your mission go?"

"Failed, unfortunately." Naruto said causing Eina to widen her eyes.

"Well that's quite rare, any reason why?" she asked. The Kurama Familia had a near perfect track record when it came to missions so for one of their members to fail a mission was a rarity. Especially if it was one of their top members.

"The monsters in the area wrecked the ruins by the time we arrived. Nothing but rubble so mission failed." Naruto explained. Eina frowned but nodded.

"Very well, unfortunately since the mission was failed you forfeit the payment." Ino waved her off.

"Don't sweat it. Lets head home." She said pushing off the counter Ryuzetsu following her. Naruto went to follow but was stopped by Eina.

"Um, Naruto a moment please."

"What is it?"

"I have some concerns about one of my charges. An adventurer named Bell, I think you might know him." At this Naruto suddenly straightened his posture becoming slightly more serious.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"Right now, he is. It's the supporter he hired that worries me. A member of the Soma familia."

"Soma huh?" Naruto said his tone becoming sour. That Familia was nothing but trouble lately. First those Miach Familia members a few days ago and now Bell.

"Where is he now?"

"He headed in a few hours ago with his supporter. I've already asked miss Wallenstein to keep an eye on him but…"

"Don't need to say anything I'm on it." he said turning and running out of the guild. He found Ino and Ryuzetsu standing out of the guild waiting for him.

"Huh? Naruto where are you going!?" Ino shouted as he ran past the pair.

"Head back to the Den without me! Something I have to take care of first." He answered as Ino reached out to him but just shook her head.

"Um? Shouldn't we follow him?"

"Nah, whatever it is he'll be fine. Come lets introduce you to our goddess."

"Goddess?"

"Yeah, don't worry she's nice. Though she's a bit clingy." With that the two girls left the guild as Naruto entered the Dungeon and not wanting to waist anytime Naruto dropped on all fours gaining some odd looks as he ran like a beast.

" _Wrath of Inari!"_ He called out mid leap and in a flush of blue fire he was coated in an fox avatar made of the azure flames. Two crimson eyes appeared on the fox as Naruto released a ear piercing roar startling the people previously staring at him as he became a streak of blue fire. Speeding and scarring adventures as he literally blazed past monsters and people in the caverns of the dungeons.

Every step he took left a scorched paw print and a flurry of blue flakes of flame as he sped on. It wasn't long before he was able to pick up the scent of his student. Skidding to a stop he cancelled his spell and the flames dissipated with a flush as he began to scan the ground.

' _You got anything?'_

 _ **'Some heavy negativity energy. Three headed your way.'**_

No sooner did the fox make his observation did three adventurers come out from around a corner. He smelled it quickly, blood and not from them. Those items they were carrying they had the scent of a female on them. The three adventurers made to dash pass Naruto but he held his arm out clotheslining one and then driving his fist into the gut of the second sending the second into the third.

"Now where do you think your going?" Naruto asked to the one he clotheslined seeing as he accidently knocked out the other two when they hit the ground. The one left conscious he saw was a Racoon with Brown hair and a brown ringed tail. The man was some mix between fat and muscular like a blacksmith that ate a lot but never got out for cardio.

"Who the hell are you!" the Racoon demanded as he looked at Naruto reaching for a red crystal-like red blade. Acting quickly Naruto shot forward and grabbed the mans wrist grasping it hard enough to where he was forced to drop the blade.

"Now all I want to do is talk surely we can do that?" Naruto asked and received a spit to the face in response.

 _ **'Naruto somethings heading towards us big but not really a threat. Though I do suggest you hurry up if you don't want to get caught.'**_

 _'you should take over then, just give him a good scare.'_ Naruto could hear the dark chuckle as he felt his consciousness become hazy and his vison bled into a red haze. The racoon he was interrogation just saw Naruto shake and spasm for a moment and when the Renard looked back up he saw crimson slit pupils staring back at him with black sclera. Then slowly Naruto's skin began to darken.

His left side began to become almost pitch black as tendrils of black energy began to flick out of his skin. From these tendrils crimson flames began to puff into existence as Naruto's left face continued to contort. The teeth on his left side began to morph into sharp deadly fangs and his mouth seemed to turn upwards in a vicious smile on his left side.

From his head a long pointed ear formed out of the blackness and streams of red energy seemed to flake off the blackness as from his lower back eight black and red energy tails joined his now crimson furred tail. The racoon had long lost his courage and bravado and had devolved to a stuttering slobbering mess. Once the Transformation seemed to slow Naruto's left side had completely become covered with the black energy and red bits of flames flicked off his skin from time to time.

 **"N** ow **, T** al **k"** Naruto's voice had taken on its possessed tone as the Racoon did all he could to control his own bowels in the presence of this demon.

"W-we rob-robed some prum b-back t-t-there." he said pointing a shaking hand back in the direction from which they came. "S-she had s-s-some oh god!" he cried as Naruto grabbed the Racoon by the rim of his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

 **"Ke** eep G **oin** g." He said in a low growl as he could now sense the monster slowly coming closer.

"She h-had great equipment! I swear that's a-all!"

' **He's Lying but that's all we need.'** The fox said as the black energy and mutations on Naruto's body began to recede until all that was left was the normal blonde-haired blue-eyed Renard.

"W-what the hell was that!?" the Racoon all but wept.

"None of your damn concern. Now you listen hear if you go anywhere and prey upon the weak or steal or hurt anyone ever again. I will find you and you'll learn that I can be a lot worse **got it?"** he threatened his eyes flashing red for a moment before he seemed to pass out from the fear and Naruto dropped him.

"I hate the Soma Familia." Naruto muttered as he once again took off in the direction from where the three thugs came from. It didn't take him long and the stench of blood became greater and as he made his final turn he found a shredded corpse of an adventurer. Kneeling down he could tell that the wounds were made from mandible blades, most likely a killerant's.

However, the hair and build of what was left of the corpse didn't match bells. Moving away from the body he continued and picked up the sound of feminine crying as he rounded a corner and came upon and opening in the tunnels. Near the wall he saw his apprentice Bell kneeling down clutching a Pallum girl in his arms.

Around Bell Naruto could see that the floor was littered with dozens of Crystals from monsters. The amount actually impressed Naruto as he was sure Bell had to take the monsters on by himself. With a quick scan the fox reported that no monsters were near them and that it was clear. After hearing that Naruto relaxed as he waited for Bell's little moment to come to an end and the Girls cries became softer and eventually they became none existent as the Prum girl succumbed to her exhaustion and injuries and fell asleep.

"So, I leave for a few days and you get yourself into this kind of trouble?" Of course, Naruto didn't know that for sure but her thought it would be fun to mess with Bell for a little bit. At the sound of his voice Bell whipped around though carefully as to not disturb the girl in his arms.

"N-Naruto!" Bell exclaimed as he saw his, for lack of a better term, master standing there. "Your back."

"Yeah I arrived a few hours ago. Eina sent me in here because she thought you might need a hand." He explained as Bell sighed and slumped his own tiredness catching up to him and Naruto quickly came forward and steadied him.

"Easy their little rookie. Mind telling me how this happened?" Naruto asked taking up the Prum girl in his arms as Bell stood up with him.

"It's a long story." Bell admitted.

"We got a little bit of a walk ahead of us, lets head this way." Naruto said making sure to pick a different route than the corpse, so Bell didn't have to see it.

 **XxxxEntrancetothedungeonxxxX**

"So, you hired this girl as a supporter, so you can have some back up in the Dungeons." Naruto said as the two adventurers exited the Dungeon.

"Yes" Bell answered as Naruto went through the main points of his story.

"Then she robbed you once but you failed to notice and just thought your dropped your new dagger."

"Yes."

"And then she had continuously swindled you out of your full reward but you thought you were going fifty-fifty."

"Yes."

"Then to top it all off, she robbed you a second time after all that and trapped you with a bunch of ogres leaving you for dead."

"Well… she did say that she hoped that I would survive." Naruto shook his head as the two took the road towards Naruto's Familia's base.

"Bell, I'm starting to think that maybe instead of training you in magic I should teach you how to read people." Bell blushed and had the decency to look bashful.

"I'm sorry." The white-haired teen said dejectedly.

"Ah, its fine, I've been tricked a lot during my child hood so don't sweat it but learn from it." Naruto said remembering some painful memories from his past. It didn't take lone for them to arrive in the secret entrance of Naruto's home. Bell took a moment to marvel at the beauty of the tree and then watched as Naruto lifted his leg to press on a hidden panel seeing as he was still carrying Lilli.

Then an opening appeared in the trunk of the tree as Naruto adjusted Lilli and jumped down. Bell hesitated for a moment before following him. He was a bit freaked out by the slide but he came to a rolling stop at the bottom landing face first in the padded floor.

Looking up his eyes widened seeing the area they were in.

"Welcome, this is the home base of the Kurama Familia, we call it the Den." Naruto said as he led Bell down the Hallway of portraits and into the main common room.

"Naruto! I was wondering when you would arrive. Ino took your new friend to the baths to wash up." Kurama said when she sensed Naruto walk in. Marking her place in the book she was reading she looked up and clenched the book she was holding hard enough to scratch it slightly. She saw the scantily dressed girl in Naruto's arms and had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"What do you think you're doing! Are you into little girls now! I already told you that your ass is mine!" she all but shouted her tails swaying agitatedly behind her as Naruto just gave his eccentric goddess a deadpan stare.

"First off, she's a Pallum. Secondly whatever your thinking, stop it. Her and Bell got into a bit of trouble and I told them they could crash here." He said gently placing Lilli down and Mito jumped up sniffing the girl.

"oh, well in that case." She said taking notice of the white-haired teen with Naruto.

"Yeah what are reading right now?" Naruto asked walking up to his goddess.

"Oh nothing but pure art." She said unashamed as Naruto snatched the book out of his goddess hands.

"Right well I'll be confiscating this art. Your brain is rotten enough." He claimed as his goddess jumped onto him pressing her rather large breast into his back.

"No! you can't take my art!" she wailed as Naruto blushed from the feeling of her bosom pressing onto his back and in her mind Kurama smirked knowing exactly what she was doing to him.

"Then maybe you shouldn't jump to such perverted conclusions." He said shaking his goddess off as she pouted. Usually she seemed regal and flirtatious but take away her _art_ and she became nothing more than a child.

"Now if your could please send word to Bell's Goddess, Hestia that he's here so she can head on over." He requested walking over to Bell who looked pretty awkward as he shifted from foot to foot.

"It's okay Bell take a seat we'll get you some food here soon." He told Bell as he nodded and sat near Lilli.

"By the way Naruto how was your mission? And what is that thing in your hood?" Naruto expected that first question from Kurama but was slightly confused at the second. Reaching up he felt fur then his eyes widened.

"Tachiel?" He asked as the fur shifted and he could feel weight press onto his shoulder as the Red Carbuncle came out of his hood and towards his face. Naruto for his part felt rather silly.

"I'm going to be honest, I kinda forgot you were here. Your just so quite." In response Tachiel's eyes narrowed as she flicked Naruto's face with her tail causing him to flinch slightly.

"Kay I deserved that. Right Kurama, This is Tachiel a Carbuncle." Kurama looked at the small creature with some awe before smiling.

"Well, I didn't think I would see your kind ever again."

"Wait, you know about Carbuncles?" Naruto asked his Goddess who nodded.

"Yes, They are a special type of spirit like Undines, Gnomes and Sylphs. Though they have a special fondness for humans. I haven't seen one in ages." She explained lightly scratching Tachiel underneath her chin eliciting a purr from the carbuncle. Then they both heard an angry meow as they looked down and saw Mito looking down seemingly grumpy at the attention she wasn't getting.

"Oh fine, spoiled girl." Kurama sighed picking the cat up who nuzzled the goddess.

"anyway, your mission?" she asked, and Naruto gained and slight smile but it had a bit of bitterness to it. immediately that feeling of foreboding returned from when Naruto first left on his mission.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else?" Kurama suggested as she and Naruto went up to his room. Once their Naruto took of his cloak and Kurama sat on the bed. When he placed his coat and other armor on the mannequin in his room he took his seat next to his Goddess.

"So, tell me what you found." She said as Naruto took in a deep breath and released it.

"We found ruins, hidden but they… they were Uzumaki ruins." At this Kurama's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Naruto regained that bitter smile and shook his head.

"There's no mistaking it. It's called Archive City, it was meant to serve as an off shore academy from the Uzumaki homeland. It was breath taking, the amount of power I could feel radiating off the very walls was enough to make me feel like I was home. The knowledge, Kurama, There were building sized shelves stretched out as far as the eye could see. Not only that but it turns out that the Carbuncles had been living and thriving there for millennia. It's were we met Tachiel and Kando." He said as the goddess turned her attention to the carbuncle who sat on the floor stoically as Mito began to lick Tachiel's face.

"I see, so why do I get the feeling that theirs a but coming in this?" Kurama asked as Naruto sighed and laid back on the bed looking up as the ceiling.

"but we found something called the naming stone. Apparently when an Uzumaki child receives their name at birth its magically etched onto the stone and glows blue." He explained and stayed silent for a moment, though that moment felt like hours to Kurama as she had taken to laying next to Naruto using her elbow to prop herself up. It was easy enough to see the turmoil in his eyes at the next fact he was going to reveal to her.

She could always tell when something was bothering him and she hated not being able to help him at times.

"Though, the names only glow when their alive. Once and Uzumaki dies their names will remain but the glow will fade out." Another pause.

"my name was the only one glowing. The rest were dark and empty." For a moment Kurama processed this information until it dawned on her. It was essentially a giant sign telling Naruto he was the last living Uzumaki.

"Naruto… I'm sorry, I…" she couldn't find the words. She knew the feeling but not to this extent. She lost people she loved sure, but they always left children behind, legacies. Proof of their exitance and proof that a little part of them will always live on to the future. Naruto didn't have that, he was the legacy, the last child.

"I've come to terms with it. I come from a family of heroes. I take some comfort in that." He said and suddenly he found himself pressed into Kurama as she wrapped her arms around him. "Kurama?" he asked as he could feel the goddess nuzzle the top of his head.

"Naruto, you might be the last Uzumaki but that doesn't mean you are alone. You have your brothers Sasuke, Kiba, Shika, and choji. You have your sisters Sakura, Hinata and even that old hag Tsunade. You have those that love you like Ino, that little cat girl from the pub, Ryuu." Her grip suddenly tightened as her heart beat quickened.

"and me." She said lowly, but Naruto heard it and his eyes widened. almost instinctively he wrapped his arms around his goddess drawing her in closer. He could feel her breath tickly his fox ears. Her tails wrapping around his legs and his own tail mingling with hers.

He began to think about all the times he felt outcasted when he was younger even after he arrived at the Familia. How he didn't know how to interact with anyone and how terrified he was of them thinking he was some kind of monster. Kurama was his guiding hand, his goddess. She would always welcome him with open arms and with a smile.

Even after he discovered his secret she only drew herself closer and he became closer to her. If it wasn't for that he doubted he would be the man he was today. He probably would've never had the courage to talk to Ino for that first time and fall in love with her. As he went through all these memories he realized something.

At first his feelings for his goddess were pure gratitude and jubilation. But slowly those began to morph and evolve as he grew. From feelings of admiration to adoration, then finally to something a little more.

Looking up his sapphire eyes connected with his goddess's crimson. That stayed like that for a while before Naruto drew himself closer. Slowly inching closer to his goddess's face and in response she too began to inch her own face closer to his.

Closer.

Closer.

Naruto could smell her breath, like flowers in an open field.

Closer. Naruto closed his eyes.

Then he felt pressure, not on his lips like he expected but on his forehead as he opened his eyes to see Kurama had dipped her chin so that their foreheads connected.

"Maybe… we can just stay just like this for a little while?" she asked every fiber of her being wanted to finish what they started but her brain got the better of her. She had for Naruto long ago, she hid her feelings in plain sight with her flirtatious nature and constant claiming of his rear. But that was just a façade. A way to be close to him yet not.

His kindness and tending nature was like a calm lake gentle and beautiful. Yet his will and strength to protect those he loved was as powerful as a maelstrom. Ever since Naruto got her little Mito she was hooked at that moment. Though how could it work for her? She was immortal.

She knew that if she truly let him in he would be wrenched from her hands sooner or later by either a blade or time itself. She met him as a boy, fell in love with him as a man. But she didn't know if she could say goodbye to him as an elder or if she could say goodbye to him at all. She never felt like this before, she fancied men of course, but this was like destiny. A red thread of destiny.

Naruto smiled and gripped his goddess tighter.

"Yeah, let's stay like this."

 **XxxxHestiasChurchxxxX**

"Bell!" Hestia called as she entered the underground room both she and her only Familia member currently occupied. She had just finished a days work and was looking for some cuddle time with her favorite adventurer. She had removed her shoes but then got confused. It was late enough in the day that Bell should be home by now.

Looking around she saw that he wasn't on the bed, couch or even in the kitchen. Now she was beginning to get worried. Turning back to get her shoes so she could head to the guild and check for him or even hopefully bump into him on the way. She didn't make it two steps before she felt a piercing pain in, he shoulder as she screamed out and looked down seeing an insect like spike piercing her shoulder.

The spike suddenly bent like a spider leg and hooked her as it dragged her back as she grasped it but couldn't move all that much through the pain. Looking around she saw through her tears that the leg extended to a shadow she missed in the darkness of her room seeing as she hadn't flicked on the lights yet. The long insect like leg dragged her so she was directly under the black mass as it began to writhe and move.

Thousands of clicking sounds were audible as it moved like the sounds of a when a bug will scuttle across the floor but intensified by the size of the creature. The mass then seemed to allow a part of its body to fall and Hestia realized with horror that is was humanoid in shape. It was a female torso and the arms and hair were dangling from it. Slowly and with a sickening creak the females head began to raise and with horror Hestia saw its face.

It seemed to be a beautiful woman but Hestia saw past that, she could see the cresses in the face and eventually the creature gave up the farce. The cresses expanded revealing a four part mandible jaw lined with teeth. Hestia began to scream again hoping against hope that someone would here her. He screaming intensified as a large tongue like protrusion began to slither out of the throat of the creature.

Then, in the blink of an eye the tongue lashed forward and split at the end revealing a pair of curved mandible fangs and they sunk into Hestia's throat as she immediately felt her body go stiff and she began to feel suction from the tongue. She couldn't scream or even move as she could see the black veins on the tongue begin to pulse.

After what seemed like an eternity the creature retracted its tongue but Hestia was still paralyzed. Thin trickles of blood began to leak from the puncture wounds on her throat as she looked as the creature closed its mandible jaw forming its false face once again.

Then it began to convulse and its face began to become bumpy in a way that made it look like something was crawling under its skin. Its face began to morph and twist its hair, which was once sickly gray began to become black. Then with horror in her eyes she saw her own face staring back at her. Her blue eyes were small and maniacal in appearance and the cresses present before seemed to have faded away now making it look exactly like her own evil twin.

The creature then grinned revealing rows of sharp needle like teeth and then it said something that made her blood freeze and pure unquestionable terror grip her heart.

 **"BELL!"**

Scene_

 **There is chapter 10, our checkpoint. And let me say that I am extremely sorry for the delayed update. The holidays were just a bit hectic and I hope that you all enjoyed your own holidays. I know its late but Merry Christmas and Happy new year's. Now as stated before Chapter ten is the end of the Harem voting so without further a due lets check the Poll.**

 **Kurama 80**

 **Freya 78**

 **Ryuu 77**

 **Tiona 76**

 **Chloe 73**

 **Right so we have Kurama taking the lead followed by Freya and Ryuu. Then we also Have Tiona and Chloe. Ryuzetsu got bumped out so I'm probably going to have to make her into a apprentice character like Naruto and Bell. If your girl didn't get voted in I'm sorry maybe in next story. So the Harem is locked in and it is Ino, Kurama, Freya, Chloe, Tiona, and Ryuu. Once again let me know what you guys think and if you can get the word out as I want more people to be able to read this. If you guys could help out with that it would be great and amazing.**

 **Also for the character sheet I'm am still trying to figure out the best way to do it since it was a unique and special request by EventNyaan. I will get to it but until then please leave any other idea's for character sheets so I can get to work on them as well as EventNyaan's request.**

 **That's all I have so leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time this has been your Average, Ordinary, Everyday Fallen Angel!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Danmachi or Naruto of anything related to it.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Spellcasting"_

" **Monster or Demon Speaking"**

' _ **Monster or Demon thinking'**_

" _ **Monster or Demon Spellcasting"**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **XxxxSeveralYearsAgoxxxX**

Darkness and the chilling bite of the cold. That was some of the first memories Naruto could recall. He would remember opening his eyes and seeing nothing, but a blue dimly lit haze and horrid yellow eyes filled with pure insanity. That was his world, a living dream, awake yet not truly aware. He knew he existed he had a body.

But who was he? What was he?

 **'Naruto'** He heard a voice in his head tell him his name. The voice was silent but he knew it was their and so he talked to it. He knew language but, how could he? He had never heard a voice other than the one in his head. He knew he existed, yet he never truly seen his form.

Then he heard voices, mumbles outside the haze he could hear the muffled voices. Who were they?

 **'Wake Up!'**

Naruto's eyes shot open as he sat bolt right up looking around. Then he noticed in his sleep he had rolled over and his foot had stuck out of the box he was sleeping in currently. Quickly pulling it towards himself he heard a group of rowdy people passed by one of them dropping a bottle in front of his box. Sighing he shook his head as he carefully pulled up the cloth that hid the entrance to his box and peeked out. Looking out he saw that the group had moved on and that the sun had began to dip in the sky.

While darkness meant that the more drunken of the villagers would be out. It also meant that he would have an easier time hiding from them. Plus, the village pubs and bars would be tossing out their food which could mean a meal for him. Keeping to the shadows of the alley he began to creep around. Looking out he could see that the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon and the remnants of light began to slowly fail.

His tail and ears twitched as he carefully scanned the streets. The day was over so most of the villagers were in their homes. He scampered over the dirt roads careful to keep in the shadows as much as possible. The nearest pub wasn't that far from his hidey hole. Sneaking around he quickly pressed himself against the wall as a man passed by the alley, he was in.

He was tall and cloaked but luckily, he didn't notice him. Carefully crawling towards a building he gripped onto some out of place bricks that he used to climb up to the roof tops. The sun's light had completely disappeared as the village was drenched in the shadow of night.

The only sources were the few scattered lanterns and torches and the dim lights from open windows soon to be closed. Keeping to the rooftops he deftly leapt from roof to roof never once touching the ground. But know came his biggest challenge.

In front of him was the main road of his small village. It was the home of the Inn and The main pub. Seeing as how the day had just ended the Pub was still buzzing with patrons. Lowering his body down low he saw a pair of men exit the pub laughing with tankards still in hand. Looking around he cursed his luck seeing as a man was trying to talk to a lady in the alley that led to back yard furnace where they burned their waste.

Deciding to wait he laid their eyes glued onto the entrance and the alley making sure no one else blocked his path. Then from the corner of his eye he noticed movement ducking down he saw the same cloaked figure pass by towards the Pub. Then he stopped and looked up and Naruto ducked down to hid himself. He could feel his heart rate pick up as he pressed his ears down against his head. He waited until he heard the sound of the door opening and shutting as he peered over seeing that the man was gone as well as the couple.

Jumping down he stretched out his arms and landed while deftly bringing his feet to the ground. Landing on all fours he crawled around the Pub being careful to avoid the light from the windows.

"Not from around here are ya?" he could here the woman that owned the pub asked.

"Yeah just passing through."

"well if you want you could stay the week. We're holding a festival."

"What kind of festival?"

"Well there is an old tale, the tale of the black spirit. An dark terrible force that has set upon this village ever since its foundations. Recently the spirit has taken the form of a boy with fox like traits." Naruto sighed at that shaking his head.

"Are you sure? It sounds a lot like a Renard if you ask me."

"Think that's the point. He hides in a form that seems innocent. When he first arrived in the village, he seemed innocent, but the signs were all there. The red flashing eyes were a dead giveaway. If you see him if you can fight, then hunt. If you can't then run." She told him and Naruto had just about enough of her story as he continued down the alley towards the back. He arrived just in time to see a waiter dump some scraps into a pile of half eaten food.

Creeping over he was thankful that the food seemed relatively fresh and rot hasn't set into any of it. sticking his hand in he found a few apples that were a bit bruised and actually smiled when he found a cooked steak that still had a lot of meat left. Reaching towards his waist he pulled out a cloth.

Placing the mildly damaged fruit and pieces of uneaten chicken that were still warm onto the cloth. Tying up the bundle he took a few bites from the steak he found as the lukewarm juices filled his mouth and he found himself grinning ever so slightly. While it was a far cry from eating a full proper steak to him this was a rare opportunity.

He was so engrossed in the flavor of the meat he failed to notice the opening of the back door. He did notice the gasp as he whipped around his adrenaline going straight through the roof as his eyes flashed red in response to his agitation.

It was one of the waitresses and she seemed frozen in fear but as soon as she caught sight of the red in his eyes and how black began to creep into his Sclera she screamed for all she was worth.

"The Demon! It's Here!" She screamed as he could immediately hear the ruckus inside the pub as all patrons and probably the workers rushed towards the back. Grabbing his bundle he shot out into the alley but saw that a pair of men had blocked his path. Growling he turned and with a slight flair of pain claws sprouted from his finger tips as he latched onto the wall of the dead end and began to climb.

"There it is!" he heard a shout as glass shattered against the wall next to him making him climb a bit faster as he reached the roof top. He then heard a dull thunk and looked down seeing the splintered remains of a club that had been thrown at him. Looking over he cursed seeing that the commotion had attracted the nearby households as well as a mob began forming.

Among them was that same cloaked man. Not staying for too long he began to run across the roof tops as quick as his legs would allow. Being careful with his footing he was quickly making his way back to his hiding spot but had to come to a stop.

The mob had split into different groups so they could track him and one of the groups were all over his box home and smashed it looking for him. Looking around he knew he had to find a knew hiding place and quick. His heart was beating in his head as his ears flicked wildly pinpointing every sound made around him.

Then he saw it, three burned down houses. They had caught fire not long after he arrived in the village and of course the villagers blamed it on him. He checked and he knew that it was because one of the houses spilled oil into the fire place and the flames quickly consumed the buildings. He also knew that the middle house had a basement that he could hid away in.

The only reason he didn't live there was because he didn't know when the villagers might destroy the location since they thought it was cursed now. Quickly jumping from the roof he made his way into the back alleys of the houses and sprinted towards the burned buildings.

Darting across the street he failed to notice a group passing by but one of the men noticed him. He took his bow and shot an arrow at Naruto slicing him across the chest.

"There he is!" the hunter yelled as the group roared as loud as they could to alert the other mob members to his presence. He hissed in pain but continued running as he darted between buildings easily losing the group even when they rejoined with the mob who helped them search.

Upon reaching the ruins he wasted no time in crawling through the fallen lumber and bricks as he made his way to the cellar door which was hidden by some of the debris that created a sort of tent over it. closing the door behind him he let out a long tired breath as he made his way into the darkness. Though it wasn't a problem for him seeing as he always been able to see in the dark.

Finding some fabric and cushions he went about making a bed for himself. Once that was completed he found a small stool and placed it in front of his makeshift bed to use as a small table. Placing his bundle down he hissed as he looked towards his chest seeing the wound he received was already beginning to heal but it still stung and now his shirt was stained with blood. Taking it off he threw it to the side seeing as being covered in blood wouldn't help his image that much.

Untying the bundle he examined his hull seeing that for the most part the food was in the same condition he picked it up in. He began eating the chicken first seeing as it wouldn't be good for much longer. The chicken was cold and a not as appetizing as the steak he had snagged but dropped.

He found himself feel a wave of depression flood over him and as if to mock him he noticed a mirror showing his glowing red eyes in the darkness across the room. taking the bones from the chicken he threw it at the mirror in anger before covering his eyes. Warm tears soon began to spill out from his eyes as he simply accepted them and curled into a ball on his cushion bed.

It wasn't long before the lull of sleep began to take him, even though he had woken up not two hours ago the chase and the healing of a wound took a lot out of him. Plus his lack of a steady food supply meant he had to conserve as much energy as possible.

So, slowly but surely sleep took over his form and his eyes closed.

Now he found himself in a dark corridor what lanterns that were there burned so low and dull they might as well have not been there. Slowly making his way down the corridor he felt a cold chill come over the floor as his feet now stung as the ice began to prick his feet. Looking down he saw that the floor was now covered with a silver mist.

As he moved so did the mist and he could here the a sickening crack and crunch with every step he took. Keeping his tail up high so as to save it from the chill he continued onwards. However, the corridor seemed to stretch continuously down as he walked and for some reason it just continued to get colder and colder as he moved.

He eventually stopped when he began to hear whispers coming from down the hall way. Whipping around his eyes widened seeing thin skeletal figures in gowns behind him with tight gaunt faces. Their eyes sunken and white as they reached out with sickly thin pale fingers with yellow chipped fingernails. In fright Naruto didn't give them a moment as he turned and shot down the hall way not caring where he came out just wanting to flee from the ghouls.

As he ran he could hear the whispers flickering in his ears as he pressed them down in a vain effort to silence the sounds.

Suddenly as he placed his foot down his foot made no connection with the floor as he fell forward through the mist finding nothing but blackness. Then a crimson wave of light pulsed in the darkness drawing his attention as he saw what seemed to be a jagged crystal that flickered with red energy as it was growing out of a fleshy mass. Then the crystal pulsed again as the mass constricted, sick realization came upon him as he realized the fleshy mass was a heart and the crystal was growing from it.

Naruto then felt a yank against his person as he looked up seeing two burning eyes staring at him before a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth accompanied them in a grin.

" **WAKE UP"** a voice thundered racking his brain with sound and punctured his hearing with a deafening ring. With a cold sweat Naruto bolted up momentarily forgetting where he was as he looked around before calming his breathing. That was until he saw a red glow in the mirror at first he thought that it was his eyes which it was but then he noticed a third source a deep dim crimson light emanated from his chest but as he calmed himself hit began to dim further until it was completely gone.

Taking a moment, he allowed himself a few calming deep breaths as he got his emotions under control.

"Nice light show kid." Naruto nearly leapt out of his skin at the sudden sound and the flood of light that filled the dark room causing him to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness.

"whoa easy their brat I'm not here to hurt you." Naruto didn't believe the man, not for a second. While shielding his eyes he began to look for anything he could use as a ways to defend himself.

"If your looking for weapons they're right here." The voice said after that Naruto heard the familiar clink of metal on metal as he looked. Ignoring the sting in his eyes from the light he could see the glint from the metals that could've been used as weapons piled at the strangers feet.

"though it would be easier to talk without you trying to gut me so I took the liberty of rounding them all up. So I've been hearing some rumors around the town about your some dangerous demon that's taken the form of a child. Call me crazy but I like to see the evidence before I make assumptions like that. So, when was the last time you ate somebody?" the stranger asked though Naruto couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"I'm not a demon." Naruto whispered out though not having anyone to talk too made his voice a little hoarse from lack of use.

The man heard this and hissed in sympathy. Reaching towards his waist he pulled out a canteen of sorts, taking off the cap and holding it out.

"here you go kid." Naruto didn't take it instead eyes the man's other hand. He's been tricked like this before they have him focus on one hand while the other poises to strike.

"Don't worry its just some berry juice, very good stuff." The man said taking a small sip to show it wasn't poisoned or anything. Naruto keeping his eyes focused on the mans unoccupied hand reached forward and quickly snatched the canteen before sniffing the liquid inside. He did smell the scent of berries.

Tentatively taking a sip his mouth erupted in tiny little tingles that spread through his jaw as juice hit his tongue. After that he greedily gulped down the juice as the cool liquid rushed down his throat relaxing his body. Once it was empty the man simply chuckled.

"What's your name kid?" the man asked as Naruto looked up suspiciously at the man before he chuckled again. "Mine's Jiraiya." The man revealed taking his hood down revealing wild unkempt white hair and an aged face with clear laugh lines.

"I'm Naruto."

 **XxxxpresentdayxxxX**

Naruto awakened his eyes fluttering open. Looking around he saw he was in his bed his cloak and armor removed leaving him in a pair of pants and a shirt. Groggily he stood up and looked around confused as to why he was here. Then it came back to him how his goddess had come to his room and then they embraced. Then he tried to… oh gods why did he try that? He was attracted to her but that didn't mean he should've tried to kiss her.

Angrily scratching his head, he slapped his cheeks to help him wake up fully. Grabbing his coat, he donned it before exiting his room. quickly making his way down to the common room he quickly peeked over the stairs and saw that Kurama was no where in sight. Walking in he saw his Familia sitting in the center of the room eating with bell and an awake Lilli.

"Naruto your awake." Ino called as she scooted over freeing a space for him. Quickly taking his place he looked around at bell and smiled.

"how you feeling?" Ino asked and Naruto shrugged.

"fine why?"

"Well you clocked out for a while when we got back. Kurama said you just fell asleep then left. She said something about visiting Hestia to let her know bell was here so she should be back soon." Naruto nodded though a knot formed in his stomach at the thought of facing his goddess after what happened.

But why did it feel bad? Did it though? The knot he felt wasn't the same knot one would usually feel when worried or in deep trouble. It was like when he and Ino were in the bath together at Archive city. Shaking his head, he turned to Bell and Lilli.

"So how are you two holding up?" he asked and Bell smiled while Lilli looked at the floor.

"pretty well actually." Bell answered while Lilli remained silent.

"C'mon don't be shy." Sakura said nudging Lilli.

"I'm fine thank you."

"well that's good, you guys should probably take a break from the dungeon for a while rest up. So why don't we get bell home then we can pick this up tomorrow yeah?" Naruto said getting a nod from Bell as the three got up and Ino rose as well.

"I'll tag along too, Ryuzetsu you stay here." Said addressing the dark elf who was currently using Kando as a kick ball dribbling the carbuncle with her feet.

"Understood!" she shouted before kicking Kando straight up then jumping with twisting and stretched out her leg and kicked Kando straight into a wall. In a flash of gold he appeared at Naruto's feet grasping his ankles with his claws.

"Don't leave me with her! Please I didn't sign up for this I don't deserve this!" he wailed as he was dragged away by Ryuzetsu who had an evil glint in her eyes.

"My condolences." Naruto said simply as he turned and a look of horror and betrayal crossed the carbuncles face as the group walked away from him and the giggles of Ryuzetsu as Kando cried out as he was dragged away.

Ignoring the cries form the carbuncle the group left the Familia home and began their way towards Bells home.

"Hey Naruto." Ino said gaining the Renard's attention.

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask what happened to that crystal we got from Ryuzetsu's village?" Ino asked causing Naruto's eyes to widen ever so slightly. In truth going to archive city and the revelation of his Families legacy resting solely upon him may have caused him to forget all about the crystal they found.

"It's probably still in my bag."

"we should get it, take it to the guild see if they can figure anything out about it." she said as Naruto deflated while turning around.

"Your right I'll go."

"Why don't you just send Tachiel?" she asked which once again confused Naruto until he felt something shift in his hood as he reached back.

"Okay is this going to become a thing with you?" he demanded holding the red carbuncle by the scruff of her neck as she simple leveled a deadpanned stare at him. Naruto sighed as he placed her on the ground.

"Can you go back to my room and grab a crystal from my bag? It's red looks like a twisted red version of a monster's crystal." The carbuncle stood there for a moment before nodded and disappearing in a flash of red.

"What was that?" Bell asked walking back after realizing the two blondes had stopped.

"Oh nothing, lead on little rookie." Ino said as Lilli actually cracked a bit of a smile at the nickname. The group continued on and it wasn't long until Tachiel reappeared on Naruto's shoulder with the crystal held in a translucent bubble of energy. When it disappeared Naruto quickly caught the falling crystal in his hand.

"What's that?" Lilli asked talking for the first time in a while. Naruto rolled the crystal around his fingers before pocketing it.

"Something we found during our mission it might be important." He said as they came around on a corner leading them closer to the edge of town near the wall. Ino and Naruto began looking around seeing a lot of rubble knowing that this was a much older part of town and all around pretty much abandoned though it was easy to see the tower.

"You live here?" Naruto asked and Bell nodded as he led them towards a abandoned church.

"This is home." He said opening the door with an audible creak. Naruto and Ino just stared at the home afraid that sneezing while inside would knock it over. However Naruto had rougher thoughts going through his head. Specifically when he would have to find refuge in run down buildings and alleys during his childhood.

"Kay, Bell do you have bags?" Naruto asked and Bell looked at him oddly but nodded.

"Yes?"

"Good your going to need them, lets grab our goddesses and get out of here."

"W-wait why do I need bags?" Bell asked still confused but Naruto didn't answer as Ino sighed.

"I think seeing this place just brought back some old memories." Ino said following Naruto as he found the secret door rather easily. Bell and Lilli quickly followed the two but stopped when they saw the two senior adventurers frozen in place. Looking over their shoulders Bells eyes widened seeing Kurama on the floor motionless.

"Kurama!" the blondes yelled as the darted to her side Naruto cradling the goddess in his arms. She was cold, too cold her skin which was once milky white was now a sickly pale with dark circles around her eyes.

"Naruto?" Ino asked her voice cracking ever so slightly as her worry spilled over. He placed two fingers shakily against his goddess's throat and sighed with relief that he felt a pulse. Though it was very weak.

"She's alive but we got to get her out of here." He said taking a hand away from his throat and noticed the blood as he finally saw the two small puncture wounds on his goddess's throat. Quickly taking Kurama up in his arms he quickly made his way back up the steps Bell and Lilli scuffling out of the way as Naruto dashed outside his goddess limp in his arms. Quickly scanning the surrounding and summoning up a map in his head the closest medical facility would be Miach's Blue pharmacy.

In a flash he was surrounding with a ring of blue flames that spun agitatedly around him.

"Take Bell and Lilli back to the den, whatever did this is still out here and raise the city alarm!" Naruto yelled as Ino nodded and quickly grabbed the two young adventurers and took off. Naruto cradled Kurama close the coldness of her skin sending horrible alarms in his head. To see he so lifeless… it was nothing less than torture.

"You're not going anywhere. _WRATH OF INARI!_ " he screamed out as a magic circle flashed under him and his azure flames wrapped around him and in a flurry of light formed the enormous body of a fox. With an ear shattering roar he took off scorching and cratering the ground as he leapt up towards the roofs of near by buildings.

He could care less of the destruction every foot fall made. The coldness in his arms drove him forward. With every push a chunk of rubble went flying, stone and roof material sprayed out violently whenever he would land. Startled and terrified cries from people on the streets bellow went straight to the back of his mind.

He went faster running out of rooftop and had to jump to the ground sending a small tremor through the area. He ran flames flying off his fox form leaving a trail of sparks behind him like a comet flying through the streets. He was getting closer now in a single bound he took to the air clearing four building before landing on the other side his corporeal claws digging into the earth as he skidded to a stop.

In front of him was a shabby looking shop mainly comprised of wood and he saw a Chienthrope woman with light brown hair standing in front of the door frozen staring at his fox form. Rushing forward Naruto released the spell as the flames melted from his body and he hit the ground at a run. Rushing forward he held Kurama close as he approached the woman.

"Please tell me Miach is here!?" he demanded as the woman shook herself from he stupor and nodded.

"Yes, he is…" Naruto didn't listen to the rest as he kicked the door down rushing pass the woman who still looked a little dumbfounded at his actions.

"MIACH!" Naruto screamed and in a stumble Miach came out from a back room.

"Naruto? Whats…" his sentence died in his throat as he saw the state of the woman in Naruto's arms.

"What happened?" He asked rushing forward feeling Kurama's neck for a pulse.

"I don't know we found her like this. She lost a lot of blood." He said as Miach nodded.

"Her pulse is fading we need to move fast." He said ushering Naruto to the back room. "Naaza! I'm going to need your help." Miach called as the Chienthrope woman from before rushed to follow her god.

Entering the back room, it had a single long island table in the middle surrounded by shelves of different herbs and ingredients. Not really paying much attention to the room Naruto placed Kurama on the table after Miach swept it clean of all obstructions with his arm. He then began to place his hands on Kurama examining her body seeing if there was anything he was missing.

Naruto brushed Kurama's hair out of her face and caressed it feeling that stinging cold.

"She's cold."

"We can bring her body temperature up, but she needs blood or else she going to fade." Miach said and Naruto saw that Kurama's finger tips began to glitter with red flakes of light as her hand slowly became transparent.

"Naaza!" Miach called and the Chienthrope nodded.

"I'm on it!" she then darted out of the room and Naruto could hear her foot steps fade out as she went down to a basement room. Miach quickly darted his hands across his shelves picking herbs and ingredients before throwing them in a mortar and smashing them up with a pestle.

"Here." Naruto said taking off his cloak and holding out his arms. "She needs blood, right? Will mine work?" he asked and Miach nodded.

"Gods and goddesses can adapt their blood to suit their needs so she can take blood from any source. Naaza!" he called out as Naruto's ears flicked hearing footsteps approaching as Naaza entered the room with a leather bag, a tube, and syringes.

"Get it set up!" Miach ordered as Naaza went towards Naruto and began to connect the syringe to the tube. Miach began to remove Kurama's cloths in order to apply the warming paste he made luckily there was no torso bruising or damage of any kind.

Naaza with her syringe stuck Naruto in the arm and almost immediately the syringe was filled with crimson liquid. Quickly taking the other side of the tube she stuck Kurama's arm as well and began to squeeze the bag that was connected to the tube. Somehow it was ensuring that the blood went to Kurama and not back to Naruto.

After a few moments the flecks of light coming from Kurama began to dwindle and fade and her body began to lose its transparency. Naruto sighed in relief his head falling down as Kurama took a deep breath in and Naruto could see the color slowly returning to her skin.

' _ **Naruto…'**_

' _what?'_ Naruto asked his tenant as his eyes locked on to the syringe filled with blood… his blood. HIS BLOOD!

"Shit! NO! Get this thing off me!"

"N-Naruto what's wrong?" In all of the rush and adrenaline Naruto offered his blood to save Kurama without a second thought. Completely forgetting what his blood did to people.

"She can't have my blood! It's not good!" He yelled as Miach came around to try and calm the blonde but saw Kurama's veins begin to glow. The glow started right where the syringe entered her arm.

"What is this?"

"NO!" Naruto cried out finally ripping the syringe from his arm. He bolted to her sided as the glow began to trace itself up her arm before reaching her shoulder and spreading through out her entire body. She twitched once, then again. Finally, her eyes shot open and her mouth parted as a heart wrenching scream pierced the shops walls as Kurama began to convulse and writhe on the table.

Quickly taking her into his arms tears ran down his face as his goddess screamed in agony at the effect of his blood entered her body.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He began to whisper feeling helpless as he could practically feel the agony coming off her in waves. Then he saw her eyes, from the corners of her eye's blackness began to seep into her sclera covering the once white part of her eyes with blackness. Her crimson irises began to glow and vein like patterns seemed to grow out of them into the now black Sclera. Holding her close Naruto could feel the waves of pain flowing off her as the changes ravaged her body.

How could he have been so stupid.

" _ **Naruto…"**_

" _What!?"_ Naruto mentally screamed to distraught to care about the fox right at the moment.

" **The Crystal in your pocket, its fluctuating with power."** Looking down Naruto found that his tenants words were correct. Pulling out the crystal he saw that it was pulsating and releasing red colored flakes of energy. "holding it up he saw that it glowed more intensity when pointed to his right.

"Miach, can you take care of her?" Naruto asked cradling the goddess who had passed out from the strain.

"Y-yes of course, but Naruto what just happened?" the god asked while gently taking Kurama from Naruto's embrace.

"I'll explain after I kill whatever creature did this." He claimed holding the crystal tightly he all but charged out of the pharmacy and took to the roofs again following the glow of the crystal.

 **XxxxWithRyuuxxxX**

Currently Ryuu is leaning against the back wall of the hostess of fertility pub. You see mere moments before Ryuu suddenly felt a burning sensation spread all through out her chest with a red glow emanating from it. Acting quickly she rushed outside startling her fellow coworkers as she made it outside. The cool night air managed to helped a little but she could still feel a slight burning sensation in her chest as well as a feeling of being pulled.

Taking deep breaths she tried to control her heart rate but that proved to be useless as it only seemed to skyrocket even more. Then the burning sensation traveled up her body and to her eye and she could immediately feel the familiar sensation of her eye taking on its more demonic appearance and she bit back a groan of pain a the pain flared once again. Looking up her eyes widened seeing what could only be described as a pillar of crimson energy rising up from somewhere in the city.

She also noted that the pulling sensation was drawing her towards it. Wanting the figure out what exactly was going on she did her best to push the burning sensation aside and took to the roof tops towards the pillar.

However she failed to notice Chloe who had come out to check on her and that she quickly ran back inside apologizing to Mama Mia before taking off towards her home to grab her gear.

 **XxxxWithBellxxxX**

Bell was worried that much was evident. Ino had managed to drag him out of the church but he wanted to go looking for Hestia.

"Let me go! I have to find her!"

"Bell! I get it but you have to calm down!"

"Hestia!"

"Master Bell, Please." Lilli tried but her pleas fell on deaf ears as Bell continued to struggle against Ino's grasp. Having enough Ino released bell but before he could make a break for it she swept his leg out from under him and pinned him to the ground with and arm lock.

"Listen I understand what your going through, don't you think I want to take off after Naruto and be with my Goddess?" Ino exclaimed as she held the White-haired teen down.

"But I trust Naruto to take care of her and get to the bottom of this and so should you." Bell for his part struggled for a moment longer before Ino's words began to sink in. She was right, he had to trust Naruto and it wouldn't help to be in the way. Seeing that he stopped thrashing Ino stood up hauling Bell to his feet.

"Okay lets get going." She said as the group turned and began running that was until they all heard a scream.

"BELL!" This caused Bell to whip around as he heard his goddess.

"Goddess!" He called out. He went to run but Ino grabbed his shoulder holding him back.

"Wait."

"But…"

"Master bell please." Lilli pleaded and despite every fiber of his being was telling Bell to charge forward he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"BELL! HELP ME!" the voice called out again but Bell heard an abnormality with it this time. Closing his eyes he listened and he could here the barest signs of a deeper more guttural voice under the his goddess.

"I want to try something." He said kneeling down as Ino got behind both him and Lilli just incase she needed to get them out of harms way. Closing his eyes once again he took a deep breath and allowed his mind to empty. He pushed away his anxiety and his worry as he focused instead on the energy around him. Then in a familiar pulse of energy he opened his eyes as his **[Truesight]** skill activated and his vision was greeted with a mass of swirling vines of energy and light.

Lilli looked at his eyes and her own widened upon seeing them as Bell's normally red irises had now erupted into a ever changing mirage of colors ranging from red to blue, yellow to greens it was like someone had trapped an rainbow and placed it into his eyes.

Scanning the area he spotted an abnormality a little ways behind the church where more rubble and extremely long grass lay. For some reason in a area behind the church some of the energy lines were dim and flickering not only that but he could see a dim single stream of energy rising from the ground and into the sky.

"I see something." He announced as Ino looked at him.

"What do you see?"

"I'm not quite sure but a little ways behind the church there's something weird going on." Ino looked up and saw that most of the area behind the church was covered in rubble and very tall grass, taller than her in fact.

"I think that's the area the voice came from." Ino said as she then saw a head poke out of the grass with two pairs of hands waving wildly.

"BELL! SAVE ME!" Ino's eyes narrowed as she looked to Bell who tensed up.

"Bell how tall is your goddess?" Ino asked keeping the person in her sights.

"Wha… well she's shorter than me so pretty short I guess."

"BELL!"

"Ino please!" Bell exclaimed not being able to keep his cool any longer. Ino nodded and charged into the grass and no sooner than she did a tentacle whipped out from bellow her but she was expecting some sort of trap so she was able to dodge off to the side. Then ground she was on began to move as she looked down as she saw she was on some form of insect like carapace. Quickly backflipping off the carapace she dodged another tentacle that whipped out at her previous position. Quickly she made her way out of the grass and back to the others.

"You both need to get back right now!" she yelled as a fleshy insect like tail came thrusting out of the grass and Ino quickly pulled Lilli back as a stinger suddenly shot out of the end missing Lilli by mere inches. The group back tracked to the nearest building far away from the grass as Ino checked on Lilli.

"What the hell is that?" the startled pallum asked as Ino just shook her head.

"I don't know." That was when they began to hear a series of clicks and trills emanating from the grass.

"Ino! Ino Help Me!" Ino's eyes widened as she heard the unmistakable sound of her goddess's voice coming from the grass and standing up she could see the fox ears and crimson red hair of her goddess just peaking over the edge of the long grass.

"I need you two to stay back." Ino said as she placed her hands in front of her and took a deep breath.

" _Grow Grow roots of the world. Bend, twist, and curl. Hold thy flowers high as your thorns grow to pierce thine wicked enemies! Violet Garden!"_ Suddenly a large purple magic seal appeared in front of her as the ground around her began to crack and split and from it enormous vines covered with purple roses and long black vines sprung forth.

The vines whipped around before Ino thrust her hands forward and the vines followed the silent command as they shot forward into the grass and the cries for help were replaced by shrill inhuman screams. Suddenly the creature in the grass reared itself upwards exposing its body.

The very top was humanoid in shape but Ino felt sick to her stomach seeing her goddesses form atop this beast. At the waist the similarities ended as the beast went from skin to hard insect like shell. The body for the most part was a large centipede with dozens of sharp, orange tinted spiked legs. The carapace on the body was also lined with dozens of thorns and sharp edges. Near the humanoid waist were a pair of wickedly sharp pincers.

She could also see that her vines were wrapped around the creatures body the only place that the thorns seemed to be able to puncture were the spaces between the legs and the humanoid top. The creature released a loud shrill roar as the ground beneath Ino began to shake as she quickly grabbed Bell and Lilli and jumped just as what she assumed was the creatures tail came bursting out.

The tail was like the rest of the body except that the tail was tipped with two long whip like antenna which cut through the stone around them like butter as they whipped around wildly.

"Okay you too need to go now!" Ino said as she could see the creature was begging to snap free from her spell.

"What about you!?" Bell exclaimed.

"I'll be fine but you two need to get out of here now!" She shouted dodging again as the tail came thrusting out of the ground trying to hit her. Lilli understood quickly that this was a fight they couldn't win so she grabbed Bell's hand and began to drag him away from the battle.

"Bell we have to go!"

"But Lilli!"

"We would only get in her way! We need to leave." Slowly Bell began to reluctantly follow the prum girl as they raced down the alley ways of Orario.

"Okay beautiful, just you an me!" Ino yelled but the beast's eyes were fixed on Bell as he ran and the humanoid form began to shift and bubble as the form of Kurama began to change into a black haired goddess which Ino assumed was Bell's goddess Hestia.

"Bell! Bell Wait!" The creature called out with Hestia's voice and Ino's eyes narrowed as she raised her hand.

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled out as she willed one of her vines to whip the creature across the throat causing a large gash to appear as the creature gurgled and returned its attention to Ino. It screeched and finally broke free of its bindings as it immediately dove into the ground and disappeared from Ino's sight.

Acting quickly she made her way to the top of a nearby building and off the ground as she looked waiting for a crack of a slight shift in the earth to see where the beast might be. That was the moment she heard a thunk next to her and she whipped around leg extended before finding it caught.

Lowering her leg Naruto revealed himself and Ino sighed in relief.

"What is it?" Naruto asked fully serious. Ino returned to her pervious position and looked down.

"I had it pinned down but it broke free of my spell and dove into the ground, I don't know if its digging or if it has a tunnel or something. As for what it is, I have no clue." Then she noticed the glowing crystal in Naruto's hand.

"Wait isn't that?"

"It's the crystal from the monster it began to glow like this and lead me here." He explained holding it towards the old church before moving it around seeing where it glowed the brightest. Finally he held it behind him and Ino saw that it was going the same direction as Bell.

"It's following Bell!" She turned and made to jump but Naruto stopped her.

"Wait, stay here. Look for Hestia and if you find her take her straight to Miach." Ino looked back at the direction that Bell and Lilli ran and looked at the church before locking eyes with Naruto. Then she leaned forward and claimed his lips in a kiss. It was quick and simple but the emotions behind it was as powerful as fire. Separating she turned back to the church.

"Be safe and watch out for its tail." She warned as she jumped down to the ground and ran towards the church to search for the goddess. Naruto just stood their stunned for a moment as he could feel the rage he held melt away slowly. He cracked a smile as he took off across the roof tops following the glow of the crystal.

"Thank you Ino." He said aloud as he sped across the city.

 **XxxxwithbellxxxX**

Bell ran through the City Lilli at his side, but his mind was clouded with worry as all he could think about was Hestia. He didn't know if she was safe or even if she was alive. The sound around him was muffled as well he could faintly hear someone calling his name but all he could really hear was the sound of the creature using his goddess voice.

Suddenly he found himself on the ground the shock of the impact bringing him back to his senses as he looked up seeing Lilli sitting on top of his chest glaring at him.

"Bell! You need to calm down!"

"Lilli?"

"Bell I know your scared and worried but we need to concentrate where are we going?" she said as she stared down at Bell as he took a moment to think.

"We should get help. We can head to the guild." Lilli nodded. Right now the closest thing to their current location would be the Guild. It was later in the day so most adventurers would be coming out of the Dungeon by now meaning that if they headed their they would have some back up to take out the creature.

"Okay, lets go." Lilli said getting off and helping Bell off the ground before they took off running again. They were able to make it to one of the main streets that lead to the dungeon but before they could even begin running the earth beneath their feet began to shake violently.

Civilians all began to cry out in surprise and fear as some of them lost their bearings and fell over. Windows began to rattle violently before they finally broke and glass went raining down onto the people below. Then right down the center of the street a large crack began to form as it ripped straight down the length of the cobble stone.

Then with a final violent shake the ground erupted with dust and rubble as the creature burst forth with a terrible shriek. The woman top of the beast screamed out a bestial screech as its head split into four parts like a flower and a fleshy tentacle tongue lashed out stabbing a woman through the throat and wrapping her up in the tentacle before a sickening crunch was hear and the beast tossed the now dead woman aside.

It then began to rampage through out the street more and more of its body being revealed until finally its tail came out of the ground and the whip like appendages on the back began to thrash wildly. Every time they came into contact with something it was immediately sliced through.

"Bell get down!" Lilli yelled as she tackled the boy just as the creatures fleshy tongue came whipping towards him. The beast turned its head as if hearing Lilli and stared down bell before a split began running down the center of the torso before it split open revealing, to his horror, Hestia trapped in the creature's teeth like ribs.

"b-bell?" Bell could faintly hear his goddess as she wheezed inside the creature. Before Lilli could grab Bell he charged forward all manner of rational thought thoroughly purged from his mind at the sight of his goddess.

"Hestia!" He yelled out as the beast seemed to chuckle as it allowed Hestia to fall out of its grotesque body. Bell's eyes followed the Hestia's form as it made its way to the ground and failed to notice the tongue speeding towards him. As Hestia inched closed and closer to the ground everything began to fade out for Bell.

The screaming citizens, Lilli calling for him all that he saw was Hestia.

 **Thump.**

Bell felt his heart thump in his chest and his vision flickered back into his truesight skill as everything was bathed in the light he had come to know as magic.

 **Thump.**

Then to everyone's shock and Lilli's amazement His body began to flicker with bolts of rainbow-colored magic almost like tiny shocks of lightning. He took one step and only one word filled his mind only one thing that seemed to rise out of him like a force of nature spilling forth.

His eyes widened and his now kaleidoscope color eyes flashed as he opened his mouth and said one thing.

" _TheosRekviam!"_ and like a bolt of rainbow colored lightning he suddenly flashed forward with thunderous boom just as the Beast's attack sailed through his previous position and instead smashed into a nearby wall.

Bell reappeared behind the beast his goddess cradled in his arms. Lilli, shaking off her shock saw that something wasn't right. Bell wasn't moving at all, not an inch. Then he began to fall and realization came to her all that power he just suddenly used must of triggered a mind zero. Bell was unconscious.

The beast angrily whirled around trying to find its prey before finally spotting bell and went to swipe at the unconscious adventurer and Lilli was too far away to do anything.

"Master Bell!" She screamed out in a hopeless attempt to wake him, but it was useless as Bell wasn't waking for a good long while. Then everyone's eyes was filled with a fiery flash of blue as over the roofs of the buildings an enormous fox made of azure flames came roaring at the creature sinking its fangs into the beasts body where there was an audible crack and the creature released a shrill cry of pain as it was thrown aside.

The fox landed on the ground hard as the flames seemed to flicker out of existence and revealed Naruto his eyes blazing red as he stared down the creature clutching the red crystal in one hand.

"Get the fuck away from my student." He said simply before thrusting his hand forward and a magic circle blazed to life in front of him.

" _Fox Fire!"_ and twelve bolts of blue flames came streaming out of the magic circle and impacted along the creatures body causing it to cry out once again and swing its body towards Naruto in an effort to strike him. Naruto saw this coming and effortlessly jumped into the air and flipped as the beast's body sailed underneath him before smashing into the wall of a building. When he landed, he was on top of the beast as it thrashed around trying to throw him off. As it was, he noticed the tails causing harm to the citizens around the beast so he held up his hand again and this time a grey magic circle appeared in front of him.

" _Element of Kitsune, Tempest!"_ He yelled out as a fox made of swirling wind came speeding from the circle before growling and turning into a blade of wind that sliced both of the whip like tail antenna from the creatures body as it growled in pain and dark green blood began to seep out of the two stumps.

The beast then began to roll over to crush Naruto and Naruto used the momentum of the roll to send him off and onto the ground. However the Beast continued to roll towards him as Naruto saw two children in the way of the beast's attack. Quickly speeding towards the two he grabbed both of them before leaping over the creatures body as it rolled under him. Setting the two children down he looked around and saw that most of the civilians had fled and he directed the two children away from the battle.

"Bell, c'mon get up, please!" Naruto spun around and spotted his student and his supporter with another girl on the floor the supporter trying to drag the two away but not having any luck. A shrill cry returned his attention to the monster as it whipped its head forward and smashed into the ground next to Bell and the others causing them to actually hop in the air from the force of the impact.

The creature then dove right at where the three were and Lilli was unable to move them in time. Then with the sound of a thunder clap a green streak rammed into the monsters head sending it careening to the side buildings once again.

Naruto couldn't help the smirk on his face as he saw pointy ears and familiar blonde hair. His eyes then caught another flash of black as he followed the blur as it picked up Lilli, Bell and the other girl then reappeared farther up the road. The black cat tail was all he needed to see to figure out it was Chloe.

"Naruto, What is this thing?" Ryuu asked as she jumped to his side.

"I'm not sure. Though I can tell you one thing, that armor it has is top tier."

"Will I be able to punch through it?" She asked and Naruto nodded.

"If you put enough oomph into it, though watch out, it likes to thrash around." He said and as if to prove his point the creature reared its head back and seemed to jump as its body descended onto them which they easily dodged.

"Naruto!" Chloe called as she landed off the roof next to him.

"Hey Chloe, shouldn't you be at work?" he asked as they both leapt out of the way of one of the creatures sharp legs as it came down on them.

"Yeah, well I saw Ryuu run off during our shift and though, What the hell might as well follow her."

"Well its great to see you, I need you to clear all the civilians of the area so we can really let loose and take this thing down."

"ahhh, why do I get the boring job!" she whined and Naruto found himself chuckling. Even in their current situation Chloe was still able to act so carefree.

"Do it and I'll take you shopping." Chloe's eyes lit up like stars.

"I'm on it handsome!" she said and sped away.

A thunderous boom returned his attention to the monster as he saw Ryuu with her foot firmly planted into the beast head before using it like a spring board to flip backwards and send the beast tumbling to the ground.

Crouching down Naruto shot forward drawing energy into his hand that began to whine powerfully as the energy began to form a rapidly spinning ball of light. Thrusting into the creatures leg joints he let it drill away before letting go.

" _Rasengan!"_ He yelled out as the sphere tripled in size and burrowed its way into the creature and the leg came flying off its body with a shower of green insect goop. The force of the rasengan sent the beast right into the side of a building. Ryuu then jumped up and grabbed its pincer before dragging its face down the length of the wall allowing it to be burring by the falling building.

While the head was trapped under rubble the bottom was thrashing around the legs of the beast scraping against the cobble stone in and effort to free itself. Holding his hands up a light blue magic circle appeared in front of his hands.

" _Element of Kitsune, Winter!"_ He called out as a crystal covered fox jumped out of the circle before charging the creature and jumping onto on of its legs. As it leaped from leg to leg Ice began to cover it brining the motions of the appendages to stand still.

"Ryuu!" Naruto yelled out and the Elven girl charged the creature and proceeded to kick and punch every frozen leg causing it to shatter. Eventually they had gotten through six legs before the fox faded and Naruto prepared to summon another one. That was until he saw that the shattered legs were slowly beginning to reform.

"Dammit!" he cursed "Ryuu get back!" Ryuu nodded and jumped back to his side.

"What is it?"

"This thing can regenerate. Were not taking it out unless we can hit this." He said pulling out the red crystal.

"We need to figure out where this things crystal is and fast." He said as the monster was finally able to free it self from the rubble its human torso also out as it turned to the two and screeched at them. Then Naruto felt something moving in his hood and Ryuu caught the motion in the corner of her eye.

"Naruto what is that?" she asked as he reached back and picked up Tachiel who simply stared at him with a blank face.

"This is going to be a thing with you." he stated as the carbuncle simply sneezed.

"Go back to the Den and I Want you to get everyone back here we'll need back up."

The Red Carbuncle nodded as it disappeared with a swirl and a pop.

"What now?" Ryuu asked as Chloe landed on Naruto's other side.

"We can't go all out since we're in the middle of town but we can hold out till some of my more accurate Familia members reach us."

"So what's the plan then?" Chloe asked.

"Keep it here and maybe we can wear it down."

"Got it!" Chloe claimed with a grin and Ryuu simply nodded her head. Naruto smiled at both of them as the Creature began to charge at them.

"Lets go!"

 **_Scene_**

 **I'M ALIVE! I am so sorry that I haven't been uploading but school has been kicking my ass! So I made this chapter extra long as a way to apologize and I hope that it lives up to your guy's expectation. As always if you guys see a grammar mistake or have any feedback let me know. Also as most of you know the Harem is locked in and I will be getting more and more development going with the romance between the characters. That's all from me and here is a small short story for Kurama since she doesn't really have a character sheet so I thought maybe a legend could be interesting to hear.**

 **Kurama's tale: the bard and the trickster.**

 **Long ago there was a travelling duo of men who wanted to explore the land. One was a lover of music who wished nothing more than to bring joy to those that they met. The other was more problematic than his partner. While he still held a love of music, he instead thrived by tricking others. Eventually the two became so well known that a princess of a far-off land invited them to her castle to preform for her birthday ball.**

 **The first was ecstatic at the thought of preforming in front of so many people at such a prestigious location. The other found comfort in the thought of the many deep pockets he could swindle.**

 **That night both bards sat in prayer to the deity of foxes and lover of art Kurama the nine tailed goddess. Kurama for her part heard the prayers and decided to watch over them as they set out on their journey. When the two bards arrived in the kingdom, they found that the land was ravaged by poverty and many soldiers were enforcing taxes on those who could obviously not pay it.**

 **The two tried to not pay attention to it but after seeing a soldier assault an elderly man they stepped in and put a stop to it. This was an ill move since they did rescue the man they put a bounty on themselves for obstructions of the kingdom. That night the two hid from the guards and the trickster was visited by a vision of a small nine tailed fox. The fox lead him towards a secret passage into the castle where he saw that the princess was obliviously trapped within her own room.**

 **He saw an older woman enter the room and inform the princess that the kingdom was thriving under her rule and that the citizens were living in happiness and plenty. The princess not knowing any better thanked the woman. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the princess was a clueless figure head and that the old woman was most likely the regent and spoke on behalf of the princess.**

 **Seeing this the trickster turned to speak to the fox but it had vanished and he followed its lead leaving the palace.**

 **After arriving back with his partner he told him of what he had found and the two concocted a plan to open the princesses eyes. When the ball began the trickster lead them into the castle and avoided the guards as they made their way into the ball. The two then approached the princess as she greeted them with great delight. The old woman glared at them as she had heard of their inference with kingdom knights and tax collecting.**

 **The trickster smirked knowing that if the regent were to tell the princess about them and what they did she would have to do some very carful explaining which she wasn't prepared for. So, they played a dangerous game the Bard enrapturing the crowd with his performance while the trickster carefully went about dispatching the guards and hiding them out of view.**

 **Eventually as the ball went on all the guards were dispatched and the plan was ready. The bard smiled as he suggested that they go explore the town and continue the ball with everyone in the kingdom.**

 **The regent panicked for a moment since if they did this the Princess would see through the false truth, she had been feeding her. So, she told the princess that the ball was strictly for her and that only those invited should intend. The young princess believed her regent since she was always right in her eyes.**

 **That's when the trickster said that she had the right to invite everyone. After all shouldn't the people be allowed to celebrate such an important birthday. With many honeyed words the trickster was eventually able to convince the princess to overrule the regent and they set out for the town and the truth came rushing at her.**

 **She saw the terrible conditions of the people and the malice she received from the people the regent had claimed loved her. The bard and the trickster told the princess what was really going on and in pained betrayal she ordered the regent to live in the dungeons.**

 **The princess thanked the two for opening her eyes and requested that they stay with her as her advisors. The bard agreed while the trickster need more time to think.**

 **That night the trickster was met with the same ethereal fox as it appeared before him. He asked why it was here and it asked him a simple question in turn.**

" **Why are you?" it asked and then disappeared as the trickster looked over the kingdom he just saved and saw soldiers handing out food and clothes to those they had previously stolen them from. He smiled and felt pride swelling up inside of him. He had his answer and when he returned to the princess, now queen, he offered his services as a spy master to ensure that no darkness would fester in her kingdom ever again.**

 **And so, the Bard and the trickster who set out for glory and renown found hope and faith. Kurama looked down on the two and smiled as she held the ethereal fox in her arms while smiling at the two for what they had done.**

 **That's all for me, I hope the short story was alright and to your liking so until next time this has been your average, ordinary, everyday, Fallen angel.**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Danmachi or Naruto of anything related to it.

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Spellcasting"_

" **Monster or Demon Speaking"**

' _ **Monster or Demon thinking'**_

" _ **Monster or Demon Spellcasting"**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mommy what was that?" a young boy asked as a loud shrill screech pierced the air causing all of the citizens to look around in confusion.

"I'm not quite sure, come along lets hurry…" she was interrupted by a crash as a large wicked centipede like monster came barreling out of the side of a building. The woman and her son froze and the Centipede screeched as a fleshy tongue came whipping towards them as the mother hugged her child close. Just as the tongue came inches away from them Ryuu suddenly came diving from the roof top of a near by building and driving her feet into the tongue pinning it to the ground. As the monster screeched, she jumped while simultaneously grabbing the duo and jumping out of the way of the creatures tail.

"Its okay your safe. Take your child and run." The mother nodded and took her son into her arms.

"Thank you."

"Ryuu! Give me a boost!" Chloe yelled as she came sprinting out of an alley way and Ryuu got down on her knee lacing her fingers together. Chloe jumped and used Ryuu's hands as a foot hold as Ryuu shoved Chloe up causing her to sail into the sky. Reaching into one of her pouches she brought out two vials and once she reached the peak of her flight she threw them against the monsters head causing slick dark oil to spill over the beasts hide.

"Naruto!" Chloe yelled as the blonde Renard blasted off the roof tops and held his hands forward.

" _Element of kitsune, Pyro!"_ He chanted as a crimson magic seal appeared in front of him and a fox mad of flames leapt out diving straight towards the beast. When it made contact it erupted in a flush of crimson flames not only exploding against the monster but also igniting the oil which set the creatures head and most of the upper body to be consumed by flames.

As the flames consumed the creature it screeched in pain as it thrashed around in a vain attempt to extinguish the fire. Ryuu came up on the side as she dodged the thrashing body before spin kicking the monster in the side sending it into the side of a building and Naruto jumped next to her. Holding his hands up two magic circles appeared on turquoise and the other and icy blue. He then brought his hands together and the seals also joins forming a new bigger circle mixing the two colors.

" _Element of Kitsune, Blizzard!"_ suddenly a fox the was made of a swirling snowstorm appeared and charged at the beast as it tried to regain its bearings. Behind the fox a ice storm followed it forming jagged spikes of ice and when the fox crashed into the beast the snow storm followed impaling the beast a dozen times and pinned it to the ground.

"Chloe!" Naruto yelled as the Cat girl landed next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Are there any civilians around?"

"No, I think the last of them were evacuated." She informed him and Naruto narrowed his eyes. There was going to be a lot of collateral damage, but this fight was going on too long and his Familia wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Alright Ryuu, Chloe get behind me!" Naruto yelled as a large magic circle appeared swirling underneath him and the two girls followed his order and braced themselves behind him. As the circle continued to grow the beast took notice of the sudden surge of power and growled. Then one of the spikes began to wiggle as the flesh underneath it began to bulge and bubble. As Naruto brought his hands down and azure veins began to race towards the monster the icicle came flinging out and a black fleshy tentacle came whipping out catching Naruto off guard and slicing him across the chest and sending him sailing backwards.

"Naruto!" Chloe and Ryuu yelled as they ran to his side. The creature screeched as the other icicles came flying loose and from the holes a dozen new tentacles protrusions came flinging out each tipped with a single barb.

With a groan of pain Naruto sat up the cut on his chest steaming as it began to close. Luckily it seems he wasn't poisoned. The beast whipped around the newly formed tentacles whipping wildly around them. The three of them were forced to dodge when one of the tentacles whipped towards them. Rolling out of the way of a second attack Ryuu began to charge towards the beast.

In an instant her eye flared crimson and black as her canines and claws suddenly grew out and her speed tripled and every step she took cratered the ground. When a tentacle went to impale her, she grabbed the appendage and simply clawed it apart. She then slid underneath the beast and twisted her body so that she formed a crouched handstand.

Pushing off the ground she extended her legs striking the beast with a crack of thunder she sent it flying into the sky with a shrill cry.

"Naruto!" Ryuu yelled and the Renard nodded as he quickly scaled a nearby building and jumped from the roof top getting above the monster. Landing on the monster he waited until the beast got to the peak of its flight and then launched himself off its body sending the beast hurtling towards the ground and with a loud crash it impacted the ground cratering it. After landing Naruto flipped away as he regrouped with Ryuu and Chloe.

"Think its down?" Chloe asked then the beast began to convulse.

"Nope." Ryuu stated simply as they all noticed a large split running down the creature's back carapaces of the body. The flesh then began to convulse and from it eight appendages exploded from the mass and stabbed themselves into the ground. As black sludge fell off, they could see that the appendages where thin wicked looking spider legs lined with rose of fine hair like thorns. The legs were black in color but stripped with dark orange patterns.

Then the centipede began to rise up the new legs being far longer and taller than the buildings giving the beast a height advantage. Then one by one the old legs of the beast began to fall off and in their place, tentacles began to sprout but this time they had mouths. When they opened thick green liquid spluttered out and when it hit the ground the sound of sizzling and a puff of smoke as the liquid burned away anything it touched.

"Watch out!" Chloe yelled as a stream of acid came shooting in their direction. Naruto dodged backwards and held up his hands as a seal appeared in front of him.

" _FoxFire!"_ He shouted and twelve bolts of azure fire shot at the creature and twelve streams of acid countered his spell. He was forced to dodge again when one of the spider legs came down on him. Chloe tried her damnedest to find and opening but to no avail with the additional legs and the multiple tentacles it took all her concentration to make sure she didn't end up melted in the rain of acid. Ryuu was fairing a great deal better with more experience and speed.

Naruto took a moment to look around the beast was flinging acid around randomly making it difficult to dodge and predict. It was also causing quite a bit of damage to the surrounding buildings.

"So much for keeping the damage to a minimum." He mumbled and ducked into an alley escaping a splash of acid. Chloe and Ryuu soon followed him in.

"Naruto what's the plan?" Chloe asked as the Creature roared out.

"We can't get close to it and at this point collateral damage isn't an issue anymore. I'm going to take it out." He stated simply as he began to gather his magic, until he noticed that the splashes and hisses of the acid suddenly ceased, and Naruto looked around the corner and smirked at what he saw. The beast frozen in place and the tentacles strangled by some invisible wires that shined ever so slightly in the sun.

"Oi, Oi I was in the middle of a really good dream, tsk." A lazy voice drawled out and Naruto turned to see Shikamaru Walking towards them with glints from his wires as they spun around him.

"Can't believe you were having such trouble with a weakling like this." Naruto smirked as Sasuke appeared next to him. "Your rat thing scared Hinata half to death when it showed up out of nowhere."

"O-oh its quite alright." Hinata said walking up with Sakura next to her. He then saw a flash behind him and felt a weight in his hood.

"Thanks Tachiel. Hinata this beast has a core do you think you can find it?"

"I can try!" She said stepping forward.

"Hurry up, this isn't as easy as it looks." Shikamaru stated his hands trembling ever so slightly.

Hinata nodded as she closed her eyes and activated her Byakugan skill and the Veins around her eyes bulged and when she opened them her eyes glowed ever so slightly and the world in front of her became black and everything was outlined in white. Looking at the beast she saw a network of veins and in the center they all joined to form single red pulsating light.

"Aim for that we take it out and the beast dies for good." Naruto said as Hinata and Sasuke nodded.

"I'll clear a way for you!" Sasuke stated as he suddenly flashed forward and the Tentacles that obstructed Hinata fell in tatters. Hinata closed her eyes widened her stance and tucked her fists in.

" _Oh great lord of storms heed my call. Grace thine tiny body with your great power. Thine lightning ignites my will, thine thunder roars in my fist. Thine storm shall rage in my heart until I shall cry victory! BYAKKO!"_ As Hinata chanted she became enshrouded with a white aura like fire that sparked with silver electricity. When she shouted the last part of her chant the aura flared into the form of a white maned tiger with saber teeth. Shooting forward Hinata palm struck the beast and when she did the carapace cracked and the Tiger rammed its body into the beast as it began to tear away from Shikamaru's wires.

She then struck twice more the Tiger clawing then biting at the beast as more of its insect armor came flying off when it was struck. After three more strikes Hinata had exposed the creatures flesh flipping back a ways the tiger disappeared and the Aura around Hinata brightened. She blasted forward and like an arrow she soared straight through the beast and when she emerged from the other side the Tiger burst forth with her with an earth shattering roar.

Naruto kept his eyes open and saw that through the splatter the beasts core landed on the ground. Holding his hands up a seal appeared.

" _FoxFire!"_ He shouted and shot a single bolt that incinerated the heart leaving only the crystal. The beast thrashed about wildly for a moment its humanoid top coming out as if gasping for breath before convulsing and falling over dead. It wasn't long before the body began to steam and turn into sludge.

Taking in a deep breath he fell to his bum and just sat there for a moment.

"You know what that was Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he and Shikamaru walked towards him the latter shaking his hands trying to ease the soreness from holding the creature back.

"Not a clue, All I know is that they have regenerative abilities and they can mutate from wounds I also have a theory that they are made."

"Made?" Shikamaru asked as Ryuu, Chloe and the others came up to him.

"Yeah, me and Ino came across a village during our mission where we found Ryuzetsu. A member of her village was taken by a doctor and when he returned, he was turned into a monster. In his heart he had this." He said pulling out the crystal he got from the mission.

"So, there's a psycho doctor out their turning people into monsters? Why?" Shikamaru asked but didn't really expect a response. Naruto sighed and stood up and dusted himself off.

"We'll worry about that later right now I need to get to Miach's place. Hinata, Sakura I need you to find Bell and Lilly. Ino might be with them but most likely not. When you got them take them to the den whatever this thing was it was hunting Bell, so we need to keep him safe for now." The two girls nodded and ran off. Naruto walked forward towards the Crystal and continued to talk as he picked it up.

"The rest of you find Ino and Find out how this thing got in."

"Most likely it tunneled its way in. I'll head out and make sure it didn't multiply or anything." Sasuke said as he took to the roof.

"Choji, Kiba and Shino should be back from the dungeons by now, they stayed a bit later saying they wanted to earn some extra cash. I'll look for Ino and head back to the Den. Take care of Kurama." Shikamaru said as he patted Naruto's shoulder. His comment made Naruto look down slightly. It wasn't hard for Shikamaru to put the pieces together. His Goddess goes to visit Hestia who has been attacked, didn't return, and now Naruto was heading towards the leader of the Blue pharmacy? Yeah not hard to figure out.

However, he trusted Naruto and if anyone was going to take care of their Goddess it would be him.

"Understood." Naruto replied as he turned and ran towards Miach's Shop. It wasn't very far as he arrived rather quickly. Entering he immediately went towards the back room and felt a pang of fear wash through him as he saw the table empty and being cleaned by Naaza who looked up.

"She's upstairs resting Naruto." Miach said behind him as Naruto turned and let out a sigh of relief. The friendly gods gentle smile was no where in sight as he leveled a rather serious look upon the blonde Renard. "Come you have some explaining to do." He said turning towards the stairs as Naruto's ears drooped. Walking up the stairs and entering one of the few rooms Naruto saw his goddess laying on the bed covered by a white blanket. Without much thought he rushed up to her and kneeled at her bed side.

"I don't know what you did but she is healing fast, faster than what I've seen even for a goddess." There wasn't a question in his statement but more like it was obvious that such a thing would require an answer. Naruto rested a hand on his Kurama's head as she unconsciously leaned into it.

"It's because I gave her my blood. I was so concerned with helping her that I didn't even think about it. My blood is different Miach."

"Different how?" For a moment he hesitated paralyzed at the thought of letting Miach know the truth.

" **The Truth flesh bag, nothing less will satisfy him."** Naruto heard the familiar voice of the Fox.

"For as long as I remember I have been a host, for a spirit." Naruto said and Miach straightened. "But not a spirit that you know of this force I have inside of me is powerful more powerful than any monster or god I have ever met. Having this being in my body though, changes my body I'm stronger and faster and I can heal. But it also changes my blood into something different as well. My blood can heal people in small doses by it also changes them. It makes them like me."

"How do you know this?" Miach asked.

"I can speak with the entity inside me he helped me save someone else."

"And know you've done this to Kurama." Naruto flinched at the Miach's words.

"I didn't want to, I just… I just…" He gasped when he felt Miach gently squeeze his shoulders.

"I understand, we can't change what happened but only move forward. You saved Kurama's life undoubtedly and I will be forever thankful for that. I know you Naruto I know that if you could you wouldn't make such a rash decision, but it did result in something good, all I can say is to stand by her and help her." Naruto felt a stream of tears begin to spill from his eyes as he squeezed them shut and nodded at the Gods words. For a moment they stayed like that as Naruto found and held Kurama's hand.

 **XxxxWithBellxxxX**

All Bell Could currently hear was ringing and when he opened his eyes he was blinded by white light.

 _'Bell… Bell… Can you hear me?'_ and old gruff voice echoed in his head.

 _'Bell you did good, but you need to get up.'_

 _'Grandpa… but I'm so tired.'_

' _Come now my boy I taught you better than that. Besides how can you sleep with a beautiful girl latched to your arm?'_

' _huh?'_

' _Now get up and make me proud! RRRRRRROMANCE!'_

' _GRANDPA!'_

Bell's eyes flew open as he went to lurch up but found himself pinned down. Looking to his right his face took on a resemblance to a tomato as he saw Lilli asleep and practically wrapped around his arm with her legs entangled with his. He was frozen to embarrassed to move or even make a sound as he noticed that Lilli began to move with her eyes fluttering open.

"Bell?" she asked groggy as bell was still frozen. Lilli's eyes then went fully open as she saw he was awake. "Bell!" she cried with joy as she leapt up to wrap her arms around his neck and he hissed in slight pain as a soreness wracked his body. Sensing his discomfort she released him and sat up.

"Your awake, I'm glad." She smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back. That was until he recalled the events that lead up to him blacking out.

"Lilli is Hestia okay? Is she…?" Lilli nodded with a smile on her face.

"Thankfully she's okay she's resting right now or at least the last time I saw her she was."

"Last time?"

"Bell you've been asleep for a two day's" Bell's eyes widened at the news.

"Two days? Well what happened to the monster? Is Naruto okay? And Ino?" he asked as Lilli placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Its okay their all okay. The monster was killed, and Naruto is fine. He took the crystal to the Guild so they could try and figure out what it was exactly. Naruto's Familia brother found some tunnels underneath the wall near the church, so we know how the monster got in. He was able to track the monsters trail all the way to the forest, but the trail gets lost in there."

Bell let out a breath of relief at the news, it was good to know his teacher wasn't hurt and that everything was under control. He then heard and felt a rumble come from his stomach and he blushed as Lilli giggled.

"We should head down and get some food." Bell nodded with a sheepish smile as both he and Lilli got up and Bell noticed that he was wearing his usual night clothes.

"Wait how did I get into these?" he asked, and Lilli blushed.

"U-um I'm not sure I think someone changed you or something while you were sleeping." She said and did her best to avoid eye contact with the white-haired teen. Bell blushed slightly at the thought of being changed by someone but shook his head as his stomach grumbled again.

"We should head down." Lilli said exiting the room followed by Bell. Lilli lead him through the Den having gotten acquainted with the location of everything inside. "Right now, we're in the medical wing with is past the girl's dorms just down this hallway. Past the boy's dorms they have a blacksmithing room and in-between the two dorms they have the kitchen and baths." She explained as they came out to the main common area.

"Bell! Your awake!" Bell looked up and saw Naruto Sitting in the center of the common room. The Renard stood up as he went to greet Bell. When Bell went to respond his stomach did it for him and he went red as Naruto laughed.

"Good thing you woke up now we were about to have some lunch why don't you go grab a plate." Bell nodded as he went over to the kitchen window and they handed him a plate with a slice of meat mashed potatoes and corn with brown gravy. Taking his food he returned to the center and began to eat and looked around.

Bell saw Naruto and Ino sitting next to each other but noticed that besides them they were alone in the room.

"Naruto, where is everyone?" Bell asked as Naruto looked towards him.

"Well Kiba, Shino and Hinata went with Sasuke to see if they could pick up the trail the monster left in the forest. Sakura is currently at the guild helping out with those that were injured during the attack and Choji and Shikamaru are also at the Guild trying to figure out the crystals the monster dropped.

"And your goddess?" Bell asked Tentatively and before he could answer someone else did.

"I'm right here." Kurama said and the occupants of the room turned to look at the nine tailed goddesses dressed in a robe. Naruto got up and came to her holding his arm out for her to take. She looped her arm and leaned against him as he lead her to the couch and Ino stood as the duo sat down.

"Hey Bell, how about we head to the dungeon today?" Ino asked and Lilli looked a bit apprehensive to the Idea.

"Is that a good idea? I mean he just woke up." She asked and Ino nodded.

"Oh yeah he's been literally lying down for two days he needs to get some exercise." She said ushering the two out of the room before looking back and giving a smile and a wink to Naruto who smiled back.

Bell was a bit confused for a moment but decided not to question it. Ino lead the two to one of the hallways. Walking down a little ways the trio stopped in front of one of the rooms and Bell saw that the door had a metal plaque on it and his name was engraved on the plaque.

"Since you're going to be living with us for a while, we took the liberty of getting what we could salvage from your old home and getting it here. You'll find a wardrobe and a mannequin, the wardrobe it going to be where you keep your cloths obviously, but the mannequin is for your armor. You also have a weapon case for whatever weapon you have but if you feel like you need more room for more weapons, we can work that out." Ino explained and Bell just stood there like a dear in the head lights staring at the door.

"Well don't just stand there go in and check it out we'll get ready and meet at the entrance, chop chop." Ino said ushering Bell inside. Once inside he looks around and immediately felt out of place. He had gotten used to the chipped brick walls and rickety doors. Now all he saw was polished light wood floors and clean wood walls overall the room reminded him of a cabin. He saw a desk in the far corner of the room it was currently empty but he was sure he would probably get some books collected soon… maybe. In the back of the room was a large bed with a red comforter and a chest at the foot of the bed.

In the other corner was the wardrobe Ino mentioned and next to that the mannequin which had his armor placed on it and next to that the weapons case with his knife and scabbard resting on a cushion behind the glass. The ceiling was made of what looked like stone which made some sense seeing as the Familia's home was underground. From the center of the ceiling was a large brass colored chandelier. Overall it wasn't what he was used too.

Quickly donning his armor and strapping his knife to his waste he took a second before exiting his room and once he came to the common room he found Naruto handing a tea cup to Kurama and Ino and Lilli waiting for him at the exit.

"Good luck and don't push yourself." Naruto called as Bell passed him and he smiled and nodded. Once they came up topside they set off for the tower and as they drew closer, they saw the damage caused by the creature was being repaired and Bell couldn't help but feel he should've done something more. All he really did was run away and then faint, Ino sensed his unease and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright no one was seriously hurt, and we managed to take the beast down in the end." Lilli nodded agreeing with the older adventurer.

"I guess, I just wished I could do something more." Ino laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You'll get there, little rookie." She said and the trio continued.

 **XxxxwithNarutoxxxX**

When the Ino took Bell and Lilli out for the dungeon Naruto returned his full attention to his goddess who lazily swirled her tea around in her cup.

"Are you feeling alright? No nausea or anything?" he asked and she smiled perversely.

"My stomach feels a little tight perhaps you should rub it." she stated in a sultry tone and began to undue her robe as Naruto face went tomato red as he grabbed her hands.

"Yeah your fine." He said sitting back and Kurama laid her head down on his lap much to Naruto's surprise.

"You don't need to worry about me Naruto, you saved me." Naruto could help but furrow his eyebrows at her statement. It was more accurate to say he caused her more damage than she knew about. Idly he began to gently run his fingers through her hair getting a gentle purr from the goddess.

"Naruto, nothing was your fault you did what was necessary to not only save me but all those innocent people as well. You're a hero."

"I don't feel like a Hero."

"why is that?" she asked, and Naruto hesitated, and his heartbeat was heavy enough that he could hear it ringing in his ears. He then thought about how he told Ino his secret and knew that if even if he was afraid, he had to tell Kurama. He had to tell her the truth, she deserved the truth.

"I… I've did something to you, something you probably won't like." Kurama in response giggled perversely.

"Ho Ho Ho, did you take a couple peeks at your goddess while she was unconscious?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"This is Serious!" Kurama smiled as in one fluid motion she flipped her body so she was straddling his waist.

"I know, everything." At her words Naruto's eyes widened.

"Everything?" she placed a hand on his chest and in response he felt his chest become warm and a crimson light began to emanate from his heart and would pulse with every beat. "How?"

"Naruto, I am a goddess I knew there was something was there since the day I met you. I also know that it is very ancient and powerful. Yet its not malicious I can sense its fondness for you and a respect it holds as well."

"Fondness?"

' **LIES! She lying she lying she lying!'** Naruto heard the disapproving shouts from his tenant. Looking up he saw Kurama's smile "I'm guessing he doesn't exactly agree. With my assessment." Naruto felt his apprehension and nervousness melt as her smile as he chuckled.

"No not really." He admitted and heard grumbling in his head as Kurama looked down at him.

"So, tell me what am I to expect from our union?" she asked and Naruto heard perverse giggling in his head courtesy of a certain perverted fox.

"Well, increased speed, physical power as well as magical energy. Sight, hearing, touch and smell are all going to be enhanced as well."

"Ooooh just keep the goods new coming."

"However, you're going to have an increased appetite, sensitivity to certain sounds mainly hi pitched ones, you also have some sensitivity to strong light as well though you'll get used to that last one in time."

"is that why you don't like being in the forge?"

"Yap."

"Ryuu has these same problems?"

"Yeah she… wait how do you know?" Naruto asked after his brain caught up with the question she asked.

"Honestly, just a feeling like a connection between all of us. While I was unconscious I could sense her and you." Naruto thought back and he remembered he felt the same way at times, whenever he had the desire to find Ryuu some unconscious pull seemed to direct him.

"Now that I think about it I felt something similar." At his words Kurama narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, so for what I'm guessing is quite some time you have been feeling an unexplainable pull to another woman?" Naruto's eyes widened as he legs began to squeeze his sides rather tightly.

"Well I can't help it!"

"Oh, I'm sure." She said jokingly as she began to chuckle. For a moment they both just sat there for a moment staring at each other. For a moment Naruto remembered when they were in his room. This very same situation occurred last time but ultimately it didn't go anywhere. He agreed with that no matter how much his heart ached at the thought.

He broke eye contact and looked off to the side that was until one of Kurama's tails pushed his chin so he would look back towards her. His heart thumped in his chest and once again that crimson glow returned in his chest and from her chest a red glow also began to pulsate, and a red transparent mist began to flow from his chest to hers.

' _Fox?'_

' _ **as much as I wish it was, I'm not doing anything. This is all you flesh bag.'**_

As the glow got brighter a sudden warmth flooded both their bodies and unbeknownst to them Ryuu had to excuse herself as her own chest began to glow and the same warmth began to flood her body. They couldn't explain it but even if they weren't together, they all felt close.

Naruto eyes locked with Kurama's as their eyes shifted to their more demonic appearance, yet they were filled with nothing but adoration and love.

"Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"I think we both need to have a conversation with Ino soon." She said as she leaned forward her past reluctance melting away with the warmth that was spread throughout her body. Her previous reasons and excuses shattered as her lips met Naruto's and the room was bathed in a crimson light.

 **XxxxDeepintheoceanxxxX**

Deep in the darkness a pulse was felt. The fish were swimming peacefully as they passed over a pitch-black trench that could've easily held three Orario's easily. The fish suddenly bolted from the trench as every form of life seemed to retreat from the darkness when a red pulse of faint light skimmed over the top. Species of creatures that had not seen the light for thousands of years were suddenly bolting out of the darkness as a deep groan shook the depths of the trench shaking the walls and the floors of the sea.

If one were to look into the abyss, they would see nothing but darkness. Until a thin slit appeared in the depths. It was glowing with a violent hiss and a bright venomous turquoise light spilled from the slit. Then the slit began to expand and widen and after a few seconds one could see an enormous eye staring straight up out of the abyss accompanied by another growl.

 **XxxxWithNarutoxxxX**

Back with Naruto he felt a slight shiver run up his spin as he sat there Kurama curled on his chest her tail's spread around them. They just laid there in silence both soaking in the moment they had just shared. Neither felt the need to speak everything had been made clear. Years of confusing emotions had finally spilled over, the feelings, the awkward scenario's all of it. Now everything felt right, for Kurama at least.

Naruto felt content and loved with no doubt, but he still felt something missing. A piece was found with Kurama and Ino, but he was still incomplete.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked gently running her fingers across his chest and he took in a deep breath.

"It's nothing." He tried to dodge the question but Kurama bopped his nose with her finger.

"We're connected now so its pointless to try to lie to me." She giggled at his slight disgruntled expression.

"I just don't feel… complete." Gods he sounded like some sort of pervert, here he was with a gorgeous woman and he still wasn't satisfied with her and Ino both plus Ryuu.

"I understand, I can feel it too. It's like were jewels on a crown but some of the jewels are still missing." She looked up at him. "I'm not upset nor am I going to be upset, Naruto you have a heart as big as the ocean and just as deep if anyone can love multiple girls at once, it'd be you. No matter what happens I am with you now and I know Ino feels the same as I do." She said placing her hand on his cheek as he leaned into it.

"Thank you, Kurama." She smiled at him.

"Your welcome, now I want you to say it."

"Say it?"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know, three little syllables that pack a big punch." She grinned as his face went tomato red as her meaning clicked in his mind. For a moment it was quiet and Naruto laid there with his head steaming before he opened his mouth.

"Kurama, I …"

 **XxxxwithBellxxxX**

Bell had finally reached the guild as he went to check in with Eina seeing as he's been out for a couple of days. Ino and Lilli had told them they would wait for him in front of the dungeon. Looking around he was a bit confused usually he would see Eina hard at work behind the desk but she wasn't there.

"Eina?" he lightly called before turning and his heart nearly jumped into his throat at who he saw. He saw Eina sitting on one of the couches and she called out to him, but it was the vibrant and familiar head of blonde hair that stood out to him and he could practically feel his heart blast in his chest. She turned and he amber eyes slightly widened at seeing him.

His brain and body shut down and went to autopilot. He turned back heading straight for the door ignoring Eina calling his name and eventually ran into the muscular torso of a man which made him fall to the ground. Uttering out an apology he failed to notice Ais jump and flip through the air to land before and bell just not facing him.

A plump yet firm softness is what he felt against his face as he looked up shacking as locks of golden hair fell from his face as Ais looked at him and he all but spun around away from her his face red from embarrassment and slight horror at what he had done and the highest pitched squeak of a scream escaped from his mouth.

"What are you doing Bell? Its rude to just run off like that!" Eina chastised him as bell pathetically looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I know… its just that… well… why, how?" he blubbered as he looked back as Ais just starred blankly back at him.

"Miss Wallenstein would like a word with you." Eina told Bell and knowing he wasn't about to get away he nodded. Eina returned to her duties while the two took up two couches, well Ais sat on one while Bell stood at attention to stiff and nervous to sit.

"You were attacked by orcs recently weren't you?" Ais asked seeing that Bell wasn't going to say anything. Though in her mind she got a little depressed at the thought that Bell was afraid of her after their meeting in the Dungeons.

Before Bell had met Naruto, he had found himself on the warpath of a raging Minotaur but was saved by Ais. After this anytime Bell saw her, he would noticeably stiffen and quickly run away. She had worried that it was something she did, and that Bell was afraid of her. Though during their talk Eina had assured her that this wasn't the case, but she still didn't feel one hundred percent about it.

"How did you know about that?" at his question Ais uncovered the green vambrace and presented it to him.

"You dropped this in the dungeon." Upon seeing the vambrace bells eyes widened slightly as Ais handed it to him.

"Then does this mean… you're the one who saved me back then?" he was referring to how when he was surrounded by orcs an adventure had slain them and saved his life but they were too fast to see.

"I've been wanting to apologize."

"Huh?"

"You were hurt because I let that minotaur escape." She then stood up and bowed to him.

"I'm sorry." Though it was simple Bell was taken aback by the apology.

"N-no! Its not your fault at all miss Wallenstein, you saved my life! Actually I should be the one apologizing! Because I kept running away from you!" he then bows towards Ais.

"I'm sorry" at this Ais eyes once again went wide and Bell tentatively looked up to gauge her reaction. He was pleasantly surprised when he was greeted with a beautiful smile from Ais, one which he returned with his own. Eina looked on from her counter and though she was happy the misunderstanding was cleared up she still couldn't help the small pang of jealousy as Ais walked out with Bell.

"Your working hard with the dungeon aren't you." Ais said when they came out of the guild building. "It's pretty amazing that you reached the tenth floor so quickly."

"Oh! N-no that's not really true. I mean I want to get stronger, but I still got a long way to go." He said thoughts of how he was unable to help those he cared about came to his mind. "I'm really no better than a beginner when it comes to fighting, and I'm no where near reaching my goal."

"Don't you have anyone to teach you to fight?"

"Well, Naruto has begun teaching me, but I just feel like a burden to be honest." Looking at bell Ais felt a little disappointed that he already had a teacher and began to twirl a lock of hair in her fingers.

"If you would like, I could teach you." Bell was certainly surprised by the sudden offer and before he could give her an answer, she pointed to a section of the city walls. "Meet me their tomorrow morning at the top of the wall." she then left and Bell stood their shocked still for a few moments.

Though he couldn't see it as Ais left she had a small smile on her face and a light dusting of pink on her face. Bell finally shook his head and came to his senses before sighing and heading for the dungeon.

"Bell! Finally, I was starting to worry you might've fallen back asleep!" Ino said jokingly as Lilli came up to him and immediately noticed the red flush in his cheeks.

"Bell are you okay? You look a little red." At the mention of his complexion he grew even more embarrassed as he rushed past the two and Lilli grew a little irritated seeing as how it definitely wasn't a health problem that caused him to go red in the face.

 **XxxxElsewherexxxX**

"Dead? How?" Orochimaru had just received the news that his abomination had just been slain now he wanted to know who did it.

"Naruto my lord, an elven girl named Ryuu, and cat girl named Chloe. Also, from what I understand Naruto found ancient ruins that lead to his ancestors, but I have yet to figure out where they are myself. He also saved one of villagers from that experiment you ran a with the sick boy."

"Naruto is growing quite well, better than I expected…" the slick man sighed looking out at the tubes that lined the room. "and his student? How does this child fair?"

"The child spent most of his time running from the beast you sent though he showed a surprising power during the fight. I was able to hear the spell he chanted _[TheosRekviem]_ the spell coated him in a strange aura and gave him unbelievable speed though it was too powerful for him to handle he reached Mind Zero."

Orochimaru was still for a moment before nodding "How interesting…" he than began to cackle lightly before it evolved into full maddening laughter. The laughter echoed throughout the dimly light room and Yuttar silently excused himself and left his master to his… experiments.

_Scene_

 ***lays face down on the ground* I am a despicable human being! I apologize profusely for the late update and I have no excuse except that I looked at myself too long in the mirror and began to sob uncontrollably. Other than that this is all for the next chapter and thankfully we got a season 2 of danmachi which is very exciting and it give me a lot of material so I can plan my story to fit in the next bit of events that come up. I also worked in Kurama into the romance with Naruto but I am a little iffy on it myself. As I said before I just need to know what you guys feel did Kurama's addition feel rushed at all or was it fine, let me know. Also if you spot any typo's or anything let me know and I will work to fix it. Also give me your thoughts and opinion's on how the story is progressing so far, do you think its rushed or is it paced just right let me know, because I don't know if you guys could tell but I'm a bit of an nervous wreck (insertChibicryingfacehere).**

 **Thank you for reading get the word out and see if anyone might like to read my story and until next time this has been your Average, Ordinary, Everyday, Fallen Angel.**

 **I also have a Page which you can find at PA TR EO /Akida_Pendragon. I really hope you guys understand what I mean since Fanfic won't let me type it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Danmachi or Naruto of anything related to it.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Spellcasting"_

"Monster or Demon Speaking"

' _ **Monster or Demon thinking'**_

" _ **Monster or Demon Spellcasting"**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
** "UGH! I'm so bored!" a certain amazoness wailed as she lay on he bed her head hanging upside down from the edge and her feet kicking the mattress childishly. Her sister sighed and looked over from her mirror to see the pouting face of her younger sister.

"Then why don't you go out Tiona?" this got the amazoness to leap up.

"Capital idea!" she cheered but then turned somber and fell back onto her bed.

"But it's no fun alone!" she wailed again as her sister sighed and returned to grooming her hair. However, her selfcare was interrupted when Tiona suddenly draped herself over her sister.

"C'mon Tione come with me!" she begged poking her sister's cheek as Tione rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders causing her sister to fall.

"I'll go…" Tiona cheered at her answer "if you can convince captain to come along as well." At this Tiona deflated.

"Aw but he's busy today!"

"Then I guess you'll just have to go by yourself." Tione stated and Tiona puffed her cheeks as she pouted but then smirked as a glint formed in her eye.

"Oh, I see, you don't have the guts to talk to the captain so your making me do it. Fu fu fu!" at this Tione blushed madly and turned on her sister.

"That's not true in the slightest!" she defended but Tiona just stood there with her face splitting grin.

"You say that and yet you have never once been with him romantically, OH ho ho ho ho!" Tiona laughed while covering her mouth with the back side of her hand. Tione for her part felt rage build up inside her.

"Well! You haven't been with anyone either so Ha!" Tiona's smirk only grew at Tione's declaration and said amazoness noticed. "Y-you haven't… right?" this just couldn't be true. The idea of her little sister beating her in the field of love, especially with a puny body like that. Inconceivable!

"Unlike you I have already met my prince!"

"When!" Tione asked as Tiona got a far away look in her eye's and somehow the background around her turned pink with shinning lights.

"I was on my way home after a late night from Mama Mia's when suddenly brigands descended upon me!"

Her sister just stared at her with a deadpanned expression "The hell is with this atmosphere."

 **XxxxFLASHBACKxxxX**

"Ugh those jerks!" Tiona slurred as she stumbled along. Her Familia was just celebrating a successful dungeon expedition and the team may have gotten a bit to hammered. Riveria had gathered her party and herded them home but Tiona had managed to be left behind. Now she was alone and a little tipsy as she lazily dragged her feet across the stone alley way floor.

"You lost sweetheart?" a gruff voice asked as Tiona looked up and through her hazy vision she could make out a man leaning against the building. Even with her impaired sight Tiona could see his sick grin and lecherous eyes.

"Huh?" she lazily inquired as two more gruff looking men came from around the corner equally as nasty looking as the first with the same grins.

"Looks like we got a tipsy one." One of the men chuckled perversely.

"We can't let a young lass like you walk the streets alone like this, why don't you come with us?" The other man said in what she guessed was his sad attempt at being suave. Tiona new these guys would be instantly crushed by her, she was an Amazoness after all. Though some small part of her wished someone would come to save her at the last seconds like in her beloved fairy tales. However, she was beginning to understand that as an Amazoness no one would come to her rescue, she was expected to be the warrior her kind were known to be and nothing else.

"Let's just get this…"

"Hey what do you think your doing!" The call came as a surprise to the whole group as all four looked to see a Blonde Reynard standing at the entrance of the Alley and Tiona's eyes began to widen moment by moment the longer she looked at him. He was handsome, with golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. If he was wearing shining armor he would be the picture of some of her story book princes.

"None of your business why don't you scram blondie." The first brigand demanded as the blonde's eyes narrowed.

"You really think I'm going to leave a girl alone with you three? You are out of your minds! So why don't you all leave her alone and crawl back under whatever rock you came out of!" The three men looked at each other before exploding into laughter. Tiona looked at the three of them but then in a blink of an eye one of them was missing and so was the blonde. A crash rang through the alley way and Tiona turned to see the blonde with his leg outstretched and one of the men imbedded into a wall. The other two men twisted in place their grins replaced with scowls.

"Bastard!" One yelled and went to punch the blonde but the blonde caught his wrist and effortlessly flipped the man over his shoulder into the man that was already imbedded into the wall. The third tried to sucker punch him while his back was turned but he just leaned forward keeping one foot on the ground while kicking the other up and kicking the man with his heel and sending him flying backwards.

Tiona for her part was impressed with the blondes combat abilities but more than that she felt a little warm on the inside at how he rescued her. The way he swooped in and defended her from less than savory characters, the only thing that would make this better would be if her addressed her as milady.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Tiona felt warmth enter her cheeks as the blonde looked at her, the moonlight shinning in his hair at just the right angle making him look even more princely. This was the first time a stranger had asked her if she was okay, being an Amazoness most just assumed she was fine and moved on. For the first time in a long while she actually felt like a normal girl.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Who are you?" she asked, and the man smiled and she could feel a thump in her chest.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki and you milady?" oh gods yes!

"Tiona Hiryute."

"Well Tiona would you like for me to walk you home?"

"Yeah… I would like that."

 **XxxxFLASHBACKENDxxxX**

"and so, my prince walked me home ensuring that no further ill-mannered ruffians befell me." Tiona exclaimed with vigor as her sister just continued to stare at her with disbelief.

"Oh, that's is a load of Bull! You really expect me to believe that story? You should have left the milady part out it would've been more believable then!"

Tiona began to pout and poke her fingers together "but it did happen."

"Forgive me sister but I don't believe it for a second." Tione claimed as Tiona scowled before she began smirking again.

"Fu fu fu fu, I see. Your just jealous!"

"Hah!?"

"Your jealous that your little sister has scored a man before you. Even though you have those giant hooters!" as she spoke a tic mark slowly formed on Tione's forehead as she stared at her sisters gloating face.

"Tiona!" she screamed and Tiona in response eeped and ran out of the room when her sister charged her. The duo ran through the Halls of the expansive Loki headquarters their cries gaining the attention of the other members as they raced through the halls.

"Tiona I'm goanna beat you black and blue!"

"It's okay this is just your insecurities working themselves out!"

"Your words Anger me! KEEP TALKING!" The amazoness sisters finally found themselves at the entrance of the mansion and Tiona was just inches away from Tione's clutches. Until a certain Pallum caught Tione's attention and she came to screeching halt.

"Captain!" she said in surprise as he stood in the entrance calm smile placed on his face.

"Hello Tione, everyone is just as lively as ever I see." He said politely.

"W-what are you doing back you weren't supposed to be back until later today?" Tione asked while desperately smoothing her hair down as discreetly as she could.

"Well I was but it turns out the Kuruma Familia have been dealing with some problems right now so our joint expedition has been put on hold for now." This is when Tiona edged herself into the conversation.

"What!? Are you sure?" She asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so, Naruto assured me that the problem is being dealt with and that they're just finding their bearings right now." At this the Amazoness deflated while Tione smiled at the captain.

"So, does that mean your free for the rest of the day?"

"Unfortunately not I still have some work that has to be done. Gods know that Loki's not going to do it. Why don't you grab Ais and the others and get some dungeon time in, it can't hurt right?" Now it was Tione's turn to deflate. She just watched depressingly as Finn walked up the stairs heading towards his office.

"Hey, speaking of Ais where is she?" Tiona asked and Riveria who had returned with Finn answered.

"She has another morning engagement at the moment." The two Amazonesses looked at each other then back towards the green haired Elf.

"What engagement?"

 **XxxxWITHBELLxxxX**

"S-so, Miss Wallenstein…?" Bell said as both he and Ais stood atop one of Orario's perimeter walls. At the sound of her last name Ais turned her expression unchanged as she looked at Bell.

"Ais." She replied getting a confused sound from Bell. "Call me Ais, everyone does." she then cocked her head ever so slightly to the side "Would that bother you?" Bell felt the familiar sensation of heat coming to his cheeks.

"Not at all!" he said vehemently shaking his head before his gaze lowered "Um A-Ais…" just saying her name made him feel like a nervous wreck. "Well what exactly should I do for training?" he asked, and a certain blonde Reynard suddenly felt betrayed.

"What should we do?" she muttered more to herself then Bell. "I've been thinking about it ever since yesterday but… hmm… Your weapon is a knife, isn't it? Do you use and kicks or martial arts?"

"N-no… not really."

"Let me see your knife." She asked and bell drew his normal knife and handed it to her hilt first. She took a moment to examine the weapon and Bell watched with anticipation. Then Ais struck an… odd pose.

"Like this?" she asked and Bell didn't have a chance to respond as she struck another pose.

"Like this?" once again she switched poses before he could answer.

"Like this?" at the last pose Bell idly wondered if Ais was actually an airhead.

"Um, I think we should go ov…" he didn't get a chance to finish his suggestion as Ais whirled around and delivered a solid heel kick to his cheek sending the white capped teen spiraling back. After she did she seemed surprised and a little worried at the action she had taken, her reflexes had kicked in when he began his approach and she might not have been concentrating all that hard.

 _'She really is an airhead.'_ He thought to himself as he struggled to lift himself after the blow. Ais herself walked towards Bell and kneeled at his side.

"I'm sorry." She apologized as Bell pulled himself into an upright position.

"No… it's not your fault." He tried assuring her before going into a coughing fit. Ais looked at him before standing up.

"Let's fight after all."

"Huh?" Ais had drawn her sword and with that action Bell bolted to his feet but calmed some when Ais placed her blade against the wall and instead wielded her sheath. Standing away from him she took her position and furrowed her brows as Bell followed suit quickly flipping his knife forwards and taking up a position as well.

"That's right." She said getting a confused look from Bell. "How you responded just now, you need to be sensitive to certain things in battle. If you are, you'll learn to fight whether you want to or not." She explained as she started taking slow steps towards Bell and Bell began taking steps back.

"You're a coward, aren't you?" Bell's eyes slightly widened at her question though it was more of a statement. "I think it's important to be a coward, because that means you protect yourself. But your afraid of something else besides that." Bells eyes widened further as his brows furrowed upwards and the memory of a raging minotaur invaded his mind, the image of his goddess in the maw of that monster and his own inability to do anything about either situation's.

Gripping his Knife he grunted and came for an overhead slash which Ais quickly countered with a swift strike to the ribs.

"Don't lose focus!" She raced around and behind him, moving in the blink of an eye. "Don't create blind spots." She continued as Bell whirled around to face her only to received a jab to his chest plate sending him reeling. "Keep and Eye on everything around you!" Bell's eyes went wide as similar words echoed through his head and he remembered Naruto's lessons.

Shaking his head, he came back with two swings which were easily dodged by Ais and she went in with a three swift strikes to his thigh, wrist and arm sending him to his knees.

"Your skills and strategy are lacking." She told him as he kneeled on the ground. "Can you stand?" she asked, and he grunted as he stood.

"Please let me try again!" she nodded, and he charged Ais went in for a side swipe which Bell ducked over and for a moment there was an opening which he took advantage of. As his blade inched closer, he began to think he might actually land a hit. Those thoughts were thoroughly dashed when Ais brought her scabbard down over his head.

For a moment they both stood there until Bell's body had caught up with the fact that he had just been knocked out and he fell to the floor. Ais made a noise of surprise and reached down as her serious persona was replaced by a worried expression.

For a few hours this is how they kept going Bell trying to find and opening while Ais darted around making his sense go into overdrive. One between a certain Freya Familia member and a Minotaur.

It wasn't long before Bell had to excuse himself so he could meet Lilli for their dungeon crawl today. Though he might've also did it to save his bones from anymore abuse. Ais for her part watched him leave and for a moment felt lonely.

"Oh! Ais I have tomorrow off so why don't we meet here again?" Bell called back and that Lonely feeling faded away. Ais nodded and Bell smiled as he descended to the bottom of the Wall.

Eventually he made his way to the Dungeon entrance where Lilli was waiting for him and they both entered. The first few floors didn't really hold much today as they easily made their way down to the tenth floor.

"Bell, how deep do you want to go today?" Lilli asked as they walked along the misty dungeon floor.

"Well we both are taking tomorrow off so let's go as deep as we can today." Lilli nodded.

"Are you doing alright?" she asked, and Bell didn't need clarification. They needed to find a new place to live since none of them really wanted to mooch off of Kurama and her Familia forever.

"Yeah, though it does feel a bit weird, that place was starting to feel like home." Lilli smiled up at him and her returned the gesture though he did wince at the effort. Something that Lilli noticed.

"Say why is it you were so beat up before we came into the dungeon?" she asked as Bell chuckled nervously while he winced at the phantom pain that ran through his body. Her question would remain unanswered as a group of Imps suddenly poured out of the mist and Bell quickly drew his knife.

"Lilli get back!" the Pallum nodded and jogged back just in time as even more Imps appeared behind Bell. A group of three charged him as Bell met them quickly slashing threw two before stabbing the last one. Two more tried to take advantage and jumped him from behind.

 _'do you use kicks or martial arts?'_ He heard Ais's voice echo in his head as he grunted and stretched his leg out while spinning heel kicking on of the imps and sending it flying into its partner.

 _'Don't lose your focus.'_ His eyes darted back and forth as he saw another imp trying to sneak up behind him and he quickly slashed at the Imp killing it. Another group of three charged him and he spun around back kicking one while stabbing a second and then slicing the third. Four more came at him and Naruto's words rang through his mind.

 _'Always be away of your surroundings.'_ Looking down Bell dug his blade into the ground before ripping it up and sending a wave of dirt and dust temporarily disorientating the Imps as four arrows came down hitting each in the head. Bell was surprised as he looked back and saw Lilli loading her crossbow at a incredible pace firing volley after volley. Smiling to himself he retreated to her side as the Imps also retreated away.

The two relaxed for a moment but were interrupted when a bellowing howl rang through the air and a group of eight orcs came marching out of the mist and the Imps hid behind them.

"Bell should we retreat for now?" Lilli asked seeing how they were outnumbered, and Bell took a moment before he shook his head.

"No, we got this." He said as Lilli nodded with smile believing in her partner. _'I won't run anymore, I can't! I have a goal to reach in order reach them!'_ he thought to himself seeing two blondes flash through his mind as he charged the Orcs with a battle cry.

 **XxxxWITHNARUTOxxxX**

"Well it seems we have ourselves a situation." Ino said sitting on the bed staring down Kurama as said goddess leaned against the wall and Naruto stood away from the two looking between them.

"Indeed, we do." Kurama replied as she stared down the purple clad blonde. "Though I think it's a moot point seeing as I am the goddess so what I say goes."

"That's so not how this works!" Ino claimed as Kurama shrugged.

"Kinda is how it goes actually." Naruto was inclined to agree, when you join a Familia you listen to your gods or goddesses' orders since they are your leader.

"She has a point." Naruto said and Ino whipped her head to scowl at him while Kurama looked smug.

"You stay out of this!" Ino ordered and Naruto shrunk under her gaze.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now you might be our goddess, but I still think I should be the one to stay with Naruto." Yes, the two women had talked about their feelings for Naruto and now came the real argument. Who gets to sleep with Naruto? The two seemed civil at first when they accepted the fact that Naruto loved both of them. Not that it was really a worrying subject since Ino had already made it clear that she trusted Naruto to love her even with others. Once the conversation came to a close Kurama brought up sleeping arrangements and the conversation just devolved from there.

"That's not fair and you know it! Fine lets forget the fact that I am your _Goddess_ it still isn't fair that you get to sleep with him! You've had all of your childhood and even recent opportunities to sleep with him it's my turn!"

"Those times don't count! We weren't a couple back then." Ino claimed as Kurama simply smirked.

"Yes, those times do count. The fact stands that you already slept with him now it's my turn." Mito then meowed as Kurama bent down to pick the cat up who had wandered in some time ago. "See even Mito agrees!" Ino tsked with annoyance as she knew her goddess had a point. When they were kids, she would always sneak into Naruto's room and sleep with him and she still did it every now and again. If they were being fair Kurama was making a good point.

"Well we did sleep together that one-time, right Kurama?" Naruto said remembering the time he almost kissed Kurama and they both fell asleep. At this reminder Kurama flinched as Ino eyes began to spark with agitation.

"OH~? So you've slept with him already then?" now it was Ino's turn to look smug as Kurama chuckled nervously.

"N-no, that time doesn't count!"

"Oh, if all of my past times count so do yours!" it was at this point Naruto began to edge himself towards the door and quietly left the room. Taking in a breath of relief he smiled. If you had asked him a few days ago that he would be able to express his love to the women in his life he would've laughed. Now it didn't seem so farfetched.

"Naruto finally free, are you?" turning Naruto said it was Kiba who called him and Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah… its just a little…"

"It's so infuriating!"

"Huh?" Kiba eyes were practically cross as he gritted his teeth and stared down at Naruto.

"I mean here you are scoring not only Ino which I guess we all saw coming but you also scored Lady Kurama as well. I can't even get Hinata to look at me!" he wailed while Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Well maybe she's not a dog person."

"Damn you!" he yelled and went to tackle the Reynard as Naruto simply vaulted over him.

"Don't hate the player hate the game!" Naruto called back as Kiba gave chase as the two sped down the hallways and made their way to the main common room. Kiba had managed to jump onto Naruto and the two went tumbling down the stair and tipped over a couch during their struggle.

"What are you two idiots' doing?" Sakura demanded as the two looked up to see Sakura and Hinata looking down on them. Choji and Shino were in the middle of the room playing cards.

"uh nothing." Kiba said getting up and dusting himself off. "So what's going on here?"

"well me and Hinata were having a very nice conversation before you two nearly flattened us."

"W-we did, Are you okay Hinata?" Kiba asked as Hinata nodded he cat tail flicking aimlessly behind her.

"Yes n-no worries Kiba." She told him making him sigh in relief, at least until Sakura grabbed his wolf ear causing him to yowl in pain.

"aren't you going to ask if I'm okay? You almost crushed me too." She asked annoyance clear in her face.

"Of course you're okay, you gorilla!" Kiba yelled as Sakura's eyes narrowed and she drew her fist back and smacked him right across the room. Naruto just sat there laughing at him while Hinata went to check on him.

"Oh, and what are you laughing at?" Sakura asked as Naruto froze.

"N-nothing… are you okay Sakura?" he asked while standing back up and Sakura huffed.

"That's better." Naruto just sweat dropped at her response and looked around once again.  
"Hey… where's Ryuzetsu?" he asked, and Sakura pointed to the staircases.

"She's in the training room with that little squirrel thing." She answered and once again Naruto sweat dropped at her answer.

"What about Sasuke?"

"He is currently tracking that monsters trail. I offered to go with him, but he said I would just slow him down! Can you believe that?"

"Well your forte is smashing things so…":

"And what does that mean!" Sakura screamed her scowl returning ten fold.

"Nothing!" Naruto cried while holding his hands up in surrender.

"Good." She said and in a huff walked off towards Hinata who was fanning Kiba who had been knocked out from Sakura's blow.

"Right thanks." He said as he went up the stairs and made his way to the training room. Once there he opened the door just in time to see Ryuzetsu fly in front of him and slam into the training room wall. luckily it was padded so it wasn't that bad of an impact but still. Looking over her saw what he assumed was Kando. Though he was big, very big and he looked more like a saber tooth tiger than his usual appearance.

"Oh! Naruto good to see you." Kando said as his form began to shrink until he returned to his original size and Ryuzetsu groaned as she sat up.

"You okay?" Naruto asked the dark elf.

"Oh, she's fine." A groan gave Naruto a different impression. "Just a little work out… and a little revenge." He said that last part a quietly as Ryuzetsu hobbled her way over to the two.

"Your form is quite good and your becoming quite skilled with that little spell I taught you."

"What is the spell anyway?" Naruto asked and Kando chuckled as his tail wagged mischievously.

"It's a surprise." Naruto rolled his eyes at the carbuncles answer.

"Hey, I Haven't seen Tachiel in a while where is she?" Naruto asked and Kando just cocked his head to the side. He then used his tail to point at his neck and Naruto was at first confused before his eyes widened and he sighed feeling a weight shift in his hood.

"How do I keep forgetting?" he idly asked himself as Tachiel jumped form his shoulder and stood in front of him. "You weren't there when I was with Kurama… where you?" the red carbuncle shook her head and Naruto sighed in relief.

"Hey did you get the portal up and running yet?" Kando asked and Tachiel nodded.

"Wait you did? Where?" Naruto asked remembering the request Fürhen had made when he left archive city. Tachiel's crystal glowed slightly as an image of Naruto's room was projected from it and then zoomed in on his body mirror.

"Wait my mirror is the portal?" Tachiel nodded. "Huh, I personally think that a more central location would be better, I mean it is my room after all how am I going to have privacy?"

"Well, you can just move the mirror. Creating a portal using a mirror has always been the most effective way to do it." Naruto nodded accepting his answer.

"Alright, hey Ryuzetsu I was wondering if you would like to head into the dungeon today? You haven't been there, yet right?" Ryuzetsu bolted right up and grabbed Naruto's shoulders and looked at him with a… pretty scary glint in her eye as she sheathed the Katana she had.

"There are monsters in the Dungeon, right?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Big scary and hungry ones, right?"

"Yes why?" instead of answering Ryuzetsu slowly turned her head to face a now nervous looking Kando and Tachiel had already teleported back into Naruto's hood. Ryuzetsu then began to laugh slightly maniacally as she grabbed the Carbuncle by the scruff and walked out of the training room.

"Well let's go! Those dungeon monsters could use a snack I'm sure!"

"This is cruel and unusual punishment! I refuse! I REFUSE!" Naruto just watched them walk away before shrugging and following the two.

 **XxxxTOWEROFBABELxxxX**

"hmm…" Freya hummed to herself as she lazily twirled her wine before taking a sip. Examining it for a moment she raised it up so she could view the sun through the red haze of the liquid.

"I know I promised myself I would leave well enough alone for his sake, but his problems seem to be piling up. Perhaps I can give that student of his a little push, right Ottar?" she asked and a Boaz man standing beside her that was built like a mountain simply grunted and bowed to his goddess. Exiting the room Freya returned to her thoughts and began to giggle lightly.

"Please forgive me, but as he is right now, that boy isn't worthy of being your student. My Darling." She said as a certain Reynard flashed through her mind.

 **XxxxWITHSASUKExxxX**

Sasuke was currently following the trail of the monster that Naruto had fought recently. In all honesty it wasn't hard the beast had left plenty of tracks in its wake and they all lead into the forest. Following the tracks Sasuke had entered the forest and it became even easier to track the beast's path. Indents in the ground scrapped trees and trees that had been either snapped or ripped from the ground the only thing that would make this simpler would be signs.

Continuing on he followed the trail and came upon a few surface monsters but they posed no threat to him and they knew that as they would retreat. The trail eventually lead him to a pool of water looking around and across the pool he saw that the tracks didn't exit the pool except from where he was standing. It was obvious the beast had exited out the pool but he could see the bottom there was no tunnel or whole for the creature to have traversed, so how did it come out of there.

He kneeled down to re-examine the tracks but couldn't find any oddity or deviation with them. Kneeling there for a moment he finally decided to take a closer look. Removing his clothing save for his pants he set them neatly on the ground and unsheathed his tantos before diving into the water. The pool was actually a lot deeper than he had first anticipated and as he approached the bottom something became odd to him.

The floor looked off, though it looked all natural with stones and sand something was bugging him. Looking around he noticed something, the rays of light on the sides of the pools were flicking across the stones but as they approached the middle, they abruptly cut off. Looking back down he dove deep until he came close enough to the bottom that he could reach it.

Taking one of his tantos he reached down and stabbed it into the ground. Only he didn't feel any resistance, he swished it around and the tanto passed through the floor as if it wasn't there at all. He then pushed further and pressed his face to the ground and it too passed through and his eyes widened as on the other side was a tunnel that expanded into blackness.

Going back up to the surface he quickly went for his clothes and quickly fumbled with his supply bag and brought out two vials. One held a normal magic crystal while the other held a piece of the Red crystal that Shikamaru was able to chip off. Ino had already told them how the Crystals would react to each other and that it wasn't safe to touch.

Taking the phial with the normal crystal he tied it to a string and put it around his neck the other one he strapped to his arm so he could easily see it. Taking in a deep breath he dove back into the pool and headed straight for the bottom once he passed the illusion of the bottom the crystal around his neck began to glow in the absence of the light. It illuminated the tunnel as he dove further the weight of his tanto's aiding in his decent. The tunnel itself was actually rather wide and could easily fit four of those centipede monsters together.

It didn't take long for him to reach the bottom as he finally came upon the end of the tunnel. Unfortunately, it opened up for what he assumed was a large underwater cavern the light of his crystal didn't even illuminate anything past maybe fifteen feet from the exit of the tunnel. Moving his body around he took his left tanto, Moon, and stabbed it near the rim of the tunnel.

Now he just held his other tanto, Shadow, and allowed it to drag him to the bottom conserving as much energy as he could. He couldn't tell how far he floated down but if he would hazard a guess it was maybe one hundred and fifty feet give or take. Once reaching the bottom the light of the crystal revealed the bottom to be nothing but stone. He quickly began to look around for any clues or possible tracks in the stone but he couldn't find anything plus his lungs were reaching their limit.

Then something caught his eye. The Red crystal in the phial began to pulsate as the crystal itself began to wiggle a bit. It then slipped to the bottom of the phial causing the phial to point and Sasuke whirled around his senses on high alert as he faced the direction the crystal was pointing. However there was nothing but darkness. Then suddenly he felt a rush of force hit him as the crystal suddenly pointed up then behind him all in one fluid motion. He spun around and activated his Sharingan. The light from his crystal became brighter with his new vison activated and the particles in the water slowed and he could see just a little bit farther now.

Then he felt it a tremor like something hit the ground hard, something big. Looking up he saw the crystal began to swivel slightly side to side and he came to the realization that whatever the monster was snaking its way towards him. Quickly tearing the normal glowing crystal from his neck he tossed it allowing it to sink while raising his tanto and it began to glow dimly.

The crystal was glowing fiercely now and the swivel became more and more violent. He grabbed the phial with the red crystal and covered it with his hand hiding its glow as his Tanto finally pulled him off of the caverns bottom. Just in time as an enormous shadow consumed his light and he was plunged into darkness once more, but it wasn't over. He could feel a slight tug from the red crystal, and he knew the creature was just below him undoubtedly following him.

Finally, he saw it, the dull glow of Moon and he chanced a look back. He saw nothing, at least not at first, not until he loosened his grip on the red crystal to allow its glow to illuminate the area. All he saw was a row of needle like teeth as his eyes widened. Looking back up he reached moon and in one swift move drew his Tanto from its place and pulled his body through the tunnel and felt a tremor go through the water. Making his way back up he looked down and saw nothing but black, at least until the beast moved and he realized the black was the pupil.

Quickly making his way up the tunnel he reached the illusion and passed through it as he climbed out of the pool coughing up water he hadn't even realized he swallowed as he collapsed on the ground and gasped in air. Turning to lay on his back he allowed himself a moment of reprieve as he looked up in the sky and his heart rate slowly returned to normal and he deactivated his Sharingan. Taking a deep breath, he took one last look at the pool before walking towards his clothes.

"Naruto, you owe me a fucking drink."

 **XxxxWITHNARUTOxxxX**

"So this is the dungeon." Ryuzetsu said as her and Naruto passed the entrance of the dungeon and began their descent into the dungeon.

"Yeah, top floors are where you'll find most low ranked adventures and level one and two's."

"What kind of monsters will I find here?" she asked looking up at the Reynard as he shrugged.

"Well, goblins, maybe the odd war shadow, kobolds mostly plus some others. When you start heading lower it will get nastier with things like Orcs and imps, oh and killer ants." he said listing off some of the monster species. Looking down he saw a frightened visage cover Ryuzetsu as they walked.

"How are you still alive?" she asked more out of shock than an actually need of an answer. Naruto just laughed lightly.

"Oh, you'll see, Kurama gave you a Falna right?" Ryuzetsu nodded "then it won't be a problem, you've been training with Kando right?" her face turned sour.

"You mean soon to be monster bait? I guess."

"I am right here!" Kando yelled as he trailed after the two.

"Right… well anyway haven't you noticed something different when you received the Falna?"

"Like what?"

"Enhance endurance maybe, boost to your speed and strength?" he asked and Ryuzetsu thought for a moment before nodding.

"Now that you mention it yeah I have."

"Yeah and I still manage to kick your butt all over the place." Kando muttered but Ryuzetsu heard it and whipped around causing the Carbuncle to jump.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing!" Naruto just laughed at the two and turned his attention to Tachiel who had climbed to his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked as the Carbuncle pointed forwards with her nose and the group looked up to see a group of kobolds. Naruto grinned and turned to Ryuzetsu.

"Alright your up, show me what you can do." He said as Ryuzetsu looked at him then back towards the monsters before nodding and drawing her Katana. Kando climbed up onto Naruto making it to his shoulder before Tachiel kicked him off.

"Aw c'mon! why do I have to walk everywhere!?" Tachiel just hissed in response.

Ryuzetsu then slowly began to draw closer and closer to the group of Kobolds. There was about five of them and Ryuzetsu felt a nervous knot begin to form in her stomach but quickly shook her head. She was an adventurer now she had to act like one.

Soon the Kobolds caught her scent and turned to face her teeth barred and claws out. One of them came rushing at he and Ryuzetsu widened her stance and raised her sword brining it down just as the Kobold got within reach cleanly cleaving it in the shoulder. That was when a second kobold came in from her left and she quickly withdrew her blade to block its claws sending sparks flying.

Using her feet, she kicked the monster away and was surprised at the force it flew back with. She didn't stay surprised as two more came rushing at her she quickly backed up but found herself pressed against the wall. The two Kobolds leapt into the air as Ryuzetsu lost her footing and wasn't able to position herself in time.

However, the two kobolds never reached her as four bolts of Blue flames came flying past her impacting against each Kobold turning them to ash in an instant. Looking back, she saw Naruto with one of his hands raised with flickers of blue flames dancing around his fingers. She looked down feeling a little ashamed at the fact she couldn't handle what was probably the lowest level of monster in the dungeon. Even when Naruto came in front of her, she didn't look up.

"That was awesome!" he cheered and Ryuzetsu looked up confused.

"B-but I failed!"

"You didn't fail you managed to get one all on your own. You just need to adjust your style a little bit we're in the dungeons now and not every battle ground is going to a spacious arena. Like I told Bell, Keep an eye on your surroundings. More often then not Adventurers will end up getting hurt or even killed because they didn't pay attention to what was around them." He said before reaching down and Ryuzetsu accepted his hand as he pulled her up.

"I didn't expect you to kill all of them you just started out don't expect to be a great warrior just yet, patience is key." He said patting her shoulder.

"How long did it take you to get to where you are now?" she asked as they continued walking.

"Long time and in that time, I made plenty of mistakes, mistakes I learned from. So, don't sweat it." He said with a smile which Ryuzetsu returned. They continued on and Ryuzetsu got a few more kills under her belt and got used to fighting in the corridors of the dungeon as Naruto supported her helping her get out of hairy situation before they got out of hand.

Before either had realized it the day had slipped away and they both began their trek back to the top. It wasn't long before they made it to the top floor and Naruto saw some one that he was actually surprised to see.

"Ottar? What the heck are you doing down here?" he asked seeing the mountain of a man walking down the corridor.

"Sir Naruto." The Boaz greeted with a nod. Ryuzetsu looked between the two and it felt odd.

"Oh come on you don't need to call me sir I still don't get why you call me that." Naruto laughed "What are you doing down here? Its rare for you to be in the dungeon just because."

"I am running an errand for my goddess." Ottar simply answered as Naruto nodded.

"Ah I see. Well good luck with that and tell Freya I said hi."

"She will be most please to hear that Sir Naruto, now if you will excuse me." Naruto nodded as the two passed each other and just for a moment Ryuzetsu could have swore that for a split second the two adventures eyes locked and an image a giant fox stared down a giant boar.

"U-um Naruto who was that?" Ryuzetsu asked once Ottar was out of ear shot.

"That was Ottar the captain of the Freya Familia. He's… an old acquaintance." Naruto said the last part a bit like even he didn't know what they were.

"He sure was intimidating."

"Yeah well he's one of only three adventurers to have reached Level seven."

"L-Level Seven!? Ino told me a bit about that doesn't that make him…"

"One of the most powerful adventurers in Orario then?" she asked and Naruto grinned.

"Oh yeah! He is one of three to have made it to level seven." Ryuzetsu eyes widened looking back at the passage that Ottar had walked down.

"Ottar, Captain of the Freya Familia, the one known as King!" Naruto told her and she couldn't help the feeling that this wouldn't be the last interaction between him and Naruto.

_SCENE_

 **And cut! That's a wrap! There it is the next update for this chapter and once again if you see any errors don't be afraid to point them out so I can fix them. I hope this chapter lives up to your guy's expectation plus I tried to feature a wider range of my character in the story since it was brought to my attention that maybe I focus on Naruto and Bell a bit too much so let me know how you guys liked the Sasuke segment and that little bit from Tiona and Tione at the beginning.**

 **Also exciting news for me is that I have a P AT RE O N page open so if you guys would like to go and support me at all it would mean the world to me. I will still post chapters for the story as often as I can but on my PA T R EO N page I will be posting Idea's for my own original story! Just type in the mentioned sight Akida_Pendragon to get to my page.**

 **Thanks for reading! This has been your Average, Ordinary, Everyday, Fallen Angel!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Danmachi or Naruto of anything related to it.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Spellcasting"_

" **Monster or Demon Speaking"**

' _ **Monster or Demon thinking'**_

" _ **Monster or Demon Spellcasting"**_

If you enjoy what I do be sure to support me at P AT R EO N its not literally spelled like that but fanic is a bit touchy about that stuff. Just go to the sight and type in Akida Pendragon that's me! Thanks and Enjoy the story!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Guah!" a certain white-haired teen yelled as he was sent spiraling backwards and a certain blonde-haired sword princess stood her leg outstretched with a concerned gaze set in her eyes. Walking over to the downed teen she dropped to her knees and gently raised Bell's head and placed it on her lap. According to Riveria this was how a lot of men liked to nap.

It didn't take long for him to rouse and once he saw exactly where he was laying his eyes shot wide as he reeled upwards with a surprised yelp. As Ais leaned back to avoid a head strike she stood with Bell as they once again clashed.

Again, another strike and he fell.

And again.

And again.

Though something caught Ais's eye. Even though their clashes always ended with her victory she could see something. He was reading her movements more closely, he was adjusting. She could see it he was growing reading patterns and moving differently to match her. This was strange, learning her movements maybe, but being able to adjust so quickly? Learning how to read patterns and strategize for them? They had only started training yesterday and she could see his growth catching on techniques that should've taken days to understand.

She struck him again and once again he fell though it took longer this time for her to land a solid blow. Once again she took his head and placed it upon her lap, she looked down at his face then she felt something. She recognized the feeling but couldn't quite place it. A feeling that was like a warm fire but in her chest.

It wasn't long before he woke up again saw her leaning over him and he shot up.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said and quickly scooted away while bowing his head. "I passed out again." For a moment they just sat there before Ais decided to voice her curiosities.

"Can I ask you something?" she started, and Bell looked up and nodded. "How are you able to grow so strong so fast?" she asked and Bell was honestly surprised and confused at the inquiry.

"I-I'm not strong…" his answer was met with a emotionless gaze though he could tell she didn't believe him. "I… its… it's just that there are people I want to catch up with… especially this one person, and a place I want to reach, no matter what." He said an image of Naruto briefly flashing behind Ais.

"At least, that's what I think." He answered and his answer got a slightly surprised look from Ais as she looked up into the sky. Remembering her own reasons for wanting to get stronger.

"I see. I understand it's the same for me." They sat there in silence letting the sounds of the wind and the chirping of birds. The sounds were actually quite calming, a little too calming as it would seem when Ais let out a little yawn.

"Let's practice afternoon naps." She said in full seriousness.

"Huh?"

"In the dungeon, you will need to be able to fall asleep anywhere, at any time. Especially on long expeditions." She explained once again in full seriousness.

"Um… by any chance… are you sleepy?" Bell asked while smiling ever so slightly.

"It's part of your training." She said causing bell to laugh nervously.

"Alright." With that Ais promptly shifted her position and laid down with Bell hesitantly following her example. He lay there for a moment before looking over at Ais and he noticed the gentle rise and fall of her chest and he slow breaths. His eyes widened realizing that she had already fallen asleep.

"So Fast! Is this the power of a first ranked adventurer!" he idly wondered allowed and suddenly light began to shine in his face as he squinted.

 _'This is it Bell! A real man always goes after a woman in her sleep! KISS HER!'_ a sudden orb appeared shouting at the young adventurer. This orb was a purplish color and had what Bell could only assume was a moustache and beard, facial hair he was familiar with.

"G-Grandpa!?" he asked bewildered as this spirit simply laughed boisterously.

 _'Don't you see! It would be the high of impropriety for you to do nothing! That girl is waiting for you to be a man and do something!'_ The spirit cried as it floated behind Bell and bumped his head causing him to lean forward in a direct line towards Ais's lips.

 _'No Bell!'_ Goddess Hestia! ' _I didn't raise you to be the kind of boy who goes after women in their sleep!'_ the spirit who had Hestia's voice yelled as she pushed against him. _'I'll never let you kiss her! Now you get away!'_

 _'This is a man's battle now butt out!'_ the grandfather spirit yelled as the two began to spin around Bell's head before disappearing. After that Bell found himself leaning over Ais with not a sound to be heard. The birds faded into the background the wind seemed to gently caress the two of them. The sound of his own heart beat echoed louder and louder in his ears as Bell leaned forward.

Slowly inch by inch his chest felt tingly his whole body feeling like it was experiencing regular shocks of electricity running through it. This was wrong, oh so very wrong. He should stop himself, so why was he still moving closer!

"wait…" Ais mumbled and that was enough to shock Bell out of his stupor as he screeched and reeled backwards. He waited a moment before he realized that she was just mumbling in her sleep though he felt relieved. Scratching his head, he just sighed as he laid back down but probably wouldn't be able to sleep.

 **XxxxWITHNARUTOxxxX**

"Yes, this is a much better spot for this." Naruto said as he carefully moved the mirror that had previously been in his room and hung it at the top of the stairs in-between the two hallways. Last night had been hectic thanks to Kurama and Ino both deciding to share his bed which was not big enough for all three of them.

"I still don't buy it; it looks the same as it always has." Kiba said staring at the mirror. Granted he did have a point the mirror itself didn't look much different. The only thing that was notably different were the strange symbols and runes etched into the side of the mirror.

"So how do we… work it?" Ino asked looking at the mirror and Kando smiled.

"Just walk into it."

"How the hell are you able to smile?" Ryuzetsu wondered looking at the Carbuncle.

"Just walk into it? just like that?" Naruto asked and Tachiel nodded from his shoulder affirming his question. Naruto stood there until Kiba came in front of him examining the mirror.

"I still don't believe you." he said and Naruto grinned as he raised his foot.

"Well seeing is believing right?" he asked Kiba looked but confused just in time to see Naruto's incoming foot as he kicked Kiba into the mirror and much to every ones surprise he went straight through and the mirror rippled like liquid as Kiba fell through it.

"Huh, it does work." Choji said putting his hand through before getting tugged on and when he backed away he pulled Kiba back through.

"K-Kiba are y-you okay?" Hinata asked as the dog man looked up before retching very close to Hinata's feet.

"Ugh! On the carpet Kiba!" Ino said disgust clear in her voice as the group backed away from it and Kiba looked up in horror at Hinata seeing as she began to look sick.

"Right well it works!" Naruto said as Tachiel made the bile vanish and he approached the mirror. However, someone called him before he could try it out.

"Naruto!" said Reynard turned to see Sasuke standing at the entrance.

"Teme! You okay?" he asked as he vaulted over the railing to the lower floor.

"First of all, you owe me a drink! Second, yes I'm fine." Sasuke said while walking forward and the two met with a fist bump.

"What did you find?"

"I'm not quite sure myself, I was hoping that maybe we have some information from the guild? About those crystals?" he asked.

"No luck the guild hasn't seen anything like it before." Shikamaru said as he approached the pair and Sasuke looked up seeing the rest of the group standing around a mirror.

"What's going on up there?" He asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Tachiel got a portal working that leads to Archive city." He told him and Sasuke stared at the mirror for a moment.

"You think the Carbuncles can answer our questions?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"I was actually hoping to get an answer from Fürhen when the portal was done. I forgot to ask him last time due to… reasons." He said with a slight blush as Ino came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi, I'm reasons." She said with a smirk as Sasuke shook his head and Kurama rook his other side.

"He could've forgot thanks to me! You never know!" Sasuke looked between the two before rolling his eyes.

"Really? I'm over here risking my life and your over here officializing your harem!" he growled and Naruto laughed nervously.

"right, well, moving on. Tachiel tell me do you recognize this?" he asked as Sasuke held up the phial holding up the red monster crystal. Seeing the crystal Tachiel suddenly began to hiss and growl very aggressively as the hair on her haunches stood on end. Red energy crackled around her form as her blue crystal glowed with her agitation.

"Corruption." She said lowly her voice royal and beautiful but marred by her disgust and anger. Kando had joined the group and also began to act very agitated as he saw the crystal.

"Were did you get this?" he asked and Naruto looked at him.

"The monster I fought in Ryuzetsu home village, and the one that invaded Orario a few days ago." He explained as Sasuke squatted down to Kando's level.

"What did she mean by corruption?" he asked as Kando never took his eyes off the crystal.

"You should go to Archive city, Fürhen will explain all." He said and Naruto found it oddly disturbing hearing him talk so… seriously. It was putting both him and Ryuzetsu on edge.

Not needing anymore discussion the group all lined up and entered the portal one by one and as they passed through it their minds were bombarded. At first it was darkness like floating through a black lake. Then they found themselves in a stream of multi-colored light and as they flew through it and different images of different locations flashed around them. Then finally the group found themselves falling in a heap at the foot of another mirror and Ino, Ryuzetsu and Naruto was greeted with the familiar sight of the tall shelves and towers of books and the many Carbuncles that lived there.

"How nice to see you again young master." Fürhen said as he appeared in front of the group "and you brought more friends, splendid." He said and with a wave of his tail a group of Carbuncles came to assist the Familia.

"Fürhen nice to see you again. We have some questions though." Naruto said getting up and helping Ino and Kurama to stand.

"Right, I know."

"You know?" Naruto asked as Fürhen nodded.

"When Tachiel saw the crystal she immediately contacted me through our shared telepathy. Follow me young master, the fact that you have found this corruption in today's world is ill news." He said walking to the podium.

"Who is this guys again?" Choji asked as the group followed the Carbuncle. It was Ino who answered.

"His name is Fürhen he's the leader of this city."

"Wait this is the city you guys were talking about? I was expecting tall buildings maybe a tower or two. This is just a library."

"This is just the main hall, the city itself is built into the stone itself with many rooms and complexes, including markets and gathering hubs. Since its been lost we have been the only residents of the city." Fürhen answered Kiba's question. Finally the Carbuncle reached the podium as he leapt onto it and opened the index.

 _"Titanus sanguinis, Bull toad, three by three cage."_ Fürhen ordered and his voice once again took on its more mystical sound. As he listed off the items they appeared in front of him floating a toad trying to leap while floating and a iron bar cage tat was three feet by three feet. And the last item was a phial of dark red, practically black liquid.

"I thought that could only summon books?" Ryuzetsu asked and Kando shook his head.

"No, it can summon anything we have collected." He answered quickly as Fürhen jumped to the middle table and put the toad into the cage and closing it while setting it down.

"That crystal you found is what we refer to as corruption." He explained holding up the phial with his telekinetic abilities. "During the time of the great war with the Titans there were times that creatures off all manor and even the mortal races would come into direct contact with this substance." He said swirling around the liquid.

"Titans blood, once infected the victim will mutate into a horrid monster of terrible bloodlust and power." Ryuzetsu shivered as images of her villages massacre came to mind and even Ino shivered at the thought of what that centipede monster could've done if they hadn't stopped it in time.

"There has never been a being to have ever come into contact with Titans blood and come out of it unscathed they all lose their minds and even their very souls. It was one of the many reason that the Titans were so fearsome they could literally take their enemies and turn them into monsters." He explained as the phial uncorked itself and he poured it on the Bull toad.

The reaction was immediate there was a hiss and the Toad began to convulse and let out a screech that no toad should ever make. Its already bumpy and warty body began to split and bubble as it began to grow its skin stitching itself back together as it ripped apart. From its head two rugged black horns began to sprout from just above its eyes.

As it opened its mouth its bottom jaw split open as its tongue fell from its mouth and rows of needle like teeth began to grow. Its tongue then changed from its pinkish color and became a sickening black. The end of its tongue splitting and revealing a barb poking from its tip. This whole transformation took maybe a minute as the toad sat there for a moment.

The group stood there for a moment horrified at what they saw. The transformation had been grotesque and for Naruto it was especially heinous. The entire time he gripped his shirt right where his heart would be and as the toad mutated, he felt a sick connection with the thing and some part of him could feel the crystal growing in its heart.

It was here Shikamaru decided to get closer to observe and like a bolt of lightning the Toad struck out leaping to the side of the cage and its tongue lashed out barb poised for striking as Choji grabbed him and quickly pulled him back as Fürhen placed the creature's cage in a bubble of light.

"As you can see from the moment that the corruption is complete the bloodlust sets in and the being loses all sense of what they were." Naruto couldn't help but stare at the creature and for a moment it stopped its wild thrashing and stared at Naruto. For a moment it was silent as the group and the carbuncle looked between the two confused. That was until Naruto's chest began to glow in pulses with his heart and the Toad's body did the same.

This lasted for a few seconds before the toad lowered his head and bowed to Naruto. Fürhen's eyes went wide as did the rest of the group as they stared at Naruto.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked as Naruto blinked as if he had just had a bucket of cold water splashed in his face. Fürhen looked at Naruto then at the group as he quickly teleported the toad away and approached the group.

"Why don't all of you take some time to explore our archive's. Young master, we must talk." With that the Carbuncles including Kando lead the group away.

"Wait we're staying with him." Ino said as she and Kurama wiggled their way out of the group. Fürhen looked at Naruto who nodded.

"Very well. Come." He said heading to the back of the main hall where the elevators were located. The group stood in silence no one really feeling comfortable breaking it as the elevator just plummeted down deeper into the city.

Soon enough the elevator came to a stop and the group came upon a rather long hall way the Fürhen began to lead them down the hall way and when they came upon the end they were presented with a door that held a circular gem in the middle and Fürhen's own gem began to glow as the gem in the door flashed and the door itself slid open. Leading the group through they came upon a large circular room. In the center of the room was a lone pedestal with nothing on top of it. The pedestal itself looked rather simple except for the lines and intricate carving along its sides.

"Young master please place your hand upon this pedestal." Fürhen requested as Naruto lifted his hand and followed the request of the Carbuncle. "Now you going to feel a slight sting please bear with it." he said as Naruto did fell a slight sting like a needle poke his palm. Soon the lines on the pedestal began to glow red as more lines seemed to appear on the floor growing from the pedestal and flowing towards the walls. Once it reached the walls the room when dark save for the red glow.

Suddenly an image of an enormous fox with nine sweeping tails appeared before them, it was easy to see that the fox was at least half as tall as the great tower of Babel and completely dwarfed the entire group. It had red crimson fur with black marking and crackling red and black energy around its body. Its eyes were Crimson in color with black slit pupils and black sclera and black fur surrounding its eyes and going up its ears.

"Just as I thought." Fürhen said as he looked upon the beast and looked back at Naruto. "Young master when you first came here you told Ino of the beast you held, and I could sense it. I had my suspicions but after seeing how the corrupted creature reacted in the Hall and this." He said gesturing to the monster behind him. "There can be no doubt."

"Doubt of what, what just happened?" Kurama asked as she felt a nagging feeling like she should know the beast in front of her, it was familiar somehow.

"This room holds the blood records of all the Titans that the Uzumaki's have ever faced in the Great war. This beast is known as one of the Nine Cataclysm's, the nine tailed fox of obliteration, Kyushi." He said as Naruto heard a mental cough in his mind.

' _fox?'_

' _ **You know my name now, so you can drop the fox.'**_

' _Why didn't you tell me?'_

' _ **I have my reasons that your puny little mortal mind could never possibly understand!'**_ If the situation was any different and Naruto hadn't known this being for years, he might have bought that.

' _You forgot, didn't you?'_

' _ **Shut up! It just never came up!'**_

"Are you sure he is the lord of Obliteration?" Naruto asked and Fürhen nodded pretty definitively.

"Very much so, out of all the Nine cataclysms he was the strongest and the most feared, though he changed." He said and Naruto looked at the Carbuncle a bit confused.

"How so?" Fürhen looked up with full seriousness said something that Naruto probably should've seen coming.

"He fell in love." This got Ino's attention as she looked up at the Fox's projection then back to the Carbuncle.

"With who, or rather how? From what you told us last time the Titans were creatures who only cared about destruction?"

' _ **I Resent That!'**_

"Indeed, that is what we thought at first too and nearly all of them were. However, Kyushi was wounded when he was ambushed by six gods and Goddesses and two battalions of the Uzumaki's forces. Now he could usually handle that but the Deities had prepared a special poison that only afflicted Titans which caused them to weaken considerably. A mixture of Hydra Blood and Hydra Venom as well as Manticore venom and all mixed together with the Titan blood. This mixture was there go to weapon for combating titans as it would ensure a level playing field."

' _ **Dishonorable is what it was!'**_

' _He can't hear you.'_

' _ **I don't care!'**_

"However, even weakened he was still more than a match for this force as he sent four of the six gods back to heaven to recover and more than three quarters of the two battalions combined forced went to join them." As Fürhen told this part Kurama's eyes suddenly widened as it finally clicked in her mind.

"That's it! I remember now!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Ino asked as Kurama pointed at the fox.

"I was in that battle along with my little sister, Inari. We felt that since he was a fox titan it was only fitting that Fox goddesses take him out." She said and Naruto could practically feel the animosity welling up inside him from Kyushi.

' _ **Tell her I'll take her on anytime anywhere!'**_

' _Yeah… no.'_

' _ **Aw! C'mon!'**_

"If I may?" Fürhen asked as Kurama nodded.

"Right sorry!"

"As I was saying, after the Battle Kyushi escaped but the poison was still fresh in his system and he collapsed from his wounds." The image of the fox suddenly shifted to one of him laying on his side with cuts and scorch marks all along his fur.

"In this weakened state he knew that he couldn't leave himself out in the open, so he shifted his form to look like the mortals." The image of the fox morphed into that of a wounded man with red hair and a red tail perfectly resembling a Reynard.

"This is when two mortal women found him, they took him in and began to nurse him back to health. These women were kind to him but he felt nothing but apathy towards them. They were mortals he held no love for them or even cared about them for that matter. However slowly but surely these mortals began to work their way into his heart." The image shifted showing the Reynard man bandaged and in a humble little hut with two amazoness women.

"This poison humbled him for months and for months he lived amongst the mortals he had once loathed, and he learned many new things."

"Joy." An image showed Kyushi being bombarded by children trying to play with him.

"Trust." This time it showed him being saved from falling in a river by one of the Amazonesses.

"and love." The image shifted showing Kyushi and the two amazoness women who saved him dancing in front of a fire.

"Then came the ultimate trial, he revealed to his lovers the truth of his existence, what he truly was." The image shifted showing Kyushi kneeling in front of the two women as they backed away from him.

"They presented him with fear, and he ran and experienced the harder emotions of mortal life. Pain, sorrow and anguish. He could not return to his kinsman not as he was and he couldn't stay with the ones he loved so he chose death he flung himself off a cliff and in this mortal form it would mean certain death. He would have succeeded two, had the two women who he loved not to come to save him. They showed him that they would love him no matter how monstrous he would become since they knew the real him and what was in his heart and that was all that mattered to them."

' _ **Yeah, plus a few solid punches to the head helped to knock some sense into me.'**_

' _Kyushi, isn't this…?'_

' _ **The same story I told you when you were freaking out over your own lovers? Yup'**_

"After this Kyushi switched sides and pledged his alliance to the mortal races and the gods and goddesses. This was the true turning point since as the leader the other Nine cataclysms followed his example and stood behind him in battle. But even with the nine now fighting with them they were still severely outnumbered. You know what happened next young master." Fürhen said as the projections faded, and Naruto nodded. His ancestors sacrificed themselves to seal and banish the Titans from the world.

"What happened to the Nine?" Ino asked as Fürhen sighed.

"From what we know they were sealed up when the spell was cast. There wasn't enough time to alter it to exclude the Nine, so they were sealed as well. But it looks like someone found one and placed it inside Naruto." Fürhen said as Kurama couldn't help the uneasy feeling forming in her stomach.

"But why did that toad bow to him?"

"That's actually quite simple, since Naruto holds a Titan inside of him, he is viewed as one himself, so any of the corrupted creatures will view him as an alpha and will obey his commands." This confused Naruto.

"but the creatures I fought tried to kill me!" Fürhen took a moment to ponder.

"Yes, this is odd, no matter how powerful the Creature is they will always respond to a Titans presence without question. Bring me those crystals and I will begin some experiments and tests to see if there any irregularities to be found." Naruto nodded and was heading to leave but was stopped by Ino.

"Could we have a moment Fürhen?" Ino asked and the Carbuncle nodded and teleported himself out.

"Ino?" Kurama asked as Ino grabbed Naruto's shoulders. Naruto didn't move though he was confused not knowing exactly what Ino was doing.

"The blood of a Titan corrupts anything it touches, turning the victim into a wild beast." She said while Kurama and Naruto exchanged confused glances.

"Right…"

"Then why didn't Kurama?" she asked and both Naruto and Kurama eyes widened. Neither had told Ino or any of their Familia about there blood transfusion. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Hestia required a blood transfusion as well, but the only one that was around to give blood to Kurama was Naruto, since he wouldn't let anyone else do it probably. And we just learned what Titan blood can do to a mortal and normal creature. So why is Kurama not mutating?" she asked turning to the goddess who really had no clue herself.

"Well, I think I became corrupted in some sense." She said as she stood a bit straighter and looked at Ino before closing her eyes. When she opened them again Ino couldn't help but gasp. Kurama's eyes had become completely black but her irises were the same crimson except for the fact that what seemed like veins of red were bleeding out of them into the black.

"I'm not sure how this is possible, after what we just heard I should be nothing but a beast or even worse. Does… well does Kyushi have any answers?" Kurama asked as Naruto looked at the pair before closing his eyes. It took a moment before he found himself in the familiar black void.

"do you have an answer?" he asked looking up at the gargantuan fox though unlike the projection this version was just a form of black and red energy.

" **Yes, it seems our union has something to do with this."**

"What do you mean?"

" **Normally, my blood would react the same as any other titan's. However, we have to take into consideration that it is not purely my blood anymore. When my soul was infused into you and we became one you yourself took on the aspects of a titan. Your blood is something I've never seen before, though I was able to come to some conclusions on my own."**

"How did you do that?"

" **I am literally a being of immeasurable power and magic; I think being able to conduct a few experiments in your mindscape is the least my abilities can accomplish. It was through these experiments that I learned of your bloods healing properties."**

"That's why you told me to give it to Ryuu back then, you knew it would heal her."

" **and I also knew how it would change her, every person that shares your blood is now what I would call a Demi-Titan. Half mortal Half Titan."**

"What does that mean for them in the long run?" Naruto asked concerned about unknown side effects that might come from this. The last thing he wanted was for Ryuu or Kurama to turn into monsters someday.

" **I don't know, I can't tell you exactly what will happen but I can tell you that based on what I've seen that you loves will not mutate in any degree like the monsters you have fought."** Naruto nodded though he did blush a bit when Kurama referred to the women as his loves.

"Hey about… well about your past…"

" **Think nothing of it, I have lived a good life and now I exist in here. I have no regrets."** With that Naruto opened his eyes knowing that not much time in the real world when he saw Kurama and Ino were in the exact same position as when he went into his mind.

"He says that based on what we know right now that we can assume that while my blood may be very similar to a titan's it's not exactly the same. So, there will be some similarities and some differences. One of those difference is not mutating into a giant monster as it would seem." He explained. Kurama nodded her eyes returning to normal and this was when Ino came right in front of him.

"Do it to me." Naruto's and Kurama's eyes went as wide as dinner plates at Ino's request.

"That's not funny." Naruto said and Ino's expression remained unwavering. "Do you know what you're asking for!?"

"Yes."

"I don't think you do!"

"Ino, why we still don't know how this all works its an unnecessary risk." Kurama said trying to placate the girl who shook her head.

"I accept the risks."

"I don't. Kurama's life was in danger that's the only reason I did this to her, Ryuu was the same it was to save their lives."

"Oh, so you did this with Ryuu as well?" Ino asked her serious expression morphing slightly into one of anger.

"It was a life and death situation it was to save her life!" he argued and Kurama looked between the two with concern.

"Ino, just explain." She tried but Ino just shook her head and turned walking down the hall.

"Ino!" Naruto called and Kurama placed a hand against his chest stopping him.

"Let me." She said and reluctantly Naruto nodded as the goddess followed Ino down the Hall and to the elevator. She didn't actually say anything she just stood there next to Ino who for her part was trying her damnedest not to look at the goddess.

"What do you want?" Ino asked as they approached the top.

"Me? Nothing." Kurama asked nonchalantly. They continued for a few more minutes before they reached the top and as Ino exited Kurama followed her. The Familia was a bit scattered and Ino, wanting to be alone right now went around everyone. She came upon one of the carbuncles and approached it.

"Where is the training room?" Ino asked and the carbuncle looked up at her.

"Oh, I can take you there if you would like."

"Yes please." The carbuncle nodded and jumped onto her shoulder and transported both of them to the training room. it was a large arena like setting and in the center was a dummy target and racks of weapons were lined up against one of the walls. The floor itself was simple dirt.

Before she could even walk forward there was a flash behind her and when she looked she saw Kurama with her own Carbuncle.

"Your following me."

"Yes."

"well stop!""

"Oh, come now no need to get testy." Kurama said as Ino huffed and approached the target. She was already dressed in her normal adventuring attire, so she just began to wail on the dummy with unarmed strikes. And every time her eye caught Kurama in the background she grew annoyed seeing that knowing glint in her eye. She continued like this for a few minutes until it got to a point that her annoyance peaked.

"What are you still doing here?" she finally asked with a final kick to the dummy.

"We both know why I'm here. But why are you here?" Ino didn't answer just returned to punching the dummy.

"You know this question won't go away." Kurama said and Ino grunted as she delivered one last haymaker snapping the dummies head clean off.

"I know…"

"Then talk to me. What's going on with you why do you have this sudden urge to become like me?" she asked.

"When I was ten, and Kiba kept on making fun of my flower arrangements, who was the first to come to my defense?" Kurama didn't even have to think for her answer.

"Naruto."

"when I was fourteen and me and Naruto got cornered by that manticore, who fought it off?"

"Naruto."

"When my eighteenth birthday came around and everyone was on missions who alone cancelled all their plans and forfeited all the rewards to their missions just to spend the day with me?"

"Naruto." Kurama answered and Ino nodded with a smile.

"For years he has always been in front of me protecting me. Making sacrifices for me, doing the impossible for me, and finally after all these years we have finally got together he is mine."

"Ahem." Kurama cleared her throat.

"Fine ours, but still we are together, and I don't want to be behind him anymore. I fight along side him sometimes sure, but when there's a real threat I can't support him alone I always need a group and when a powerful enemy comes along I have to abandon him because I know I will just get in his way." Flashes of their time in Ryuzetsu's village came to mind and even the centipede monster where she didn't really contribute as much as she wanted to.

"I want to be able to stand beside him, to know that if we fight side by side against a serious foe, I won't be holding him back. That I will be the one he can depend and count on in any situation." Ino leaned against the arena wall and slid down so she could sit. "Is that so wrong?" she asked as Kurama joined her.

"No, of course not. But you have to understand what you're asking."

"I don't see the problem we already know it will work for you and apparently for Ryuu."

"It's not that it won't work it's what happens when it works that he doesn't want you to endure."

"What does that mean." She asked and Kurama sighed.

"The initial transformation is painful Ino. Extremely. When I began to change it felt like some one had turned my blood to acid and set my body on fire. I could feel every muscle and bone in my body tear and shatter only to fix themselves and do it all over again. My head felt like it would explode as well as my heart. That is what he wants to protect you from, he didn't want that to happen to me, but my life was on the line. The same with Ryuu I'm sure, Naruto would never willingly subjugate someone he loves to that kind of pain even if it means to empower them." Kurama explained and Ino had to admit she didn't imagine the experience to be quite as harrowing as Kurama had described.

The duo sat there for a moment before Ino rose to her feet.

"I don't care." She claimed as she turned to face the goddess. "I love Naruto! No matter what, no matter how many girls fall in love with him I know I will be above them all! Yes, even you!" she claimed as Kurama huffed.

"I loved Naruto since the beginning, he has a heart as big as the ocean made of gold and soul with enough love and passion to satisfy a hundred women!" she claimed as Kurama stood nodding in agreement with her statement.

"I want, no, I need this. Every part of my being is screaming at me to do this. He told me I am his light and light does not waver, so neither will I!" she said confidently and Kurama smiled at Ino before taking a deep breath.

"Very well, I see that you're not going to let this go. Let's talk to Naruto." Kurama said as the two women had their carbuncles return them to the main hall. Upon entering they saw that the rest of their Familia had returned, they were probably in the training arena a lot longer than they thought. Naruto though was sitting in the middle table a book in front of him.

"Naruto?" Kurama called and said Reynard looked up from his book and stood.

"Well?" he asked and Kurama smiled.

"I still want you to do it." Ino said walked forward as Naruto shook his head.

"and I still say that you don't know…"

"I do know. I know what happens I know about the pain that comes with." Naruto looked at Kurama who shrugged.

"Kurama explained it all to me, vividly. And I still want to do this." She said approaching him as Ino tiredly ran his hands through his hair flattening his ears.

"Ino I don't want to hurt you." it was at this point Ino forcefully spun Naruto around and pushed him against the table.

"Nothing you could ever do can truly hurt me, this is nothing but pain and to me you are worth all the pain in the world." She said closing the distance between them and pressed her lips against his. All of her emotions, her intent, her desire. She put them all into this kiss in hopes that Naruto would understand. She snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her body fully against him.

Kurama for her part pouted, even though this was a serious moment of raging emotions, she still felt a little envious. After a few more seconds Ino leaned back and they just stared at each other sapphire blue meeting teal. No need for words, all her intention had been received from her kiss and her gaze.

"Alright." He said as a small smile appeared on her face. Kurama smiled as well as the trio heading back to the Den they had some preparing to do.

 **XxxxUNKOWNLOCATIONxxxX**

During the setting sun a lone solitary hooded figure stood at the edge of the coastline cliffs. Bellow him the ocean churned and roared as it smashed relentlessly against the cliff side. Seagulls calling above him as they rode the air currents drifting from the ocean with its salty scent. But the figure wasn't here for the sights or the sounds. No, he was here for a much different reason. His hood was then caught in the wind and it went flinging back releasing long strands of black hair and a pale face as the figure was revealed to be Orochimaru.

With his sickening yellow eyes, he stared out at the see and in his hand he held his wicked book. He could feel a slight hum radiating off it as voices began to bombard his mind. Their sounds like whispering wisps of wind gently caressing his thoughts. In a rare sense of unity all of them uttered the same phrase.

' _ **Free**_ _h_ _ **im**_ _,_ _ **fo**_ _r he_ _ **has**_ _aw_ _ **ake**_ _n_ _ **ed**_ _, let l_ _ **oos**_ _e t_ _ **he**_ _ **one**_ _w_ _ **h**_ _o_ _ **is**_ _t_ _ **h**_ _e_ _ **wrat**_ _h of_ _ **th**_ _e_ _ **se**_ _a, un_ _ **lea**_ _sh_ _ **OCEANUS!'**_

_SCENE_

 **Cut! That's a wrap everyone take five! Here its ladies and Gents the next chapter of Naruto's journey and I'm finally feeling like I'm getting the hang of the romance aspects though if not let me know and I will try my best to fix it. I am worried about Kyubii's name I was searching and researching so many different names but none of them fit so I decided to go with a Japanese mash up. Kyu = Nine while Shi = Death or Deaths from what I know so I put that together in a name so KYUSHI = Nine deaths. Do you get it (Wink)? Any way that is all I truly hoped you liked it if you spot any errors or something that annoyed you let me know and I will see what I can do about that.**

 **This has been your Average, Ordinary, Everyday Fallen Angel!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Danmachi or Naruto of anything related to it.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Spellcasting"_

" **Monster or Demon Speaking"**

' _ **Monster or Demon thinking'**_

" _ **Monster or Demon Spellcasting"**_

If you enjoy what I do be sure to support me at P AT R EO N its not literally spelled like that but fanic is a bit touchy about that stuff. Just go to the sight and type in Akida Pendragon that's me! Thanks and Enjoy the story!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XxxxSEVERALYEARSAGOxxxX**

It was dark the sun had set and all anyone would see is endless expanse of sand and stone. No trace of life of any kind could be seen but we find one soul wandering this desert. Atop a horse we find Orochimaru weary and gaunt as he directed his horse seemingly aimlessly across the sands. Looking up he brought out a star chart and examined it for a moment. After a few seconds his eyes widened has he twisted in his saddle and with slight aggravation he realized that he's been trotting in the wrong direction. Grabbing his horses reigns he twisted and directed his horse in the proper direction as he took off. Once again silence took over and with silence came madness as voices berated his mind again.

 _'she's not going to make it.'_ He growled slightly as he spurred his horse faster in the hopes that the tramping of hooves would drown out the silence. But sands seemed to swallow even that.

 _'I'm sorry there's nothing we can do.'_

"You're not trying." He spoke out loud as the voiced became progressively louder.

 _'Orochimaru, listen you're not well brother. Come home we're worried about you.'_

"Shut up." An image of his oldest friend Jiraiya flashed through his mind and he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

 _'I understand it hurts but you need to move on.'_ At the sound of his old teachers voice he screamed.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" he screamed his eyes becoming wide and wild as his sudden outburst spooked his horse making it loosed its balance of a dune and they both went tumbling over. Orochimaru was flung from his saddle and as he tumbled he heard a very audible crack and once his fall came to a stop he looked up and saw his horse. Her neck bent in a very unsettling angle as he saw rocks protruding from the side of the dune and he screamed in frustration.

In anger he began beating the ground sand flying in the air and in his face but he didn't stop. He continued to beat the ground and screamed until his throat went raw and tears began streaming down his face.

"Why… why why why why why?" he mumbled to himself as an image of a sickly human woman with blond hair and bright green eyes appeared in his vision.

 _'Orochimaru? I'm really sorry about what happened if there is anything we can do let us know.'_ He gritted his teeth hearing the voice of Kushina, her and her husband. The rest of his Familia becoming parents living in happiness. Why was he the only one to have any tragedy befall him, why didn't his goddess save her! He knew full well it was within her power to do so!

"WHY!" he screamed to the sky as nothing but silenced answered him but not for long.

"Ah a question that most scream into the void. A question that seems simple but in reality, is so very complex." Orochimaru whipped his head around seeing a man. He was rather normal looking a simple shirt and heavy coat framed his torso along with a simple scarf. His legs covered by pants with travelers' boots and on his head he wore a peculiar hat with a wide circular rim and round top.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked his voice hoarse from his screaming.

"A person of no real consequence if you so desire, or perhaps a friend if your willing." He stated a simple smirk placed upon his lips as he rose from the stone he sat upon and walked around the body of the dead horse and clicked his teeth while examining it.

"What a fine beast, strong. To be taken from this world in such a ridiculous manner. A tragedy to be sure. But I sense that this is not the only story of tragedy that is within my presence." He said turning his attention to Orochimaru who remained on his knees to tired to care to stand.

"Y-you didn't answer my question." Orochimaru said his voice becoming scratchy and difficult to understand.

"Well this won't be any good if you lose the ability to speak." The stranger stated and with a flick of his wrist the soreness in Orochimaru's voice and his fatigue faded.

"Now like I said it is entirely up to you who I am. A simple passerby that you will forget, or a possible ally." Orochimaru turned to look at the man only to find him gone.

"But what about you?" Orochimaru spun around to find the man behind him somehow. "What is your story? What is your tragedy?" he asked and Orochimaru was silent for a moment.

"I… I lost someone." He said lowly but the stranger had no trouble hearing him.

"Ah, the truest of tragedies, to lose the one you love."

"I just said I lost someone. I didn't tell you the significance of this person." Orochimaru was becoming increasingly weary of this individual.

"A lucky guess if you will." He answered as he paced in front of Orochimaru. "Perhaps you will feel more at ease if you could have a seat." Once again, the stranger disappeared from his vision and Orochimaru whirled around but he wasn't behind him this time.

"Are you looking for something?" turning Orochimaru saw the man sitting at a table with two chairs and what appeared to be a tea set. "Please have a seat, I hope you enjoy tea. I personally can't stand the stuff but its quite popular amongst you people or so I hear." He said pouring a cup of tea for Orochimaru as he hesitantly sat down.

"So, tell me how did this great sadness come about?" the stranger asked pouring himself a cup but it wasn't tea it was some dark brown liquid.

"She, well she's been frail all her life. She's always sick and I've been trying to help her but."

"But all of your efforts seemed in vain. I know this disease."

"You do? What is it!?" Orochimaru demanded standing straight up nearly knocking the table over.

"Now now, no reason to become overzealous." He said as Orochimaru found himself tripped and back in his chair as it pushed itself forward.

"Now as for this disease, I am afraid that there was nothing you could've done. She was going to die despite your efforts or the efforts of anyone else for that matter." He said calmly drinking his beverage.

"Then it was hopeless."

"I didn't say that." Orochimaru looked up quite annoyed with his twists.

"Then what are you saying?" he demanded slamming his hand into the table and the man simply smiled.

"You couldn't have done anything nor could any other mortal or even deity, but there are beings that exists that could've helped. Whose power surpasses all."

"Who are these beings."

"Titans." At that world a gust of wind blew through the sands and a crack of thunder split the sky with its shock.

"Titans?"

"Ancient and powerful beings that could accomplish anything! They would've been able to cure your lover most assuredly."

"How does that help me now?" Orochimaru asked and the man's smile widened.

"They could also bring her back." At these words Orochimaru eyes widened and for the first time in a while he felt hope flicker in his chest.

"How do I find them?" he asked all traces of hesitance vanished into thin air.

"I'll tell you what, I will give you all you need to achieve this goal, for a price." He offered and Orochimaru, blinded by this hope this stranger had given him, nodded.

"Name it." the man's smile widened.

"Blood." He said and Orochimaru was confused.

"How much?"

"For this, all of it." the stranger said as with a swirl of shadows a book appeared before him. Bound in what appeared to be skin with a skull surrounded by tentacles in the center. Staring at it he could hear something like faint whispers coming from it.

"If you do this there will be no turning back. Once you forge this contract it will be near impossible to escape. Your life and this book will be forever intertwined. I ask again are you sure?" The man asked as his eyes began to flicker with an eerie pale blue glow. Orochimaru looked down for a moment as an image of the woman once again appeared in his mind. The years she suffered with little to no reprieve or any hope of a cure. But now he could bring her back make her better. Yes, this was the only way.

"I am sure." Orochimaru said and the mans eyes went from a flickering glow to fully enflamed.

"So, it's a deal then?" he asked stretching out his hand and around them the wind began to roar, and the pale glow flashed all around them and the shadows produced from this glow danced around them forming oddly humanoid shapes and faces. Reaching forward and grasping his hand the man laughed and as they shook and when he took his hand back his nails extended and quickly sliced Orochimaru's wrist and blood spilled from it and directly over the book.

Before he could retract his hand instinctively black and green tendrils of energy poured from the pages of the book and grabbed his arms and around his body twisting it so that his body was now facing the ground and his arm held over his head. He could feel it his body was growing cold as more and more of his blood poured onto the book and yet none of it spilled over the edges. It wasn't long till his vision went black. And now voices berated his mind, information flowed through his thoughts knowledge that he couldn't even dream of swimming through his brain.

When he woke, he was alone the stranger gone, the table and chairs gone the only thing that remained was the book from which the whispers he heard was now loud and clear. His mouth split into a sick grin as he began to laugh. Low at first but then it got progressively louder and louder. The laughter evolved from simple laughter to full blown madness as it echoed across the endless wasteland.

 **XxxxCURRENTDAYWITHNARUTOxxxX**

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining in the sky which was devoid of even the slightest wisp of clouds to block the sapphire skies. Birds chirped happily as they danced from branch to branch. It seemed like the day would be uneventful, at least until a shockwave passed through the trees shaking the branches and sending the birds into a terrified flight. Following the shockwaves, we find a familiar forest clearing.

Naruto and Kurama stood at the edge and in the center, we see Ino and Ryuu. Both women stood in the center before Ryuu bolted forward cracking the ground with her steps and she flipped forward bringing her leg down on Ino who formed an X with her arms to block it. The impact sent a shockwave through the area and caused the ground to crater underneath Ino's feet.

Quickly twisting her hands, she gripped Ryuu's leg and spun her around before flinging her away and jumping up into the air. Before Ryuu touched the ground Ino came down on her planting her feet firmly into her abdomen and driving her into the ground before flipping off. The resulting crash formed a trench in the ground and for a cloud of dust and dirt to be kicked into the air.

Landing back on the ground Ino stood her ground her eyes locked on the cloud waiting for the moment Ryuu would come. However, she never did but Ino never dropped her guard. Hearing a crack and crumbling she looked down but was too late as Ryuu blasted out of the ground her demon eye flashing red as she took Ino by the ankles and spun forward slamming the girl into the ground and then brought her elbow down on her back cratering the ground again.

"You think they're going to hard on each other?" Naruto asked worriedly as he looked over at Kurama who shrugged and flipped a page in her book.

"I'm sure they're fine." She said and Naruto deadpanned knowing that she wasn't even paying attention.

"Kurama they're killing each other."

"That's nice."

"Ino is dead."

"After this chapter okay."

"Kurama I took off my pants." Naruto was surprised Kurama's head didn't go flying off with how fast she whipped up to look. Her perverted gaze devolved into one of disappointment and went back to her book. At least she was until Naruto snatched it from her hands.

"Hey! C'mon don't take my art! Not again!" she wailed reaching for it.

"Then start paying attention." He said as the goddess sighed. Her tails flicking behind her aimlessly though one of her tails wrapped itself around Naruto's.

"It's really nothing Naruto it's going to be a bit rocky at first. When they imagined being with you, they probably didn't count on sharing you."

"I thought Ryuu took it pretty well." He said and Kurama shrugged.

"Well to be fair she doesn't exactly express herself like your average person now does she?"

"Fair enough." He conceded and handed the book back to her and suddenly something went flying right past them knocking a few trees down with them. Turning he saw a panting Ino laying on a bed of broken trunks and dirt and turning back he saw Ryuu with her fist outstretched he demon eye in full blaze.

"Okay I think that's enough _training_ for today." He said as he went to help Ino back to her feet.

"Her power out put is all over the place. She's unbalanced." Ryuu said simply as Ino groaned.

"She's just not used to the changes just yet, she changed two days ago remember." Naruto reminded the elf who nodded.

"Other than that, how do you feel?" he asked leaning her against the tree.

"Everything is loud, and the sun is hurting my eyes. I'm bruised all over but that's healing so no real complaints there. I can smell everything to even when don't want too." That last part she said with a smirk as Ryuu's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

"Well you'll get used to it in no time. Why don't we head back for now get you two out of the sun." he said addressing both Kurama and Ino.

"Aw you remembered me!" She said with a giggle.

"Yeah, besides I'm sure Fürhen must have come up with something by now." Naruto said helping the two to their feet the group left the forest. They were quiet for the most part until they had reentered the city and Ryuu had to leave to head to the Mama Mia's to start her shift. Eventually they made it to the Den and were just in time to see Bell and Lilli coming out of the Den.

"Bell hey!" Naruto called as Ino and Kurama slightly flinched thanks to being so close with their newly advanced hearing.

"Naruto!" Bell called back as he jogged up to his senior adventurer.

"You two heading out again?" he asked as Lilli nodded.

"Yeah the new place I found is nice I just need to make sure I have enough money to cover it just in case something happens." Naruto sighed he had tried to assure that they were welcome to stay but they both made it clear that they didn't want to mooch off of them. Lilli was doing well but Bell was having a little more trouble than he first thought he would.

"Well, Bell if your not to tired when you get back maybe we can get back to training huh?" Naruto asked and Bell laughed.

"Maybe another time I'm going to train with Ais before she leaves for her expedition today." He said as him and Lilli went on their way. Naruto stood there for a moment to shocked to move.

"You okay?" Ino asked as Naruto came back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah its just. Never thought my heart could be shattered so easily." He sobbed as the girls rolled their eyes.

"C'mon, lets just go meet Fürhen already." Ino said dragging the shattered Naruto to the Den followed by Kurama.

Bell looked back feeling a little guilty about declining Naruto's offer but he did have a training session to get to before they went into the dungeon. Separating from Lilli they planned to meet a little later so Lilli could see if there were any easy quests from the guild that they could complete while they were down in the dungeon.

Bell quickly made his way to the wall of Orario. Making his way to the top he went to greet Ais but found she wasn't there. looking around he saw a small note held down by a stone. Picking it up he read it and sighed. Ais's expedition left earlier than she thought so she couldn't train today. Now Bell felt doubly bad about turning down Naruto. Shaking his head he came down the wall and made his way down to the guild hall. Luckily he was able to make it over pretty easily so he caught up to Lilli pretty easily.

"So she left earlier than you thought."

"Yeah, she apparently got her schedule mixed up." He told her and even though Lilli should've been sympathetic to his disappointment, but she felt only jubilation at the thought of spending more time with Bell and him spending less time with compet… other girls. As they walked towards the dungeon entrance Bell looked around and saw a couple of the Loki Familia members already gathering in front of the dungeon themselves. He didn't see Ais though, her group must've not made it yet.

"So how far are we going to head down today?" Lilli asked as they began their descent.

"Well I think the tenth floor and back should be fine for today right?" he asked and Lilli nodded. It wasn't long before Bell and Lilli reached the first floor and began their exploration. It was pretty mundane to be honest. As mundane as the dungeon could be. A few kobolds and goblins but sinced the first half of the Loki Familia had already passed through here, so the monster count was pretty low for today. After a lack luster two hours they decided to pick up the pace and head to the lower floors where the monster spawns would be faster. Upon reaching the ninth-floor bell began to feel… weird.

Looking around he couldn't explain it but it was similar to the feeling that the silverback monster gave off and the centipede monster as well. Something was down here, and it did not belong at all. Looking around there wasn't any monster on this floor either though that was strange. In the floors above there were stragglers but down here there was nothing.

"The Loki Familia really cleared this place, out didn't they?" Lilli idly wondered out loud and Bell nodded but didn't reply. "Bell are you okay?" she asked.

"I-I don't know, I feel like we're being watched." He said stopping and looking around. Lilli, after hearing this began to look around as well, but she did not feel the same feeling that Bell was. However, she trusted his instincts and went on guard. It didn't take long before they heard a roar and both adventurers turned to the corridor they were going to enter and from around the corner they saw an enormous minotaur stomp out. Its Fur was blood red and its muscle mass seemed to be over built for its skin. On of its horns seemed to have been sliced off and its eyes burned with rage and fierce determination.

Bell stood frozen and stiff at the sight of the monster. Memories flooding his mind of his first minotaur encounter paralyzed him as fear racked his body.

"Bell!" Lilli yelled as she saw the Minotaur begin to paw to ground preparing to charge. "Bell!" she yelled again as she came to him, but his eyes remained locked his body remained stiff and unmoving. The Minotaur roared as it began to charge its hands and hooves pounding against the ground as it charged shaking the corridor as bits of dust and rocks came loose from its powerful charge. As it came closer Lilli used all of her weight to push Bell out of the Minotaur's charge.

However, she couldn't retreat fast enough, and the Minotaur swiveled its head ramming the side of its horn against Lilli's head sending her careening against Bell as they both went flying in the air before crashing on the unforgiving stone floor. Shaking his head to try and clear it he looked down and saw Lilli her face drenched in blood from the strike.

"Lilli!" Bell cried as the Minotaur roared and turned to face them down and charged again. Grabbing Lilli he stood but the Minotaur was moving too fast and at the last second Bell tossed Lilli to the side and out of danger. Holding up his hand he concentrated and felt warmth and power flow to his palm.

" _FireBolt!"_ He chanted as a bolt of fire shot from his hand to the minotaur in a small explosion _._ Not wanting to let up he fired three more and the Minotaur was obscured from the smoke and dust. It wasn't even a second later that the Minotaur's arm came blasting out of the dust impacting Bell sending him flying into the wall. The force of the strike shattering his white armor as it fell in pieces from his body.

"B-Bell!" Lilli called as she struggled to her feet at the sound of her voice the minotaur growled and began to turn towards her. Then Bell quickly picked up a stone and chucked it at the beast's head earning back its attention.

"Lilli get out of here!" He yelled throwing another stone to ensure that the minotaur focused on him as it growled in annoyance. Lilli's eyes widened at Bells demand and began to shake her head but stopped as throbbing pain wracked her mind.

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" she said as Bell dodged and now the Minotaur stood between him and the exit.

"Just go, don't worry I'll be right behind you!" he yelled dodging another strike from the beast.

"No!"

"GO!" Lilli looked up to see Bell's face all focus on the monster in front of him as he bobbed and weaved and the minotaur not giving him a moment of reprieve. Lilli sat there for a moment her body shaking as she gripped her coat. Turning quickly, she began to run as a sob ripped her throat and Bell allowed a brief smile to cross his face watching Lilli get to safety.

A roar brought his attention back to the Minotaur as he dropped to the floor avoiding a wild swing from the monster and rolled away. Drawing his knifes he prepared to defend himself. Now that Lilli had gotten to safety, he could focus on getting out himself.

 _'Wait, I can't if I try to escape now then this thing will just chase me and reach Lilli too.'_

Back stepping an attack, he went to run around the Minotaur hoping to flank him, but the minotaur had spun and caught Bell with the flat side of his blade sending him to the ground. Before Bell could climb to his feet, he felt a great pain strike his side as the Minotaur kicked him sending him rolling across the ground. His breath left him as he struggled against a stalagmite and stood up seeing the Minotaur gripping its large blade and stalking towards him.

Once Bell's breath had returned to him, he took a swipe at the monster while trying to sidestep the beast, but this Minotaur was nothing like the one he ran from before. It was quicker, smarter and much, much stronger. It was giving him no chance to breath or even to think. As he once again tried to run the Bull struck him with its blade but instead of letting him fly it took its unbroken horn and impaled it into Bell's arm. The pain shot through his entire body as the Minotaur lifted up the adventurer as sickening ripping and squelching sounds filled the air but the pain deafened Bell to everything as he screamed in agony.

Finally, the Minotaur spun and tossed Bell off its Horn as Bell went tumbling towards the ground pain wracking his body. His left arm had a bloody gorge from the Minotaur's attack as blood freely flowed from his wound. Looking up from a haze of pain he saw the beast roar again.

' _DAMNIT!'_

 **XxxxWITHNARUTOxxxX**

Currently Naruto was listening to Fürhen and his current theories on the strange rock as his experiments weren't yet complete. However, Naruto suddenly felt a chill go up his spin but it wasn't normal. Something was wrong.

 _ **'Naruto.'**_

 __ _'What is it?'_

 _ **'Bell.'**_

 __Naruto's Eye's widened as he turned and shot out of the Archives straight through the Mirror faster than anyone could track.

"Naruto!?" Ino and Kurama exclaimed at the same time before they too felt a similar tingle as Naruto but stayed behind.

Naruto moved quick he appeared as a blur to anyone who caught sight of him. In seconds he made it out of his Familia's Home and was racing down the city streets the tall tower of Babel becoming larger as he came closer. But he wasn't the only one who felt a something off.

 **XxxxWITHAISxxxX**

Ais and her Party were making their way down the Dungeon and for the most part it was uneventful. The initial anchor Party had cleared most of the monster so they could all congregate on the 18th floor and make their way down all together. Currently her party was making their way down to the eighth floor when they spotted a small figure slumped against the wall.

As they came closer, they saw it was a Prum and Riveria quickly came forward to inspect her. The Prum looked up and saw them showing her to be Lilli.

"Are you alright?" Riveria asked as she kneeled down and Lilli shook her head.

"I-I am, P-please save B-Bell…" she wheezed out and Ais's eyes went wide.

"What happened?" Finn asked and she pointed down the corridor she just came from.

"B-bell… Minotaur…" she mumbled struggling to form words. Ais didn't need any more information as she suddenly took off down the corridor gaining surprised cries from her group.

"Ais!" Tiona called and chased after her grunting while helping Lilli to her feet the rest of the group followed. Ais for her part soared down the corridor in her mind hoping that Bell was still alive. Her progression however was blocked when a mountain of a man stood in her path almost as if her was waiting.

She looked up to his face and a sliver of fear raced down her spine as she recognized the unforgiving visage of the most powerful adventurer of Orario. The one known as King.

"Ottar!" she breathed out and he took his blade off his shoulder and held it firm.

"Sword Princess." He replied staring her down. "I request a Duel." He said plainly but even the pressure of his voice nearly sent her to her knees.

"Why? Why here and now?" she asked the desperation and need to get past him snaking its way to her voice ever so slightly.

"It is simple is it not? I have encountered a powerful member of a rival Familia, that should be enough to fight… to the death even." He said raising his sword. Ais had no time for this every second she wasted here was a second the Bell was alone with that monster. Not seeing any way around it she drew her sword.

 _"Tempest!"_ She chanted and a swirl of green wind like energy enveloped her as she shot forward hoping to catch him off guard. But this was no second-rate adventurer or even a top class on. This was King! The pinnacle of all adventurers in Orario unmatched and unchallenged in his majesty. Every strike was like hitting against a wall of impenetrable steel as he almost lazily deflected every blow she delivered.

He then swung his sword out the force of the swing sending her flying back and blasting the corridor with a gust of wind. Ais readied her weapon but froze at the sight of Ottar slowly approaching her. His guard was down his stroll nonchalant his grip on his weapon loose. He wasn't even trying.

"Your slow… but I will admit that you seem to have grown stronger. If only a little." His stare was uncaring and cold as he approached but was halted when Tiona came sailing over Ais bringing down her Urga which Ottar blocked easily. Though he seemed displeased with her arrival. Taking this chance Ais sprinted past him and Ottar went to strike her but was blocked by Bete.

"Who the hell do you think your pointing your sword at?" he demanded but Ottar just grunted seeing Ais escape down the corridor, Tiona and Bete following close behind.

"Oh! Ottar!" Finn called as he, Riveria and Lilli came around the corner.

"Finn." Ottar said turning to face the Prum.

"I never would've imagined that it was you holding Ais up here." He said as Riveria helped Lilli to walk. "May I ask why?" he asked as the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"I do not need a reason to fight, I did not pick this time nor this place." He answered as Finn stared down this man not intimidated in the least.

"I see, so then am I to assume that this is the will of your Familia? Is it the wish of Freya to elicit a war between our Familia's?" Finn asked his eyes cold and calculating as he stared down the King. Ottar was quiet for a moment but sighed and shook his head. Finn had armed the trap and it was not the will of Freya to set it off so Ottar yielded.

"I acted of my own accord." He conceded and hefted his sword onto his shoulder and walked past the captain of the Loki Familia without another word. Nodded towards Riveria they both made their way to follow their party members. Though they failed to notice Naruto come up on their rear just missing the altercation as he shot past them surprising both of them. It took little time for Naruto to catch up with Ais just as she reached Bell as they both stood in front of the downed adventurer. Ais in front of Bell and Naruto in front of Ais.

Looking up Bell saw both of his mentors standing over him protectively.

"Are you alright?" Ais asked not taking her eyes off the Minotaur.

"We'll take it from here, you did good." Naruto said smiling back at him. Bell looked up at the two of them but didn't feel relief. He felt guilt and anger, anger at himself and his weakness.

 _'I-I'm being saved again. Because I couldn't save myself.'_ He thought as he looked up at Ais and images of her saving him from his first Minotaur flashed through his mind.

' _I'm going to be saved again? By her? Just like last time? By him, again?'_ he thought staring up at the two blondes not noticing the rest of Ais's Party enter behind him.

 _'I need to stand up.'_ He struggled to his feet. _'If I don't stand here… If I don't reach higher… then when am I going to!'_ He screamed in his head as he stood and grabbed Ais's arm gaining her attention as well as Naruto's.

"I can't…" he said and looked up square in the eyes of both of the people who had done so much for him. One he had come to know like an older brother, the other a warrior who had captured his heart and spirit. "I can't let you save me again!" he yelled determination burning fierce in his eyes surprising both of them. Bell walked past Ais as Naruto nodded and stood off to the side.

 _'This is my chance… today for the first time… I am going to have and adventure.'_ He squared off against the Minotaur before stalking forward. His stalk then transformed into a charge as he shot forward with a cry of determination the Minotaur roaring in response to his charge.

"Huh, I swear I've seen this kid before… wait a minute! I don't believe it, it's tomato kid!" Bete said amused. "Looks like this kid has just got a thing for minotaur's!"

"The one Ais saved?" Tiona asked as Bete laughed.

"That's the one, guess the horn head wanted to see the kid so bad he came all the way up here!"

"Watch your mouth mutt." Naruto warned as the Rest of Ais's party took notice of him and Bete remembering last time backed off. Tiona's eyes widened as she blushed not expecting to see the object of her affection while down here.

"Are you sure this is alright? He is just a level one." She said but when Ais made no action to answer she sighed and began to walk forward.

"Don't." Naruto said and she stopped. "This is something Bell needs to do." He said as he suddenly felt a weight on his leg he looked down seeing an injured Lilli.

"N-naruto, please! Save Bell! Please!" she begged as her consciousness began to slip. Holding her up he handed her to Riveria who began to heal her with her magic.

"Have some faith in Bell." He said turning to see his student. "I know he can do this." He said as Bete tsked and began to walk forward.

"Bete." Naruto warned.

"Look having faith is fine and dandy but this kid has got no chance and I hate the idea of being the guy who just watched instead of acted." He said continuing but stopped when he actually began to pay attention along with the rest of the group.

Bell was like a completely different person. The Minotaur went for a swing which he bent over backwards to avoid then smoothly transitioned into a flip to regain his balance as he took advantage of the opening to slice at the beasts hide but his cuts were to shallow. The minotaur roared as it swung its massive sword over its head down on Bell who took both of his knifes to block the blow and redirect it to the side. He then spun himself along the side of the minotaur stabbing him twice before retreating away.

"Wait isn't he a level one?" Tiona asked no matter who you were if you were a level one you shouldn't have these types of skills.

"One month ago he seemed completely inept and foolish in Bete's eyes but now…" Finn spoke and Bete picked up.

"What the hell happened?" he asked not really expecting an answer but Naruto couldn't help but smile with pride.

Bell stood against the Minotaur as it came at him with a downward slash which he went to block with his long knife, but it shattered after impact but Bell not missing a beat used this to his advantage. As the Minotaur leaned forward due to its momentum Bell jumped into the air twisting his body until he was over the beast's arm. Using the momentum of his spin he stabbed his Hestia knife straight into the monster's arm and used its lack of balance to bring it down.

As the monster roared in pain Bell took the change to twist his knife hearing a squelch from the twisting flesh and a satisfying snap as his blade easily broke the Minotaur's arm. Back peddling away the Minotaur grunted as it tried to grip its sword, but it fell out of its hand as it hung limp and useless at the point of break. Roaring the minotaur went to smash bell with its other hand but Bell danced around the strike spinning on his heel placing himself right where the Minotaur's sword had fallen.

Taking up the sword Bell ducked under a wild swing and took his new blade and slashed the Minotaur in the side making a long red gash that splattered with blood. As the Minotaur whipped around to face Bell he took this chance to run up the chest of the beast before quickly flipping off and kicking the monster in the head and as he flipped around he dragged his sword upwards making a vertical upwards slash on the beasts chest.

It recoiled before kicking Bell away, but he was expecting it and blocked the attack with the large blade and flipped his body mid air to land on his feet. When he looked up he saw the Minotaur with its fist raised to smash him and as the fist came down Bell quickly side stepped and could feel the air around the fist as it passed mere inches from him. He then pivoted on one foot and spun like a cyclone landing three slashes on the beast chest as it roared and grabbed Bell and threw him away.

For a moment it was quiet as Bell and the Minotaur faced against each other. One a salivating beast filled with rage and the other a battered but determined adventurer.

 _'I will be a HERO!'_ He yelled in his mind as he charged forward with a battle cry with the Minotaur matching his charge and cry with its own.

 **[LimitBreaker] Skill Evolution [ARGONAUT]**

Suddenly Bell leaped forward with his sword forwards and the group flinched thinking that he made a rookie mistake.

"That idiot." Bete grumbled

"Its alright." Ais reassured as Bell's sword clashed with the beast horn and expectedly shattered and when the Minotaur went to gorge him with its horn he ducked underneath the blow showing and impressive amount of dexterity and agility. Spinning he took his Hestia Knife whose runes blazed bright and blue with slight crackles of energy and he stabbed it into the beast's abdomen. The Beast grunted but could do nothing as Bell made his next move one that both surprised and impressed Naruto.

 _"FireBolt!"_ he chanted and channeled his magic through his knife and blasted the inside of the Minotaur causing its body to glow and anger red as tongues of flames snaked their way out of the Minotaur's gashes that Bell had made. With a belch of blood the Minotaur growled as he reached to grab Bell but Bell showed no restraint.

 _"FireBolt!"_ He yelled as a gout of flame made its way out of the beasts mouth.

 _"FireBolt!"_

 _"FireBolt!"_

 _"FIREBOLT!"_ With each blast the Minotaur began to bulged as more and more power and fire poured into its body and eventually he exploded with a thunderous crack and a tower of spinning flame erupted from the body bathing the room in its light and heat as the Minotaur's lower half dispersed into ash and dust leaving only its crystal behind.

The group stood stunned for a moment, to them Minotaur's weren't any challenge anymore but that wasn't what captivated them. It was the strength of will, the fierce determination and surprising skill. They couldn't explain it but just seeing that battle seeing an adventurer fighting with all they had it reminded them of their early days. Entering the dungeon had become a job for them but they seemed to have rekindled that flame they once had, that excitement of entering the dungeon.

"Bell!" Lilli called as she ran forward and the rest followed her. Coming to his side she saw he was out cold on his feet somehow maybe through sheer force of will power he remained standing.

"Mind Zero." Naruto recognized as he reached Bell.

"Riveria what's his status?" Bete asked and the Elf looked at him perturbed.

"You want me to look without permission?" she asked.

"The guy is practically begging us to take a peek!" he yelled, and the elf sighed but even she had to admit she was curious. Naruto at first felt like he had to stop her but decided against it since he saw his stats when he walked up. Maybe seeing his potential will do something to help gain some respect from them. As Riveria walked up she looked to Naruto who nodded, and she looked at Bell's adventurer's tattoo. She stood there for a moment before she chuckled and looked back at the group with a small smirk.

"Well what are his stats!" Bete demanded and her amused smirk grew ever so slightly.

"All abilities, Are S Rank and above." A shock went through the group as they all gasped. Finn drew his attention to Naruto who couldn't help and smiled at their reactions.

"What was his name again?" he asked Naruto.

"His name is Bell Cranel! Believe it!"

 **_SCENE_**

 **And there it is ladies and gents the fifteenth chapter and we finally get the legendary Bell vs Bull fight and I really hope to all the gods or Orario and beyond that I did it justice. I really hoped you all enjoyed the fight scene and that little bit in the beginning about Orochimaru's past. I was actually scared to put that in but I really didn't want to put in the whole Orochimaru wants power and is evil because he's evil like so many other stories. I wanted to give him motive and maybe a bit of tragedy. If you have questions about the mystery woman whom Orochimaru was in love with worry not I will flesh out that little plot point in due time. As the for the stranger… just call him "The deal maker" for now. He is integral to the story and is very important so don't think this is the only time he's going to show up! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter if you have any thoughts or concerns please feel free to let me know.**

 **This has been your Average, Ordinary, Everyday Fallen Angel!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Danmachi or Naruto of anything related to it.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Spellcasting"_

" **Monster or Demon Speaking"**

' _ **Monster or Demon thinking'**_

" _ **Monster or Demon Spellcasting"**_

If you enjoy what I do be sure to support me at P AT R EO N its not literally spelled like that but fanfic is a bit touchy about that stuff. Just go to the sight and type in Akida Pendragon that's me! Thanks and Enjoy the story!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ocean was calm, no clouds, no trace of wind and a single solitary ship floating on its rather pristine surface. Everything was just quiet. If we zoomed in on the boat we would see that the silence was not born out of peace but of death. The ships deck was bathed in crimson as the sailors that once maned the ship lay dead and torn across its wooden frame. The gore and limbs were scattered so viciously that it was impossible to determine just which part belonged to which person.

In the center of this slaughter was Orochimaru, calm and serene as he sat upon a throne of corpses. Upon his head he wore what would have been the captains hat complete with a white feather. Taking in a deep breath with the scent of blood thick in the air as he gently caressed the Book in his hand looking out at the ocean. The voices still prevalent in his mind as he undid the buckle on the book and flipped it open.

The pages seemed to move on their own as they flipped across its contents and suddenly Orochimaru slammed his hand down stopping the pages. From the twisted figures and symbols and circles drawn on the page sickly black and green smoke poured from the pages. At first, they seemed to caress his hands before snaking their way to the blood and bodies below. He stood as one after another the smog enveloped the bodies and gore rolling over them like water covering the deck and soon nothing could be seen except the book's energy.

 _"With the blood of thine sacrifice I shall draw this seal."_ Orochimaru began to chant his voice becoming distorted and multilayered as black shadows began to creep into his eyes. Streams of crimson blood began to flow from the smog and began to stitch itself into an intricate seal just past the edge of the ship over the water.

 _"Let thine anger be realized, let thine rage boil the oceans and bathe the land in an endless sea."_ As he said this the seal came closer to completion and the sky above began to darken with a deep red color as the once blue sky vanished. The water around the ship began to bubble and steam as its pristine surface was also taken.

 _"Lord of the great deep, keeper of the dark and all its terrible creatures rise now as the bonds that hold you come undone by my power and blood."_ The Seal was now complete as it began to crackle with crimson bolts of energy and below it at its center an orb of blood began to pool and collect expanding ever more.

 _"Rise from the depth, rise from the deep in thine great and terrible form! Let thine splendor and horror be released and with this blood I invoke the bloody waters and unbind thee!"_ Once he finished this verse a horrible deep groan rippled through the waters shaking the ship itself as the orb of blood, which had now grown to the size of at least half of the ship, began to spill out into the ocean bellow. Now the waters reflected the crimson skies perfectly and below the surface clouds of red solidified into spear tipped chains that shot through the waters.

Through the blue to the darkness they descended until they came upon a seemingly bottomless trench. The chains piercing the rock and weaving themselves off the trenches cliffside and in between each other to form a seal that matched the shape of the one above. Below that a giant Turquoise eye opened eyeing the light show above it as a deep hiss echoed from the depths again.

Back on the Ship Orochimaru held up his hand as the red energy collected in the center of the sigil as he said the last line of his chant _"Come forth lord of Oceans, King of Storms, I release thee OCEANUS!"_ at the last word the collected energy blasted down straight to its chained counter part causing the constructs to ignite and through out the surrounding rock and sea floor cracks filled with crimson light split the earth and the trench began to collapse on itself. Once invisible lines blazed bright blue but were tainted with crimson as they dispersed in flecks of energy all across the trench as it collapsed.

Up on the ship the miasma Orochimaru had released had returned to the book and the deck was bare of any blood or bodies as he walked forwards looking down into the water. It had gone still again but retained its crimson color along with the sky. Looking deeper he could see jus the faintest of glows rapidly making its way to the surface. Eyes widening he reeled back a the ocean literally erupted in what was easily a three hundred feet or even taller spire of water came roaring from the once still water. It wasn't long before the white foam fell away and what was revealed was an enormous creature towering over the ship.

It was covered in thick spike filled crustacean plating along its back and around its chest and abdominal area. Four very muscular and armored arms adorned its torso with spiked elbows as well as four wicked clawed fingers. Where its legs would be all Orochimaru could see was dozens of tentacles and what he assumed was a tail that was covered by the oceans surface. Its head was large and resembled a cross between a Shark and a reptile with scaly armored skin and multiple rows of sharp serrated teeth. Taking in a breath that sounded like the vacuum of a tornado the creature unleashed a roar that blasted the ship to bits and Orochimaru was forced to use the book to protect him in a bubble of energy.

The roar was deep and guttural with a hint of a mad scream propelling it forward as it blasted across the ocean creating fifty - foot tall waves and painting the skies with angry black storm clouds that sparked with turquoise electricity. Suddenly dozens of bolts of lighting shot down and began to strike Oceanus and bright turquoise tribal tattoos blazed into existence across the unarmored parts of his body and the seams of his crustacean armor also came to life with light. As his roar finished, he growled and shook his body as he looked down he noticed Orochimaru cradled in his tendrils of dark energy.

He bent his body and lowered his head but even that small action caused hurricane like winds to whip around and from monster waves all over again. Orochimaru for his part smiled wickedly as he floated up to eye level to the great titan. He quickly took his book and held it up as Oceanus turned his head to stare at it with his Eye which widened upon seeing the book. Lowering his head he confused Orochimaru for a moment before he realized it. Oceanus was bowing to him.

 **"What is thine wish, my Dominus."** The great titan spoke his voice sending shockwaves through the air and water as Orochimaru's grin nearly split his face.

"We have some work to do." He spoke as he held his tome tightly. He was so close, oh so close to achieving his goals. There were just a few more pieces that needed to be set before the game could begin.

 **XXXXWITHNARUTOXXXX**

With a sudden jolt Naruto bolted up in bed eyes blazing red in the darkness next to him both Ino and Kurama also bolted up there own eyes taking on their more demonic shine as they looked towards him.

"Naruto?" Ino asked.

"I don't know." He replied getting out from under the covers and sitting on the edge.

 _'Kyushi?'_

 _ **'I'm not sure, it's familiar. Its coming from the coast but its veiled by something.'**_

"Does he have anything?" Ino asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No he says it's familiar but he can't tell quite what it is."

"Tell ya what we'll figure it out in the morning." Kurama slurred in her groggy state.

"Yeah you guys get back to bed." He said kissing Ino's forehead.

"what are you gonna do?"

"I'll just go check on Bell." He said throwing on a shirt and left his room. Looking back at his door he smiled. He was glad that they weren't arguing over sleeping arrangements anymore but that bed wasn't made for three people especially ones with tails. He was going to need to upgrade soon.

Looking around he saw the skylights had just barely began to shine with the morning sun rising. It was definitely early that's for sure. Walking towards the infirmary he walked in and saw Bell laying on the bed bandaged but over all he was healed up just fine now he was just resting. Next to his bed he saw Hestia sleeping in a chair blanket drawn over her body. It had been a full two days since his bout with the minotaur and Hestia had been worried sick the entire time.

Not really expecting him to be awake Naruto sighed as turned and began to walk out. However he was surprised when he opened the door to see Fürhen standing there.

"Oh, Fürhen. What are you doing here?"

"We have a problem." He said quickly making his way down the hallway.

"Come I need to show you this now." He said his tone urgent and Naruto nodded and chased after the carbuncle. Following him through the portal Naruto was shocked to feel the earth shaking beneath his feet and when he looked up the usually calm waters that he could see through the ceiling windows were foamy and angry as they crashed against the stone coast and reefs. Cracks had formed in the walls and Naruto could see the slight trickle of water coming from the cracks.

Luckily it seemed the carbuncles had it mostly under control with most of them sealing the cracks in the walls while others cleaned the water ensuring none of the scrolls or books became damaged.

"Fürhen, what happened?" Naruto asked walking next to the carbuncle as he trotted along the top of the middle table.

"A tidal wave, big one as well as an earthquake. Though I don't think it was natural, tidal waves usually happen after an earthquake not during one. It happened about two hours ago." Naruto narrowed his eyes remembering that feeling he had when he woke up.

"Though there is something else that happened as well." The carbuncle made it to the podium before he summoned a jar holding the crystal that Naruto had left with him. Though looking at it, it seemed different.

"As you know I was running some tests on this and during my last one a it suddenly began to leak this." He said summoning another jar this one holding a black and green miasma like substance.

"As you can see the crystal is, for lack of a better term, pure now. It still a form of Titan corruption but it would seem that whatever made this particular specimen abnormal is this miasma substance." He explained and Naruto stared at the miasma and felt a sudden cold dread fill him. It was a familiar feeling a dread but for the life of him he couldn't say why.

"D-do we know what it is?" he asked pushing past the pit that was forming in his stomach.

"Unfortunately, not, this is old magic. Very old and oddly enough it seems to have some form of sentience." Fürhen said padding around the jar that held the miasma.

"How can it be sentient?"

"That's what I would like to know. However, the bit of good news is that crystal is no longer abnormal. It is functioning exactly how a corrupted crystal is supposed to so that means that this power is what was causing all the problems." The Carbuncle stated staring intently at the miasma.

"How about the underwater cavern that Sasuke found?"

"I've sent a few Carbuncles to scout the area and investigate, as of right now we have no way of descending into the cavern safely, but we will in time." Naruto nodded at his answer and looked around a bit concerned about the tidal wave and quake.

"What about the wave?"

"I also sent a group to investigate we should receive some information soon." Naruto nodded but couldn't drag his eyes away from the miasma. As he looked, he could feel a pull towards the miasma and yet he also felt repulsed at the same time. Voices in his head but unlike the ones he heard when he first found Archive city, these voices were filled with malice and hatred. He couldn't make out what they were saying but slowly it began to flood his mind.

 **'** _ **Naruto!'**_ the sudden yell from Kyushi banished the voices and brought Naruto out of his stupor.

"Naruto?" shaking his head and turning he saw Lilli was standing behind him looking at him.

"Lilli, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's Bell, he woke up, Hestia practically knocked him out again with her obnoxious honkers but he's up." At her words Naruto smiled.

"Alright!" he said his feelings of repulsion melting away at the news.

"I will begin to examine this substance at once, if anything comes about I will let you know." Naruto nodded before following Lilli back through the mirror portal. Once they were gone Fürhen took another look at jar.

"Let's see what you got shall we?"

Back with Naruto they quickly made they're way to the infirmary and upon reaching it they saw bell up and getting dressed. Currently his shirt was off causing Lilli to glow red and turn.

"Glad to see you up!" Naruto said causing bell to turn and smile as he hastily put on his shirt.

"I'm a little sore but I think I'm alright." Bell chuckled nervously.

"Where's Hestia?" Naruto asked.

"Well after she finally let him go she updated his status and then had to leave for the Denatus."

"Oh? What are your stats? Probably shot up quite a bit eh?" Bell blushed and fidgeted a little under Naruto's grin.

"W-well kinda."

"He leveled up." Lilli said after she turned back around, and Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing the news.

"Wait, seriously!? Bell that's amazing!" he said yanking Bell in for a hug lifting the smaller adventurer off the ground with a laugh. The worries of his previous discussion and that miasma melting away.

"Well we got to celebrate this!" he said setting the teen down as he gasped for air. "Tell you what, you need to head off to the guild to meet with your advisor, I'll let Kurama know that she needs to get Hestia to come to the Hostess of fertility. We'll meet there alright?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Head on over I'll take care of everything else!" with those words he left Lilli looked at Bell and he looked at her.

"I guess we have a party to go to." She shrugged as Bell finished cleaning up.

Naruto made his way back to his room where he found Ino in front of the mirror brushing her hair which Kurama was on the bed brushing her tails.

"Naruto, did Fürhen have anything to say?" Kurama asked

"Yeah something has caused some sort of energy to leak from the crystal. I'm pretty sure it's the same thing we all felt."

"Should we be worried?" Ino asked while picking up her hair into its signature ponytail.

"Fürhen's looking into it for us. Though there is some good news."

"What's that?"

"Bell leveled up." This got both the women's attention as they turned to him.

"What? Really?" Ino asked getting up.

"Yeah, Hestia just updated his stats and left for Denatus. I was hoping you could get her to swing by the Hostess for our little celebration." Naruto said coming over to Kurama as he took the brush from her hand and began to brush her tail.

"Oh? And what do I get for this effort?" she asked leaning back on her palms with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh, I might have a few ideas. Or maybe, I could just give you… this?" he smiled slyly as he pulled a book out from under the bed. It had a crimson leather cover with a gorgeous engraving of a rose with its thorny vine wrapping around a heart. At the sight of the book Kurama's eyes grew wide before she shot forward causing both her and Naruto to tumble forward in a mess of limbs and tails. Naruto held the book above his head out of Kurama's reach as she scrambled for it.

"Gimmie!" she cried reaching for the book, but Naruto held her waist fast.

"Do you promise to get Hestia at the meeting?"

"Yes!" with that Naruto brought his hand down and Kurama snatched the book with child like glee, and that glee shifted into perverted giggles as she clutched the book close. She leaned forward placing a kiss upon Naruto's lips before getting up and skipping out the room.

"She's a big immortal child." Ino said exasperated as she helped Naruto get back to his feet.

"Oh shush, she's not that bad." He said while opening his wardrobe and heard a Yip. Moving his coats apart he sighed when he saw that Tachiel had made what looked like a makeshift den in his closet. The wood had somehow warped to form a small burrow which she had filled with some of his shirts and stuffing from who knows where and she seemed to be in the process of decorating the inside with what appeared to be jewels.

Currently Tachiel had her back towards him but she eventually turned around with a slight twist of her head.

"Are you going to be paying rent or…?" the carbuncle simply turned back around and returned to her decorating. Naruto chuckled slighted before grabbing his coat and throwing it on.

"Well I'm going to head over to the Hostess and get everything set up, want to join me?" he asked and Ino nodded.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to see Chloe." Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes as he turned to see her standing at the door waiting for him.

"and Ryuu." He added and she shrugged.

"Eh."

"Come on Ino she's not that bad."

"She gave me a black eye! Not to mention several bruised ribs." Naruto had to concede to that point Ryuu had been quite passionate when it came to Ino's training.

"She's more intense, I'll say that."

"More territorial you mean." That got him to flinch.

"She'll warm up to you, I promise." He said and kissed her cheek. The two of them made their way out of the den. Looking around once they were outside it was a pretty nice day with a clear sky and light breeze.

"So Fürhen really had nothing to say about the whole thing we felt this morning?" Ino asked.

"Well, not exactly, I didn't mention it, but he had a few problems of his own."

"Such as?" she asked as Naruto held his arm out for her to take.

"Well for one thing there was a tidal wave that hit the coast along with an earthquake. At the same time."

"Wait, that's not what supposed to happen. Its earthquake then later a tidal wave."

"Yeah which makes it strange."

"is the city alright?"

"Yeah, they were fixing it up and Fürhen said they had it under control." He said and went quiet for a moment and though it was subtle Ino noticed the slight narrowing of his eyes and furrow crease in his brow.

"But there was something else wasn't there?" she asked, and he nodded.

"That energy I mentioned, it felt weird." He said and through his arm Ino could feel him shiver. "I heard things, like whispers in my head voices it was familiar, and not in the good way. It was so bad Ino." He said clearly shaken. Ino placed a hand on his chest and with her touch he felt himself calm down.

"It's okay Naruto, Fürhen will be able to take care of it I'm sure, for now just relax and enjoy the day." With a smile he nodded together they entered the pub and Mama Mia looked up from the counter and as soon as she saw the pair she grinned.

"Welcome back you two! What can I get for you? Ramen?" she asked as they approached the counter. Chloe and Ryuu came out from the back kitchen and saw Naruto and Chloe smiled while Ryuu only slightly turned her lips upwards.

"Naruto!" Chloe called as she came up to wrap him in her arms. "Nice to see you too Ino!" she said as Naruto and Ino separated and Chloe hugged her. Ryuu simply walked up to Naruto and placed a light peck on his lips and nodded to Ino.

"It's nice to see you both but I got to talk to Mama Mia really quick."

"Now, Now Naruto, I might be the finest lady in this establishment, but I believe you have enough women already." Naruto blushed at that while hearing light giggles behind him.

"No! ahem, no. I'm here hoping I can make some reservations for a little party? One of my friends leveled up."

"Oh really? Say no more you can have the two center tables all to yourselves! I'll just need some payment up front for the reservation." With a nod Naruto offered a bag of Valis to Mia who took it with a grin.

"Oi! Ryuu, Chloe your still on the clock! Anya prepare the tables! May! I want a feast fit for a king ready by…" she paused and looked at Naruto who paused for a moment.

"It needs to happen after the Gods Denatus meeting so what around six?"

"By six I want you to get everything prepared now so you're not rushing later!" a Cat girl chef peeked out from the back kitchen.

"Any specific's?" the chef asked, and Naruto shrugged.

"Little bit of everything." He said as the Chef saluted and went to work.

"Righto and your drinks?" Mia asked.

"We'll take some of that fruit liquor you got."

"Okay It'll be ready don't you worry." With a smile the two exited the pub. Walking away from the establishment Naruto accidently bumped into someone knocking off their hat. Reaching down to pick it up he turned to apologize.

"Sorry about that." he said handing the hat back to the stranger.

"Not to worry at all friend, not to worry at all. Say aren't you Naruto?" the man asked placing his hat back on. Now looking at the man he saw a simple man with a white shirt black heavy coat that fell to his knees and framed his body. Pants and sensible traveler boots and a scarf.

"I am, have we met?"

"Oh goodness no! But I have heard the tales, a great hero who saves those in need! Helps desperate Familia's get back on their feet, you save countless maidens from vigilantes and thugs! Faced down the greatest terrors that the Dungeon could throw at you and said "You'll never beat me! Believe It!"" The man while speaking whipped his hands around theatrically and spoke as if on a stage.

"Countless maidens?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One or two, three if you count Ryuu." Ino rolled her eyes with an amused hum.

"A pleasure to be meeting you at last!" the man said generously shaking Naruto's hand.

"U-um yeah thanks, I don't think I know you though mister…?"

"Uh shame on me! I am not but a simple passerby if you wish or a possible friend." He said with a smile. "I am called Sonkor. A simple traveling businessman as well as storyteller at times. It is actually most fortunate that I ran into you!"

"Oh? And why is that Mister Sonkor?" Ino asked and the man reeled back as if struck.

"Mister? Oh, perish all thought of courtly formality from thine brain. Sonkor is more than adequate for this humble traveler. Though on the matter of our most fortuitous meeting. I have heard some strange tales coming from the local sea men that grace this cities market. They say a horrid beast awoke in the middle of a sea crashing towering walls of water against the shores and the poor fishing villages, from which these sea men hail from." This got Naruto's attention.

"Tidal waves?"

"Indeed, according to what I heard this beast was as big as a mountain though shrouded in fog it appeared shortly after the first wave but now it will appear over and over, in different locations as if searching for something and every time it leaves it batters the shore."

"What does this have to do with Naruto?" Ino asked getting a weird vibe from the guy. It was like looking at a brightly colored serpent, beautiful and mesmerizing, but deadly if you're not carful.

"Ah yes, Normally I wouldn't dream of bothering such a great hero like him or yourself. But the people of these coastal towns are living in fear and do not posses the proper wealth to hire adventurers like yourselves or anyone else for that matter. Though they do need some help and I can think of no one better than Naruto Uzumaki the great to help them." Naruto wasn't opposed to the Idea of helping people with or without pay. But this seemed odd, too odd.

 _'Kyushi?'_

 _'_ _ **I sense nothing from him, for all intents and purposes he is an ordinary human. Though this monster has my interest peaked?'**_

 __ _'You don't think…'_

 _ **'If one of my Kin were truly free, it wouldn't be a few tidal waves, they would already be making there way inland to wreak as much destruction as possible.'**_

 __ _'then perhaps it's another corrupted monster, either way we should investigate.'_

"Thank you Sonkor, I'll go and check it out as soon as I am able."

"Marvelous! Those sailors and fishermen will be overjoyed at the news!" He exclaimed before taking off his hat and bowing. "Until next we meet mister Uzumaki!" he said and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well that was… strange." Ino said "Are you really going to go check it out?"

"Yeah, this could be another corrupted monster, if it is it could hold another clue as to who is creating them and possibly why."

"I think I'll sit this one out." This got Naruto's attention as he looked at Ino confused.

"What? Why?"

"Oh don't sound so worried, I just want to check up on something. Tell you what go ahead and take… I dunno Ryuu I guess, and when you get back…" she brought his head down and whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

His tail and all of its fur stood on end as his face went tomato red. Ino giggled and pecked his cheek before walking off leaving Naruto a stuttering mess as he stumbled back into the Hostess of Fertility, both to sit down and to ask Ryuu if she could accompany him.

Ino herself narrowed her eyes. Something about that man was rubbing her the wrong way. Using her newly enhanced senses she sniffed the air where the man once stood. She captured his scent, Like a field of grass moist with the dew of the morn. It was a unique scent to be sure and easily trackable. Following his scent, she set out weaving between people through the street until suddenly the scent veered to the left into an alley. Walking down she quickly became confused as she found herself walking out of the alley instead of into it.

"What?" she turned and once again saw the alley and tried again this time making her way to the very dead end. No where to go and the scent stopped. It didn't go up or even into the wall and there was no secret passage as she pressed around the wall. The man was just gone and she couldn't understand how or even what happened to her when she first tried to walk into the alley.

"Okay, that was weird." Shaking her head, she went over it in her mind, if this guy was, for lack of a better term, a dead end. Then she needed to go try and find a different source. With this thought in mind she left for the Market district hopping to find herself some talkative sailors. What she didn't notice was that the man was standing behind her with a smile as he followed her.

 **XXXXWithBELLXXXX**

Currently Bell had found himself walking out of the guild hall, he had just finished up checking up with Eina and getting his official level status updated with the Guild. Now he was just wondering around Naruto's celebration was going to take place after Denatus and that doesn't end until later in the day.

He walked aimlessly until he found himself in front of the old church he and Hestia used to stay. Looking around he saw that the street and area around the church was still torn apart. Though the church itself remained largely intact. Without much thought he walked in seeing the run down building still covered in dust and cobwebs. Finding the secret panel that led to the basement he descended and saw the old blood stains still on the floor.

The sight made his stomach churn as he shivered and did his best not to step on it. It was a horrible reminder for him, how he was powerless to help the goddess who had given him so much. Taking out his status paper from his pocket he took another look at it. It very clearly said level two and that made him swell with pride. Though he could not stop the nagging feeling of doubt that plagued his mind. Was this enough? Of course, it wasn't, the monster he had seen, had run from were like nothing he had ever even heard of before.

Deep in his thoughts he jumped when he heard the door to the church creak open and footsteps clack against the stone floor above. Carefully making his way up the stairs he peaked out and saw a man standing at the front of the church just staring at the stained glass above the alter.

"U-um, are you lost?" Bell asked closing the secret exit behind him before the man turned. He was wearing a strange hat, long coat and white shirt with pants and travelers' boots.

"Oh no, if one is a true traveler then they can never say they are lost, they simply have discovered something new to explore." The man said with a grin. "Oh to think of what this place was once like in the days of it's distant glory. What songs must've been sung to the gods in Heaven, what pleas must've been made and yet unheard." The man said returning to his place at the front. Bell was confused now as he looked at the man but didn't move.

"Have you ever thought about it? Young man?" he asked as Bell made a noise of surprise.

"Um, n-not really." Bell admitted as the man sighed.

"Truly a travesty, how can one live in a place such as this and not wonder of its history? The people who came before, its original purpose." He ran his fingers across the bench at the front and Bell had to blink and rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. There was a line of glistening light that rose from the place his finger ran over. It was golden in color and little flecks floated up from the shining line.

Once he raised his hand the line shone all the more brilliant as it began to expand as if tracing every little detail within the church. Right before his eyes the church seemed to begin to mend. The cracks and chips withing the stone floors and walls began to mend themselves. The webs and dust were erased as if they never existed. the chandelier above was restored the diamonds and gold the created it shined with a new brilliance. The stained-glass windows regained their vibrant color and the benches became smooth and rich as if they were just carved and sanded.

"Ah look, look at this marvelous thing." The man said stretching out his arms with a smile upon his face.

"Mortals always make the most wonderous of things, unfound in nature but instead created from it. Though do they admire it, do they preserve it? No! They let it rot, let it be subjugated to the eb and flow of time without a second thought and allow it to be forgotten. How can mortals who can achieve so much be so arrogant and careless. I do not think they deserve this world, or that which they create. What say you?" the man asked looking towards bell.

"I-I don't…" Bell stumbled over his words still a bit shocked at what just happened.

"Don't know? It is to be expected. After all, how can one voice speak for the whole? You are just a child." The man said almost in a tired tone. He snapped his fingers and suddenly he was gone the church had returned to its run-down state and there was no evidence that anything had happened in the first place.

"Was that just an illusion?" Bell questioned before rushing out of the door and was shocked. The sun which was just rising was now beginning to dip in the sky painting it orange.

"Bell! There you are what are you doing here?" Bell spun around and saw Naruto and Lilli coming down the street.

"Wait what?"

"We thought maybe you got held up at the guild or something, you've been awol for like seven hours!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What?"

"Doesn't matter come on everyone's waiting for you!" Lilli said latching on to his hand and began dragging him away. Bell looked back and saw the man standing in the street, he waved before suddenly disappearing. It wasn't long before the three arrived at the at the hostess of fertility. Bell was still a bit confused but managed to shake off most of his worries as they entered the pub. When they did Bell was greeted with the sight of Ryuu, Syr, and the rest of the Kurama Familia who greeted him with a smile.

"Congratulations!" they shouted at the same time with Kiba and Choji throwing Confetti at the boy who simply laughed. "Level two within a month? That's a new record!" Kiba said holding up a mug.

"Bell!" Hestia cried and launched herself at the white capped teen who tumbled to the floor catching her.

"Hestia!" Lilli yelled grabbing the goddess as Naruto helped bell back to his feet.

"Now, now Hestia there will be plenty of time for all things physical later." Kurama said with a grin which Hestia matched.

"Congratulations, Cranel." Ryuu said as she approached with Syr.

"Thank you." he said his face flushed from his embarrassment, but a smile still stuck on his face.

"Ready to crack open a cold one? With the girls?" Ryuu asked holding up a mug to him as Bell hesitated for a moment before Naruto wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, just between us. We won't tell the adults." He said with a wink as Bell took the mug. They took their seat at the table as food began to pour out of the kitchen as the group began to talk and eat. Bell was the main point of interest as they kept asking him questions like where he was from, what made him want to be an adventurer thing's like that.

"So, Hestia, you got a title for our level two over here?" Kurama asked though Naruto caught the amusement in her voice. Seeing as she was at the meeting, she already knew what the title was.

"Oh yeah!" Hestia exclaimed as she stood up and Bell held his breath in anticipation.

"I got you something normal! Little Rookie!" she said with a swell of pride in her voice as the table just went quiet. Bells face went from excitement to disbelief. Suddenly another table began to laugh drunkenly as they raised their own mugs.

"To the little Rookie!" they cried as Bell shrank. Naruto smirked and clapped him on the shoulder causing bell to look up.

"To the Little Rookie!" he said raising his mug with the rest of his Familia joining him.

"The Little Rookie!" the cried with cheer and glee as they downed the ale and Bell's smile returned to him. The pub was alive with food, drink, and laughter as the group continued on until Kiba eventually tried to get up but tumbled over himself in a drunken stupor.

"YoU cAn DrInK yo..ur Fancy aLe… hiccup." He sang drunkenly.

"Boo! that's not how it goes! Or is it I can't remember!" Choji jeered with a grin.

"Music! Meousic! Meousic!" Hinata cheered slash meowed.

"Oh, sing us tune!" Kurama said draping herself over Naruto. Naruto for his part laughed and looked at Bell who couldn't stop laughing himself with an empty beer mug in his hand.

"~Oh, You can search far and wide! You can drink the whole town dry!~" Naruto began and got cheers from not only his group but also the other patrons.

"~But you'll never find a beer so brown! ~"

"~You'll never find a beer so brown! ~" Shikamaru and Choji joined in hooking their arms and standing on the table and Naruto joined them.

"~As the one we drink in our hometown! ~" they sang as Naruto helped Ino onto the table as they got the whole pub to clap and stomp with a beat. Then Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji turned into each other and continued singing and clapping.

"~ You can keep your fancy Ale's! You can drink them by the flagon! But the only brew for the brave and true! ~" suddenly Kiba appeared behind mama Mia and threw and arm around her.

"~Come form this Dwarf Dragon! ~" he suddenly belted out and mama Mia punched him for his efforts causing the pub to erupt in laughter.

"~ Hey ho, to the bottle I go! To Heal my heart and drown my woe's! ~" Kurama began signing dancing around the table her tails waving excitedly behind her. Naruto bent down and picked Bell up onto the table surprising the young adventurer as he took over for the next part of the song.

"~ Rain may fall and Wind may blow! But there still be, many miles to go! ~" He sang on and Kurama took on the last bit.

"~ Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain, and the stream that falls from hill to plain! ~" Naruto jumped down and joined her in dance.

"~ Better than rain or Rippling Brook! ~" he dipped her and got a perverse drunken look on her face.

"~ Is this hunk of man, inside this nook! ~" she sang and kissed Naruto getting cheers and cat calls from the patrons who swung their mugs and pounded their feet. Suddenly the waitresses all smirked at each other as they began to stomp and cling the silver ware together in synch.

"~ Blunt the knifes bend the forks! ~" Syr sang as she picked up dirty dishes.

"~ Smash the bottles and burn the corks! ~" Chloe continued picking up wine bottles from a table.

"~ Chip the glasses and crack the plates! That's what mama Mia hates!" all the waitresses sang together as Mia just looked at her employees with amused annoyance.

"~ Cut the cloth and trail the fat! ~" Syr began again.

"~ Leave the bones on the entrance mat! ~" Lunoire joined in picking up some rib bones from a table.

"~ Pour the milk on the panty floor! ~" Anya sang pouring said milk for a guest.

"~ Splash the wine on every door, Donk the bush in the boiling roll! Have a chunk in a holing row! ~" May sang peeking out of the kitchen before all the waitresses continued.

"~ When you're finished you pay a whole! Send them down a whole to row! ~" some of the more musical guest brought out their lutes, drums and flutes and played a tune to the beat they set as the pub came even more alive with music.

"~ That's what Mama Mia Hates! ~" They sang and got cheers from the guest and Bell's party and a rolling of the eyes from Mia herself. The night continued undisturbed and vibrant as ever. For this moment at least the worries of these adventurers melted away and they lived in this moment full of laughter and love.

 **_SCENE_**

 **And that concludes chapter, I dunno what is this? Sixteen? Anyway I would like to apologize for the long wait but the holidays really had me reeling and I hope that you all had an excellent holiday as well. Let me know what you all think about the story so far and any critics you have are appreciated. Also I am sure that most of you know where those last few pub songs came from if not they are from LOTR and Hobbit.**

 **So once again thanks for reading and I want to actually give a shout out to Cenetuarioneon for that message you sent me it really helps when I get little supportive messages like that to kick my ass into gear.**

 **Thank you all and this has been you Average, Ordinary, Everyday, Fallen Angel!**


End file.
